Traitor
by MyouTakara
Summary: Vio betrayed him. Shadow Link cannot let that go unpunished. Shadow x Vio slash. Yaoi. Contains rape and torture. Trigger warning
1. Traitor

Chapter One

Welcome, readers, to Traitor, a story of a Hero's betrayal of the Shadow who loved him, and the Shadow's revenge. Also posted on AFF, but I figured I might as well put it here too. More likely to get reviews, and I'm a review-whore, what can I say?

Warning:This story contains gratuitous rape and torture at Vio's expense, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This gets written primarily by bribe. A certain unnamed friend on deviantart draws scenes and. . . well, they happen. This whole thing started with "Shadow pins Vio in an alley." Seriously.

I'm always open to suggestions, however. While major events are already set, most of the specific tortures aren't, so if you want something specific, I'll find a way to add it if I can.

This is primarily Shadow x Vio, but will also contain Red x Blue and Sheik x Green, because I hit a point in the plot where nothing short of deus ex machina or a Sheikah was going to fix it...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Vio." Shad, the Castle Town Head Librarian, smiled at Vio over the pile of books on the counter between them. "You're here late tonight."<p>

"I lost track of time, that's all." Vio said as he adjusted the strap of the Four Sword on his back. Attempting to replace the blade had failed to join the four into one, and so they had decided that, for now at least, they would remain as four. Red and Blue couldn't be happier with the arrangement (despite Blue's frequent denials), Green had his Sheikah (though that was another story altogether), and he. . .

Shad's fingers brushed Vio's as he reached for the books, and a blush spread over his cheeks. "Ah, V-Vio," he began, visibly squirming and keeping his eyes locked on the books he was checking out. "I was wondering, I, well, I found some interesting texts today I thought you might enjoy. If you would. . .I mean, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? T-To discuss the texts." His face flamed red, and he remained quite unable to look Vio in the eye.

Vio considered this for a moment. It would get the others off his case about needing to get out more, and who knew, maybe he would find the texts interesting. "I'd like that." He answered with a small smile.

Shad flushed brighter, if that were even possible, and handed off Vio's books. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Vio? We can meet here."

"I'll be here." Vio nodded, gathering his books before heading out the door.

Neither noticed the shadows swirling in agitation.

The sky outside was starless and black, the street lamps casting only pale, pitiful light to illuminate Vio's chosen shortcut back to the house. Vio shivered when a chilly wind blew, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself and hurrying his pace. The others had to be wondering where he was. It wasn't like him at all, really, to stay out so late. Red might have already convinced Blue to go looking, worry-wort that he was. . .

"Traitor."

The quiet, venom-laced growl was the only warning Vio had before ice-cold hands grabbed him from behind and threw him down. He landed with a splash in a dirty puddle, and his head collided with filthy stone of the alley, dislodging his purple hat and disorienting him as his attacker leapt upon his back. His Four Sword was torn from him and tossed away, his bag, shield and bow following quickly. The books he'd checked out tumbled from his bag and landed in the puddle, their parchment pages soaking up the water and blurring the ink. Vio tried to throw his attacker off, but one hand grabbed his flailing wrists and pinned them against his back, the other clamping firmly over his mouth when he tried to scream. The body above straddled his hips, keeping him pressed against the dirty cobbles of the darkened alleyway.

The hand on his mouth pulled his head back painfully, and his arms were wrenched higher, drawing a pained, muffled gasp as the attacker leaned in close, hot breath ghosting over his sensitive ears. Vio shuddered, with cold, disgust, or pleasure, he wasn't sure. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away with that? Did you think you wouldn't pay for betraying me?" The furious voice hissed.

Shadow Link. Vio's eyes widened in shock, shaking off his hand long enough to speak. "N-No, you're dead. I saw you die, we all saw you die!"

Shadow grinned down at him. "Oh really?" He asked. "That's the problem with you Hylians. You can hear the voices of the gods, but you can't even see through a simple illusion." He leaned in close, his long tongue snaking out to lick at a smear of blood on Vio's cheek, where he'd cut it on a sharp rock when Shadow threw him.

"Pathetic, that you would fall for a trick like that. And now you'll pay for it." He sat back up and Vio heard the sound of a blade being drawn, and felt cold steel, colder than the water soaking his clothes, pressed to his throat. "You're going to die right here in the filth of the street for what you've done. You deserve nothing less!"

Vio's breathing grew harsh as the sword was poised across his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. He braced himself; he thought for sure this was the end of him- until he heard Shadow curse and the blade was abruptly removed, and soft, though cold lips replaced it. Vio couldn't help it. His eyes drifted shut and he let out a soft moan.

Shadow froze and his eyes dilated, his grip tightening impossibly. A smirk spread across his lips."You always were so sensitive. Perhaps I'll play with you for a while, before I execute you." Shadow murmured against his pulse, suckling on the skin there.

Vio's eyes snapped open and he snarled, struggling furiously beneath him, but Shadow only laughed, cold and harsh, tangling his hand in grungy blond hair and slamming Vio's head against the stone once more. Vio's head spun, but through the haze of it he recalled what happened to those Shadow decided to "play" with, and the fear spurred him on.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" He struck where he knew it would hurt the most, hoping to startle his darkness into releasing him, or at least make him angry. Angry Shadow made mistakes. "Filthy shadow!"

A heartbeat later found Vio flat on his back, forced to stare into the burning red eyes of Shadow Link, chest heaving with rage as he glared down at him. The grip on his wrists, now pinned above his head, tightened, and Vio winced when he felt Shadow's claw-like nails digging into his skin, drawing little red crescents of blood.

"Don't you fucking_ dare_!" Shadow snarled.

It wasn't an entirely logical move, but he was desperate. He was alone and defenseless, pinned to the ground in the dark with a vengeful Shadow. "Useless, worthless, pitiful shadow! You are nothing without us-!"

A sharp slap echoed through the night, followed by a cry of pain. Shadow was shaking with barely suppressed rage. "I was gonna just mess with you for a bit before I slit your throat, but now. . .no. I'll show you. I'll show you who's nothing!" He slammed his lips against Vio's in a painful, bruising kiss. His fangs caught Vio's lips and he bit, drawing blood and a yelp that let him plunder Vio's mouth. "I'll make you beg for me." He sneered against Vio's lips, claiming them again. "I'm going to make you need me, want me, want everything I'm going to do to you. There will be nothing left when I'm through with you!"

He removed his hands from Vio's wrists, calling tendrils of shadow-bonds to hold him instead. One hand held his face still while Shadow ravished his mouth, and the other roamed roughly over his body, leaving bruises and small cuts in its wake. Nails bit into his skin and Vio tried, and failed, to bite back a moan. Shadow pulled back, staring at him half in surprise before grinning devilishly.

"Well, you're going to make this easier than I thought, aren't you? You liked that.' He chuckled, palming Vio's half-hard erection through his tight pants before raking his claws over the sensitive skin of Vio's thigh to make him scream. He lifted the hand to his face, gingerly licking the blood away while he watched Vio's face, clouded with pain. It was. . .exquisite.

"I hate you." Vio bit out, but Shadow only shrugged, planting one hand by Vio's head and using the other to grip his hips, letting out a grunt as he thrust their groins together. Vio groaned.

"I don't really care." Shadow hissed, one hand slipping under the hem of Vio's tights. "You're mine either way."

"Go to hell!" Vio snapped, attempting to jerk his body away. Shadow scowled and lashed out, smacking him hard across the face. Vio tasted blood. His head spun as Shadow stood and lifted him by one arm, his claws piercing the skin and drawing blood. He kneed him in the gut, causing Vio to fall to his knees and bend over double, coughing harshly.

Hurried footsteps in the distance made him pause, scowling down at Vio. As much as he wanted to leave Vio's battered and bloody remains here for the other Heroes to find, he didn't want to kill him so quickly.

No. . .he wanted to keep his toy for a while. Shadow Link called to the Dark Realm to bring him home, pulling Vio into the shadows with him.

* * *

><p>Other chapters will be longer, I promise. Please feed the author? Even flames are welcome. Shadow will find a use for them.<p> 


	2. Jealousy is a Dangerous Thing

Chapter Two

Warning: This chapter contains torture, rape, and strange Shadow-logic.

This chapter is one of the bribe-chapters. She just gave me permission to direct you to her dA page. YAY! Anyway, since I don't feel like arguing with ffnet's tendency to erase links, go look up Kurotorasempai on deviantart. Among the other awesomeness in her gallery you'll find Less Than That "Traitor." That was this chapter's bribe. More to come, so I'll direct you as they do.

* * *

><p>The darkness swirled around them, the shadows screaming in Vio's ears and his breath freezing in his lungs, chilling him to the bone. He felt Shadow's iron grip on his arm, pulling him through the veil between the realms. His grip loosened for a split-second, and Vio thought Shadow intended to release him to the mercy of the Dark Realm.<p>

But no, fate was not that kind.

His feet hit solid ground again and Shadow kicked the back of his knees, sending him crashing to the tiled floor. Vio bent over double, nauseous and woozy, gasping for breath. Shadow stood over him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His eyes raked over Vio's heaving, shivering form and he frowned. Something was- ah. Snapping his fingers he summoned a long purple hat in the style favored by the Links, and this he fit over Vio's blond hair. Another snap and coarse ropes wrapped around his wrists, chafing his skin.

Shadow licked his lips, his pleased smirk returning as he took in Vio's position with hungry eyes. "Much better. Now that's what I like to see. You, bound and kneeling at my feet, where you belong."

Vio lifted his head to glare at Shadow, lips pulled back in a snarl. "Go to hell!"

Shadow scowled and backhanded him. Vio's head snapped to the side with a pained grunt. "Blue really has been a bad influence on you." He noted absently, reaching out to trail his fingers over Vio's cheek. Vio jerked his face away, yanking uselessly at his bonds.

"Give me back my blade!" He snapped, blinking the blurriness from his vision. "Fight me honorably! I could take you out with one blow!" It was false bravado and no more than that; they both knew it. Still, Shadow laughed, dropping to one knee beside Vio and taking his chin in his hand, leaning close to hiss in his ear, hot breath burning in the chill of the room.

"Oh Vio, I could take you out with less than that." Shadow's tongue snaked out to lick along the shell of his ear and Vio shuddered, until a hand on his chest shoved him abruptly backwards. He cracked his head against the stone again, and his back was forced to arch over his bound arms. Shadow's eyes devoured him like a starving man given a delicious steak. Anger still darkened those red orbs, but so did something else that made Vio's heart rate quicken. Lust.

Shadow reached out, chuckling as his cold hand rubbed Vio through his pants. "You're still hard, aren't you? You like it when I do this to you, don't you, you slut?" He sneered, as Vio bit his lip to avoid making a sound. "I know your weaknesses, Vio. I know where you're most sensitive. Your ears," his long tongue snaked out, licking along the shell of his ear and Vio couldn't still his shiver.

"Your neck," that tongue trailed down, licking the pale skin thoroughly before he gave a fanged grin, sinking his teeth into Vio's flesh. His mouth filled with red blood and Vio screamed, his body seizing with the pain though he dared not move lest he cause more damage to himself.

"The tender skin on the inside of your thigh," claws raked over it and his legs spasmed, kicking out at Shadow. Shadow merely seized the leg and pushed it back towards Vio, stretching his muscles impossibly and drawing a pained whine.

"S-Stop, Shadow!" Vio closed his eyes, trying and failing to regain control of his body. Shadow growled and pushed his leg back further, until Vio gave a strangled cry.

"Don't try to order me!" He snapped, glaring down at Vio, leaning over him with one knee against the lump at his crotch and his other hand braced by Vio's head. A smirk spread across his lips, and he rubbed his knee against the bulge, drawing a gasp from Vio's parted lips.

"Even still you're close." He laughed, for Vio was, his face flushed and breath escaping in little gasps that made Shadow's pants tighten uncomfortably. Shadow's hand slipped under the hem of Vio's pants, wrapping around the base of his member. Vio's breath hitched. Another few strokes would finish him, Shadow could tell.

Vio had only the barest hint of a warning before Shadow grinned maliciously, grasping Vio's loins tightly and twisting them harshly, delighting in the blood-curdling screams and thrashing beneath him. Tears ran freely down Vio's face now and Shadow grinned, leaning down to lick them away as he relaxed his grip, rubbing Vio again in a cruel parody of a soothing caress.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He hissed, pulling back to stare into Vio's eyes. "That's what you did to my heart when you betrayed me, Vio, only the pain was a hundred times worse. And yet. . . " he cupped Vio's face gently in his hand, watching as his chest heaved and tears continued to leak from those jaded blue eyes. "And yet I still find you so very beautiful, a lovely little doll for me to break."

He straddled Vio's purple-garbed chest, lifting his own black tunic and lowering his gray tights enough to expose his hardened length. "Be a good little doll and serve your Master, Vio."

Vio clamped his mouth shut, turning his face away. Shadow clucked his tongue in mock-disappointment. He was strangely calm in his anger now, but somehow that only made him more dangerous. "Now, now Vio, don't be like that. I'll tell you what." He smirked, tracing the dripping tip of his cock over Vio's closed lips. "You can put that talented tongue of yours to good use on me, or I can hand you over to the Hinox and let them have their way. They're quite angry with you and the other Heroes you know, for killing so many of them. Especially you. They don't like traitors." His tone took on that smug flippancy, watching the growing horror in Vio's eyes, though the smaller Link refused to respond. "Your choice, it doesn't much matter to me. I could always go fetch your scrawny little librarian to satisfy my needs."

Not daring to challenge Shadow's bluff, Vio opened his mouth.

Shadow's expression turned ugly. While pleased that he'd won- Vio really was very good with his mouth- it angered him that he'd had to threaten the librarian to do it. Vio should know better than to be with anyone but him! He seized Vio's long ears in his clawed hands, very nearly piercing through them as he thrust himself roughly into Vio's mouth. The purple Link choked when the tip touched the back of his throat, but Shadow paid it no heed, slamming Vio's head against the stone again and again as he fucked his face. Vio screamed at the pain in his head and ears, but it only seemed to urge Shadow on, his pace never letting up until he groaned, slamming Vio's head back one more time and shoving his dick down Vio's throat as his body shuddered and spasmed with pleasure.

Shadow pulled out to watch the cum spatter over Vio's face and neck as the Hero groaned, his body slumping as he lost consciousness. Before his awareness faded completely Shadow leaned in close, licking a trail along Vio's cheek. "You always did look good covered in my cum." He murmured. "Mine, and don't forget it again."

* * *

><p>The first thing Vio became aware of when he woke was that he was cold and wet, lying in a puddle of what he hoped was water about three or four inches deep. His soaked clothing clung to him and the frigid water sapped any heat or strength from him. His head throbbed and most of his body ached despite the numbness the cold gave him. Where was he? Why was he wet? Had he passed out in an alley somewhere? Had it rained? He tried to raise a hand to soothe his aching head, only to find that he couldn't. His arms were trapped behind his back, and he couldn't feel them at all. How?. . .<p>

Shad. Shadow. Traitor.

Everything rushed back and Vio had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. Forcing himself to calm and take stock of his situation, he laid still for a moment to listen for the presence of others, a footfall, a whisper, a cough. He heard water trickling somewhere nearby, but it echoed around him and he couldn't pinpoint the source. He heard a grunt some distance off that didn't sound human. Hinox then, but not anywhere close. Assured he was alone, he opened his eyes, only to find he couldn't see anything but darkness. He tried to sit up, but his head spun and the pain flared, forcing him to lie still again.

Vio took slow, even breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Focusing on his body, he tried to make sense of the myriad aches and pains. His head was probably the most painful; a concussion if he had to guess. His face was swollen (though he suspected the cold had kept it down) and there was something unpleasant and sticky coating his face- oh, right. _That. _

His neck was bitten and sore, his torso battered and bruised. Breathing was painful too, he noted. A few ribs had probably cracked. There were gashes on his arms and legs that he knew were there, but the numbness kept him from really feeling them. He shifted his legs, just a little, and let out a pained hiss. His loins HURT! He didn't want to think about what they looked like right then. Shadow really was a sadistic bastard, to do something that cruel. . .

To his surprise, he noted that his backside didn't hurt at all. So, Shadow hadn't raped him in his sleep. That it was only a matter of time was a logical conclusion, however, Vio was certain, given Shadow's pattern of behavior. Despite what Shadow thought of him, Vio was a virgin still (as Blue loved to constantly remind him, much to Red's embarrassed wails). He. . .didn't really want to think about that, either.

His tongue snaked out to lick his dry lips and he winced. He could still taste the saltiness of Shadow's semen in his cotton-dry mouth, and he'd been lying here for. . .hours? Days? He had no way to tell. He needed water. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned his head to the water at his side, and his nose wrinkled. It smelled awful, a mix of disgusting scents he didn't want to even attempt to identify, overlaid with the coppery scent of blood, likely his own. Still, he needed water. His tongue snaked out to lap at it and he instantly recoiled, coughing and spitting. The liquid tasted positively foul, much worse than it smelled. It wasn't water, it was poison! The jarring to his aching body nearly made him pass out again, and he slumped back with a splash, too tired to move.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, shivering in the chill, before he tried to sit up again. It hurt, but he had to get as much of his body out of the water as he could. "Hypothermia." He murmured, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his fuzzing thoughts. "At least I'm. . . still shivering. Not dead yet."

He sat up slowly, trying not to aggravate his injuries further. Chains behind him clinked. Water ran down his neck from his wet hat and hair, making him wince in distaste. He sat for several minutes before he dared to try to move to his knees. This was more difficult on the slick stone, and several times he slipped and lost his balance, crashing back down with a splash. Each landing sent another wave of cold water over his body, and he shivered harder.

On the fifth try he made it to his knees, bent over double and panting from the exertion. Almost there. He stayed kneeling until he was almost dry, if still very cold. Carefully he moved one leg out from under himself, but his foot slipped and he toppled, landing face-first in the water with a clank and splash, soaking him all over again.

Turning his head to the side he spat out a mouthful of the water, panting with exhaustion. "Lack of coordination. Not. . .Not good. Too cold. . ." He struggled to his knees again, crawling and sliding across the slippery stone until his shoulder bumped the smooth stone wall, covered in slime. Heedless of this, he laid his forehead against it, trying to recover some of his strength. Violent shivers wracked his body and he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering, even though it hurt.

"Not enough. . .still too wet, too cold." Bracing himself against the wall covered with who-knew-what, Vio attempted to stand. Half-way up his clinking chains pulled taunt, stopping him in an awkward half-crouch and nearly pulling him down. With a frustrated grunt he dropped to his knees again, sitting back against the wall with his legs pulled close and his eyes closed. ". . .shouldn't sleep. Bad. . . to . . .sleep. Too cold. . . to sleep. . ." But the battle was already lost. His eyelids felt like lead weights, and he didn't notice when his violent shivering became less frequent and finally stopped altogether.

* * *

><p>"Wake the fuck up." A kick to his chest pulled him back to the land of the waking with a pained gasp, but more slowly than it should have. Vio felt sluggish, unable to focus on the scowling Shadow. He shifted so that he lay on his stomach in midair and floated closer to inspect Vio's face. He cocked his head to the side, appraising him. "Your lips are blue. Your skin is pale. Are you cold Vio? Answer me."<p>

It took Vio a few seconds to pull his thoughts together. He felt so very tired, numb, and frozen. "Yes. Cold."

"Good. I'm glad that you are. I want you to feel this chill and remember it, Vio. This is how my body felt after you left." He placed a hand on Vio's shoulder and shoved him sideways, watching him land with a splash. Vio struggled, but his muscles were stiff and his movements slow, so that by the time he finally sat up he was gasping for air, his muscles twitching under his skin. The water, he noted faintly, had gotten deeper while he slept.

Shadow smirked, snapping his fingers for Vio's attention, as one might a dog. It occurred to Vio that he could see him; torches had been lit nearby and their wane light fell over them both, though they gave no heat. Vio craned his neck back, realizing that he was in fact in a pit of some kind, seven feet deep and perhaps six feet wide with a grating overhead leaking water."Do you like this place? It's rather ingenious if I do say so myself. See, water comes from that grate there," Shadow pointed above them, "and drains here." He motioned towards another grate in the floor of the pit, near one edge and away from where the chain in the center was connected. He floated up and out, and Vio watched him tiredly as he floated towards two levers set back in the wall.

"I can control the water from here. This lever lowers the water level." He pulled it, and the floor grating groaned as it opened, some of the water draining out before he closed it again. "But this one. . This one makes the water flow faster." He yanked it down, and the grating overhead creaked open, foul, filthy water crashing down in a cascade on Vio's head, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor of the pit so that no matter how he wriggled or rolled he couldn't get out from under it, couldn't get up, or breathe, and he was _so cold_!

The waterfall finally stopped and Vio managed to kick off well enough to break the surface of the water, but only just. He had to strain, pulling at his bound wrists just to keep his nose above the surface. He coughed violently, but the water was so deep now it only flowed back into his mouth and made him choke again.

Shadow was laughing as he watched. "I wonder, Vio, how long can you keep that up? How long can you live with the cold? Not as long as I have, I'll bet." He floated down and seized the front of Vio's tunic, pulling him up enough to bring his mouth above the water. He winced as the movement forced his arms into an even more uncomfortable position, threatening to dislocate his shoulder, but the cold made it difficult to really feel it. Something flickered in Shadow's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Vio, do you want to live? I can leave you here, you know. Either you'll drown or the cold will kill you before too long. Or, if you beg me, I can take you out. Which do you prefer?" Shadow's eyes were as cold as the water around them when he offered his choice. He held tightly to Vio's tunic, awaiting the answer.

The other Links wouldn't beg. Vio knew Green was too stubborn, Blue too stupid. Red would cry, but he wouldn't beg. But he wasn't like the others. While he would risk his life for something greater, he'd done it before, after all, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die like this.

"Please. . ." he whispered. Shadow sneered and dunked his head under the water, holding him there for several seconds while he struggled, before pulling him out again.

"Please what?"

Vio sputtered and gagged. "Please. . T-take me. . ."

"Oh, I will." Shadow purred.

"T-take me o-out." His speech was slurred, his vision fuzzy. He had almost stopped shivering again.

Shadow made a motion and the chain attached to the bottom of the pit suddenly released him. Two Hinox lumbered over and grabbed him, one under each arm, to haul him out of the pit and from the room. He couldn't get his legs under him well enough to walk, and so they dragged him through the dim halls of the dungeon. Vio tried to remember the path, but he quickly found it to be impossible to keep track of the twists and turns.

The room they entered had several burning torches casting dancing shadows along the walls. It was brighter than the pit room and felt just a little warmer. The Hinox dragged him to the center of the room and dropped him there. Shadow snapped his fingers and shackles shot from the ceiling to wrap about Vio's wrists, dispelling the ropes that had been there before. Shadow made another motion, and the chains tugged him up by his wrists. Vio cried out at the wrench to his stiff muscles, forced to stand or let his arms hold his weight. Other shackles around his ankles allowed for some movement, but not enough to risk him kicking his captors. Ice cold, foul water dripped from his clothes as Shadow circled him, stalking him like prey.

He stopped in front of Vio, wrinkling his nose. "You look so pretty, hanging there like that, but you smell awful. You need a bath." He snapped his fingers and the Hinox left, grunting something unintelligible to each other. Shadow placed a hand on Vio's chest, delighting in his shiver. "Your clothes are wet. We should probably get you out of them before you catch a cold, hm?" He crooned, his tone one of mocking, false care. Shadow took a step back and held out his hand, a long whip made of black shadows forming in it. He grinned as he watched Vio's eyes widen, snapping the whip close to his face to watch him flinch. He dragged the handle of it down Vio's cheek, enjoying the fear in his eyes.

He began to pace again, around and around while Vio shivered, trying to focus his sluggish mind. The cold must have seeped into his brain, he thought.

The first lash across his chest caught him by surprise. His tunic tore, a red welt raised, and his body jerked, but still nothing hurt as much as it probably should have. The second and third lashes followed quickly after, one on his back and another to his side. Shadow stopped to watch red blood leak slowly from the wounds. "You don't feel it yet, do you?" he asked from somewhere to Vio's left, it was difficult to turn to look at him. "You will, once you're warm."

Four, five six, stomach, chest, hips. Seven, eight, nine, back, shoulders, thighs. Blood welled from his pale-bluish skin too slowly.

The cell door clanked open, and the two Hinox entered again with large buckets in their arms. Shadow dispersed his whip as he walked over to them, sticking his finger in one of the steaming buckets and pulling it quickly out again. "Perfect. Douse him."

The first Hinox lumbered closer and upended the bucket of soapy water over his head. Vio screamed and sputtered and tried to jerk from it when it scalded his cold body, his clothing absorbing and holding it against his skin while it _burned _so terribly, erasing the almost-welcome numbness so very brutally. He gasped for breath and tried to convince himself the water on his face was only what had been dumped on him.

Shadow was grinning, clearly enjoying watching him squirm and writhe, his skin flushed red from the sudden heat. "The other one!" He ordered. A bucket of clear water this time was thrown over him, and Vio swore this one was hotter than the last as it splashed against his chest and face and ran down his body, clearing the soap and stench away. Some of it landed in his mouth, cutting off his screams, and he swallowed lest he choke, the heat burning and stinging all the way to his stomach.

He didn't have time to catch his breath before Shadow was on him, his mouth covering Vio's and his claws tearing away the remaining fabric of his tunic, exposing his reddened, bruised and bleeding torso. He bent lower, running his tongue over the long, now-freely bleeding cuts, aggravating them and drawing more blood forth. "You are so very lovely when you're like this, your skin stained with your blood and flushed with pleasure."

"I am not-" Shadow's hand on his mouth stopped him, and Vio glared, quieting.

"I want to see more of that lovely red, now that you can feel it." Shadow murmured, raking his claws down Vio's chest. The purple Link gritted his teeth against it, cringing when Shadow's tongue followed the path his claw had taken. He stopped near Vio's belt, useless now with his tunic all by destroyed, and unbuckled it, holding it up for examination. "This will do." He murmured. He walked behind Vio, watching with amusement when the other tried to turn his head to follow him.

Shadow stopped and stood behind him, enjoyed the view of Vio's wet pants clinging to the strong, toned muscles of his shapely behind. He stepped a pace closer and placed his hand on Vio's clothed backside, drawing a gasp from his lips. He rubbed and massaged it slowly, peering over Vio's shoulder for a glimpse at his face. It looked redder than the rest of him, Shadow thought, before Vio turned his face away so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Are you embarrassed? Angry with me for what I'm doing? It's no less than you deserve, you know. Perhaps you are afraid of me, Vio?" He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Vio's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Vio sucked in a breath, biting back a moan. His pulse, too slow before, now sped up considerably.

"I'm not afraid of you." Vio turned to glare at him, stubborn rebellion in his eyes. Shadow gave an exaggerated sigh.

"You will be." He tore at Vio's pants, the fabric shredding easily under his claws to expose Vio completely. Vio gasped before he could stop himself, tugging on his chains in a futile effort to escape the shadow's hands. More Hinox had begun to gather near the cell door, and they guffawed and pointed at him, laid bare before them.

Shadow took no notice of their audience, tightened his grip on Vio's belt and raising it high, cracking the buckle-less end across his butt and thighs. Vio cried out at the sudden blow to his tingling, too-sensitive skin. Shadow struck him again and twice more before he lowered the belt, caressing the spot he'd struck with mock-tenderness. Vio whined and Shadow grinned, hitting him again and harder still. He didn't stop until the skin was as red as Vio's face and hot to the touch, threatening to bruise.

Vio's eyes shot wide and he looked down at himself. He couldn't. . .he couldn't possibly. . .

The Hinox were laughing harder now, nudging each other and pointing at Vio's crotch. Shadow peered over Vio's shoulder and laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his waist to grip his hardening erection. Vio grit his teeth and whimpered; he was still sore and bruised from Shadow's earlier treatment of it, pain overlaying with pleasure at the touch.

"I knew you liked it. You wanted me to do this. That's why you did all those things. It was all to provoke me, wasn't it?" Shadow murmured against his neck. Vio shook his head in furious denial, making his still-aching head spin.

"I wonder. . ." Shadow let go of him, walking around to stand between him and the Hinox outside. Vio gaped when Shadow knelt before him, studying the purple-blue skin of his manhood in fascination. He leaned closer to it, giving it a long lick that drew a muffled groan from Vio. "I wonder if it will hurt, if I sucked it now?"

"Ah, Shadow, don't-" His words cut off with a high-pitched keen as Shadow took him completely into his mouth, sucking hard. Pain and pleasure mixed in one twisted symphony in his body, and he tugged furiously at the chains that bound him, unintelligible pleas escaping his lips. Shadow bobbed his head over Vio's length, his fangs scraping the skin ever-so-slightly, making Vio scream impossibly louder. Still, he didn't soften, the pleasure coiling and building inside of him until he thought he might explode with it.

Shadow stuck two fingers in Vio's mouth, moving them in and out in time with his motions below. Vio moaned around them, swirling his tongue over them almost without realizing what he was doing. The fingers withdrew, moving lower. Shadow's wet fingers traced the curve of his ass, slipping between his cheeks and stroking his entrance. Vio's eyes shot wide with fear and he let out a shout when Shadow thrust the two fingers inside of him, stretching, burning, _oh how it hurt! _ He twisted the fingers harshly and Vio's cry rose to a scream. He struggled frantically and Shadow made an amused sound around his cock, the vibrations bringing him close, so close-!

There was a pressure around the base of his shaft and the feeling receded, leaving him hard and aching. Shadow pulled back to smirk at him, revealing a small ring-like object encircling the base of his penis. Vio squirmed against the fingers thrusting inside of him and whimpered, the need still so strong. "What? Did you think I'd let you finish so easily? Not a chance." Shadow sneered at him.

He removed his fingers and Vio whined before he could stop himself, making Shadow laugh as he stood before him again, lusty red staring into hazy blue eyes. "Spread your legs." He ordered huskily.

Some part of Vio's mind regained its senses, registering the implications of that command. His eyes grew wide with fear and he fought harder to free himself, though he knew it was useless. He tried to pull away, pushing his legs together as best he could, shaking his head in denial even as his cock throbbed for release. Shadow slapped him, grabbing his face to force him to meet his eyes.

"Listen, you have two choices. Spread your legs for me, or I'll beat you senseless, rape you, then let the Hinox have you." He stepped aside, giving Vio a clear view of the half-dozen Hinox staring into the cell, all with very obvious bulges under their rough tunics. Vio's eyes grew impossibly wider; a glance at Shadow Link told him he was serious.

Vio spread his legs.

Shadow grinned. "Glad to see you've come around." He said, stroking his fingers along the inside of Vio's scratched thigh. "Hm. You look delicious like this, but. . ." He snapped his fingers and more chains shot from the ceiling to secure Vio just above his knees. Those around his ankles detached from the floor and Vio yelped when they lifted and spread his legs wider, pulling his knees closer to his chest. The chains flew backwards against the wall, and Vio cringed when his sore back collided with the stone. Shadow hummed with appreciation, stepping closer to caress the exposed skin of Vio's delicious ass.

Vio's breath came fast and hitching. "Shadow, please. . ." He whispered. "You don't want to do this."

Shadow chuckled as he pulled off his tunic, dispelling it. He lowered his pants around his knees, taking hold of Vio's hips. "Oh, but I think I do." He pressed the tip against Vio's tight hole, teasing him. Vio panicked.

"Shadow, think reasonably, you've barely prepared me at all, I've never slept with anyone. You'll tear me apart, please, don't-" Shadow thrust in, burying himself half-way while Vio screamed, head thrown back as Shadow tore into him so brutally. He gave Vio no time to adjust, setting a fast, furious pace that slammed Vio repeatedly back against the wall. Blood quickly became his lube and Vio could no longer hold back his sobs, tears falling down his cheeks as he cried.

"Cry all you want, I love your tears! I'll break your body like you broke my heart!" Shadow screamed, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust until he pressed their hips together, groaning at the feeling of being encased so completely. He pulled out and thrust back in again, this time hitting _something, _ drawing a sharp scream from Vio's throat that wasn't entirely due to pain.

Shadow's eyes glinted and he focused on that spot, driving against it harder and harder, gripping Vio's hips so tightly his claws left bloody scratches. "More. Scream for me. Let me hear it!"

Vio screamed. It hurt and it felt so good and why was he still hard he shouldn't stay hard for this it didn't make any sense but he was and _oh-_! His stomach coiled and he felt pleasure building again, an aching, burning need deep inside of him that had to be released or he would lose his mind.

Shadow pressed close until their chests touched, Vio's cock trapped between the friction of their bodies. Vio whined at the added layer of pleasure and Shadow cackled, his thrusts coming faster as he neared his own release. He pulled back just enough to stare Vio in the eyes, his own burning with deep-seated lust and rage. "You want to cum, Vio? Beg me for it! Beg me!" He slammed in deep, and Vio cried out but turned his head away, breathing hard.

Shadow growled and grabbed Vio's face, forcing him to look forward again. "Beg, or I swear I'll slit your fucking throat!" He snarled, claws poised dangerously close to Vio's jugular.

The courageous part of him protested, insisting he keep hold of the last of his dignity, but the cool, quiet voice of reason that defined him spoke up. _Just give him what he wants. He's almost finished. Let him think he broke you. You know he likes to gloat; he won't kill you yet. _

His eyes squeezed shut, and when they opened again they were the picture of broken helplessness. "Please, Shadow." He whined, all the while knowing his false pleas were only half-lies.

Another punishing thrust and Shadow sank his fangs into Vio's throat, drawing more blood and a pained cry. "Please what?"

"Please let me cum!" Vio gasped, more tears dripping down his face. Shadow smirked, leaning in to lick them up. The hand left his chin, trailing lower to his aching cock. Finally, _finally,_ the unrelenting pressure disappeared and Shadow stroked him firmly in time with his thrusts. Vio shuddered and screamed when his orgasm washed over him, his seed coating their chests and flecking on his face.

Shadow groaned, watching the erotic sight of Vio in the midst of his pleasure. The sight went straight to his cock and he gave three more brutal thrusts before he stilled with a long, drawn-out sound. Warmth filled Vio's body and Shadow pressed impossibly closer, tucking his head against Vio's bloody neck. He remained there for several moments, breathing heavily as he softened inside of Vio.

One of the Hinoxes outside the cell laughed too loudly and Shadow twisted to glare at them, suddenly furious. "GET OUT!" He screamed. "Get out, all of you! Get out of my sight!"

The Hinox looked at each other and shrugged, lumbering off. Shadow turned back to Vio and bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes, resting his forehead against Vio's chest as his breathing slowed and his shoulders shook. "It didn't have to be this way." He whispered, his voice trembling with some unnamed emotion. "I never wanted it to be this way, our first time, together."

Vio's heart softened ever so slightly as he looked down at Shadow's dull black hair. "Shadow. . ."

Shadow's head snapped up, his face twisted with anger. "Shut up!" He snarled, cracking Vio across the face to force him to turn his head away so he wouldn't have to look at him. "This is your fault!" He screamed, pulling away. "This is all your fault! I never would have had to do this if you hadn't betrayed me! You made me do this!" He pulled out and hurried to right himself, fixing his pants and reforming his shadowed tunic as he ran for the cell door. "You made me!"

The door clanged shut behind him and the chains suspending Vio's legs vanished, dropping him back to his feet without warning. Fire shot up his backside and he shrieked, collapsing forward, but unable to fall. Blood and semen mixed together ran down his legs in sickening, sticky rivulets, his head spun, and Shadow's voice rang in his bleeding ears. His vision darkened and he slumped forward until only his wrists supported him, blissfully unconscious.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the chapter one reviewer, Ray-Kat-Hollows. I'm. . . not quite sure what you were saying through most of it, but thank you! Now, who else wants to feed the author? I don't hold onto chapters for reviews, promise, but they do make me write faster!<p> 


	3. Exhibitionism

Chapter Three

This is the last pre-written chapter. Now ffnet is caught up with AFF. After this updates will probably come every week or two. Well, four's nearly done though. That's why I'm posting this now. THEN update schedules will sync.

A note: Gufuu and Vaati are the same being in this, but Gufuu is the name he goes by as a demon and thus the only one Vio knows.

Now then, please enjoy. Or stare in abject horror at what's about to happen to Vio. Either works.

* * *

><p>Muffled shouts and the clanging of a cell door jerked Vio from his sleep. He jumped up, reaching instinctively for his Four Sword- or started to. A force around his neck choked him, pain lanced up his spine, and he fell back against rough stone with a sharp hiss through clenched teerth, reaching up to tug at the metal around his neck with bound hands. The room was dark again- or, no, someone had put a blindfold over his eyes. He reached up to pull it off, but a cold voice stopped him.<p>

"Don't you dare take that off until I tell you, Vio, or Green will regret it." Shadow's voice rang out without a hint of the regret he'd expressed...earlier? Yesterday? Vio turned towards Shadow's voice, cringing when every movement caused something sharp under the collar to dig into his skin, drawing sticky blood.

"VIO-gah!" Green's voice rose above the din and abruptly cut off with the sounds of a heavy thunk and clatter, and Vio almost yanked off his blindfold to see, but stopped himself.

"Green?" He called, glaring behind the blindfold at the place he thought Shadow was. "What are you doing to him? He has nothing to do with this! Let him go!"

Shadow laughed, his footsteps coming closer. "I'm ensuring your cooperation, of course. You still don't seem to know your place." A boot came down on his chest, forcing him to the floor. The metal bits- spikes- dug deeper into his skin, older cuts and bruises throbbed, and Vio gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.

"So, I'm going to teach it to you. I want to bring you with me today. There will be. . .precautions, of course, to ensure you can't run. You will follow me on your knees like an obedient dog, and say nothing unless I tell you to. You will do exactly as I say, or I'll punish you, and when I've finished with you, I'll punish Green." He pressed the heel of his boot harder against Vio's bare chest, smirking at the tiny whimper of pain.

The weight on his chest lifted and Vio coughed, gasping for breath. A sharp yank on the collar around his neck pulled him until he sat up, a cold hand cupping his chin to turn his face this way and that, no doubt admiring the bruises Vio could feel even if he couldn't see them. "But I'm not heartless, Vio. If you'd rather not, I could always take Green with me." He let him go, and Vio fell back. "Well?"

Green had fallen oddly silent. How hard had he been hit?

Vio shook his head. "Leave him alone." He whispered.

Shadow's very aura radiated triumph. "So long as you behave." He said. Shadow snapped his fingers and the collar around Vio's neck grew cold. Vio shivered when he felt tendrils of magic slither from it, weaving over his body. They wove over his shoulders and down his arms, displacing the cuffs on his wrists. Other tendrils traveled down his chest, one wrapping around his left nipple before shooting across the attach to his right, squeezing them tightly and Vio whined, clenching his teeth against the pain even as he felt them stiffen. More traveled down his back, weaving icy swirling patterns along his body. To his horror one tendril wrapped around his sack and curled around his limp member, lightly massaging it. Others flowed over his hips and buttocks, whirling down his legs to terminate in cuffs around his ankles. A chain of magic perhaps a foot long connected his wrists, and another his ankles to limit his movements. Another chain grew between the collar and the middle of the wrist chain, further hindering him.

"On your knees!" Shadow ordered, and after only a second's calculation, Vio moved to comply. When he moved too quickly pain lanced through his backside again and he bit back a whimper, barely keeping himself up. In his distraction, the wrist chain caught under his hand and yanked his head down, nearly choking him. Finally, he knelt on his hands and knees in front of Shadow with his head bowed, unable to look up towards him because the chain was too short to allow him to raise his head. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway, blindfolded as he was.

Shadow licked his lips, though Vio couldn't see. "Delicious." He murmured, stalking around Vio to take in the sight from all angles. "Just one more touch. . ." he snapped his fingers and Vio hissed when tiny spikes, like those under the collar, sank into his skin in all but the most sensitive areas.

The clinking of metal and a jerk at his neck told Vio there was now another chain connected to his collar, presumably one held by Shadow. "Come here." Shadow ordered, reinforcing his words with a snap of his fingers and a tug at the leash. Vio scowled, but began to rise to his feet. Pointless defiance.

The collar reacted, constricting painfully around his throat until he fell back to the floor, gagging and clawing at it. Once his knees hit the stone the collar loosened and Vio gasped for breath, doubling over as blood leaked from the deepened wounds, tracing tiny paths along his skin.

Shadow tsked, his smug tone amused. "Now, Vio, you should know better than that. Crawl to me like a proper pet, and the collar won't hurt you." He tugged on the leash again. His patience would last only as long as his amusement.

Vio coughed hard, putting his hands forward towards Shadow Link. The flexible bonds moved with him, coiling and shaping to his muscles. The spikes sliced into him like the points of hundreds of daggers, cutting deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to scar. Moving his legs was another matter; the position was not kind to his aching backside. Every movement sent licks of fire up his spine, until it was all he could do to keep from crashing to the floor and screaming.

Satisfied that he was moving, Shadow began to walk, tugging Vio along by the leash. Vio followed, struggling to commit to memory the path they took so they he could remember it later: left, right, left, left, right, right, right, right-FUCK! They were just going in circles now! Damn Shadow.

Shadow half-pulled, half-dragged him up a stairwell. Vio heard the sound of a door creaking open and slamming shut, before another rough yank drew a choking sound from his throat and he scrambled blindly after Shadow Link. The floor was smooth and cold, marble he thought, listening to the clicking of Shadow's boots on the stone, but he wasn't certain.

Shadow lead him down hall after hall, and Vio could feel the welling blood from the many cuts leaking out from beneath the chains, running down his skin in tiny rivulets to no doubt drip onto the floors. Once or twice his hand landed in something sticky, and the smell of blood hit him more strongly. Shadow apparently liked blood on his floors. It occurred to Vio that this would probably drive Blue crazy, and he felt a slight inappropriate grin tugging at his lips.

A high-pitched giggle from somewhere nearby wiped the smile off his face quicker than a blink, and Vio turned his head uselessly towards the sound in an attempt to see who was there.

A door slid open ahead of them, and Shadow, annoyed by Vio's sudden slowness, yanked on the chain hard enough to bring him crashing to the floor with a barely-muffled yelp, nearly cracking his chin on the stone.

More voices, high and grating, more laughter, low and loud, echoed around him and Vio paled. Where the hell were they? Shadow pulled him further into the room, Vio's ears flicking and twitching every which way and his heart pounded as he attempted to determine just how many creatures were in the room. Ten? Twenty? A hundred? There were too many voices, too many echoes all around. He couldn't tell. Was Shadow going to hand him over to these others beings?

More steps, and Vio forced himself up them. The crowd laughed, and someone whistled. Shadow grabbed hold of the collar itself, pulling him to one side and forcing him to sit back on his knees, the spikes in his legs biting ever deeper and his front exposed.

One voice, a woman, the same he'd heard giggling before, spoke up. "It seems your new toy is rather enjoying himself, Shadow Link."

Vio felt the blood rush to his face. All during the walk, the bonds around his cock and balls hadn't stopped massaging him. It wasn't excessive stimulation; it wouldn't get him off. It had, however, gotten him hard and kept him that way. And now these unseen creatures knew it too, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was utterly humiliating. At least he didn't have to face them.

"It does, doesn't it?" As if sensing his thoughts, Shadow reached down and pulled the blindfold off. It was worse than Vio feared. He and Shadow were on a high dais made of some glossy dark stone, looking out over a large, high-ceiling room filled with creatures of the Dark Realm. Shadow, smug-looking as ever, sat in a high-backed wooden throne upholstered in red silk, while he knelt on the stone floor beside him.

The room was filled not only with many of the lesser monsters like Hinox, Moblins, and Bublins, shifting restlessly in place and glaring at him with hatred in their eyes, but also powerful Big Poes, Wizzrobes, Stalmasters, and dozens of other creatures Vio had only read about, all watching him with cold amusement. One in particular unnerved him, a tall, gangly demon, who stared at him with huge, unblinking amber eyes from a heart-shaped mask.

Feeling exposed and vulnerable, Vio tried to cover himself with his hands, but Shadow wasn't having any of that. "Hands on your thighs, Vio, and chin up, or else." He ordered. He released the chain and it sank into the wood of the throne, leaving very little slack and Vio with no choice but to comply. He was naked except for his hat; the chains didn't cover anything important. His cock stood stiff and all but bare before these stranger's gazes, and the most he could do to avoid their mocking eyes was stare at their feet. He caught a flash of lavender hair near the tails of the poes, but a Hinox stepped between them before he could be certain of what he'd seen.

Shadow cleared his throat and their murmurings and laughter fell silent. He began to speak, but the language was something strange that Vio didn't recognize. It. . .had never occurred to him that anything but Hylian was spoken here.

His mind wandering from Shadow's foreign words, Vio traced the lines of the chains on his thighs. Well, perhaps chain wasn't the right word. He chanced a glance down at himself. They looked like lines of solid metal, though Vio knew they moved with him as easily as the cotton of his tunic. The length that had leaped between his nipples had twisted itself into a decorative chain close to his chest, and Vio thanked his lucky stars it hadn't gotten caught in the chains on his arms.

Beneath the chains on his thighs his skin was whip-scored and bruised, although he noticed for the first time that someone must have bathed him while he slept, because he was clean, and the only blood on his skin was fresh. Moving one arm slightly out of the way, Vio could see an embarrassingly obvious hand print-shaped bruise on his hip. His chest and stomach didn't look much better, and he was certain his face didn't either. He didn't even want to think about the condition of his backside; the pain spoke volumes about it already.

Shadow switched abruptly back to Hylian (presumably for his benefit), and Vio's eyes flicked to him. "As you can all see, I have captured Vio, one of the so-called Heroes of Hyrule who killed so many of your brethren-"

One of the Bulblins closer to the throne let out a bellow of rage and drew its sword, rushing towards the dais. Vio's eyes shot wide and he flung himself backwards against the wall behind the throne, the chain mercifully extending to allow him to get away. It wasn't necessary, however. The Bulblin barely made it forward three steps before Shadow was there at the bottom of the dias, fire in his eyes and black blade protruding from the monster's back. Shadow twisted it viciously and the Bulbin screamed and dropped its own weapon, thrashing wildly before Shadow kicked it off his sword and lopped off its head, spraying those nearest with the foul-smelling blood.

Shadow turned and ascended the dais, taking a protective stance in front of Vio, still sprawled against the wall. He pointed his blade at the others, green blood dripping from the tip in soft _plip plips_ as he surveyed the room with terrifying calm. His eyes, however, shone with a fury that kept even the most powerful demons from twitching.

"Let this be a warning." He began, his voice and dangerous. "No one threatens what is mine, and lives." He pointed his sword at the Bulblin King. "Get out. Take your trash and get out of my sight before I decide to slay the lot of you."

The King's face was impassive, but he motioned to his followers. Two of them hefted the attacker's body and another the head, and they all quickly backed from the room, unwilling to turn their backs on Shadow lest he suddenly change his mind.

Shadow watched until they were gone before vanishing the blood from his sword and sheathing it. He did nothing about the blood on the floor. It would serve as sufficient warning. He walked back to his throne and gave the chain an almost-gentle tug to bring Vio back to his side. Quiet murmurings echoed in the hall.

Vio obeyed, crawling forward on his hands and knees with a look akin to wonder on his face. "You protected me." He whispered, his confusion evident.

Shadow scoffed, laying his hand possessively on Vio's head. He didn't look at him, scanning the crowd instead. "You're not going to die until you've been sufficiently punished, and I sure as fucking hell won't let some idiot like that kill you."

Of course. Vio shook off the stirrings of gratitude he'd felt, reminding himself that to Shadow, he was no more than a toy now, and Shadow wasn't one to let other people break his things. The meeting, or whatever it was, continued on around him, sometimes in Hylian, often not, and Vio forced himself to focus on that, listening for any news on Hyrule. Nothing was said on the subject, however, and curiously enough, although he was openly bragging about holding Vio, Shadow never mentioned Green. Vio filed that away for later consideration.

Shadow clapped his hands and whatever he said seemed to please the guests, because they cheered and began filing towards a pair of large double doors. The doors swung inwards, pulled by two Hinox, and the guests entered. Shadow took hold of Vio's chain and stood, walking towards the door. He stopped when the chain pulled taut, turning back to see what was keeping Vio.

Crawling up stairs was one thing. Crawling DOWN them, however. . . Vio hesitated at the top, staring down the flight before him. Shadow smirked and tugged hard at the chain, causing Vio to slip and pitch forward several steps with an indignant yelp, throwing out his arms to catch himself lest he crack his head open on one of the steps. "Hurry up. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Vio hadn't eaten in probably three days.

Vio pushed himself up, scrambling sideways down the rest of the steps, much to the amusement of Shadow and the other creatures watching. Satisfied once he was at his side again, Shadow led Vio through the doors into the next room, similar to the first except for the long table in the center and several smaller tables around the edges. The lesser creatures were relegated to these smaller tables, and the greater beings, the apparent rulers of the various races and more sentient Dark Creatures, sat on either side of the long table. Shadow himself sat at the head, directing Vio to kneel at his feet. Once everyone was seated, Hinox entered the room carrying large trays of food. Vio couldn't see the contents, but the smells of roasted meat, breads, and vegetables wafted to him, and he placed a hand on his stomach when it growled audibly.

Shadow smirked at him, locking eyes as he stabbed a piece of meat with his knife, eating it slowly bite by bite, relishing it as though it were the most delicious steak he'd ever had. Grinning, he poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher and drained it, all-too aware of Vio licking his dry lips while he watched. `

"Ask me nicely," He said as he filled his cup again, "and I might share with you."

Cool, sweet water. He would do it for that. "Please, Shadow." Vio whispered, staring intently at the cup.

"Please what?" A smug grin as he took a sip.

"Please, let me have some water." Those seated closest had noticed the exchange by now, and they were watching intently, curious to see what he would do.

Shadow seemed to think it over, swirling the goblet idly as he stared at down at Vio. His grin slowly widened. "Alright." He said, shifting forward in his chair. He leaned down closer to Vio, as though he might take a kiss in payment, then gave him a fangy grin and pulled back, throwing the water in a surprised Vio's face.

Those who had seen burst out laughing, and several who hadn't laughed anyway because their bosses were laughing. Vio coughed and sputtered, reaching up to brush back his blond hair. Shadow grabbed his chin to force Vio to face him, stealing his breath with a kiss before he released him, sitting back up to refill the goblet. "Here." He said gruffly, pushing the goblet to Vio's lips. Sweet, sweet water! Vio gulped it down, reaching for the goblet to tilt it further and Shadow yanked it back. "Slowly, or you'll make yourself sick!" He snapped. "You'll get nothing else if you puke."

The goblet returned and Vio drank again, more slowly this time. Shadow let him have a few sips more before he pulled it away, smirking when Vio let out an involuntary whimper at the loss. One of the beings sitting near him said something and Shadow turned his attention to him, leaving Vio's eyes to wander while he waited.

For the first time, Vio noticed that he wasn't the only person in chains in the room. The Big Poe sat perhaps half a dozen seats away, a young man at his feet. He was dressed only in a pair of short red pants, shirtless and barefoot. His lavender head (so he HAD seen someone earlier!) was bowed so Vio couldn't see his face, but he looked painfully thin. His hands were shackled together and his pale purple-gray skin was whip-marked, bruised and bitten. He must have felt the weight of Vio's gaze, for after a moment he lifted his head to look in his direction. Red eyes widened, then narrowed in fury and glared at him. Vio blinked, confused. To his knowledge, he'd never even seen the man before.

Black darted in the corner of his vision and half a slice of bread fell by his knee. Vio looked up at Shadow, who was frowning down at the dropped food. He glanced to Vio and shrugged, pushing it towards him with the toe of his boot. "You can have it." He said dismissively.

Vio picked up the bread, and hesitated. The other man was staring still, scowling. Perhaps his Master hadn't fared well in the aftermath of Gufuu's downfall, and the man blamed him, Vio reasoned. Whatever his problem was, however, he simply looked too miserable and malnourished for Vio to ignore. Whatever else he was, he was still Link, still a Hero, still kind-hearted beneath whatever outside aloofness he wore. Vio broke the bread in half, made sure Shadow wasn't looking, and taking careful aim, tossed half the slice in the lavender man's direction.

Red eyes grew impossibly larger, darting from the bread to Vio to the Big Poe and back to the bread again before he inched towards it, moving slowly so as not to rattle the chains and alert the Poe. Vio took a bite of his own slice, eyes closing in bliss as he slowly chewed and savored each morsel. The lavender man was staring at him like he'd grown a second head, but after one more glance at the Poe he devoured the bread. He didn't thank him, but Vio hadn't really expected him to.

Shadow tugged at the collar and Vio turned back towards him. His eyes lit up when he saw the goblet in his hand (he was still so thirsty!), and he moved quickly towards it, only to jerk back when he reached it, scowling up at Shadow. The goblet was filled with a strong liquor, and they both knew Vio couldn't hold his liquor well at all. Of the four blond Links, only Blue could. The rest, Green,Vio, and especially Red were lightweights who could barely stand up after a single glass (or in Red's case, about two sips).

Shadow only smirked calmly back. "Drink, Vio." He pushed cup at him again and Vio sealed his lips around the edge, attempting to appear to drink without actually ingesting any of it. Shadow peered into the goblet and frowned, tipping it back to take a mouthful. He gripped the collar to pull Vio closer as he bent down, pressing their lips together. His free hand moved to fondle the chain between Vio's nipples, caressing it gently before yanking, the coils tightening and pinching his nipples.

Vio opened his mouth to cry out and Shadow forced the liquor from his mouth to Vio's, holding tight until he swallowed it and then abruptly releasing him. Vio fell back, coughing and eyes watering as the alcohol burned its way to his nearly-empty stomach.

"Fucking useless." Shadow growled. He tossed the rest of the contents of the goblet onto Vio's back to make him scream and kicked him back under the table, leaving him writhing there while he enjoyed the rest of his dinner.

Vio squeezed his eyes shut as his wounds burned, breathing fast and shallow in an attempt to control the pain and minimize movement. No matter how he sat or lay nothing would ease the burn of the alcohol or the bite of the spkies, and still the chains played with his cock and massaged his nipples, keeping him hard and excited. The lavender man watched the scene with a stony expression, then returned his gaze to the floor, letting his long hair hide his face.

The Hinox came and left again. Judging by the sounds around them dessert had been brought out. A tug at his collar forced him to move, and Vio found himself sitting between Shadow's knees, staring up at him. Shadow appraised him for a moment, then held out a small cut of fruit on the palm of his hand. Vio reached up to take it.

"No!" Shadow snapped, withdrawing his hand. "Bad dog!" Vio returned his hand to his thigh and instead leaned forward to pick it up with his mouth. His eyes closed and a soft groan escaped his lips. Heart fruit! Tangy and sweet, juicy, delicious heart fruit, delighting his tongue and sliding down his throat to his too-empty stomach. Vio had always had a weakness for sweets; his addiction to the heavenly fruit was second only to his addiction to chocolate.

Shadow's hand, coated with the fruit's juices, started to pull away from him and Vio quickly caught it with one of his. There was something about this particular fruit; he had to get every drop. He drew his tongue over Shadow's palm in a long line before sucking each finger individually into his mouth, swirling his tongue into every crevice to ensure he didn't miss any. He released the last finger with a small pop, looking up hopefully for more.

Shadow's eyes darkened with lust, and only belatedly did Vio realize what he'd done in his efforts to get the last traces of the fruit. Shadow kept his eyes on him as he lifted the hem of his tunic, pulling his pants down just enough to expose his stirring cock. His hand disappeared over the top of the table again and returned with another section of heart fruit. Vio swallowed and eyed it hungrily, watching as Shadow rubbed it over his shaft and sac, coating his goods in the fruit's thick juices. The perfect image of a smug bastard, Shadow leaned back and waited.

Vio's tongue, stained lightly red from the fruit's juice, lapped eagerly at Shadow's sack first lest any of the precious juice be lost. Really, Vio thought as he cleaned Shadow's manhood with long strokes, fighting him over this based on something as useless as pride didn't make any sense. What pride did he have left when he was naked and bound, tortured in front of beings who didn't kill him only because Shadow still desired him? And then there was the problem of Green, of course, Vio thought as he sucked lightly on the tip, massaging the underside with his tongue. Did Shadow intend to kidnap all of them, or was Green simply at the wrong place at the wrong time? Vio let go of Shadow's cock with a lick to the tip to return to his sack, and Shadow obliged by rubbing the fruit over his length again, watching Vio take the entire length into his mouth to suck the juice away. The stuff was as good as catnip, Vio swore it.

That same giggle sounded from somewhere above the table. Why did it sound so familiar? "Shadow Link, we all know what you're doing just by the look on your face! Don't hide your toy, let the rest of us enjoy the show!"

Shadow smirked. "If you insist, M'lady." The fruit fell to the floor and Vio yelped when Shadow abruptly pulled him off his cock with a grip on the leash and stood, not the least bit shy about his raging erection as he shoved plates and dishes aside to make space. The beings around the long table began to jeer when Shadow hauled Vio to his feet and threw him on the table. He landed hard on his side, sending several more plates crashing to the floor and the spikes to tear deeper holes in his skin.

Vio felt a flash of fear. What in the world? Was Shadow planning to serve him for dessert? Shadow had a possessive hand on Vio's hip, searching the table for something. He grinned and held his free hand out, a half-full bottle of the same liquor he'd forced Vio to drink appearing in it. He uncorked the bottle and pushed it to Vio's lips. "Want some?" He asked. Vio sealed his lips shut and shook his head, but Shadow only laughed. "Suit youself." He took a swig and poured a good amount of it over Vio's body with the air of one marinating a bird before roasting. The burning which had only just begun to subside flared again. Vio thrashed and tried to struggle away but the chains hardened around his limbs, forcibly stilling him.

Shadow positioned him back on his side with his weight braced against his arms. The chains around his buttocks tightened, pulling the round globes apart to allow a better view. Watching him with lips quirked Shadow taunted him with the quarter-full bottle, waving it in front of his face before brushing the opening down his crack towards his hole. Vio's eyes grew huge when he realized what Shadow intended and he tried to shake his head in denial. "Shadow, no please!"

Shadow grinned widely and shoved the neck of the bottle into Vio's still-sore hole, drawing forth more delicious screams. His passage had yet to heal, and the alcohol only served to aggravate the wounds. The creatures laughed as Shadow fucked him with the bottle, shoving it further and further inside as its contents filled him. Vio's head spun as the alcohol crashed into his system, and he groaned, lowering his head to rest on his arms.

"Oh look!" That voice cooed again. "His face is so flushed and pretty! Are you crying, little Hero? I think you are!" Vio struggled to lift his head, and through his double vision he thought he saw Princess Zelda, but wait, no, this was. . . this had to be her dark counterpart. The woman was smiling at him gleefully. She reached out to take his chin in her hand, wanting a better look at his cute face. Shadow smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch him!" He snapped, tossing the now-empty bottle aside. "He's mine, get your own." Without further warning he grabbed one of Vio's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, slamming inside of him as deep as he could go. The alcohol, pathetic lube that it was, made the passage slightly easier than his first time, but the pain worse; he hadn't yet healed. Vio cried out with the pain of it, burying his face in his arms. Shadow gave him no time to adjust, penetrating him deeply and aiming for that place he knew would make him scream long and loud for their audience.

Shadow grabbed a handful of purple hat and hair, yanking Vio's head up so he couldn't hide. The decorative chain between his nipples bounced against his chest, glinting dimly in the light. Shadow bent further over him, forcing his leg further back as he drove in deeper, the new tears over the claw marks on his thighs drawing a breathy squeak. The onlookers cheered and hollered, excited by his tears and the blood that seeped from Vio's body to stain the gray tablecloth a dark red. Alcohol dulled his horror when his cock twitched and he gave a long, keening moan, his body spasming around Shadow Link as he came, spilling his semen across the table.

Dark (Shadow?) Zelda dipped her fingers in it and licked them clean, smiling sinisterly at Shadow. "He's delicious, Shadow Link. I see why you want to keep him all for yourself."

Shadow grunted, burying himself balls deep before pulling out and driving in again. "Enjoy it. That's the only taste of him you're ever getting." He showed no signs of slowing, lifting Vio's hips to get a better angle.

Much to his embarrassment Vio felt himself hardening again. One being, a Twili he would later learn, leaned in close to inspect his prick but didn't touch it. "He's not half-bad. If you get tired of him, Shadow Link, I'll take him."

"If your fucking dreams, Midna!" Shadow growled possessively, releasing Vio's hair to slam his hand between Midna and Vio, a barrier to keep her away.. "He's mine. It's my cock in his ass, I'm the one who makes him cum. MINE!" He drove in deep and Vio screamed hoarsely, stars shooting in front of his eyes. Close again, already so, so close! Shadow leaned over him, his hair falling free from his lopsided hat to obscure everything from Vio's blurred sight but his face. "Tell them who you belong to." He ordered, nailing that spot again. "TELL THEM!"

"Yoooouu." Vio groaned.

"LOUDER!" He wrapped his hand around Vio's still-bruised manhood, drawing a pained mewl from the nearly-immobilized Vio. Shadow's thrusts were quick and deep now, his breathing harsh as he neared his own climax.

"YOU, SHADOW!" Vio yelled, "I belong. . .to you!" The onlookers screamed their approval while Shadow pumped him hard until he came for the second time, coating his chest and stomach with the sticky fluid. Shadow thrust in until their hips met, filling Vio's abused entrance with hot cum as he groaned. He pulled out and fixed his clothes, pulling a trembling Vio from the table and shoving him beneath it like used trash without a second glance as the Hinox brought more wine.

The lavender man listened to the ordeal in silence. _Serves him right!_ He thought, but his heart wasn't in it. He tried to blame the weaker Hylian form he'd been forced to take as part of his captivity, but whatever it was, some part of him felt sorry for the Hero, held prisoner by his shade. He knew well enough Shadow's sexual. . .appetites. . .

Damn.

Those blue eyes met his, then slipped closed as he collapsed to the floor, cum-spattered chest rising and falling far too slowly to be healthy. The man stared for a moment at the mess Shadow had made of the Hero, then looked at the bowl of water his Master, the Big Poe, had placed on the floor for him some time before. Chancing another glance and seeing the Poe wasn't paying him any mind, he picked up the bowl and crawled towards the fallen Hero as quietly as he could. He knelt beside him, gently tilting his head up and pouring a small amount of water in his mouth, careful not to choke him.

Vio stirred slightly, accepting the water that passed his lips. He felt so very tired, but he could make out nothing more than a blur of lavender. "...N...ame?" He mumbled.

The lavender man's lips twitched. "Vaati." He was probably too drunk to remember it anyway.

"...'Sanks...Vaa...ti.."

The feet around them shifted and Vaati laid him back down quickly before scrambling back to his place by the Poes. He had one more glimpse of Vio laying limp before his chain was yanked and he scrambled out after the Poe.

Shadow waited until they had all left before he returned to the table to collect Vio. Decorated with blood and cum once more, he lay still where Shadow had left him. A snap of his fingers and the spikes retracted, the chains pulling back into the metal collar, which clicked quietly and also fell from his throat. Shadow lifted him gently, cradling him against his chest as he made his way to his chambers. A bath was already drawn and waiting in his bathroom, and Shadow dismissed his own clothes as he stepped into it.

Vio hissed when the hot water touched his body, but didn't wake, Shadow made sure of it. He sank down carefully into the water, holding Vio in his lap. He used a cup to wet Vio's hair, combing a sweet-smelling soap through it before rinsing it with the cup again, carefully guarding his eyes with one hand. He took a soft cotton cloth and soaped it, gently washing the filth from Vio's bruised face, working his way down his bitten neck and the rest of his bleeding body. Once he was clean Shadow lifted him from the slightly pinkish water, wrapping one large towel around Vio and another around his own waist before carrying him back into his room. He sat and simply held him for the better part of an hour, enjoying the closeness.

"Oh Vio," He sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Why won't you let me hold you like this when you're awake? I want to, I do, but you have to be punished first. You have to learn why you cannot betray me and get away with it. When you understand, then I can hold you like this all the time." Only silence and slow, uneven breathing met his whispers.

Heaving another heavy sigh he stood, dropping the towel and reforming his tunic before strolling through the quiet halls to the dungeons. He stepped into Vio's cell and laid him on his side on a wooden bench against the back of the wall, and with a soft snap of his fingers, normal chains latched about his neck and wrists to restrain him, and a blindfold formed over his eyes.

"As soon as you learn..." Shadow murmured, turning and strolling from the otherwise-empty dungeon.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Ray-Kat-Hollows (If that was your response to two, your response to this chapter ought to be interesting. Yeah, Shadow's pretty messed up. If you hate him the nI must be doing my job. Hehe), who is still the only reviewer. Please feed the author? Thanks.<p> 


	4. The Truth About Green

Chapter Four

This chapter's shorter than the last two, but longer than the first. Sorry about that. The chapter ends where it will, and it wanted to end with...well, you'll see. Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays if Christmas isn't your thing)!

* * *

><p>He was sick at some point in the night, not quite conscious as the alcohol in his system forced his stomach to rebel uselessly against him. Gentle hands rubbed at his back, held his hair out of the way and lifted a cup of water to his lips when he was through. A soft voice murmured to him, nothing words meant to comfort.<p>

By morning he didn't remember it at all.

* * *

><p>A grating laugh and the sound of voices woke him. He was still blindfolded, but this time he didn't try to remove it, instead reaching up to hold his pounding head in his hands.<p>

"So greedy, Green! You barely left any for Vio at all!" Shadow cackled from somewhere to his left. There was a muffled reply, and then footsteps approached him. "Vio~?" Shadow called in an annoying sing-song tone. "You alive over there?"

Vio groaned. THIS was why he didn't drink, ever.

Shadow chuckled, amused, and strolled calmly over to stand in front of Vio. He took his arm and pulled him up on the hard bench none too gently, and Vio made a sound of protest as his head throbbed and ached. Shadow pushed a cup against his lips and tipped it back. Vio swallowed, but his brows drew together in confusion. There was barely a mouthful of water in the cup. What was the use of that?

"Sorry, Vio." He didn't sound it. "Green drank it all. I told him he could have first dibs since you were still sleeping. There's a little bread for you, too." He pressed the morsel to Vio's lips, but yanked it back when Vio leaned forward to take it. "Easy! Easy. There you go." It was the way one would address a dog. Vio scowled but didn't comment, taking the bread from Shadow's fingers without complaint. It was so dry and stale it soaked up the water he'd been given almost instantly, and he had to fight to get it down.

Green's voice called to him, weak and raspy. "I'm sorry Vio, I tried to leave you more, I really did, but it's the first time that Shadow has given me anything!"

Vio swallowed thickly, well aware of Shadow's eyes burning holes in his head. "It's fine Green."

Shadow made some indiscernible noise in the back of his throat. He grabbed Vio's hair, ignoring his pained hiss, and jerked his head back for a kiss, his tongue plundering Vio's mouth and stealing his breath away. Distantly, Vio was aware of a gasp from Green, but he couldn't focus on him just then. "I'd love to stay and play with you some more, but unfortunately I have business to take care of. I'll be back." He kissed him once more, just a press of the lips this time, and tapped Vio's temple where the blindfold sat. "Keep that on." He left, the clicking of his boots fading away down the hall.

"Does he. . .do that often?" Green asked, his tone uncertain and perhaps embarrassed.

If Vio could have given him a deadpan look, he would have. As it was, he didn't dare to disobey. "What? Kiss me? I'm naked, Green. What do you think?" Chains clanked when he pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing as he did so, and hooked his bound wrists around them. The cell was quiet for a few moments. Vio's neck itched under the cool metal of the collar- spikeless, this time- and he reached up to try to scratch it.

"Do you. . .like it, when he does that?" There was something odd in Green's tone, but Vio didn't have the patience to analyze it just then. He glared to burn holes through Green's skull, though of course Green couldn't see it, but he was sure he heard the irritation in his voice.

"What kind of asinine question is that, Green? Of course not!" Vio snapped, cringing and trying to re-situate himself into a position that didn't hurt. He couldn't find one.

"Why don't you fight him, then? You act like you like it." Green's voice was bitter and- disappointed?

Vio took a breath to reply, but their guards cut the conversation short, banging on the metal bars with their clubs and gruffly demanding silence. Vio grimaced, holding his hands to his too-sensitive Hylian ears as his head throbbed.

Act like he liked it? That was ridiculous! That was. . .completely and undeniably true. Vio's face flamed. It was difficult not to like it, but then, that was Shadow's way, wasn't it? Make you love it, want it, want him, because in his own way he loves. . . No. _No,_ Vio told himself firmly. _You know better than that, whatever Shadow seems to think he feels. Love indeed. _Vio cringed and shifted again as his body reminded him of the price of Shadow's "love." He knew there was a reason he'd never let Shadow have him before. That wasn't to say he'd never touched him, no, he'd had to touch him, but. . .he was Shadow's equal, then. An equal could say no, unlike a toy.

Shadow had a toy when Vio was with him before, back on Death Mountain. A scrawny little thing, probably a year or two younger than the Links were then. He'd walked in on Shadow "playing" with him once, and. . .well, he'd heard the whispers. He knew what would become of the boy if he didn't interfere. He kept Shadow satisfied with his hands and his mouth, promising his body later, always _later_, when he was ready.

There was no more _later_ now. Shadow took that choice away. Took it like he'd taken it from the others, Vio couldn't even begin to guess how many. His. . .infatuations with his toys never seemed to last long, as far as Vio understood. Shadow didn't even notice when Vio released the boy he'd been keeping in one of the nearby villages.

And after that. . .well, he hadn't lied to Shadow when he told him he'd never been with anyone else. After Gufuu was defeated, he'd returned to Castle Town with the others, and though they soon insisted he needed to get out more ("You're the only one who's never gotten laid, Vio! What's wrong, can't get it up?" "BLUE!" Red was absolutely mortified, blushing as bright as his shirt. Sheik, who'd been visiting Green at the time, nearly choked. The memory made Vio smile.) he'd never been with anyone else, never so much as kissed another. Where Shadow had gotten the idea he was sleeping with SHAD, of all people. . .

Vio sighed. Whether or not Shadow believed him was irrelevant. The fact remained that he was a toy now, a toy Shadow was very angry with, but a toy nonetheless. Nobody knew where he or Green were, so rescue seemed unlikely. They could try to escape, but they were in the Dark World, and neither could cross the Realms like Shadow could. They'd be out of the frying pan and right into the fire. No, running wouldn't do them any good.

So, what did that leave? Shadow wouldn't kill him until he was satisfied he'd been punished enough, or grew bored of playing with him. A week, at least, a few months at most. What then? If he tried to fool him again. . .no, Shadow wouldn't fall for it a second time. Shadow intended to kill him, and he wouldn't make Vio's death quick, that wasn't his style. He liked to be showy with his executions, as he'd demonstrated on Death Mountain. Maybe he'd call all his Dark World allies to watch as he cut him, deeper and deeper, inch by inch until the throne room's floor ran red with his blood. Maybe he'd hang him from the walls outside, and leave his corpse there to rot, or toss him into a pit of raging Hinox. . .

Vio mentally shook himself. No use thinking about that now. He still had Green to consider. Shadow wasn't so angry with him. Since he'd already ruled out escape as a logical solution, maybe he could convince Shadow to let him go. . .

"Why don't you take that off?" Vio's ears twitched, flicking towards Green. "The blindfold, I mean?"

Vio sighed. "Because, Green, he'll know if I do."

"Do you always do everything he says?" Green spat, sounding disgusted. Vio chose not to answer as a Hinox lumbered past, and they lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Vio!" Green hissed urgently. "We need to get out of here. Take off your blindfold and help me look for a way out!"

Vio hesitated. They were unarmed, chained, both injured. Did they stand a chance in the Dark Realm?. . .Did they stand a better chance here, at Shadow's mercy? He'd read about natural portals between the two lands. If they could find one. . .

But if Shadow caught them trying to run, it would be so much worse.

But if they stayed, he would eventually kill them regardless.

Slowly, cautiously, Vio lifted the edges of the blindfold.

He'd cleared barely a centimeter of space to see before a blur of black and bone-white tackled him, pinning him to the floor. A fist cracked across his jaw and Shadow snarled. "You just couldn't do it, could you? One little thing I asked, just one, and you couldn't fucking do it!" One hand gripped Vio's throat and _squeezed_. Vio choked, grabbing frantically at Shadow's hands. "I was giving you a chance, Vio. If you had done as I said I might have rewarded you, but NO!"

Shadow released him and stood, kicking him in the ribs. Vio coughed and doubled over, clutching his chest. "You know what? Get up. I still owe you for disobeying me when I told you to drink. Get up I said!" Shadow grabbed the chain connecting his wrists and collar, yanking him up and forward. The echoing clang of metal indicated they were leaving the cell. Vio stumbled after him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. He couldn't see and it unnerved him; he tried to focus his ears to listen to echoes of the hall and get his bearings, but Shadow wouldn't let him, pulling him around one corner and then another.

Another door clanged shut; Shadow spun him around and shoved him against what felt like a large X of rough wood. Its edges dug painfully into his chest and thighs, bits of wood stabbing at his skin. Shadow snapped his fingers and the chains connecting his wrists and collar separated and shot upwards, yanking his arms with them. His feet followed suit a moment later, slamming him spread-eagle with his chest against the cross of the X. He could see only a sliver of dim light beneath the blindfold. The flickering torches cast ominous shadows along the wall.

The irony of this- shadows cast in the shadow world- struck him only a moment before something else that stung a lot more. Vio's muscles spasmed and he bit back a scream as he tried futilely to jerk away from the crack of the whip, leaving bloodied welts across the already-torn skin of his back. His struggles earned him only large splinters from the rough wood. Furious, Shadow hit him again and again until he could hold back his screams no longer, five, ten, twenty, twenty-five lashes in quick succession across his body.

Shadow was breathing heavily, more from anger than exhaustion, when he finally lowered the whip. He rested the wooden handle against Vio's neck and dragged it down, pulling at the skin of the whip-marks and other wounds, pressing hard on Vio's bruises. Vio whimpered weakly, and Shadow rammed the handle against a cross between two of the lashes, twisting it to make him scream. Chuckling, he dragged it the rest of the way down until it rested against the crack of Vio's ass. "Hold this for me, would you?" He murmured, shoving the thick wood into Vio's aching hole.

Vio _shrieked_ and thrashed, though it earned him nothing more than more splinters. Shadow laughed as he pulled the handle out and shoved it roughly back in a few more times. "Make that sound again. Scream for me."

Vio sucked in a breath and bit down hard on his lip. Shadow growled with displeasure, thrusting the whip's handle deep and leaving it there, hanging down between Vio's legs. He leaned in close, dragging his tongue over Vio's ear.

"I hope you didn't forget that I owe Green a punishment too. I warned you he would pay the price for your behavior. It's almost unfair, really." He bit the ear until he drew blood and Vio stifled a whimper. Pulling back, Shadow turned to address someone else who was (presumably) in the cell with them. "Green! Tell you what, I'll give you a choice. Since you didn't do anything, you can push off your punishment on Vio if you want. I'll beat you or I'll beat him. Which is it?"

Vio took a breath, preparing to yell a denial- _don't do it, Green!_- but Green beat him to it.

"I-I. . .him. Beat him."

Vio's eyes flew wide under the blindfold. H-He couldn't. Green- _Green wouldn't_-

"Oh~, you hear that Vio?" Shadow cackled, voice full of sadistic glee. "Now that wasn't very nice of Green, was it? I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you the option to reject that if you want. Do you want me to stop hurting you, pet?"

Stop? ...Yes. Yes he wanted it to stop. But...But he didn't want to hurt Green.

When had Green gotten there, anyway? Vio thought he would have heard another pair of footsteps. . .

. . ._there wasn't another pair of footsteps. _

Of course! The blindfold, Green's odd silences, it all made sense now!

Though his voice was raspy and hoarse from screaming, he felt confident. "It doesn't matter what you do. That's not Green, and I know it isn't. You never had him in the first place, did you? That's why I never see you both at the same time, and how you're always suddenly there. You've been pretending to be him this entire time!"

Vio expected him to deny it, but Shadow fell silent for a few moments. "Would you stake his life on that, Vio?" Shadow asked slowly.

Vio hesitated for only a second. His logic was sound. "Yes. That's not Green. Green wouldn't say such things. And I know all about your little trick, that you can look like us, so don't even try that on me."

Shadow laughed. Long and hard he laughed. Vio had no doubt that he was doubled over and clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"That's what you think? And you'll bet on it? All right. I'll take your bet. You're going to regret it." His footsteps echoed loudly in the silent dungeon as he strode back towards Vio. "I'll let the Hinox beat him, break a few bones with their clubs. When they've finished, they'll toss him into the pit room. You remember that, don't you? The wet, the cold. Maybe, maybe if you apologize to me properly, I'll make sure he won't drown." His ice-cold fingers touched Vio's cheek, brushing over the blindfold. "Last chance. Take it back and I won't hurt him."

Shadow was messing with him. He didn't have Green. He _couldn't_. Vio took a breath to steady himself. "No."

Shadow scoffed. "Have it your way." He yanked off the blindfold, leaning in so close that Vio could see nothing but his half-crazed red eyes and bone-white (why did it change?) hair. "You're right, I can take the form of any of you. But, oh Vio~, foolish, foolish Vio. Green's right there." He pulled back, and there was Green, floating suspended in a tangled web of shadow magic that wrapped around his body and gagged his mouth. He looked like he'd been in a fight; one eye was swollen shut and crimson stained his clothing. His one visible eye, normally so determined, was wide with fear.

"You see, Vio. . ." Shadow made his way over to standing next to Green, his appearance shifting with every step. Blond leached into white locks, deathly pale skin tanned, and black ran from his clothing like ink, leaving it green. Shadow turned and blinked, and those hateful red eyes became hate-filled blue; his lips twisted into an ugly smirk that did not belong on Green's face. "You're wrong. And now Green will pay."

Vio's heart stopped.

* * *

><p>Who saw that coming?<p>

So, this is the last of the really fast updates, since AFF and ffnet are now caught up (and I'm nice and didn't want to make everyone over there wait forever for four, hence the fast update). Buuuutt~ the more reviews I get the faster I write, I promise. So, feed the author and her muses? Shadow gets testy when he's hungry...

Thank you to the chapter three reviewers CryBabyCry and Ray-Kat-Hollows. Now, the rest of you, I see you favoriting and alerting and not reviewing. Come on now, you liked me enough to put me on your alerts! All I want for Christmas is some nice reviews...or scathing flames. Shadow likes those.


	5. Bark, Puppy

Chapter Five

WOW! Ten reviews for last chapter! *happy wriggle* See? I do write faster when people review. Other projects kept getting ignored in favor of Shadow's utter perversion in this chapter. Six may come quickly if this trend continues!

* * *

><p>Shadow-Green's smirk didn't fade as he snapped his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on Vio's face when a pair of Hinox lumbered into the room, gripping the thrashing Real-Green's shadow-bonds in their large hands. "Take him away. Beat him to your heart's content, but don't kill him. When you're done, throw him in the pit room, and make sure the water's up to his neck and dripping."<p>

The delicious horror grew in Vio's eyes and Shadow drank it in. "P-please, please Shadow, no!" Vio begged as the terrified, struggling Green was dragged away. Shadow laughed coldly.

"I warned you, Vio. This is the price you pay for doubting me." Shadow said, catching Vio's chin in his hand and lifting his bruised face. He licked his lips, devouring the image.

The first hard _smack _rang out and Green screamed from somewhere down the hall, his gag apparently now removed. Vio visibly flinched, his customary aloofness long-gone as his desperate, pleading eyes stared up at Shadow. "Please, Shadow, don't do this, don't hurt him!" Another thud, another cry. "I'm sorry, I'll never doubt you again, I swear! Please, anything you want, Shadow!"

Shadow tapped his chin in mock-consideration, the sounds of blows and screams of pain growing ever-more frequent. He strolled around Vio leisurely, licking his lips. "Anything, Vio?" He murmured in his ear.

A sickening crack echoed through the dungeon and Green's screams rose to shrieks while the Hinox's laughter echoed. Vio twisted to look at Shadow, expression frantic. "Please!"

Shadow laughed and snapped his fingers. The chains binding Vio to the X released abruptly, dropping him painfully to the floor in a heap. The chain shot between his wrists again, restricting them, but not between his ankles, leaving them free. Shadow snapped his fingers again and pointed at his feet. "Come." He ordered. Vio scrambled to his knees, gritting his teeth against the protests of his body, and crawled across the floor to kneel at Shadow's feet, head bowed and fists clenched. Shadow slowly looked him over, grinning when he saw the bloody whip trailing on the stone behind him. An idea occurred to him and he knelt down to lean over Vio, letting his fingers trail over the whip, bending and morphing the shadows that formed it until it took the shape of a fluffy purple dog's tail curling up from Vio's body. Vio remained stock-still while Shadow worked, their cheeks almost pressed together.

Vio caught Shadow's grin out of the corner of his eye before Shadow pulled back, holding his hands in front of him to form a purple headband outfitted with perky dog's ears. "Shadow, please!" Vio cried desperately when Green screamed again.

"Patience, Vio." He murmured, slipping the band into place on Vio's head and carefully arranging his hair around it. Shadow looked him over, and frowned. "Something's still missing." He murmured. "Ah. . ." He snapped his fingers, and a purple ribbon appeared in his hand. This he threaded through the hole in Vio's collar the chains attached to, and tied into a little bow.

He pulled back to admire the effect, licking his lips. He grabbed a fistful of Vio's hair and wrenched his head back, smashing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Vio's shaking hands clung to his tunic like a lifeline, and he made small, pleading sounds into the kiss. Shadow finally pulled back, leaving small trail of saliva joining their mouths. Vio stared at him with that wide-eyed, kicked expression and Shadow groaned. "So fucking cute. Fine. If you want me to call an end to Green's punishment, then service me. Be a good puppy and use that talented tongue of yours to make me cum. I'll even let you use your hands. Now, get to it. The faster I cum, the faster it stops."

Vio didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled forward, reaching up to undo Shadow's belt, but Shadow placed a hand on his forehead, holding him back. "Ah, ah, ah!" He tsked, wagging a finger at Vio. "Beg for it."

Green screamed again and Vio jumped, pressing his forehead to the floor, the tail it in his ass high in the air. Blood ran freely from the cuts across his back, the barely-healed skin pulling and tearing further. "Please, Shadow!"

"Please what, _Master_ Shadow?" Shadow corrected, his tone ringing with twisted amusement.

"Please, let me suck your cock! Please, Master Shadow!" He said it in a rush, but the words were enough.

"Get to it." Shadow commanded, voice husky as he watched the spectacle he'd made of Vio, bruised and bleeding, groveling at his feet like the needy whore he was. Vio scrambled up again, undoing Shadow's belt as quickly as he could and letting it drop. He lifted the tunic and tugged at the ties on Shadow's pants, yanking them down just enough to free his stiffening cock. Vio wasted no time, taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking hard.

Shadow threw his head back with a loud, drawn-out groan, fisting his hands in Vio's blond hair. Vio bobbed his head over Shadow's length, massaging the underside with his tongue. He pulled back and let it go with a wet 'pop,' pumping it with his hands instead as he descended on his balls, licking them thoroughly before pulling both into his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling them with his tongue. Shadow gave a shout, doubling over as he switched his grip to Vio's shoulders, sinking his claws into the soft skin there. Vio grimaced, but didn't jump, releasing one testicle then the other, and taking them into his hands, rubbing them slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, alternating while he nuzzled Shadow's arousal.

Green's screams were unending now, and Vio worked with still more urgency than before. He took Shadow into his mouth again, and his tongue, oh his _tongue_! Shadow's eyes drifted shut and he thought he'd never tire of Vio's talented tongue as it swirled around his tip, stroking and massaging him. Shadow pulled back after a few minutes of this and Vio tried to follow, but Shadow held him still and pulled his cock from the warm cavern of Vio's mouth, panting and staring down at him. "Lick it like a dog." He ordered, running his fingers roughly through Vio's tangled hair as though he were petting a puppy.

Vio did, dropping his hands to the floor to support himself as he leaned forward, lapping quickly all over his shaft and sack. He wrapped his tongue around Shadow's length, doing all sorts of wonderful things to it Shadow was certain shouldn't be possible. He deep-throated him and slipped his tongue past his lips, lifting Shadow's sack with one hand to lick it and Shadow nearly lost it. Shadow trembled and grunted, leaning heavily on Vio's shoulders. He was so very, very good. . .

Green's screaming cut off with an abrupt splash and Vio gasped, giving a distressed cry around the length in his throat. Shadow chuckled, hips jerking as he pulled out and thrust back into Vio's mouth. "Better hurry." He murmured. "I wonder how long Green can hold his breath?"

Vio took all of him until his nose was buried in the curled hairs at the base of Shadow's penis. He swallowed around him and sucked hard, a small trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he tried to keep pace with Shadow's quick thrusts. He whimpered in fear and panic as the minutes dragged on until Shadow finally pulled out, pumping himself with his hand a few times until he came. Vio cringed and closed his eyes as the sticky substance coated his face and dripped onto the floor.

Shadow scowled and slapped him, snapping his head to the side. "Look, you made a mess on the floor! I'm not bringing Green back until you've cleaned it up." He grabbed the back of Vio's head and shoved him down, smearing cum from his hand in Vio's hair. "Lick it clean, you filthy dog!"

Shadow watched with vindictive amusement as Vio obeyed, licking the drops of cum and other questionable substances off the dungeon floor. Shadow reached down to fix his tunic and frowned at the cum still on his hand, wiping it on Vio's back (drawing a pained hiss from him) before adjusting himself and strolling behind Vio, admiring the view of his rear in the air with the cute tail curling over his lower back. Smirking, he grabbed the tail and pulled it half-way out, shoving it back deep inside and moving it in a slow circle. Vio gasped and shuddered, chains scraping over the dungeon floor when his body jerked. "Shadow. . . _Master _Shadow! Please! Green!" He pleaded, twisting over his shoulder to peer up at him.

Shadow huffed and let go of the tail, strolling around Vio without any great hurry to make sure he'd gotten all the cum. He had, of course. Shadow snorted and made his way to the cell door, sticking his head out. "That's enough!" He called to the Hinox. "Bring him back!"

The sounds of grunted complaints and sloshing water reached Vio's ears before the Hinox lumbered back into sight, dragging a soaking wet, limp, and battered Green behind them, bound tightly by shadowed chains. They dropped him carelessly into the cell across the hall, and Vio scrambled to the edge of the bars, gripping them in his hands as he peered through towards Green.

"Green?" He called in concern. "Green, can you hear me?"

Shadow scowled. He didn't like to be ignored. He snapped his fingers and a tendril of dark magic threaded through Vio's metal collar and flew into his hand, solidifying into a chain. He gave this a firm yank, pulling Vio roughly back. He choked, clutching at the collar as he fell at Shadow's feet. Shadow kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over coughing, missing whatever it was Shadow said to the Hinox beyond the bars. Vio peered past Shadow's feet, to where he could just see Green stirring on the floor, his face screwed up in pain.

There was a clatter and Shadow set a dog bowl down on the floor in front of him. "Your mouth felt a little dry, doggie." He said, squatting down to pet his head. "So I brought some water for you. Have a drink."

He was so desperately thirsty. Vio crawled to the bowl with his head bowed, lapping at the water without complaint. It was cool and clear and so very, very good. Shadow reached down to scratch just behind his ear. "Good doggie." He murmured, watching Vio's pink tongue dart in and out of his mouth while he drank.

When the bowl was about half-empty Vio pulled back. "Green needs a drink as well." He said softly, head bowed.

Shadow scowled. "You don't want any more? Fine." Before Vio could stop him he kicked the bowl, upending it and spilling the remaining water everywhere. Vio watched forlornly as the once-pure liquid mixed with the filth on the floor and seeped into the cracks between the stones.

Shadow turned towards the bars, looking over towards Green who had fully woken and was half-sitting up, watching them with a strange look of fascination on his face. Shadow smirked at Green and turned to Vio, bending close to him again and roughly cupping one round cheek of his ass, delighting in the quiet hiss Vio gave. "He's awake. Why don't we give Green a little show, hm?~" He murmured into his ear, lightly nibbling on the tip. "Down, boy." Shadow gripped the back of Vio's neck and forced his chest to the floor and his arms out in front of him while keeping his knees where they were, leaving his ass raised high with the dog tail up again. It was quickly becoming a favorite position. "Stay."

Vio stared through the bars at Green, whose expression had turned horrified. He was shaking his head at Vio. _Don't let him! Don't do it!_

Shadow's boots clacked as he strolled around Vio again, stopping in front of him to take in the sight of the vulnerable position. "Delicious." He whispered, moving back around with hurried steps and dropping to his knees behind Vio. He ran his hands over Vio's backside, groaning at the sight of the tail buried deep inside of him. "Spread your legs wider." He ordered sharply, smacking Vio's bruised behind to hear him yelp. Vio shifted, turning his face away from Green as he spread his knees farther apart. He didn't dare refuse Shadow now.

Shadow groaned, freeing his cock once more and slowly pulling the smooth wooden handle from Vio's hole, his eyes fixed on it the entire time. He set it aside and leaned over Vio to grip his wrists, rubbing his cock against Vio's sensitive entrance, drawing a gasp of both pain and pleasure. "Beg me to fuck you." He ordered.

What else could he do? "Please fuck me, Shadow." Vio whispered.

Shadow grabbed his hair in a harsh grip, yanking his head up and forcing him to arch his back to stop Shadow from ripping his hair from his head. "Say it like you mean it!"

"Please Shadow! Fuck me!" Vio screamed to the ceiling.

Shadow released his hair to shove him back down, thrusting himself inside in the same motion. "Such a needy little slut." He taunted, reveling in Vio's pained whines, his trapped hands scratching helplessly at the stone floor.

His rough treatment had knocked the dog ears askew, and Shadow fixed them carefully, smoothing Vio's blond hair around them, though his pace never slowed. He grinned down at the top of Vio's head. "Be a good doggie and bark for your Master."

Vio made a strangled sound, turning his head as much as he could in a futile attempt to look at Shadow. "W-what?"

Shadow scowled, giving a particularly punishing thrust. "You heard me, puppy!" He snapped. "Bark!"

Vio yelped, his chest forced back down, driving the many splinters deeper into his skin. His face flushed with humiliation, (though he tried so hard not to look at Green) Vio swallowed thickly. "Bark."

Shadow slapped his ass, shifting to drive into him harder. "Louder!"

"Bark!" Vio yelled, his entire body jerking when the shift caused Shadow to slam against that place inside of him that made him see stars, made the torment feel too horrifyingly good. "Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Shadow laughed, riding him hard, the hand not restraining Vio slipping underneath to wrap around his cock and pump it until it stood hard and stiff. "Such a good dog you are." He crooned, his pace slowing (to Vio's whines) until he stopped, still deep inside of Vio. "I think you deserve another treat, don't you?~"

The hand left his cock and picked up the discarded whip handle, dangling it in front of Vio's face. Vio's eyes widened and he twisted in an attempt to see as Shadow brought it back behind Vio. He ran it slowly down Vio's crack to rest on top of his own cock, buried deep inside of Vio.

"Shadow, please no." he whispered, terrified. Shadow dropped the handle to smack him.

"I didn't tell you to stop barking!" He hissed, grabbing the wood again and pressing it slowly against Vio's entrance atop his cock. It was maybe half as thick as he was, but thick enough to be a tight fit inside of Vio.

"Bark, bark, ba-AH!" Vio broke off in a scream when the wooden tip breached him, stretching and tearing his passage. "Shadow, stop, please it's too much!" He shrieked, clawing the stone and struggling uselessly underneath the snickering Shadow, who never let up on the pressure, edging the thing deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Relax your muscles, Vio. Trying to keep them tight won't fool me." Shadow advised with amusement dancing in his eyes as he ignored Vio's pleas, forcing the first inch of wood inside and holding it there as he slowly thrust back and forth, groaning at the feel of the smooth wood pressed against his cock.

Vio buried his face against his arm to hide his expression, but Shadow was having none of that. He let go of the wood for a moment to grab Vio's hair and make him turn enough for Shadow to look at him. "Are you crying again, Vio?~ Beautiful." Shadow ran his tongue along Vio's cheek to lick away the tears, then released his head to push the handle deeper. He smiled that same, twisted smile when Vio shrieked. "I don't know why you're making such a fuss. A slut like you, I wouldn't be surprised if you've had at least two dicks in here at once before." Vio shook his head in denial, but Shadow ignored it.

"But then, maybe you're crying because you want all of it, and I haven't given it to you yet." He murmured, nipping at Vio's ear and pushing harder on the handle, growing slick with Vio's blood. "Is that what you want, puppy? The entire thing buried deep while I fuck you? I think so. What do you think, Green?" He grinned at the other Link, who was staring with the horrified expression of someone watching a building fall on him, seeing it as though it were happening in slow motion, but he was too frozen to run from it. His lips moved soundlessly, and Green shook his head.

"Oh, too bad. I can't just take it from him now, though. Vio seems to be enjoying it." He released the handle, shadow magic wrapping around it to keep it in place. "Hmm. . . and he looks so cute with it in, too.~" He rocked his hips against Vio's, drawing another deliciously pained cry.

"Why don't we give him a show, Vio, and let him see just how much you love it, hm?" He sat back on his knees, pulling a shaking Vio up by his collar and wrapping one powerful arm around his chest and upper arms to restrain him. Vio's arms curled around Shadow's forearm, gripping him tightly for support. Shadow's other hand left Vio's collar, dragging his claws down Vio's front to fondle his stiff cock.

"See how hard he is, Green? He loves this, every minute." Shadow said, wrapping his hand around Vio's hardness and stroking it as he slammed into him hard, the motion driving the wooden handle deeper inside of Vio still. Vio threw his head back with a scream (narrowly missing whacking Shadow in the nose), burying his face in Shadow's neck in an an attempt to muffle his gasping pants and pain-filled sobs.

Shadow laughed, smirking at Vio as he held him tight, setting a fast and relentless pace. "Vio, I didn't tell you to stop barking, now did I? Bark for me, puppy. Let me hear how much you want this."

Vio gave a pained whine, holding Shadow's arm in a death grip. He gasped for breath, not daring to even glance at Green when a pathetic-sounding whimper escaped his lips. "Bark. . . Bark. . . Bark. . ."

"Louder!" Shadow ordered huskily, pumping him faster and slamming into that spot ruthlessly.

"Bark, BARK BARK! Ah, Shadow, Shadow!" Shadow scowled, squeezing him warningly. Vio gasped in pleasure, pressing back against Shadow. "MASTER SHADOW! MASTER SHADOW!" He screamed what he knew Shadow wanted to hear.

The tightness around his cock added to the feel of the wood and Vio's pleas pushed Shadow's over the edge. He groaned low, holding Vio tightly against him as he came, filling his aching body with hot, sticky cum. He thrust slowly a few more times, riding out the last shocks of his high.

Vio whined when Shadow's hand fell away from his still-stiff cock. Shadow chuckled deep in his chest, leaning his cheek against the top of Vio's head and staring down with an amused smirk. "What is it, Vio?" He asked tauntingly. "What do you want?"

The teasing, the ache! He couldn't take it. "Please, Master Shadow. Please, finish it."

"Finish what?" Shadow asked in mock-innocence, brushing his fingers lightly over Vio's groin to hear him whimper.

"Please!" Vio's hips thrust desperately towards the hand, a gasp leaving him when the motion pulled Shadow's softening cock from his passage, blood and cum dripping down his legs. Distantly, he thought there might have been more than the first time.

Shadow laughed and shoved Vio to the floor, rising to his feet. He adjusted his tunic, stained with Vio's blood and other fluids. "My tunic's filthy because of you, Vio. I don't need to do you any favors. Finish it yourself if you must, slut." He strolled from the cell apparently otherwise unbothered by the state of his clothing, clanging the door shut behind himself.

Vio lay still on the filthy dungeon floor for a few moments, panting for breath. He squirmed, his erection throbbing and begging to be taken care of. Somehow, the ache in the rest of his body only made him want it more. He didn't want to do it, oh how he didn't, but the ache was there and desperate and he _needed _it- and he just wasn't strong enough to stop himself. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor, his hand sliding down his stomach to grip the stiffness between his legs. He pumped it quickly, burying his face in his other arm to stifle his needy gasps and moans. It didn't take long before he came, spilling his seed on the floor with a barely bitten-back shout.

Green was staring at him with a look of hatred and disgust when Vio finally dared to lift his head from the stone. "I can't believe how much of a slut you are."

* * *

><p>*hides from rabid Green-fans* You'll understand next chapter, I promise! Speaking of which, tomorrow (January sixth) is my birthday! Reviews make awesome birthday presents. Or anytime presents. *nod nod*<p>

Thank you to the awesome Chapter Four reviewers:

**Ray-Kat-Hollows** (I can only imagine what you're going to say about him now. . .),

**JaydaNyx** (I'm glad to hear it and I hope you continue to enjoy it!),

**Viochann **(Ah, no it's not. And thank you!),

**Poisonedbliss10 **(I'm aware there's a lot of torture, that's why I put the warning up. Thank you, but I can't take all the credit for the good grammar. I have a beta. Well, sort of. We read each other's stuff before it's posted and look for spellfails. She's also the one who sometimes draws pictures for this. She has a bunch I haven't gotten her to post yet. Shadow is a sadist and I like to fuck with people. I hope you continue reading.),

**Farli30519** (Thanks!),

**GorillazFan** (Thanks!),

**FanFic reader** (Glad you did and I hope you loved this one too.),

**Shadow123** (Thank you!),

**whao **(^_^), and

**Imperial-sama** (Thank you very much! You mean I've made you a ShadowxVio fan? Awesome! ShadowxVio needs more love.). You guys are all awesome, and I hope you keep reading!


	6. The Actual Truth About Green

Chapter Six

Holy crap so many reviews! *happy dance* Thanks for the birthday wishes everyone! So you see, reviewers really do make me write faster!~ And just as a reminder, I'm always open to your ideas.

* * *

><p>Green watched impassively as a dark mist fell over the dungeon, lulling all beings not of the Dark World into a deep sleep. Shadow rounded the corner a few moments later, surveying the scene before him.<p>

"He's rather pathetic, isn't he?" Green asked, stepping through the bars of his cell.

Shadow scowled. "Don't call him that. He's becoming exactly what I want him to be. He needs me. Soon enough he'll see that everyone else detests him. I'll be all he has left, and even then only so long as he pleases me."

Green scoffed. "Toys are so very boring once they're broken. I thought you wanted to kill him?"

Shadow waved him off, unlocking Vio's cell and stepping inside to pick him up. "I will, I will, when I'm bored with him. I'm taking him for a bath. I'll bring him back later." He sighed. "I'm hoping to be able to move him soon, even though he failed his last test. First he needs to prove he won't run from me."

Green's lips twitched into a smirk that seemed wrong on his face. "Another test? As you wish. You and your games, Lord Shadow. I don't think you've ever gotten quite this complex with one of your toys before."

Shadow paused for a moment by the cell door. "None of the others were quite like him. He's far more. . . interesting."

Green laughed as he watched him go. "Interesting, huh? I know you better than you know yourself. You're a damn fool, Shadow Link. A lovesick fool. I will enjoy watching you break. Misery is such a delicious flavor." His appearance shifted, a Poe's malicious grin. He floated away down the hall, seeking the Hinox who guarded the depths of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"Vio! Vio, for goddesses' sake, wake up already!" Green was glaring down at him with his arms crossed- battered and bruised, but unrestrained. Vio felt a moment of relief. If Green was up and moving, then he wasn't hurt as badly as Vio had feared. "Hurry!" He hissed. "I found a way out. Get up!"<p>

THAT captured Vio's attention. "You what, now?" He looked down at himself. His wrists were manacled, but only to each other, with a foot or so of chain between them. His legs weren't restricted and he wasn't attached to anything at all, though the heavy metal collar remained in place about his neck. That blasted tail and the ears were gone, but the purple ribbon was still tied to his collar.

"They moved us to a new cell while we slept." Green whispered. "There's a hole under the box over there. It leads into a tunnel that connects to another cell, and there's a way out in there! Come on!" He grabbed Vio's chains and tugged insistently, but Vio hesitated.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Green. . . We'll get caught, and it'll be much worse." He said quietly, head bowed. Didn't Green think he'd considered all this already? He was hoping Shadow would let Green go, but if they tried to run he never would. Honestly, the chances weren't very high regardless. . .

Green snorted. "Maybe you like having his cock shoved up your ass, but I sure as hell don't want it. Come on already!"

Vio shifted, hissing quietly at the fresh pain that shot up his spine from the slight movement. He was clean again, but oh so very, very sore. He had. . .had he really done that, right in front of Green? His face flushed with shame at the thought, and he couldn't look Green in the eye. ". . .You go. If you disappear I don't think he'll care. I'm the one he has the problem with. I'm the one he'd chase. I'll stay."

"Fuck that!" Green snapped. He gripped Vio's chains with surprising strength, pulling him off the wooden bench in the room. Vio yelped when he hit the floor hard, but Green didn't seem to care at all. "Hurry the fuck up!" He half-pulled, half-dragged Vio to the aforementioned box, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched before shifting it to the side and grabbing Vio's collar, all but hurling him into the hole. Vio bit back a cry when he collided hard with the packed earth, scrabbling at the dirt beneath his fingers when white-hot pain flashed through him. How it hurt!

"The guards are coming! Get going!" Green jabbed him hard in the side with what felt like a stick (where did it come from?) and Vio grunted, forcing his aching limbs to _move_. The hole was small; his back scraped against the stone at the top, sending shooting sparks of agony with every movement. Trying to lower his body didn't help either; his muscles shook, strained and ached, barely-healed skin tore and bled, no matter what he did it hurt. . .

"Hurry up!" Green hissed from behind him. Vio jumped in surprise, biting back a yell when a sharp bit of rusted metal tore into his shoulder. He moved forward more quickly, turning corners and running into several dead ends (and finding a few stray rupees) before he spotted an exit up ahead. He crept towards it more slowly, peering out-

-Only to be roughly grabbed, hauled from the hole, and thrown harshly to the floor by a furious Shadow. Vio stared up at him fearfully, heart racing and body trembling. If only Green could get away!

But a cry told Vio he too was captured, and they were both in serious trouble.

Shadow's chest was heaving, his balled up fists shaking in his rage. Hate-filled red eyes fixed on Vio and he spat, "I gave you a chance, Vio. Everything would have been better if you hadn't tried to run. But NO! You can't even handle a simple thing like that, can you? Can you?" His black leather boot swung forward to connect with Vio's already bruised side, drawing a pained grunt. "No. No, you fucking can't." He growled, turning his back on Vio. "Fine. Be that way."

Looking past the looming Shadow he could see Green, held back by shadow-bonds and struggling, cursing his Hinox captors. They didn't try to hit him or keep him quiet. They didn't much seem to care what he did at all, more interested in watching Shadow in his fit of temper.

Shadow snapped his fingers and another pair of Hinox lumbered into the room, carrying a long, thick wooden beam between them. Shadow's eyes burned as he kicked Vio onto his back, securing his wrists above his head with a snap of his fingers. The beam-bearing Hinox came to stand by Vio's feet, one on either side of him. Shadow leaned in close, dark anger written on his face. "If I can't trust you to stay put," he hissed, "I'll have to make sure you can't run at all."

His eyes never leaving Vio's, he snapped his fingers again. The shadow-bonds wrapped tightly around Vio's ankles, yanking his feet up and binding them together on the beam. Vio felt his heart rate quicken. What in the world was Shadow _doing_?

Shadow seemed to savor his fear for a few moments more, snapping his fingers yet again to call something else to him, a flexible rod made of pale wood perhaps as wide as his thumb and maybe three feet long. Shadow dragged the end of it over Vio's cheek, watching the fear and confusion in his eyes with a twisted smile. He dragged it down over the older welts and bruises on his bare body, and Vio tensed, expecting him to strike his chest or stomach- but he didn't. He reached Vio's hips and removed the pole, turning away from Vio again to look at Green, momentarily blocking him from Vio's view- _oh Goddeses, no! Don't hit Green please don't- _

He whirled about faster than a deadly cobra, the pole singing through the air before it connected with the bottoms of Vio's feet. His entire body jerked and he screamed, yanking fruitlessly on his bound wrists and ankles. The Hinox holding the beam didn't even twitch. "You. Will. Learn!" Again and again Shadow struck him and Vio screamed, bruising every inch of the bottoms of his feet and leaving reddened, painful welts, though miraculously he never broke the skin.

One particularly hard smack- the twentieth? Fortieth? Vio couldn't say- snapped the rod clean in half. Shadow held up the broken end still in his hand and blinked at it with a slightly confused expression before tossing it away. Vio's chest was heaving as he struggled to regain his breath, watching Shadow through slightly fuzzy vision as he leaned in to inspect the damage, prodding his foot with a finger and frowning when Vio whimpered.

"Not enough." He muttered to himself. His eyes landed on a torch burning just outside the cell and stalked over to it, snatching it from its holder and striding towards Vio with a malevolent grin on his face. Vio's eyes widened in fear and his lips moved soundlessly- _oh Goddesses NO! _Shadow held the burning torch as close to Vio's injured feet as he could without actually letting the fire touch him. The heat slowly reddened his skin and Vio tried futilely to squirm away from it, whimpers and pained gasps growing steadily louder until Shadow pressed the torch that much closer, drawing a pained scream before Shadow pulled the torch back, tossing it carelessly at a nearby Hinox (who fumbled with it, but somehow managed not to drop it or burn himself).

Shadow straightened and snapped his fingers. All at once Vio's feet came unbound from the beam and he was yanked upwards by his wrists, pulled up just high enough that his only option was to stand on his damaged feet. He cried out at the burning pain and lifted his feet off the ground, gripping the rope above him to try to take the strain off his wrists.

Shadow laughed at his pathetic attempts, leaning in close to his face with such a wicked smirk. "I wonder, how long can you stay like that, Vio?" He murmured, leaning in closer like he might kiss him, but instead reaching up to dig his claws into Vio's hands, forcing him to let go of the rope and land hard on his feet with a pained scream, tears running freely down his face while he gasped for breath. His vision swam and Shadow backhanded him. "None of that, now. You'll stay conscious or else."

Shadow stepped back, watching Vio struggle and choke on his sobs for a time, his muscles straining to take the pressure off his feet again. "Nothing to say to me? Fine. Just remember, this is your own doing. If you'd stayed put I wouldn't have had to hurt you." He turned and walked out without another glance, the Hinox following behind him.

"You're disgusting." Vio flinched at the venom in Green's tone. "You wanted him to catch us, didn't you? Did you even fucking _look _before sticking your head out? You're such an idiot! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Vio? And now look at you, you can't even STAND!"

"I'm sorry. . ." Vio whispered, averting his eyes like a coward in the face of Green's anger. He didn't try to defend himself or his actions. It was useless, anyway. Green hadn't been hurt, and that was the important part. If he hated him for his apparent cowardice, well. . .

His hands slipped and his feet hit the stone. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he groaned, struggling to take some of the pressure off his feet with his weakened arms, but he didn't have the strength to lift himself again, not even an inch. His head hung to his chest, the ache never letting up as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to ease the pain. It felt like his very nerves were on fire, spreading the pain far up along his shaking legs and making sweat gather on his brow. He thought his feet might just go numb with the never-ending pain, but he didn't seem to be so lucky, nor would blissful unconsciousness come to him.

Hours passed while he hung like that, only half-aware of his surroundings. It might have even been a full day or more, Vio wasn't sure, but he felt blisters form and break on his burned feet. He knew that wasn't a good sign, but he couldn't bring himself to try to do anything about it. Green said not a word, and every time he glanced at him he read only hatred and disgust in his eyes, like he was worth no more than the filth on the dungeon floor. Maybe he wasn't.

The cell door clanged open, snapping Vio from his stupor. Half a dozen Hinox stepped through, most carrying thick clubs, one a sharp-looking wooden spear tipped with flint. The last slammed the door shut behind him. Perverse grins stretched on their faces as they surrounded him, setting off alarm bells in the back of Vio's mind. Shadow was nowhere in sight.

The biggest of the Hinox, standing a good two feet taller than Vio, came to a stop directly in front of him, scowling. "Master Shadow is greatly displeased," it grunted, its accent thick and hard for Vio to understand (the thing could _speak_?). "He says you must be punished."

Vio swallowed thickly. So, he'd finally pushed him too far, then, and Shadow was making good on his promise to hand him over to the Hinox. He knew it was coming.

The Hinox''s eyes narrowed. "I'm told you're the Hero in purple. Is this true?" Vio nodded silently, and the large hand not holding the big Hinox's club clenched into a fist at least as large as Vio's head. The other Hinox around him shifted, restless.

"Then you're the one who killed my brother, when he was guarding the Dark Mirror those months ago." Vio barely remembered the half-drunk Hinox who'd found him that night, the night he'd betrayed Shadow. Apparently the same could not be said for the other Hinox.

The first blow caught him off-guard. One of the Hinox behind him swung its massive club into his side, cracking ribs and bruising flesh. A sharp scream escaped Vio's lips before he gritted his teeth, chest heaving.

The big Hinox laughed, long and hard so his stomach jiggled. "Pathetic Hylian. Look at you now." His fist buried itself in Vio's gut and quite literally lifted him off his feet, bending him over double coughing and hacking. Another club swung towards his legs, shattering his right knee completely, but he couldn't get the breath to scream before more blows rained down upon him, one after the other.

One of them drove the spear deep into his thigh, twisting it to worsen the wound before yanking it back out, missing his femoral artery by only a hair's breadth. Blood poured from the wound, and others soon joined it as the spear plunged into whatever flesh it could reach until one of the club-wielders accidentally hit it, snapping the stone blade from the wooden shaft and leaving it buried deep in Vio's side. The Hinox held up its broken weapon and roared, leaping onto the offending club-wielder and rolling about the room, tussling with him.

The other four ignored the fight, chanting something in their own guttural language. The big Hinox grunted an affirmative, reaching one of its massive hands up to clamp about Vio's bound wrists and _pull_. Vio screamed for all he was worth as the small bones in his hands and wrists were crushed, ligaments torn and tendons mangled under the power of the Hinox's grip. Finally the shadow-bonds came loose from the ceiling and the Hinox dropped Vio on the floor. His head hit the stone with a loud _crack_ and stars danced in front of his eyes as the corners of his vision went black.

The big Hinox grabbed Vio by the hair, yanking him up on his busted knees until his face was level with the monster's groin. He lifted his rough tunic, exposing his raging hard-on to Vio's eyes. _Oh Goddesses help me! _

"Open." When Vio didn't immediately comply one of the other Hinox stomped on his right leg near the knee, driving the wound against the stone and tearing a hoarse scream from Vio's lips. The big Hinox took the opportunity to cram itself inside his mouth, ramming the stinking appendage against the back of his throat. Vio gagged and tried to bite down, but it was like trying to bite thick, foul-tasting leather. Snickering, the big Hinox pulled Vio's head back and pushed him down again, trying to force as much of its cock into Vio's mouth as it could. His hands dangled uselessly in front of him, still bound. His left arm was bent as a strange angle and his right elbow was in much the same shape as his knee. Blood ran freely from wounds in both.

Rough, too-large hands seized his legs and pulled them from under him, spreading them wide and pulling still, straining sliced muscles and shattered bones. Another pair of hands grabbed his hips and the cock in his mouth muffled his screams as another leathery dick (smaller than the one in front of him, but larger, certainly, than anything Shadow had fucked him with) slammed into him from behind, ripping and tearing his most delicate flesh with a kind of wild, cruel abandon even Shadow at his worst hadn't shown.

But the worst, oh the worst of all was Green. The shadow-bonds that held him had dissolved, but he didn't move to help. He stood by the bars and he _watched_. And while he watched, he _laughed_.

Green laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

None of them heard the footsteps on the dungeon stairs.

"Oh Goddesses. . .What are you doing? _ Get away from him! __**GET AWAY**_**!**" A shrill shout rang out and a sword sang through the air. The big Hinox's head sailed across the room to smack the brawling pair, who blinked and looked around stupidly for a moment before Shadow descended upon them too. Vio fell to the floor with pained groan when the two holding his legs dropped him, the screams of the dying Hinox registering only distantly as Shadow hacked them to pieces.

Vio turned his head slowly to stare at the laughing Green. A severed Hinox arm flew at him, _through him_, and still Green laughed, head thrown back in his mirth. His body rippled like water, dissolved and changed until a only a shapeless, grinning Poe remained, its bright eyes gleaming in the gloom of the dungeon. Vio stared, eyes unfocused, his mouth dropping open in shock. _ Green?. . . _

Shadow whirled on the Poe next, black blood dripping from the blade he held where its throat would be. "You. . .you. . .you were supposed to _tell me_ if any of them tried anything! _ No one but me was to touch him!_" Not-Green only laughed harder and Shadow snarled, snapping his fingers so that shadow-bonds wrapped tightly around the Poe, binding it to te cell wall and holding it there.

Shadow sheathed his sword and hurried to Vio and knelt beside him, lifting him carefully from the puddle of blood that had gathered around him, much of it his own. He carefully cradled Vio against his chest, holding him like a precious porcelain doll found smashed by a jealous sibling. Without so much as another glance at the still-laughing Poe, Shadow ran from the dungeon as quickly as he could.

"Hold on Vio, please, just hold on."

Back in the gore-strewn cell, the Poe's laughter finally quieted to chuckles. It breathed deeply, a great, shuddering breath that rattled its chest and made the area around it grow cold. "Delicious."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the Chapter Five reviewers:<p>

**Viochann**: Thanks for your review! So, what do you think it would take for you to start hating Shadow? Haha, well, as long as I keep having ideas the updates will be regular. I never object to any ideas tossed my way, either!

**CryBabyCry**: Vio appreciates the sentiment, I'm sure. Happy ending? Well. . . depends on your perspective. . .but I do know how it will end, provided the muses don't decide to run away with it. And thank you!

**Poisonedbliss10**: Thank you!

**Ray-Kat-Hollows**: Hopefully you have an answer now?  
><strong>muZicxL9166<strong>**4**: Thank you! Cool, should I be wishing you Happy Birthday as well, then? Well, if Five made you flinch, I can only IMAGINE what this chapter did.

**Anonymous**: There's Green's problem. And yes, yes it is.

**GorillazFan**: Thank you! ^_^

**YouAreAmazing**: You could...let's see if you handle this one, dearie.

**vividNecromancer**: Why, thank you. *bows * Compassion? Nooo. . .not yet, anyway. Really I think tis chapter is probably the most violent. You'll see.~ If it makes you feel better, I do know how it's going to end (or how it SHOULD, anyway).

**KitFisto'sGirl**: Heheheh...

**ppv**: Oh good. That's more or less the horrified reaction I'm shooting for. Hope you keep reading!

**Shadow123**: Thank you!

Hope you all keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Pandemonium and the Damn Hypocrite

Chapter Seven

Welcome back, everyone, and Happy (belated) Valentines' Day! Now, just a note: Chapter Six was probably as violent as this story will get. So, if you're still reading after that, you'll probably be fine.

* * *

><p>Dull blue eyes stared listlessly at the black canopy above him. Voices flowed around his head, one ringing with frustration, the other tense and worried, but he did not acknowledge them. All through the so-called 'treatment' of dark spells cast upon his body, wrenching bones and muscles painfully back into place, pressing wounds shut, foul-smelling ointments rubbed into his skin and hair until they glowed with a false, healthy-looking sheen, that blank blue stare never wavered.<p>

"I've done the best I can. I keep slaves usable, I don't ease pain. What do I look like, a light wizard?" The Wizzrobe sniffed his disdain. "The broken bones are set, the internal damage repaired. He won't scar, as you requested, unless you desire it. These spells are tied to your will, Lord Shadow, as all things are in your domain. A snap of your fingers and his bones will break, a flash of your eyes and his body will tear. That is all a slave needs, especially a useless one who cannot heal himself."

There was a snap and a scream, followed by a rushed apology and an angry growl. Still, the eyes never moved, never spared the proceedings a glance. "Do not call him useless." Another apology and quick footsteps signaled the Wizzrobe's departure, and Shadow sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the desk chair he'd placed by the bed.

"Vio, I'm sorry." No response.

"Vio, please. I didn't order them to attack you! I wouldn't do that!" Nothing.

Shadow groaned, bowing his head almost to his knees and pulling at his hair in frustration. "Vio, please, please listen to me! I swear I didn't order it! I didn't! I know I threatened it...several times, but that's all they were, empty threats! Vio. . ." He slid from the chair to kneel by the bed, taking Vio's chilled hand between his own clammy ones, pressing it to his cheek. "Vio, I love you. I. . .I'll make it up to you. I'll make it better. I'll give you. . .anything. Anything at all that you ask me for."

A twitch. Accusing blue eyes met pleading red, staring at him, considering.

Shadow waited for his response with bated breath. If Vio asked for freedom now. . . Shadow wasn't certain he'd be able to refuse.

Vio's gaze drifted back to the canopy, and his silence persisted for a few moments more. "At your. . . dinner party. . .there was. . .a young man who looked about my age in chains. He. . .was under the table with me. His name is Vaati. He was with the Poes, and we both know what they do to their slaves. . .Nobody deserves that." Vio shifted, trying vainly to find a more comfortable position that would aggravate his aching body. "Bring me Vaati. Get him away from the Poes. And Shadow. . ." His eyes cut to Shadow's again, and the Darkness winced. "You have to promise me you won't make him your toy."

"I-"

"Promise!"

Shadow gave Vio's hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

He stood, staring blankly around the room as though forgetting something, before his eyes fell on Vio, laying so still beneath the sheets. Untethered. Shadow held out his hand and snapped his fingers, calling a slim dyed-violet leather collar to him. This he fastened about Vio's unresisting neck, sealing it shut to all but him with a murmured spell. Another snap and shadow-chains snaked from the headrest to attach to the collar, preventing Vio from leaving the bed, even though he couldn't move.

Shadow's hand moved from the collar at Vio's throat to cup his cheek, and he bent forward to kiss him softly, barely a brush of his dry lips against Vio's magic-moistened ones. "I love you, Vio." He murmured. "Goddesses. . .I love you so much it hurts. But I don't trust you. Please, forgive me for the chains."

Vio didn't react again, and Shadow quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>Pandemonium. The Desecrated Devil Temple. Home of all Poes.<p>

The souls of the damned and devil-deal bound cried out at his presence. They were the ones taken from other realms and brought to this place to suffer, food for the Poes who lived within its towering, black-stone walls. Poes of all sorts floated amongst the sufferers, some tall, robed, silent and faceless, others short, squat, colorful and cackling. The tall Poes' lanterns burned an eerie shade of blue, their cast light sometimes shot through with purple or green from the smaller cacklers, throwing the strange, carved rose on the door of the temple (what was it doing there? Rumor had it that the Demon who'd built the temple centuries ago had lost a bet with the God of War. . .but that was only a rumor.) into sharp relief. It was said that each glowing lantern held another imprisoned, malicious soul condemned to burn (some said it was the Poe's own soul, but nobody knew for sure), and if you listened when a Poe was near, you'd hear them scream. Shadow didn't know if this was true, and he didn't much care.

Those souls weren't Vio.

They meant nothing to him.

Shadow entered the Temple unbidden, the macabre splendor of the Entrance Hall barely fazing him. He took no notice of the blood-splattered tapestries on the walls, the chandelier of twisted skeletons (some Hylian, others not), hanging above his head, or the screams that echoed off the high, vaulted ceiling. Smaller, lesser Poes, those squat, useless little things, scurried about at his passing, one darting ahead of him through the heavy doors emblazoned with the Poe's crest in Hylian bones to the dark throne room beyond.

An agonized scream rang out as he crossed the threshold, torn from the throat of the ashen-skinned slave held aloft only by the Big Poe's grip on his long, lavender hair. The Big Poe's teeth sank into his flesh, tearing off a large chunk of his shoulder. Muscles tore, tendons snapped, and bones crunched, dissolving into black energy to be absorbed in a long, drawn-out breath by the Poe. It closed its eyes and hummed in appreciation, letting the slave collapse to the floor at its feet.

"Delicious as always, slave Gufuu." The Big Poe mocked, smirking as dark magic swirled around the fallen mage's body, healing and repairing the wounds until not a scratch remained. Not a drop of blood spilled; only magic poured from his body.

The mage panted for breath, a reflex only. Beings like him didn't need to breathe.

Finally, the Big Poe seemed to notice Shadow's presence. A too-wide smirk crossed his face. "Ah, Lord Shadow Link. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shadow snarled. "Are you or are you not known to possess the most useful and loyal Loans in the Dark World?"

The Big Poe seemed taken aback by his venom. "I am. Is the one I gave you unsatisfactory? I assure you he is one of the best-"

"_Unsatisfactory?_" Shadow spat, fists clenched and body shaking with his fury. "The one you gave me directly defied the one and only order I gave him. Instead of alerting me to any problems with a certain prisoner he _ordered_ my Hinox to nearly kill him! He told them the orders came from me,_ when I said no such thing!_"

The Big Poe scowled his displeasure. If there was one thing he hated, it was Poes who failed to do as he was told. In times of peace (which, the Big Poe thought bitterly, this wouldn't even BE if a certain Wind Mage hadn't proven so utterly useless) the Poe's supply of fresh souls depended upon good relations with the other lords. Loans who disobeyed put that at risk. "Return him to me, and I will assure you he will be properly punished."

"The prisoner who was harmed is valuable to me. I will receive compensation." Shadow stated coldly.

"Of course. Two of my very best minions, at your disposal-"

"No. I don't want any more of your _best minions_." Shadow looked disgusted by the very idea. "I've had more than enough of them."

The Big Poe looked confused. "Then surely-?"

Shadow cut him off again, motioning to the lavender-haired slave on the floor, who had only just managed to sit up, dragging himself away from the foot of the Poe's throne He didn't get far- the tall, robed Poe to the Big Poe's right swung its scythe, catching the slave in the chest and knocking him back against the throne, drawing a pained yelp from his lips. "I want him."

The Big Poe's slanted, glowing eyes widened, darting from the slave on the floor back to Shadow. "Now, see here Lord Shadow, this mage is worth far too much to be given as reparation-"

"And your supposedly loyal minion harmed my fucking_ Hero_!" Shadow snapped, his tone dangerous, daring the Big Poe to try to cross him. "You will give him to me, or all the Lords and Ladies of the Dark World will know of your minions' uselessness. They will know they can't be trusted with even the simplest of tasks. And then where will you be?"

A look of consternation crossed the Big Poe's face. There was no way around it and he knew it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to haggle. "He is still too valuable. His magic alone could feed every Poe here for years. I propose a trade. For one of your mages, the return of my minion, and your. . .discretion, about this matter, I will give him and his contact to you."

Shadow's temper was wearing thin. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, calling one of his own devil-deal bound mages to him, and her contract to his hand. Veran was not as powerful as the demon Gufuu, but she would suffice.

Once one of the Big Poe's minions fetched the Wind Mage's contract, Shadow approached the throne and held out Veran's. He hadn't even so much as glanced at her.

She wasn't Vio. She meant nothing to him.

The exchange was made, and a snap of his fingers called a thick black collar and leash to him. He yanked Vaati up cruelly by his hair, drawing a pained hiss from his lips. As Shadow fastened the collar around Vaati's pale throat and sealed it with shadows his expression never changed. Vaati's red eyes widened and his delicate-looking hands flew up to clasp the collar, fear overcoming his expression as his situation finally sunk in. Shadow Link, his former minion (or so he'd thought), quite literally held Vaati's life in his hands. From this moment on, Vaati would live or die by Shadow's word.

Holding the leash in one hand, Shadow stood and started for the door. "Come, slave." A smirk crossed his lips at the angered expression on Vaati's face.

"Ah- Lord Shadow- the rest of our deal?..." The Big Poe shifted nervously.

Shadow turned cold eyes to the Big Poe, a sadistic smirk twisting his lips. "You have my silence." He assured the Big Poe, before turning again towards the door. Ever-so-casually he lifted his right hand above his head, snapping his fingers as the throne room's bone-encrusted doors clanged shut behind him.

The screams of horrified lesser Poes echoed after him.

* * *

><p>Vaati stumbled along behind Shadow, who didn't seem to care that Vaati had trouble keeping up with his quick pace. Internally, the Mage fumed. Of all the rotten- his very existence now lay in the hands of the one minion who'd turned on him. Hell, all of this, his fall from power, the enactment of the devil-deal's contingency in case of failure, all of this was because of HIM! Oh how he wanted to wring the bastard's neck-<p>

Vaati choked, grasping at his throat. Shadow didn't seem to notice, except to yank harder on the leash when he slowed. All right, so the contract wouldn't allow those sorts of thoughts. He should have known better.

A devil-deal contract with the Big Poe; a portion of Hyrule once he had it under his control in exchange for power, with his soul held as collateral. It had seemed perfect, fool-proof at the time. He was the Great Wind Demon Gufuu, how could anything possibly go wrong? How could anyone oppose him? But someone, four- eventually five- someones did. When he failed, when the Four Heroes defeated him and he lay dying while they battled Ganon, the Poes came to collect.

He was not living, neither was he dead. A body that was not a body, but a soul, taken physical form. A magic-filled soul that could never die, except on the whim of the contract-holder. His form was created as an ideal food source for the Big Poe, his contract-holder. . .

Former contract-holder. Shadow Link held the contract now.

Fuck.

Vaati found himself yanked through the shadows against his will (not that his will meant much at all, anymore), away from Pandemonium. He fell to his knees in the Entrance Hall of a castle he didn't recognize, too dizzy to see straight (He'd never liked shadow-travel, not even in his demon form. Wind and tornadoes were far more enjoyable and effective methods). The floor beneath his palms was stained with blood of Light Dweller red and lesser monster green, and he took a momentary, perverse pleasure in the knowledge that no matter what Shadow did, his blood would not decorate the traitor's floor.

Thanks to Shadow Link shattering the Dark Mirror, his body contained no blood to spill.

Shadow didn't give him a chance to recover from the dizziness (really, it was unfair. Why should he still feel these things when he wasn't even technically alive?), seizing him by his lavender locks to jerk his head back and force him to face his scowling former minion.

"Let me make one thing clear right now, _Vaati,_" he spat. "You are here because Vio asked me to _save _you from the Poes. I'd rather leave you to rot. . ." He yanked harder on Vaati's hair, drawing a pained hiss from pale lips. "If you _dare _harm one hair on his head, you will wish I'd left you to their mercy, understood?"

Vaati scowled up at him, silent, hatred written across his pale-gray features.

Shadow backhanded him sharply, releasing his hair to let him fall. Shadow's dark blade followed him down, skewering him between the ribs where his living heart should have been. Vaati choked and grasped at the blade, pain exploding through his body while his mind remained conscious, aware of every agonizing moment of what would otherwise have been a fatal wound. Shadow watched with sadistic pleasure while he squirmed, a twisted smile tugging at his lips.

He repeated himself in a lighter, almost playful tone. "I said, do you understand, Vaati?" He twisted the blade in a vicious jerk, the sound of ribs snapping echoing in the room. Vaati shrieked.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" He cried, attempting to pull the blade from its fleshy sheathe.

"Good." Shadow pulled his sword out in one swift motion, his expression falling into a slight pout when he saw that Vaati still didn't bleed. Vaati's magic knit the wound together, setting bones and sealing flesh, though the pain still burned hot as lava in his chest.

A sharp, tormented scream rang through the air. Shadow's head snapped towards the sound and he was running in an instant, speeding up the stairs towards the source with Vaati on his heels, pulled along by the lingering force of Shadow's first command. They hurtled down one hall and another, tracking the sound to the large double doors leading to Shadow's room.

Inside, Wizzrobes blustered about in a frenzy. Four of them were attempting to use their magic and their bodies to restrain a thrashing, screaming Hero, two more were casting spells on him, and another four or five ran back and forth from the bed to the table set up nearby, bringing the spellcasters their own brews of various noxious sorry-excuse-for-potions.

"**What's going on in here?"** Shadow bellowed, causing the Wizzrobes to freeze. Off-guard, those holding Vio down were sent sailing across the room when he _shrieked_, kicking out with his legs and bringing his hands up to claw at bloody welts on his face. He gagged, his thrashing causing the collar he wore to choke him.

Shadow leapt across the bed the straddle him, struggling for several moments before he managed to pin Vio's wrists by his head and trap his flailing legs under his more powerful thighs. A snap of Shadow's fingers called the shadows to him, wrapping around Vio's limbs with the strength of steel and forcing their way into his mouth to quiet him.

Once he lay still and panting Shadow took a moment to look at him. His eyes were wide open, but glazed, as though he were looking through him instead of at him. His limp blond hair was sweat-soaked, his face flushed and covered in bleeding scratch marks. His breathing came in short gasps, fast and shallow. Shadow laid the back of his hand against Vio's forehead and quickly removed it. It felt like he was on fire, his skin burned so hot.

"Useless, all of you!" Shadow hissed, turning a venomous glare on the Wizzrobes. They cowered, fearful of his wrath. "I gave you one simple task, just ONE! Heal him, I said. That's all. And now look at him! What. Happened?"

The Wizzrobes shifted and shuffled and tittered, but for several long moments none said a word, until one of the spellcasters bravely stepped forward. "We were doing as you ordered, Lord Shadow, when the boy started to seize.-"

"And nobody noticed he was getting sick?" Shadow screamed, the shadows gathering around him, churning with eagerness at the prospect of bloodshed.

"We are not healers, Lord Shadow! We know nothing of Light Dwellers- EEK!" The Wizzrobe ducked as a shadow-hardened dagger flew towards his head, only just avoiding decapitation.

"Get out." Shadow growled, voice low. "Wizzrobes, OUT!" The Wizzrobes scrambled for the door, Vaati following. "No, Mage. Not you. Come here." Shadow crooked a finger at Vaati, and what could he do, but obey?

Vaati stood by the bed, stony-faced, but his eyes that burned with a fury hotter than Vio's fever, his hands clenched into fists at his side while Shadow spoke. "You _were_ a Light Dweller," Shadow seemed to take particular pleasure in the past tense of that statement. "So you will be responsible for healing him from whatever this is that's sickening him. You will make him better, or I will kill you. I will destroy you in ways that would make even the Big Poe cringe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Vaati hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, _what?_"

If Vaati could have killed him then, he would have. His stony expression dropped to a scowl, and he spat the words like one of the Wizzrobes' foul potions from his tongue. "Yes, Master Shadow."

* * *

><p>Alright, so! Pandemonium, the Desecrated Devil Temple. The outside was inspired by a picture on deviantArt called Pandemonic by Kurotorasempai (yes, even the random rose on the door). The inside was inspired by the Sedlec Ossuary, which I have never visited but have seen pictures of and probably watched a documentary on at some point.<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Six reviewers (Seventeen of them! SEVENTEEN! O.O!)

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: Avoiding the action scenes with Vio? Well...I DID warn everyone there was gratuitous torture in this story...Thanks for the review!

**GorillazFan**: Thank you, and here it is!

**Viochann**: I don't know about the "doesn't actually want to hurt" part...It was a quick update, because it was Christmas break. *laughs * It's been a while, obviously, so I hope you didn't get used to it. Yeah...That's kind of how I felt writing that part with the Hinox. Heh. Evil Sheik, now THERE'S an interesting thought. Thank you! My birthday was pretty quiet, just hung out with a friend and watched Dr. Who. Thanks for asking!

**CryBabyCry**: You're right, it wasn't. I just like to mess with people. O.O Holy crap you ARE mean. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Poisonedbliss10**: Thank you, thank you. *bows * Well...he just did.~

**Ray-Kat-Hollows**: That seems to be the general trend, people skipping that part. Obviously, he didn't want it as much as he thought he did. Careful what you wish for, and all that. O.O...and people call ME violent...

**Joseph Kuo**: Here it is!

**Percy pig vomit**: ...Interesting name... Mwhahaha I guess I'm just that good.~ What makes it addicting? How do I write this stuff? Call it a channel to keep the other things I write rating-appropriate. Usually though scenes start with one little snippet that appears in my brain, and I build from there. Also, a lot of this is me having fun exploring the implications of mind-fucking.

**KitFisto'sGirl**: Thank you! Yes, poor Vio. I just don't ever seem to give the guy a break. Falling for him? *laughs * Oh, he fell a loooong time ago. He was just so angry that he forgot.

**Shadow123**: The glory of the mind-fuck. It wasn't actually Green.

**DarkLight**: Thank you! Yes, but as I said, Six was probably the most violent of all.

**Oh my**: Sorry it took so long!

**Linkgirl101**: Is now!

**VividNecromancer**: Yeah...nobody seemed to like that mental image much. *laughs * Oh good, so you guessed Green wasn't Green.~ End? Oh darling, there are plenty of chapters left, let me assure you.

**RadiantWaterfalls**: ...You're going to to 'due'?...

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Sorry to make you wait so long!

**TheTextingNeko**: O.O It did, really? Wow, I feel special now. *heart *


	8. Of All the Pompous, Insufferable

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Despite Shadow's foul curses and threats of slow, agonizing death ("If he dies I <em>swear<em>, I'll rip out your intestines and boil them in oil, and make you _eat them _before I fucking kill you!"), in the end there was really very little Vaati could do for the Hero, and even less that he _wanted_ to do. Instead, he tried to convince Shadow he'd be better off getting someone else to do it. At first, he'd suggested that Shadow take Vio back to Hyrule for a blue, or even just a red, potion. That...hadn't gone over well.

"_It'd heal him completely in a second, but the ingredients don't grow here and the potion is too unstable to make the trip." Vaati told Shadow, his voice mechanical and body tense._

"_NO, no potions! He's not setting foot in Hyrule Ever Again!" Shadow hissed, grabbing Vaati by the throat and squeezing hard enough to cut off his air flow (not that he NEEDED to breathe, per se, but the intent was there)._

He'd then suggested that Shadow fetch a Hylian healer and bring him to the Dark Realm to tend to Vio. He didn't go for that, either.

"_You don't even have to keep whoever you bring if you don't want to-"_

"_What, let him go so he can go back and tell the Heroes where to find Vio? Or kill him and make the other Heroes suspicious so they come looking themselves? NO! What are you, stupid?" Shadow snarled, and Vaati ducked just in time. Something heavy and ceramic struck the wall near the place his head had been a moment earlier. _

Giving up after that incident, Vaati had plopped down irritably in a chair by the bed and asked for a bowl, a pitcher of cool water, and a couple of cloths. He'd poured some of the water into the bowl and dipped a cloth in it, draping it carelessly over the still-twitching Hero's forehead and wild, fever-glazed eyes. He dipped the other cloth in the water and wrung it out, using it to wipe down Vio's sweaty face and neck, and down over his chest. Shadow growled and muttered under his breath, but his clenched fists were the only signs of his displeasure at the contact. After all, he'd ordered Vaati to help Vio, and he couldn't very well do that without touching him.

That was several hours ago. Several long, grueling hours filled by an intermittently hallucinating, screaming Hero, bound and gagged by shadows, a cursing, angry Shadow Link, and many bowls of cool water. Twice, Shadow made Vaati change the bedsheets like a common chamberlain, much to his displeasure. For some reason that Vaati was unaware of, Shadow seemed vehemently opposed to letting ANY Hinox in his room, although Vaati knew there had been no such restrictions before.

It was nearing dawn (or the Dark Realm's imitation of it), now. Shadow's head rested in his folded arms on a desk in the corner of the room. He was snoring lightly, with a small puddle of drool forming near the corner of his mouth. Disgusting.

The Hero (finally) lay still and relatively quiet, though his breathing remained labored and his body warmer to the touch than was normal. His skin appeared deceptively healthy and unmarked thanks to the Wizzrobes' hack magic, though they couldn't hide the red, fevered flush, or the obvious signs of maltreatment. The circles under his eyes looked dark, as though he hadn't slept well in some time. His face was gaunt, his cheekbones more prominent than Vaati remembered even from the dinner party those weeks ago. His body, hidden now under a thick black quilt, but visible earlier when Vaati changed the sheets, had the all-too familiar starved look of a prisoner, of one who had lost too much weight in too short a time. Somehow, it made the sheen of his blond hair and the glow of his skin against the dark silk look obscene. Over all this, tendrils of shadows ghosted along his still form, seemingly diaphanous, but ready to become hard as steel at any hint of unwanted movement from him.

Vaati removed the warmed cloth from the Hero's head, dipped it in the bowl, wrung it out, and replaced it again. He reached around the young man to fluff his pillow, simply for something to do. His fingers toyed with the edge of the black embroidered pillowcase, and he let his mind wander. So easy...

It would be so easy to slide that pillow out from under his head. The Hero would sleep through it. He probably wouldn't even notice.

It would be so easy to press it down over that thin face. . .

The Hero would try to breathe and be unable, try to bat him away with his meager, starved strength. . .

Except he wouldn't be able to, because the shadows would tighten to hold him down.

He'd be so weak, he wouldn't even be able to attempt to scream.

His body would twitch and squirm in those bonds for several minutes, five tops. Then his struggles would begin to slow, and his limbs would drop to the sheets, soft as butterfly wings. His heart would try to keep beating, but it too would succumb. . .

Then he'd lay still.

Vaati would pull the pillow away then, see that pale face turned blue for lack of life-giving air, frozen forever in an expression of horror and fear. The whites of his eyes would be blood-shot, those hateful cornflower blues dulled forever in death.

Oh, Shadow would kill him for it, there was no doubt about that. But Shadow was going to kill him eventually anyway, once he tired of him. And he'd rather take one of the Heroes with him than die by the bastard's whim. . .

He'd worked Vio's head halfway off the pillow when tired blue eyes blinked open. Vaati froze, expecting him to scream ("MURDERER!"), but he only smiled. It was weak, exhausted, but there. He didn't say anything, just reached up to touch Vaati's face so gently, to make sure he was real, and Shadow had kept his word.

Vaati's breath caught in surprise. He reached up, placing his hand over Vio's for a moment, before lowering both to the sheets. "...You need to drink something." He murmured, pouring water from the pitcher into a wooden cup. He helped Vio sit up, supporting his head with one arm, and gently tipped the cup against his lips. Vio took a few small sips, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

". . . You're welcome." Vaati adjusted his pillows before lowering him onto them again and replacing the cool cloth. Vio made a small sound in the back of his throat, his eyes drifting shut again.

Dammit.

Shadow didn't wake for a couple more hours, jerking abruptly into consciousness and rubbing at his eyes. "Nn. . . someone's here. Feels like Twili." He wiped the drool from his face and looked about, blinking in momentary confusion when he spotted Vaati by his bed. Recognition dawned, followed by irritation and just as quickly chagrin. Vaati twitched. Shadow had never learned to hide his emotions at all, like the amateur he was.

"How. . . uh. . . how is he doing?" Shadow asked, making his way over to the bed.

"His fever's down, and he woke long enough to drink a little water." Vaati replied shortly.

"Oh...th-that's good. " Shadow murmured, reaching out to caress Vio's forehead. Vio still felt warm, but not as burning hot as he'd been the previous night. Shadow's expression softened, a tenderness Vaati never thought he'd see appearing on his face.

As he returned his hand to his side Vio stirred, shifting in the bed. He groaned softly before blinking up at Shadow- and he promptly froze, his lips parted in a quiet gasp. Shadow frowned with worry, reaching up to place his hand on Vio's cheek, to see if his fever had spiked- only for Vio visibly flinch, his heart pounding with fear. . .fear of _him_. Shadow's hand clenched into a fist and he dropped it to his side, staring down at the terrified, trembling Vio. After a moment Shadow bent forward, stiffly placing a kiss on Vio's forehead before turning swiftly on his heel to retreat to his bathroom.

So, Vaati thought, the Hero was afraid of his Shadow. Not that he could blame him, given what he knew about how Shadow treated his pets. Regardless, it seemed as though Shadow Link. . .disliked this fear. Interesting.

Shadow returned several minutes later, clean and dressed, and when his eyes met Vaati's they were cold and hard again. "I have business to take care of," he said. "I'm leaving Vio in your care. The Hinox cannot enter this room. You are solely responsible for him." His expression darkened, and danger laced his tone. "If you hurt him in any way I will know, and you will NOT like the consequences, understand me?"

"Yes." Vaati responded.

Shadow scowled.

"Yes, sir, Master Shadow." Vaati snapped through gritted teeth. Of all the pompous, insufferable-

Shadow left, leaving Vaati and Vio alone again. Vio slept not long after, and Vaati took a seat by the window, staring out over Shadow's domain. In the garden directly below, plants of the Dark Realm grew, twisted, misshapen, poisonous things that became edible only after very careful preparation to avoid accidental poisoning. Powerful beings like Shadow had ways of bringing food and seasonings from Hyrule, but not all creatures of this realm were so lucky. Weaker, lesser shadows tended to the plants, under the watchful eye of their Hinox overseers. More fields of the foul plants stretched to the west, over what had once been flat, barren land. To the north, there was a bustling market in the Hylian style, appropriate to this relative new seat of power. Past the rooftops and market stands, Vaati saw shadows and monsters of all types wandering to and fro, going about their business. To the west-

A knock at the door derailed his train of thought, and Vaati gave a long-suffering sigh, getting heavily to his feet to answer it. "Yes?"

A Hinox stood outside the door, holding a a tray in its hands. It shoved it towards him and held it out expectantly, obviously waiting for him to take it. "For Lord Shadow's pet." It grunted.

As he took the tray, Vaati noticed with some interest that the Hinox was careful not to let any part of its body cross the threshold of the door. If he focused, he could just see the outline of a repellant charm placed around the room to keep those Shadow didn't want there, out (and, presumably, those he wanted inside, in). The Hinox shut the door and lumbered off down the hall, and Vaati set the tray on the desk in the corner. There wasn't much, just a bowl of warm broth and a slice of bread, but it was nourishment, and from the look of the Hero he needed all he could get.

He didn't feel like waking the Hero just to feed him, so Vaati returned to his seat by the window, letting his mind wander once more.

So many ways to eliminate the Hero in his weakened state. They were high above the ground in this room, and the windows opened wide. He could use his powers, either his wind or demon tentacles, and lift the Hero from his bed without waking him. He could send him out the window and watch him drop like a rock, down down, down to land in a heap of limbs as twisted and broken as the plants his body would crush. . . he might even scream before he hit the ground, if he woke. Such a delicious sound! Oh, Shadow would be so _furious!_ He hated it when people took his toys away before he was through playing with them.

Or- OH! The plants! Among them, he could see the crinkled black leaves and wilted gray petals of Dark Echinacea. If the leaves and petals were properly washed, steamed, and fermented, its liquids could be decanted into a strong wine favored by the Dark Realm's inhabitants. If used raw, however. . .

A motion of his hand and a gust of wind carried three of the petals and a single leaf up through the open window and into his waiting palm. Rolling the petals and leaf lightly between his fingers, Vaati crushed them, releasing the plant's poisonous oils. The scent was surprisingly pleasant, like rich honey. Its poison, Vaati, knew, was strong. Even the meager amount he held would kill a Hinox within hours, turn its stomach gray and make its body spasm and bend in ways none but a like-like were meant to, projectile vomiting its own insides before it expired. Many Dark Realm dwellers died each year as a result of improperly prepared Dark Echinacea wine. Granted, so long as their lights survived they would always come back, but the death was painful and unstoppable once it began, if entertaining for others to watch.

Perhaps that was part of the attraction? Vaati didn't know.

Making his way to the desk where he'd left the tray, Vaati stared contemplatively into the bowl of broth. It was a Keese broth, if he wasn't mistaken, seasoned with plants from the garden. Among them, he could just detect a hint of fermented Dark Echinacea, perhaps used to deglaze the stock pan. Mistakes did happen. . .

Vaati tore apart the petals and leaf, dropping them into the broth and stirring it with the spoon to disguise them as part of the broth. The Hero wouldn't have to drink much of it for the poison to be lethal. Judging by how skinny and sick he was, a couple of mouthfuls would probably do the deed.

Picking up the tray, Vaati carried it to the stand by the bed, setting it down with a _clunk_ loud enough to rouse the Hero. Vio blinked up at him tiredly, licking his dry lips in an effort to speak. "What? . . ."

"Food." Vaati said shortly, before reminding himself that he mustn't rouse the Hero's suspicions. He smiled, though it was somewhat strained. "Are you hungry?"

Vio seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah." Vaati helped him sit up again, propping him up with pillows against the headboard. The chain attached to his collar rattled, and Vaati moved it out of the way so it didn't choke him. That done, Vaati placed the tray carefully over Vio's lap so its legs balanced on the bed.

"Can you feed yourself alright?" Vaati asked softly.

"I. . .I think so." Vio answered hoarsely. He reached for the spoon, his hand trembling with weakness. Vaati retreated to the end of the over-sized bed (really, Vaati knew Shadow liked his toys, but he hardly needed a bed big enough to hold ten of them plus him with room to spare) to watch.

First, he'd feel a little dizzy, like he'd stood up too fast or spun around in circles for a few minutes.

Vio managed to pick up the spoon with some difficulty, but dropped it again almost immediately.

Within an hour, he'd feel nauseous, as though there were worms crawling around in his stomach. At very low doses, the sickness would stop there, but. . .

He picked it up a second time, and this time managed to get it into the bowl, before he had to rest.

With enough of the poison, by the end of the second hour, he'd start to twitch uncontrollably.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he picked up the spoon, full of the lightly-sweetened poisoned broth, lifting it towards his lips.

The spasms would set in by the third hour, contorting and bending his frail form while his body tried desperately to expel the poison from his system.

Vio dropped the spoon, hissing in irritation when the broth spattered across the sheets. Spotting the bread, he dunked it into the bowl instead, letting it absorb some of the broth before reaching for it.-

By the end of the fourth hour, he'd be dead.

- "Wait!" A freak gust of wind blew through the open window, causing the sheets to blow wildly about the bed, and upset the tray. Vio gave a yelp, startled into dropping the poison-soaked bread. The tray and its contents went crashing to the floor, smashing the bowl and spattering the broth to soak into the thick black carpet.

Damn.

Damn damn DAMN.

He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>All during their meeting Shadow was restless and edgy, distracted by thoughts of the sickened toy currently sleeping in his bed. He blamed himself, of course. He should have known better than to trust a for-hire Poe with such an important task as his pet's safety. Some Poes were still bitter about his betrayal of Gufuu, and he <em>knew<em> that. Staying focused on his tasks was all but impossible now, with Vio out of his sight, but he dared not bring Vio with him, back among others where he could be harmed.

Shadow kept glancing towards the timepiece on the wall, and several times his gaze wandered in the direction of the stairs. His anxiousness to return to Vio built with every moment he spent away from him. His behavior did not go unnoticed by Midna, although her (slightly insane) cousin Zant and the Deku Scrub ambassador seemed perfectly oblivious, chatting away about inane things over their tea.

"Kargaroks aren't really that hard to keep you know, and they make wonderful songbirds." Zant tittered (with a stupid grin Midna knew he had hidden under his ridiculous helmet). He hadn't touched his tea.

"You're tone-deaf!" Squawked the Deku Scrub. "I'm not buying a Kargarok from you! Where would I put it, anyway?"

"Oh~, but we keep them in such _lovely_ cages. Spacious enough that they won't get restless, but not so large you can't keep one inside." Zant crooned. Shadow's eyes darted towards Zant then, and Midna could see the spark of an idea forming there. She decided to. . . help it along.

"Of course, the cages could just as easily keep one out, if that's what you need it to do. Whatever being is kept inside remains perfectly safe." She said, grinning her devil grin. _That_ caught Shadow's attention.

"Say, Zant, what do you want for a couple of those cages?"

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed this chapter, please feed the author. Leaving her nice reviews inspires her to write more (also, it's Spring Break next week, sooo... Holy crap, my last spring break ever! O.O).<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Seven reviewers:

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: And you're still coming back, yay! Thank you! Yes, guilt does interesting things to Shadow, doesn't it? Well, if you liked watching Vaati get bossed around last chapter, you must have found him pretty amusing in this one.~ Vio remembered to cover the big one, not making Vaati a toy, but he didn't ask Shadow not to hurt him, sooo...loopholes! Thanks for the review!

**RadiantWaterfalls**: Thank you, and here you are!~

**Ray-Kat-Hollows:** He is. For now. Whether or not he'll remember the lesson is another question.~ Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see if it happens then, huh?

**MuZicxL91664**: D'aaaaw. I'm very proud to be that author who brightens someone's day! Hopefully, this chapter finds you having a wonderful day, and if not, I hope it makes it better! ^_^

**Life_Is_A_Highway66**: Yeah, this story will do that to you. Thank you, I'm glad you like my style! * Bows* *blinks * I think you're the first to say you hope Shadow's recent improvement doesn't last. O.O BUT! You'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh?

**AnimeFreak0125**: Thank you! ^_^ I thought their pairing needed more love (or whatever this twisted mess of emotions is), and I was tired of seeing one-shots all the time. The point I'm trying to make with this story is that it is totally possible to have lots of sex and/or torment while still retaining a plot. I'll keep an eye out for your story and hope to see it soon!

**XXVioletMoonXx**: Thank you! Ah, yes, it has to end eventually. Might be a while though, given my track record!


	9. Glowing, Flamboyant Party Crasher

Chapter Nine

GAH! LIFE! It gets in the way of writing and everything!

Ahem, so, this chapter contains the first introduction of an original character, who is not named in this chapter. He's not mine. He belongs to the lovely RococoSpade, and if you're curious about him, I recommend reading her fic Static Red. We've wound up with sort-of intertwining universes by virtue of bouncing ideas back and forth. We also tend to influence each other's characters. Cookies to anyone who figures out WHAT he is, however! ^_^

* * *

><p>Green eyes were amused. Bloodied red were not. "Why do you think I know anything?"<p>

Sheik's face was gaunt, his stance weary. For weeks everyone had searched for the missing hero in purple ("No, if he's wearing green, red, or blue, it's NOT HIM!"). The old shopkeeper found Vio's belongings, including his Four Sword, in an alley behind his store the day after he disappeared. The parchment pages of his library books were soaked and and rendered illegible by the rain, stained with all manner of things, including something crimson, something that looked suspiciously like-

No. No, Sheik wouldn't think of that. He couldn't bring himself to think like that.

He and Green had asked at the library, but the timid librarian could offer little more than the time Vio had left- much later than he usually would- and his help in the search. They scoured the city and the fields beyond. Envoys traveled to the Gorons, the Zora, and even the Gerudo on Zelda's behalf, requesting help in the search. Blue even hunted down some of the higher-level monsters remaining in Hyrule, to see if he could squeeze any information out of them.

Nobody had seen him. No ransom notes arrived. Nobody knew of any rising Dark Lords trying to make a statement.

It seemed as though Vio had simply vanished. Time passed, and the searches began to taper off. The ordinary people returned to their ordinary lives, the Hylian Knights returned to their normal duties (no matter how much it pained them to abandon the search, these things happened, as the general said.), and the Gorons and Zoras returned home. Only the other three heroes and Sheik himself continued the search. Only they refused to give up, even though all of Hyrule and most of the neighboring countries had already been searched.

And that was what brought Sheik to his present location, facing the last person in the world he wanted to deal with. All the worst of himself, wrapped up in one glowing, flamboyant, frustrating package.

"Because. . . if there's anything to know, you know it. You're the gossip of the Dark World. You know everything about everyone." Sheik ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes in frustration when the bastard had the gall to laugh at him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, mon obscurité." Hands clasped behind his back and an irritating grin on his glowing face, the being leaned in close, violating Sheik's personal space until fawn-brown hair obscured his vision. The Sheikah only gave him a dry stare. "But for you, I'll make an exception. I've heard. . . rumors."

Sheik twitched. "Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

One glowing finger wagged in front of his face. "Now now, mon obscurité! You should know better than that! I don't divulge rumors, only information. And it's not information. . . "

". . .until you're certain, yes I know, but this is important!" Sheik interjected.

The other pouted. "Don't interrupt. It's rude!" He brightened again, looping a white-clad arm around Sheik's shoulder which was quickly thrown off. He danced away, laughing. "But if I find anything I'll be sure to let you know. I imagine your green knight is very worried about the clever little hero." He cocked his head to the side. "And if he's worried, then you're upset, and if you're upset because he's worried you'll suppress it to help him, and then guess who gets to deal with it? Your poor, beleaguered-"

"I don't care why you're doing it, just make yourself useful for once and help us find him!" Sheik snapped, temper growing thin.

The other clapped a hand to his white-clad chest, heaving a dramatic sigh. "Mon obscurité, you wound me! I'm always useful-" his expression turned positively demonic. "- for a price." He cackled, springing away and through a portal of light.

Sheik scowled and stalked away. Finding Vio was the priority now, even if it meant dealing with. . .HIM.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Vio," Shadow crooned, holding the spoon to his lips. "You have to eat something."<p>

Vio resolutely turned his face away, choosing instead to focus his gaze on the black silk sheets. Black. So much of it, everywhere he looked. It reminded him of darkness and death, of pain and cold stone walls surrounding him. Sure, his new prison was softer and marginally warmer, but it was no less a cage for all that.

Shadow shifted, leaning over him with the spoon of simple, by-now cooled broth pressed to his lips. Again, Vio refused and turned his face away, glaring at him. "Last time you drugged me."

"I told you! I was horny, and I didn't want to hurt you." Shadow responded, quickly growing irritated with Vio's defiance.

Vio's glare didn't waver. "I couldn't think straight for three days."

"Details." Shadow waved it off. "It worked, didn't it? You couldn't feel any pain either. Now, eat!" Vio opened his mouth to spout a retort, but this time Shadow was faster, shoving the spoon in his mouth. Vio's face screwed up and he spat the broth out, right in Shadow's face.

Shadow snarled, smacked him across the face and chucked the bowl at him. The lip caught him in the head and the bowl overturned, dousing him and his surroundings with its contents. His hair and chest dripped with vegetable broth, and bits of carrots and radish dotted his skin. The mess spattered onto the headboard and seeped into the cloth around him, although the dark material showed no stains.

"Fine, then!" Shadow seethed. "Don't eat! Starve to death! See if I care!" He stomped out the door, slamming it loudly. Ahead of him, the formerly great Wind Mage knelt on the stone floor with a rag in his hand and sweat dripping from his forehead, polishing the surface to a dark gleam. He was still shirtless (not that his thin chest made great eye candy or anything. When one loses the power to manipulate his form. . .well, one tends to get stuck in a less-than-perfect body) and his red pants looked frayed and worn; no one had bothered providing him with new clothing. To look at him, one would never guess he'd once been the feared demon Gufuu. Shadow stopped above him, staring down at him coldly.

"Missed a spot." He grunted, nudging the area with his foot. Vaati glared and turned to look; Shadow smirked, kicking him hard in the chest while he was distracted. Vaati rolled and hit the wall with a thump, his head smacking hard against the wall.

Shadow stared off ahead of him, not bothering to spare Vaati another glance. "Useless worm. Forget the floor, go help Vio clean up."

Vaati picked himself up off the floor, brushing off his pants and grumbling as Shadow strolled away. Irritated, he kicked over the bucket of polishing solution he'd been using, satisfied by the resulting clang and slosh of liquid.

Shadow's voice carried back from around the corner. "You're cleaning that up!"

Vaati shook his fist at him and whirled about, feet stomping with impotent anger all the way down the hall to the obnoxious double doors leading to Shadow's room while he fumed. That arrogant, overweening, self-important, narcissistic-

"Vaati?" Drawn from his internal rant, Vaati looked over towards the bed. Exhausted blue eyes blinked at him, one hand lifting in a weak wave. He still found it hard to believe that the man on the bed played any part in his downfall. He looked. . .pathetic, really, covered in soup with a bloody gash on his head.

Vaati heaved a sigh, making his way to the bed. "You need a bath. Can you walk yet?" He reached up to lay a hand on the collar around Vio's neck, and the chain attaching him to the bed fell away. He couldn't leave the room unless he was escorted by Shadow, but he could at least move around within it if a servant was present.

Vio moved to sit up. "I'm still sore, but it's been..."

"Two and half weeks." Vaati answered softly, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Let's not try it. The types of wounds you have are slow-healing, and with the way you've been eating, even more so."

Vio flushed, struggling for words. "He drugged me! I won't- I can't-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Vaati interrupted, moving to help Vio to the edge of the bed. A muttered spell and wave of his hand lifted Vio from the bed, carrying him through the open door to the ornate and overly-large (because Shadow was a self-centered child, that's why) bath, filled as always with steaming water. Incense burned along the edges of the tub, the thick scent sweet and heady. Vaati shot the smoldering sticks a disgusted stare, scowling, but he said nothing about them. It wasn't his business.

Vio sighed in relief when the wind set him gently in the shallow water at the end of the tub. Vaati moved quickly around the edge, setting the items he needed where he could easily reach them. He seemed eager to be out of the room. "Will you be all right by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Vaati." Vio answered, reaching for a bottle of shampoo. "Hey, Vaati?"

He paused, already half-way to the door. "Hm?"

"Where did you learn your magic?" Vio sounded genuinely curious.

Vaati stiffened. Vio, though often tired now, was still the most intelligent of the Heroes. If he didn't choose his words carefully the boy would figure out the truth. If he did, he would doubtless demand that something be done about Vaati's continued existence, and Shadow would all-too-happily oblige. . .

A half-truth, he thought, would be best. "From my teacher, Master Ezlo, when I was a child."

Vio made a thoughtful sound, dunking his head to rinse the soap from his hair. "Where is your teacher now, Vaati?"

Ah, that.

_It didn't matter to the other Minish that the Hero had forgiven him for his weakness. To them, he was irredeemable. To them, he was born evil, and evil he would always be. _

_Such was the fate of the red-eyed Minish._

_He'd thought that perhaps Master Ezlo would be different, but no... No, that was not to be. If anything, he was worse. Vaati couldn't take it anymore._

_He still remembered the terror on the old wizard's face as his giant, bat-like form bore down on him, and all the others who had been so cruel. . . _

"He was murdered by a demon named Gufuu some years ago." Vaati answered softly. He hoped he sounded appropriately mournful.

"Gufuu." Vio spat the name with such anger and hatred that Vaati almost winced. "Well, you don't need to worry. The others and I took care of him. Your teacher is avenged."

Vaati was glad his back was to the Hero, because surely his expression would have betrayed him. "I have heard of your deeds. I thank you." The words tasted like gravel in his mouth. His anxiousness to get out of the room, born both from a desire not to give himself away and to get away from that damnable incense, grew. "Will you be alright in here by yourself? I have to. . . change the sheets."

The vehemence drained from Vio's expression and tone. "Oh, yes. . . I'll be fine, thank you. Sorry about that."

Vaati waved it off, shutting the door all but a crack behind him as he returned to the room to clean up. He stopped by the bed, staring at the mess of spattered soup. Vaati clenched his fists, reminded of his failure to poison the Hero. He hadn't been able to do it. . . but why? Surely it wasn't due to some misplaced sense of gratitude for his one small act of kindness? No, that couldn't be it! This was one of the four (five?) who had DARED to stand against him. He would have crushed them all without a second thought if the Dark Mirror hadn't been broken by that- that-

No, Vaati told himself firmly. He couldn't do it because the contract wouldn't let him. Shadow did not want Vio harmed by any hand but his own, and that was the only reason the Hero wasn't already dead.

Nodding to himself, Vaati set about stripping the sheets, ignoring (as he so often did) that little voice in the back of his mind whispering 'liar. . . '

Once the door shut behind Vaati, Vio found himself alone again. Idly, he reached for the soap. He recalled it smelling of lavender, but he couldn't tell over the strong scent of the incense, growing more powerful with every moment. He ran the soap along his body, over his arms and chest and down his stomach, groaning lightly. His skin felt more sensitive than usual, or perhaps that was just because he'd grown so used to feeling cold he wasn't ready for the return of feeling the warm water brought.

He touched the soap to his groin, startled to find himself half-hard already. He hissed as he rubbed, his body begging for more contact. He squirmed where he sat, every brush of his thighs or the soap drawing pleasure from his loins. Embarrassed, he cast a glance about the room to ensure he was alone. Assured of this, he gripped his member lightly, biting his lip to try to keep quiet as he stroked it. Every touch hurt; he hadn't quite healed from the Hinox's abuse, but oh it felt so blissfully good. He doubled over in the tub, keening quietly. Close, so close!-

"Well, aren't you a sight." Vio's eyes snapped open, but his hand didn't- couldn't- stop. Shadow stood by the other end of the tub watching him with lust-filled eyes, an obvious bulge in the front of his tunic. A snap and he was in the water, naked, looming over Vio, and keeping him caged with his forearms resting against the sides of the tub.

He chuckled, placing a hand over Vio's to stop his strokes, drawing a desperate whine from parted lips. Vio panted, his need for contact overriding coherent thought as he arched against Shadow's body. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Shadow groaned, pulling him closer and claiming his lips. "My wanton little pet. You need me, don't you? Hm? You can tell your Master."

Need? Yes. Need. He needed him. Vio nodded weakly. Unsatisfied with this, Shadow ground their hips together, the touch like electricity across his too-sensitive skin and Vio cried out in desperation. "Yes!"

Pleased, Shadow kissed him again, turning him so that he knelt with his forearms resting on the marble floor outside the tub. Shadow pulled back a moment and Vio whimpered. A cork popped behind him. Lips pressed against the back of his neck, two slick fingers pressing inside of his not-quite-healed body and drawing a pained hiss.

"I offered you something to dull the pain," Shadow said softly in response, drawing his fingers slowly in and out. "But you didn't want it. You should feel grateful I'm giving you this much, desperate and sexy as you are. I wouldn't bother if I didn't love you, you know." The fingers disappeared and Shadow shifted behind him in the water, reaching again for the jar on the side of the tub to coat his member generously with the oil. He gripped Vio's hips to line himself up with Vio's entrance, slipping slowly inside of him with a drawn-out guttural sound.

Vio yelled sharply, the pain overtaking the hazy lust for a moment. He buried his face in his arms, fingers clawing at the stone. The oil helped, certainly, but he wasn't fully healed and oh how it HURT! Shadow pulled out and slid in again, moving uncharacteristically slowly. It almost seemed like he was attempting to be gentle. Almost.

"The Wizzrobes did a decent job." He murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Vio's sensitive neck and enjoying the soft gasp that resulted. "I can barely tell a Hinox had you." But Vio was no longer listening, the powerful scent of the incense filling his lungs and clouding his mind with lust once more.

Shadow quickened his pace, one hand reaching to wrap around Vio's member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Vio cried out, arching his back to press against Shadow again, panting and moaning. The shift caused Shadow to slam against his prostate, the added pleasure overtaking him like a wave and driving him to orgasm with a shrill scream. Vio collapsed forward onto the marble, Shadow's every touch sizzling across his sensitive skin and still painfully aroused body.

Shadow pulled out and lifted him, laying Vio on his back and hooking his legs over Shadow's shoulders. He leaned forward until Vio was bent almost double, panting and gasping for breath, tangling his fingers in Shadow's hair as he begged and pleaded incoherently, whining and needy. Shadow palmed his erection and he nearly shrieked, the sensation almost too much for him. He came again when Shadow did, the sensation of being filled and stroked sending his body plummeting over the edge into a mire of hazy pleasure from which he could not escape.

A gentle breeze blew through the room. The heavy scent of the incense started to fade, and with it his mind began to clear. _What the hell am I doing?_ Shadow withdrew from him, lowering him back into the water to wash away the mess of sweat and cum on his body. He lifted him ever-so-gently from the water, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and setting him down on one of the chairs in the room. Naked, he sauntered to the edge of the tub to collect the half-burned incense, sticking the ends briefly in the tub to extinguish them. He made a thoughtful sound, examining the sticks.

"I need to remember to thank Majora for these." he murmured.

Vio choked, red-faced and humiliated. "You!- THOSE are the reason I- I-"

Shadow gave him an amused stare. "Behaved like the slut I know you are? I wouldn't put ALL the blame on these little beauties, but yes, they helped." He smirked, putting them away in one of the many cabinets in the room.

Vio sputtered, but grew quiet, drawing the towel around himself for warmth. Shadow scooped him up again (failing to notice Vio tensing at the touch) and walked back through the slightly-open door to the bedroom. Vaati knelt on the carpet, scrubbing at a broth-stain. Judging by the redness of his face, he'd heard everything. Shadow sat Vio down on the bed, nudging Vaati with his foot.

"Up." He ordered. He made his way to the closet and pulled something out, tossing it over his shoulder to land on Vaati's head. "Dress him in that." He grabbed one of his own tunics, pulling it on.

Vaati pulled the cloth from his head, grumbling, and squeaked, turning it this way and that. What in the?...

"Hurry up!" Shadow snapped, impatient.

Vaati obeyed, dressing the Hero like a. . . like a common chamberlain would! He, the great Demon Lord Gufuu, forced to serve his conqueror! Of all the insulting, demeaning tasks that bastard could conjure up. . .

Then again, he wasn't the one in the dress.

And it WAS a dress (although it looked disturbingly similar to his normal tunic in Vaati's mind). The fabric was a shimmery purple (of course), and sheer to point that in the right light it would leave nothing to the imagination. It was sleeveless, clinging to the contours of his chest like a second skin before flaring out into a loose skirt below the waist. It ended in black lace just above his knees, a scandalous length on any lady, and made all the worse on him for lack of tights, or indeed, any underclothing at all.

Shadow made a sound of approval, striding over to examine the effect. "Just one more touch, then you're coming with me to the meeting of the Lords."

Vio paled as Shadow seized his arms. He called the lesser shadows to him, twirling them around Vio's wrists to bind them with purple leather cuffs to match the collar about his neck. A chain traveled between his cuffed hands and his collar, restricting his movements. This done, Shadow reached for a brush, drawing it gently through Vio's hair.

"I want you where I can keep an eye you, and I assure you that you'll be perfectly safe this time. No one will be able to reach you." Shadow murmured. Somehow, his assurances didn't allay Vio's fears.

Brushing his own hair quickly and placing his black hat on his head, Shadow snapped his fingers in Vaati's general direction. "Out."

Vaati hurriedly gathered up the soiled bedclothes and made his way towards the door (a slightly ridiculous-looking sight, since the ball of dirtied linen was nearly as large as him), exiting the room.

Shadow scooped Vio into his arms bridal-style, with one hand supporting his back and the other under his knees, strolling from the room. Two Hinox stood guard near the stairs, and Vio couldn't help the involuntary shudder that passed through him. Shadow's eyes flicked to him, and his grip tightened protectively, his glare ensuring the Hinox didn't dare to so much as glance in their direction.

The color scheme of the throne room seemed to be as shifting as Shadow's hair (which, now that he looked at it, was mostly silver with streaks of purple running through it today. What the?. . .). The throne this time was black stone with silver cushions, seeming to rise from the floor itself. The stone carried throughout the room and up to the ceiling, which was shot through with streaks of white-silver, like shining basalt swirled through with gleaming precious metals.

Several lords and ladies of the Dark World were present (although the Poes were noticeably absent this time). One of the ladies giggled and Vio's face flushed red as he realized that Shadow didn't have a grip on the bottom of the dress, and as a result it flapped against his thighs, likely flashing the entire right side of the room with every step. As if being carried into the room in a dress wasn't bad enough! Humiliated, Vio hurriedly attempted to gather the loose fabric and cover himself, with very limited success. Stealing a glance at Shadow's smirking face told him he had expected this problem, indeed, planned it. He purposefully shifted his grip so he wasn't holding any of the fabric at all, his grin widening when it slipped down and pooled about Vio's hips despite the red-faced Hero's best efforts to keep himself covered.

Distracted by this, Vio didn't immediately notice where they were headed. On the dais beside Shadow's throne sat a large. . .well, it looked like a silver bird cage, but tall enough for an average-sized man to stand in, and more than wide enough to allow him to stretch out his legs when he sat. As they approached Vio saw that the bottom of it was covered by a thick, purple cushion. The door swung open with a snap of Shadow's fingers, and he gingerly placed Vio inside and shut the door.

Vio's eyes met Shadow's for a moment and he saw him smirk before stepping back and snapping his fingers, the darkness of a barrier flaring around the cage for a moment before he moved out of Vio's immediate line of sight, taking a seat in his throne to begin...whatever it was they were doing. They were speaking in the Dark World tongue again, and he'd only managed to pick up a little of it so far (mostly the curses Vaati and Shadow were fond of using). He was much better at learning written languages than spoken. . .

Looking out towards the crowd, he saw that the one in the mask was watching him again, this time accompanied by a very unhappy looking blue-haired man. . . or, no, wait, now that he thought about it, perhaps he had been there before. He seemed almost to blend into the shadows (in much the way that Sheik tended to, actually), and Vio had the distinct impression that if he didn't want to be noticed, he wouldn't be.

Shadow's voice rose to a sudden shout and Vio flinched involuntarily, snapping his attention towards the throne. Shadow was on his feet and yelling at one of the other shadows in the crowd, clearly upset by something the now-cowering man had said. He picked out the words "dim-witted fucktard," "Hyrule," "cock-sucking codpiece," "kill," "asshole," and his own name, which concerned him. He frowned, shifting in place to try to get a better view.

Shadow's eyes snapped to his and he shrank back, but it was already too late. Shadow seemed to know he was beginning to understand. He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers, a dark mist seeming to flow from him and encircle the room. He spoke in soft Hylian. "I don't think the light playthings need to be awake for this discussion."

Vio, being closest, fell first, slumping to the cushioned floor of the cage in a deep sleep. Others followed: the Hylian, Gerudo, and Zora, slaves and toys kept by dwellers of the Dark World. Most of them sat on the floor anyway, so their mist-fueled unconsciousness went mostly ignored, except for the occasional kick when one landed on their master's boot.

Shadow opened his mouth to continue when something caught his eye, tumbling down from the rafters high above their heads. It- he- landed on Lady Midna, who gave a startled yelp as she was abruptly pushed to the ground under its weight. The crowd parted as Shadow bolted from the dais, over to Midna who had used her hair to push it- a man- off and was getting to her feet with the help of Dark Zelda, both their gazes locked on the unconscious figure on the floor.

"What in the?. . ." Midna peered at the man curiously, something like familiarity flickering in her eyes.

His clothes were white, and rumpled from his fall, but he seemed otherwise- miraculously- unharmed. Fawn brown hair fell in his face, obscuring it. Shadow nudged him with his boot and knelt beside him, reaching out to turn him over, when a pulse of magic signaled the fall of an illusion, and his skin began to glow, causing everyone present to cover their eyes and turn away with cries of pain.

Shadow gave an angry yell. "What the FUCK?" Seething, he snapped his fingers, binding the stranger tightly with shadows. Still rubbing his eyes and unable to see, he snapped at his Hinox. "Get him out of here. Lock him up, and WATCH HIM!"

* * *

><p>Anyone interested in an artist's rendition of Vio's cage, go look for "Perfume" on Kurotorasempai's DeviantArt page.<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Eight reviewers (people who randomly review on other chapters, you don't get mentioned because I only display the previous chapter when writing these...just so you know.):

**SaphireWhiteWolf: **O.O Oh dear. Poor Vaati is not safe around you, is he?

**RadiantWaterfalls: **Too easy. Shadow has trust issues.

**Ray-Kat-Hollows: **Degrading Vio is the name of the game here. *Giggles * Oh, he'll be getting someone, all right.~

**Viochann: **Thank you! Well he's not quite so tender this time...

**GoingSunnyPoisonedBliss10: **Good! Predictable is boring. Brackets aren't meant to be my comments. They're more like character side thoughts.

**Life Is A Highway66: **Oh no! Well, never fear! I think it will be some time yet before I finish. A certain someone forced me to re-write the outline though, by having an early entrance. *mutter mutter, glares at said smirking, glowing bastard *

**AnimeFreak0125: **Yay! I am pleased that I can elicit such reactions! ^_^ Oh Vaati will be sticking around for a while. Shadow's having WAY too much fun with him.

**meeeee: **Oh noes! I hope you're feeling much better now!


	10. Tales of Red Things: Apples and Zora

Chapter Ten

Ack! I meant to respond to everyone and warn you all about the slow update, and I didn't, I'm sorry! There was LIFE and FINALS and COMMENCEMENT PREP (yeah...I'm graduating from university on SUNDAY (5/20) O.O) and...well, waiting for "Enchanted Apple." This gem, depicting a scene from this chapter between Vio and the glowing stranger, can be found on Kurotorasempai's deviantArt page. (Again, our dear glowing stranger who will soon be named is not mine. He belongs to Kurotorasempai. . . and her creations have a tendency to yell "HEY! I'LL HELP!" (Or, more often "Hey, I wonder how I can completely fuck up the current storyline?..."))

* * *

><p><em>Chink-ping. Chink-ping. Chink-ping. <em> "You're moving, little Hero. I know you're awake." _Chink-ping. Chink-ping._

Feeling as though grains of sand were wedged behind his eyelids, Vio slowly forced them to open, peering around him. He was in the cage still- no- this one was different. The cushion had a pillow-like raised edge, which his head rested on. It reminded him of the "dog bed" he'd seen once in a noble's home (well, he was a pet, wasn't he?). He could see something purple (flowers?) attached to the outer top of the cage above his head.

He didn't recognize the room past the bars. It looked like it might be a study or a library of sorts, with dark crimson carpeting and curtains, a comfortable-looking black sofa, and. . . books. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books stacked in neat, perfect rows, as though they were rarely touched, meant for show only. Vio's mouth watered at the very sight of them. How long had it been since he'd held one of his leather-bound friends? Too long, certainly.

_Chink-ping. _

_Oh yeah. . ._ Vio's tired mind reminded him that someone was in the room with him, and scooting so he could turn left, Vio spotted the overly large and showy black desk, and-

"Sheik?" Vio sat up so fast he almost fell over, grabbing the bars of his cage for support.

The being- who Vio now saw _glowed_, which Sheik most certainly_ did not_- threw his head back and laughed, dropping the ball he'd been playing with. It hit the carpet and bounced slightly, rolling over to rest near Vio's cage. It was a very pretty thing, black as night with a curious silver mechanism inside that turned and chinked and whirled and pinged. _Focus, Vio!_

"Close, but no." The stranger chuckled, smiling at some secret joke with his head tilted to the side. _How silly of me_, Vio thought. Now that he looked closer, he saw that the stranger's features were more like opposites of Sheik's. His hair was lovely fawn-brown, almost long enough to trail the floor, even tied back as it was (Sheik's was just as long, actually, but he usually kept it hidden under a turban, to "keep it out of the way."). His clothes were white (if a bit rumpled and dirty), but for the red scarf wrapped about his neck that seemed...almost obscene, somehow. His eyes were an intense green, like Hyrule field on a summer's day (Sheik's were more the color of dried blood, like his own spattered across the dungeon floor) filled with amusement and curiosity, and...cold. Cold like the nobles of the court who tried to pretend kindness on the surface while not giving a damn about anyone but themselves. Sheik's facade was one of ice to most, but those who knew him could see the warmth beneath. Oh, Vio would give anything to see that warm again. . . _ Pay attention! He's talking!_

". . .rumors that Shadow Link had caught a little Hero. I came to see if they were true." The stranger seemed to know that Vio's attention had wandered, and looked all the more amused for it. He slipped off the desk with the grace of a jungle cat, sauntering closer to kneel by Vio's cage. The floor in here was as blood-splattered as everywhere else in the castle, and the stranger grimaced when a relatively fresh patch stained his clothing. Vio watched at him with a look of detached curiosity, too tired and dizzy to manage anything else. The stranger smiled that odd smile again, reaching into the folds of his cloak to withdraw a shiny red apple.

Vio's gaze locked onto it, his eyes widening with desire and mouth watering. An apple. How long had it been since he'd had one? Or any fresh fruit at all, for that matter? There was the "heart fruit incident," but nothing before or since. The stranger's smile widened. Withdrawing a small dagger, he carefully cut a slice from it, splitting the red skin and releasing its sweet fragrance into the air. He held the slice delicately between his fingers, offering it through the bars of the cage.

Vio reached for it before he gave himself time to think about it, but snatched his hand back at the last moment, groaning with want, but wary still. The stranger chuckled. "I promise it's safe. Watch." He broke the slice in half, popping half in his mouth and offering Vio the rest. This time there was no hesitation.

Oh, it was heaven. Sweet but tart, crispy, juicy, fresh, the pick of the harvest. It called to mind cool autumn days and warm sunshine, playing in the orchards with Zelda under Impa's watchful eyes (and Sheik's as well, though Link hadn't known that then). The apple piece was gone far too quickly.

The stranger cut another slice. "How long have you been here, little Hero?"

"Couldn't say. Lost track a long time ago." Vio croaked, throat too dry and voice too little-used. The stranger passed him the slice and Vio bit into it, savoring its juice on his tongue.

"Three months, a week, and four days, presuming you've been here since you went missing." Vio started. That was all? Eyes raked over his body, gaunt and too-thin in the dress, the way he moved so that the bottoms of his feet never touched anything, the eagerness with which he set upon the bruised apple slices. "When did you last eat?"

Vio thought about this, lightly sucking on his next apple slice. He hadn't eaten anything this morning, having learned better than to take food Shadow offered him directly. The drugging incident he'd mentioned to Shadow had happened...four days ago, judging by Shadow's sleep patterns. He'd been so hungry then...when had he eaten before that? He wasn't sure. There had been foul potions from the Wizzrobes, but he barely kept those down, so he didn't think they counted. _Too long. He's getting annoyed!_ "Four days, I think."

If this bothered the stranger, he didn't show it. "Has he hurt you?"

Had Shadow hurt him? Well, yes, but he deserved it. . . didn't he? "He's. . .punished me."

The stranger's eyes flicked to Vio's, reading the confusion and uncertainty there. "I see." He murmured. He fell silent, but kept cutting slices of the apple until it was almost down to the core. He held one of the last in his palm, regarding it thoughtfully. "Does he love you?"

"He says he does." Vio answered, licking his lips as he eyed the apple slice.

The stranger made a disappointed sound, broke the slice in half and ate part of it. "That's not what I asked."

Vio gave an audible whine, gripping the bars of the cage with all his meager strength. "What else do you want me to say? I don't know what he's thinking most of the time! One minute I'm everything to him and the next I'm no better than dirt. He's capacious, unpredictable, absolutely insane! He hates me. For all he says, he must! He's going to kill me!. . ." Vio sighed and visibly deflated, sinking down against the cushion he rested on, strength spent. "Yes. He loves me."

"I see." There was perhaps a tinge of sadness in the stranger's voice, but Vio felt too tired to try to figure out why or what it could mean. The stranger kept staring, passing the rest of the apple slice through the bars. Vio savored it.

"Who are you?" Vio asked finally, the intensity of the stranger's gaze unnerving him.

The stranger chuckled and stood, chucking the apple core in a trashcan as he strolled past Vio's cage to the rows of books, scanning their titles. "What do you call a Hylian's reflection?"

Vio blinked, frowning. "Their shadow." He said after a moment.

The stranger nodded. "The Hylians are the lights of Hyrule. Their shadows live here, in the Dark World. The Hylians are the yang, and their shadows the yin. And yet..." the stranger moved to another shelf, crouching to search among the books there. "Every yang must contain a little yin, and every yin a little yang...or else they will collapse. Who are the shadows of Hyrule?"

Shadows of Hyrule? The Shadow Folk . . . "The Sheikah?" Vio guessed.

"Very good. You know, in this world, they're often called Cast Shadows, to distinguish them from the Hylian Shadows." The stranger made a pleased noise, withdrawing a slim leather-bound book from the shelf. "And if the Cast Shadows are the yin to balance the Hylian Light's yang, there must also be yang, Shadow Casters, if you will, to balance the yin of the Hylian Shadows."

What? Vio's head spun. The stranger slipped the book through the bars of the cage. "Enjoy your reading." Vio glanced at the book, reaching out to pick it up. _Roulettes Ombre: Le Guide le Plus Complet_

...What? The title wasn't even Hylian! "Wait, I can't..."

The door banged open. Shadow stood in the doorway, his expression murderous. "You!" Vio shrank back. What had he done this time? What would Shadow do to him-?

"Yes?" The stranger's tone sounded light and airy, not at all concerned.

"You- You- Shadow Caster!" He stomped into the room and past Vio's cage, seizing the stranger- the Shadow Caster- by the front of his shirt. "What the FUCK is the big idea? Spying on my court, knocking my Goddesses-dammed guards unconscious, and now you've broken into MY OFFICE, and DARED to stay in here ALONE with MY PET? Who the fuck sent you, bastard?"

The Shadow Caster's nose wrinkled in disdain, and he reached up to place his hand over Shadow's, removing his grip from his now even more wrinkled shirt. "Such foul language, Shadow. There's no need to be crude. Your. . .pet is perfectly safe. . .in his. . .birdcage." The Shadow Caster's lip twitched. Now there was a sentence you didn't get to say every day, even in his line of work.

Shadow snarled, jerking his hand away. "Don't you DARE address me familiarly! It's LORD Shadow to you! What the hell is wrong with you?" That sadness flickered in the Shadow Caster's eyes again, almost too quick to see. His head tilted to the side and he smiled.

"My apologies." The Shadow Caster said, bowing his head. "But to be fair, your guards were practically _begging _to be escaped. Can't even tie a decent knot. Besides, I could have done worse. I didn't kill them, did I?"

Shadow was not amused, shoving the Shadow Caster back until his knees hit the desk and he fell backwards onto it, scattering parchment and ink quills everywhere. Shadow slammed his hands down on either side of the Shadow Caster's head, trapping him. "You work for somebody, now who is it?" He demanded.

The Shadow Caster seemed unperturbed by his position. He smiled, arching a brow at Shadow's anger. "Now, whatever would give you that idea, Lord Shadow?"

Shadow slammed his fist by the Shadow Caster's head, denting the desk. Vio visibly flinched, but neither of the pair at the desk paid him any heed. " Do not. Fuck with me."

The Shadow Caster laughed at him outright, sitting up partially and bracing his hands on the desk behind him. "Very well, Lord Shadow. A certain employer heard rumors that you captured a Hero. He asked me to confirm it."

"Well as you can see, I have. Now tell me who your employer is! Who the fuck thinks they can spy on me and get away with it?" Shadow snapped.

"Hm..." The Shadow Caster made a thoughtful noise. "And if I don't want to tell you?"

Shadow snapped his fingers, calling his mists to gather at the edges of the room. They inched closer to the cage and Vio slumped down, eyelids growing heavy. "You have until the mists reach you to answer me." He responded coldly.

The Shadow Caster smirked. "I can't very well answer you if I'm asleep, now can I?" He seemed completely at ease and unafraid. This only annoyed Shadow further.

"You will answer me, or else. . ." His eyes raked over the Shadow Caster's form, taking in the way the white fabric clung tightly to his muscles, inching up ever-so-slightly to reveal the taut, glowing skin of his abdomen. He leaned in close, his breath hot on the Shadow Caster's ear. ". . .You won't like how you'll wake up."

The Shadow Caster didn't miss Shadow's appraisal of him. In fact he seemed amused by it, lips twitching up a smirk. He casually hooked one leg around Shadow's waist, pulling him closer. "Who says I won't?" He murmured.

Shadow growled his displeasure. "Shadow Caster. . . " The mists swirled about his feet now, inching their way up the desk.

The Shadow Caster tsked. "Oh, very well. I know a losing side when I see one. King Igos du Ikana. I trust you've heard of him?" At Shadow's scowl and sharp nod, he went on. "He's had his eye set on the former Lord Onox's domain for some time. Those lands, of course, are now part of your own. He's trying to determine just how powerful you are."

Shadow threw his head back, barking a laugh. "Does he think he can take me? Take me, when I have the power of four chosen heroes in my body? The fool. Oh, I'll have to disabuse him of that notion. Him and anyone else stupid enough to stand against me."

"Will you kill him?" The Shadow Caster asked. It didn't seem that he really cared one way or the other, but he DID want to collect his pay before his skeletal employer bit the dust.

Shadow's lips twisted into a sadistic smirk. "Oh, I'll do far worse than that.~" He crooned, his mind dancing with delight at the possibilities. "But for now. . " He trailed his hand down the Shadow Caster's chest, licking his lips as he imagined the smooth skin hidden beneath the wrinkled white. The Shadow Caster gave no indication that the attention was unwelcome. "I think I need to teach you a lesson about pulling these little stunts- "

A quiet whimper gave the only warning before bars rattled and the sleeping Vio _screamed_, thrashing in his cage while incomprehensible pleas fell from his lips. Shadow swore, throwing himself back from the desk and running to the cage, creating a door where there had been none with a touch of his hand. He wrenched it open and pulled Vio out, clutching him against his chest lest he do more damage to himself.

"Vio, Vio, it's alright Vio. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you while I'm here Vio, sshh. . ." Shadow soothed, running his fingers through Vio's limp, sweaty locks. The touch seemed to soothe Vio, and he relaxed in Shadow's arms with a soft sigh, nuzzling against his chest but never waking. The Shadow Caster watched the display with an unreadable expression.

"If there's nothing else, Shadow Caster, you're free to go. But. . ." Shadow turned a warning glare on him, his eyes promising retribution if his words were not heeded. "Make it known that Vio is mine. Anyone who dares to touch him will feel my wrath."

The Shadow Caster nodded his acquiescence. "As you wish, Lord Shadow." A flash of light and the Shadow Caster vanished.

Shadow paid his departure no heed, settling himself on the floor with his precious pet in his lap, murmuring softly to him. "No one else will ever hurt you, Vio. I won't let them."

* * *

><p>The problem with a warning like the one issued by Shadow, of course, is that certain people who hadn't even entertained the notion will decide that taking what is not theirs simply to piss off its jealous owner sounds. . . fun.<p>

They were known as the Red or River Zora. Born as reflections of the blue-skinned guardians of the Hylian Goddess' lake, they lived in tribes in the poisoned waterways of the Dark World. Sometimes those seeking to take over Hyrule employed them to shoot fireballs at the unwary, but more often then not they simply traveled the world in their tribes, causing chaos wherever they could.

Their females were known to be particularly beautiful, deadly creatures. They seduced the weak-minded and bade them to do their bidding, always with the promise of pleasure when they were satisfied. Instead of pleasure, however, most of their victims met their fate in the bottoms of the rivers, drowning and burning all at once, their bodies never to be found.

One such river ran along the boundary to Shadow's fields. The plants that grew best there required the poisons in the water to produce their fruit, but were dangerous to those that tended to them.

So, naturally, once Vio was able to move about the bedroom on his own (with a heavy limp, only very slowly, and never for long), Shadow sent his captive Wind Mage there. He took utter delight in the sight of the filthy, exhausted Vaati dragging himself back to his meager quarters after a hard day in the fields. His overseers were Hinox, and those who worked with him captives from Shadow's exploits. The overseers hated him, the devil-deal bound bastard who wouldn't bleed properly no matter what they did, and they tried everything to make him bleed. They tied him to posts and tried to whip him raw. They beat him, betting each other how many cuts it would take to slice off a limb or an ear. They drove their daggers into his flesh and fucked the holes they'd made, tearing his body anew with every thrust. It was humiliating, degrading, and Vaati spent every moment there cursing Shadow and Vio alike, Shadow for sending him there and Vio for dooming him to an existence under the sadist's thumb. As the days dragged on, he found he didn't give a damn if Vio meant well. He convinced himself that the Hero had known precisely what he was doing, had meant to do it.

And so, when the Red Zora came to him, how could he refuse their offer?

Vaati had two weaknesses: pretty girls, and a one-track mind when angry. The Red Zora knew to play right into both. A lovely Red Zora approached him in the fields, out of sight of the Hinox. She whispered sweet promises into his ear, and she made him _want_. The waterways ran through the castle undergrounds (much like Hyrule castle), so getting in would be easy. But where was the Hero kept? Did he know? Of course he did.

His condition, of course, prevented him from acting directly against Shadow. That didn't mean that it stopped him from waiting until Shadow was gone to unlock a door or two, or slip a few potions into the drinks of choice guards. The bedroom, being the one room in the castle Vio was permitted to be unfettered, was inaccessible, but the spells protecting the office were just that much weaker. . . and who thought to cast protection spells against the Red Zora this deep into their domain, anyway?

"Vaati?" Was that happiness in his voice? No, it couldn't be. This was the one who had condemned him to suffer!

The Red Zora cackled, advancing into the room to surround the cage. The leader of the group spoke, its voice gravelly and grating. "Can't touch him, huh? The little upstart thinks he's so invincible that nobody can touch his little pet?" The Red Zora rammed the butt of his spear into the cage, and Vio just wasn't fast enough to dodge, taking the blow to the side of his head and crying out, raising weak arms to protect himself. The Red Zora laughed, grabbing his cage to shake it, jostling him around inside.

"Vaati, help me!" Wasn't that sweet, a Hero begging_ him_ for help?

Another blow, another cry of pain. "Vaati, _please_!" His eyes locked with Vaati's, pleading for help and. . .heartbroken? Disappointed? Did he. . . expect that Vaati would save him? Ridiculous! And yet. . . almost too quiet to hear. . ."Aren't we friends, Vaati?. . ."

Friends?

"We'll show him just how _untouchable _his toys are!" As though in slow motion, Vaati saw one of the Red Zora aim his spear at Vio's chest, just beside his heart. Something overcame him, and he reacted, shooting a spell to stop him- but too late. The spear pierced his chest and Vio screamed to wake the dead.

"SHADOW!"

Whatever happened next was a blur. Shadow appeared like a storm, hacking left and right until there was nothing left of Vio's assailants. Vaati found himself gore-covered and uncaring, kneeling beside Vio and frantically firing off any and every healing spell he could think of, trying to save the Hero's life. Tear-filled eyes stared up at him, lips moving, voice barely audible.

". . . cursed. This is what happens to people who trust you, cursed mage. . . Your mother was right to leave you. . .She knew what you were. . . Cursed. I never should have trusted you. . ."

The shadows came from nowhere to bind him, restraining his body and squeezing his chest. They crushed him smaller and and smaller, while voices cried out that all of this was his fault, his fault and he deserved it. His bones broke and crumbled, his insides split and rearranged, his head popped like a melon and still, still, _still_ he couldn't die. . .

And then he woke in tears, because it was morning and Vio wasn't dead yet but he wouldn't eat again if Vaati didn't bring him something himself (Shadow ALWAYS drugged the food, and Vio wouldn't eat it.). By noon he'd forgotten why he woke up crying.

* * *

><p>So, that second scene...I threw a bone to all you people begging for Vaati-torture. :P Again, I apologize for this update taking so long, but on the upside, Chapter Eleven is half written! Whoot!<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Nine reviewers:

**Viochann**: Thank you, thank you! *bows *

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Thank you! I'm trying my best to keep with personalities, or at least make changes make sense.

**Shadowgirl215**: You're welcome!

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: I hope this chapter was enough Vaati-torture for a while (yes, I had you in mind while throwing the bone. :P). I'm glad you enjoyed the dress! And this chapter you even get a lovely rendition of it.~ *laughing * Also, our dear Shadow Caster was NOT impressed with your attempts to experiment on him. Speaking of which, have you figured out why you feel you should know him, yet? I hope this chapter made your day too!

**RadiantWaterfalls**: Thank you!

**Life_Is_A_Highway66**: ^_^ Glad to hear it! Yes, you'll see more of the other Links soon (the next couple chapters will be entertaining.). And now you can see both the dress and the OC (who isn't mine!) for yourself!

**GorillazFan**: *wails * I'm SORRY! But I had to wait for the AWESOME accompanying artwork!

**Monicmaker**: *pats * Don't worry, there's more to come.

**Zira76**: ….Unlikely. But maybe! Keep reading and find out!

**AllTheLosers**: I KNOW THERE ISN'T! That is why I decided to contribute. ^_^

**Chigi_Master:** That seems to be the running sentiment. *noms food *

**WolfFrenzy5**: I think it's a given that every chapter of this will elicit a 'poor Vio.' *nod nod *

**Goddess_Night**: I DON'T KNOW HOW! But I'm glad you're here! ^_^

**SolemnSerpent**: Thank you!


	11. Kinky Candles and Shadow Tentacles

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Translating the Guide proved to be slow work. Vaati brought him three separate dictionaries, as well as parchment and ink to record the passages. Shadow allowed it, for what reason Vio could not say. But it gave him something to do when Shadow was busy other than sit and stare at the walls, so he did not complain.<p>

_In ancient times, the Sheikah were often called the Keepers of the Old Ways, or the Storytellers. They remembered what the Hylians did not. They never forgot the prophecies left to the people by their Goddesses, or the stories of the past Heroes that passed from one generation to the next. They never forgot the old songs, or the power that they held. _

_It is said that when they were needed most, a Sheikah would always step forth from the shadows, and share again the tales that needed to be told; by power of lyre_ (or was it harp? The dictionaries didn't seem to agree.)_, by song, and by voice. However, their reflections, the Shadow Casters, are never bound by any such obligations. In fact, it has been said that much of the Sheikah's knowledge is acquired through their Shadow Casters. For the Sheikah will speak only when Hylia _(Was that an alternate name for Hyrule, perhaps? Vio didn't know.)_ has greatest need; only when the Sheikah are on the verge of destruction, and their Shadow Casters with them._

_But a reflection is not born of a mother's womb, only by the existence of the original. Hylian Shadows and Shadow Casters alike are born from nothing, they live as nothing. They die without ceasing, but cease when the other half perishes. How, then, are the stories passed from one to the next? How does the knowledge not die? There are rumors of Shadow Casters bearing remarkable likenesses to those who had perished shortly before them, retaining the memories of those dead and gone. Whether or not this is the case, however, no Shadow Caster will confirm. _

The words began to blur on the page and Vio felt his eyelids grow heavy. . .

(scene break)

They clung to each other as they left the tavern, laughing all the way. They stumbled through the streets towards the house they kept in the Knights' quarter of the city. They all had rooms in palace now, of course, to better protect the princess, but still they kept the house for use on their days off. It had been their father's, once, so now it belonged to them. . . and. . . well, they could hardly be seen in the palace in their current state, now could they?

"Never-" Green hiccuped and tripped, laughing as he fell and pulled Vio down with him. "Never again will I drink ANYTHING Blue pours!"

Vio grabbed a handy lamp post to pull himself up, helping Green to his feet. "Weeeeellll- " he slurred, head spinning. Really, couldn't the damn lamp stay STILL? "He wanted RED to drink it, but he wouldn't unless we did!"

They managed to move again in what they hoped was the right direction. "Blue wants to hear his Red SCREAMING!" He cackled and nearly fell over again. An old lady crossed the street to avoid them, shaking her head and scowling in disapproval.

"Like this!" Feeling freer than he had in months (why had he been so down anyway? He couldn't recall.) Vio let loose his own impression of an orgasming Red, which ended with Green on the ground, holding his sides in laughter.

"By the three, Vio! You're GOOD at that!" The old lady gave them a look of horror and quickened her pace, which only made Green laugh harder.

"I've had-" He twirled around to grin at Green, arms held out at his sides, then promptly fell over. "Practice."

"Practice?" Crossing the street, they had to dodge a few late-night carriages and were nearly hit, saved only because the drivers were actually (mostly) sober. "What kind of practice?"

Vio gave a grin he NEVER would have given anyone without the addition of Blue's 'Special Drink,' his voice low and sultry. "What kind do you think?"

In his distraction at the unexpected response, Green tripped _up_ the stairs and sprawled face-first in the entryway. He twisted around and managed to knock over the coat stand, struggling for a few moments before emerging from the mess with Red's knitted cat-eared hat on his head. Vio snickered, grabbing for the door handle (and missing twice) to shut the front door.

In a moment Green was on his knees, hands clasped in front of him and giving Vio a pleading look. "Then you gotta help me!"

Vio blinked in confusion, leaning back against the door. "Huh?"

"Sheik! Sheik, he's...he's..." Green seemed at a loss for words. Those had always been Vio's forte. "He's wonderful, and sexy as all hell, and...and... he wants to..." Green's face flamed, and not just from the alcohol. Still, he pressed on. "I don't know what I'm doing, Vio!" He leaned in close, gripping Vio's tunic. "Please! I want... I want to make him scream like Blue and Red do!" They could already hear the screams and pleas for more coming from one of the rooms upstairs (Vio's, actually. Blue would pay the price for that in the morning.)

When you're drunk, lots of stupid, very bad ideas seem incredibly intelligent. You see things with much greater clarity, and wonder how you ever solved a problem sober. Of course, once you wake up in the morning, you tend to never mention these ideas again, and swear to forget they ever happened.

This was one of those ideas.

"I can teach you to make him scream." Vio said slowly, enunciating each word with careful precision (or at least, he_ hoped_ he did). "It's not hard to do, if you can control your gag reflex."

"Teach me!" Green begged.

Vio tilted his head to one side, regarding Green thoughtfully. "It'll work better if I just show you. Come on!" He grabbed Green's hand and tugged him through the door to the living room, the pair of them flopping ungracefully onto the couch together. Vio slid to the floor, fumbling with Green's belt. "I'm only going to show you once, so pay attention to what I'm doing, Green."

Green watched him anxiously. "And if I do it he'll scream like Blue and Red do?"

Vio smirked, an expression that fit entirely too well on his face. It always had, more so than any of the others. "Louder." He tossed the belt aside, and Green shifted, helping him lift his tunic and tug his tights down to expose his still-limp member. Vio regarded it thoughtfully for a moment, then dipped his head to give it a long lick, drawing a gasp and twitch from Green. Vio chuckled, lapping at his head.

"Ah- Ah, Vio, mmm..." Green's breath came in needy gasps and pants, fingers tangling in Vio's hair as he teased him to hardness. Then Vio's mouth was _there_, surrounding him, engulfing him in such wonderful heat. Hands cupped his sack and he _screamed_, because it was so good he couldn't stand it. If he could do this to Sheik, surely, surely he'd be at least as impressed as Green hoped. . .

Neither of them noticed their moonlight-cast shadow shift, angry red eyes staring up at them. Shadowed lips that were there and yet not mouthed the world 'slut' before the shadows stilled and the eyes vanished.

* * *

><p>"Vio. . . Vio, wake up!" Vio jerked awake, his book tumbling off his chest to land on the floor among scattered bits of parchment. Shadow leaned over the side of the bed, grinning. "I want to play."<p>

He didn't have a moment to get his thoughts together before Shadow yanked him from the bed to his feet. Vio hissed at the pain of it, each step like hot knives burning his soles as Shadow tugged him from the room.

The nightdress he wore flapped about his thighs as they walked (or rather, Shadow all-but-ran and Vio stumbled after him). It was purple of course, a short, filmy thing that slipped off his shoulders when he moved, and gave anyone who cared to look a glance at his ass. They reached a set of stairs and Vio lost his footing. He would have pitched down them head-first had Shadow not caught him, impatiently scooping him up and carrying him the rest of the way. He seemed unburdened by the weight, as though Vio weighed no more than a small child. He picked up his pace, carrying him down a windowless hall. They weren't quite low enough to be in the dungeon, but Vio suspected they were underground nonetheless.

Kicking open one of the doors, Shadow stepped inside, nudging the door shut with his foot and locking it with a snap of his fingers. Vio lifted his head and gulped. The small, stone room had a low ceiling and no windows. Candles and torches burned along the perimeter, making it feel oppressively hot. In the center of the space was something that looked curiously like a stone altar, perhaps ten feet long and half as wide, covered by only a thin, black sheet. Shadow strode toward this quickly, laying him gently upon it.

"Shadow?. . ." Vio began curiously, but Shadow didn't answer him. He snapped his fingers and shadows coiled about Vio's wrists and ankles, pulling him flat and stretching his limbs until he lay prone, spread-eagle on the cold stone. Vio felt his pulse race, twisting to try to look at him. "Shadow, please, what have I done? I-"

Shadow placed two fingers over Vio's lips, effectively silencing him. "Oh Vio," he crooned. "This isn't punishment, it's a reward! I want to play." He bent for a heated kiss, dominating and ravishing Vio's mouth. "You've done well lately, Vio."

He pulled back, smacking Vio's half-bared ass to hear him yelp, before tearing away the thin fabric hiding his body from view. Shadow gave a satisfied groan, reaching out to caress and squeeze the firm, pale globes, drawing a whine from Vio's lips. His fingers trailed up and over Vio's smooth back, untroubled by his ability to count each and every rib on Vio's too-lean frame. Really, he thought, he owed the Wizzrobes a raise.

Shadow's hands left Vio's body and he shivered, watching out of the corner of his eye as Shadow strolled around the edge of the room, eyeing each candle critically. Finally he chose a slim crimson candle, engraved with odd writing Vio couldn't read in the flickering firelight. Shadow held it up, inspecting it before returning to Vio's side. He swept the candle through his field of view, delighting in the look of horror in Vio's eyes. "Shadow, please. . ." Vio tried, but Shadow only laughed.

"Come now, Vio! It'll be fun! Be sure to scream nice and loud for me, alright? I like to hear you scream." And scream Vio did, when Shadow tilted his hand and the hot wax dripped onto his shoulder blades, burning him. He tried to thrash, to escape the pain, but the shadows wouldn't give an inch. Shadow worked carefully at first, seeming very intent on whatever pattern he was creating. It hurt far more than it should have, the wax burning and sizzling across his skin.

"There!" He announced, setting the small candle aside in favor of a larger, purple one, perhaps half as wide as his fist. "The hard part's done. Now we play!" He cackled, dumping the entire lot of the larger candle's wax across Vio's lower back. His screams went up an octave, and Vio thought he might pass out from the pain of it. He wished he would. But he didn't. Shadow danced around him, laughing. He leaned in close to inspect Vio's shoulder blades, and satisfied that the wax there had cooled, he snapped his fingers. The shadows lifted Vio and flipped him none-too gently, dropping him back on the stone such that his head smacked it and made him see stars. The pressure on the wax-covered burns on his back made him cry out, but Shadow only clapped his hands in glee, gesturing to the shadow bonds to continue. They pulled his legs up and apart, exposing him to Shadow's lusty gaze.

"Delicious." Shadow leaned down to steal another kiss, giving the candle a moment longer to melt. He trailed the flame of it dangerously close to Vio's face before holding it above his chest, letting the hot wax drizzle across the sensitive skin. Vio shrieked when the first drops hit, his voice rising shrilly when the dark wax covered his right nipple completely. Shadow peeled it off while it was still soft and malleable, latching his lips onto the abused flesh and suckling gently.

The pain mixed with the pleasure and Vio groaned, his manhood beginning to stir. Filled with horror- how the HELL did Shadow manage to turn him on with this sort of sick crap?- Vio tried to will it away. It didn't work.

He dripped more of the wax across his chest and stomach, drawing closer and closer to Vio's groin. He grinned at him, the melting candle hovering over his half-hard manhood. Vio's eyes widened in horror. No, surely he wouldn't!-

Shadow's body twitched in a way that Vio had come to recognize; it meant that someone had entered his domain. He frowned in displeasure, looking down at Vio, bound, flushed, and panting, with tears streaking his face. He leaned in to lick the salty liquid from Vio's cheeks, then thrust the unlit end of the thick candle into Vio's exposed hole, causing him to cry out.

"Hold that for me, won't you? There's something I have to take care of." He placed another kiss on Vio's lips before strolling out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Vio flopped his head back on the cold stone, staring up at the dark ceiling above him. He gasped for breath, the awkwardness of his position and the heat of the room in contrast with the chill of the stone making finding sufficient air difficult. He felt dizzy (though that, he thought, could just as easily be attributed to malnourishment and dehydration). He shifted, wincing at the pain of wax-burned skin. He remembered playing with the wax of melting candles as a child, back when the four were one and just Link, delighting in the shapes he could create with the warm, malleable wax. He'd burned his fingers once or twice, but this hurt so much worse...of course, as a child he'd known to get the wax off and stick his hand in cold water, but here he didn't have that option.

Lost in his thoughts, Vio didn't notice the slim tendrils of shadow snaking across the stone beside him. He snapped to attention when they slipped across his stomach and over his thighs, wrapping around the candle sticking so obscenely from his ass. He watched with growing trepidation. What the hell was this? This had never-

He gasped when the shadows began to move the candle inside of him, pulling it out and pushing it back in, deeper and harder. He squirmed and whined when they picked up the pace, melted wax flying off in droplets to sprinkle the stone and spatter his thighs. One of the tendrils broke off from the others, wrapping around his semi-hard cock to stroke him to firmness. Other tendrils crawled up from the shadows cast by the candles to caress and stroke his heated body. Two thin shadows wrapped around his aching nipples, alternately massaging and tugging on them.

He opened his mouth to let out a groan and a thick shadow slid into his mouth, thrusting deep. It pushed and shoved in his mouth, this odd shadow that seemed more like water solidified, if he had to put a name to it. Another caressed his face and tried to force his head to move, and somehow he understood. He sucked and licked while the thickness thrust in his mouth, and it wriggled as though in pleasure.

The shadows manipulating the candle thrust it in hard and he screamed around the one in his mouth, sparks flying behind his eyes as they hit that spot that felt oh so deliciously good. The tendrils that wrapped around his cock tugged hard, jerking him off faster now as his pleasure heightened. Two more fondled his sack, bringing him oh so so so close.

More shadows filled his vision, swirling and melting together, solidifying and paling into a laughing, naked Shadow, peering under his arm at him. "Enjoying it, Vio, my little slut?~" He shifted his hips to the side, smacking Vio's face with his goods, wet from the attention of Vio's hot mouth. Vio blinked in surprise and flinched from it. Shadow cackled in amusement, purposefully repeating the action before thrusting back into Vio's open mouth. He groaned in satisfaction when Vio's lips and tongue returned to work on him, licking and sucking expertly.

Shadow flashed a wicked smirk and returned his attentions to Vio's body, one hand manipulating the candle in Vio's ass while the other hand and his mouth lavished attention on his stiff cock and aching sack. He was close, very very close. He shoved the candle in hard, and he felt the vibrations around his cock when Vio cried out, writhing in pleasure. The taste of precum gathered in his mouth and Shadow chuckled, taking more of Vio in his mouth and sucking vigorously.

Vio's moaning increased and Shadow could take it no longer. In a flash he'd switched his position, yanking the candle from Vio's body and thrusting himself completely in instead. Vio screamed, though whether in pain or pleasure, Shadow couldn't say. He looked at the lit candle in his hand and grinned, forcing it into Vio's open mouth. Vio's face contorted with disgust, and he tried to spit it out. Shadow held it in place, bending low to bite Vio's ear.

"Suck it." He ordered, already slamming into Vio at a relentless pace, drawing muffled pants and little screams from his lips. The friction of his back against the sheet-covered stone wore away bits of hardened wax, exposing his raw skin to the stone and irritating it further. Vio sucked, tears tracking their way down his face once more. Shadow licked up every one, relishing the salty flavor. The candle continued to burn, the melted wax teetering dangerously close to falling across Vio's face.

Shadow wrapped a hand around Vio's cock to pump him, and the added sensations- the pain, the pleasure, the degrading humiliation, and Shadow's twisted desires- drove him over the edge. He screamed and thrashed as he came, the candle's wax spilling across his face and right ear. The burn only intensified his orgasm, his chest and stomach covered with his fluids.

Warmth filled him, and he realized Shadow must have cum as well, his thrusts slowing as he clung to Vio's hips with bruising force. Finally he slumped over, crushing Vio carelessly under his weight. He chuckled, reaching up tiredly to grasp the dripping candle, pulling it partway out of Vio's mouth and back in, watching him tiredly suck and lick it.

"You really do enjoy sucking cock, don't you? Mmm...perhaps I'll get you a toy, to keep you occupied when I'm too busy." He grinned at his own joke, sitting up and pulling the candle from Vio's mouth, blowing it out and setting it aside. Vio's bonds released him and Shadow tugged him up, brushing away bits of wax from his face and body, causing Vio to hiss when his fingers brushed burned, rubbed-raw skin.

He saved Vio's upper back, the very first area he'd worked on so carefully, for last. His fingers ghosted over the wax, which seemed to melt and sink into Vio's very skin, leaving angry, hot marks which cooled only when Shadow kissed them, ever so softly. He traced the words with his tongue, and they felt as cold as ice on Vio's skin.

**Property of Shadow Link**

* * *

><p><em>Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. <em> He clenched his fists, repeating the words over and over in his head like a mantra. There was no reason to lose his temper. None at all. Lashing out would get him nowhere. No, there was no reason to get angry.

_Except that his Shadow Caster KNEW where Vio was and wouldn't fucking tell him!_

And he was enjoying tormenting him with the knowledge, Sheik was sure. He had his hands clasped behind his back, a grin on his face, and eyes dancing with mirth while he bounced on the balls of his feet. Sheik half-expected him to burst into song at any moment. _'I know something you don't know!'_

By the Goddesses, Sheik swore he would deck him if he did. "Belial, I will not play your games. Tell me where he is!"

But Belial only grinned wider. "Now, now, mon obscurité! You should know better than that.~" He pranced around him, leaning in until his glowing face was inches from Sheik's own. Sheik held his ground. "I don't just give my information away, after I've gone through all the work of obtaining it."

Sheik's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Belial. . ." He hissed, a warning that he knew would go unheeded. He had feared that Belial would pull a stunt like this.

But Belial only continued to smile that frustrating smile. Sheik closed his eyes to reign in his temper. He was tired and in no mood for this, but Vio. . . clever as he was, if he could have gotten himself out, he would have by now, surely. Sheik sighed, a long, drawn-out sigh of exhaustion, his shoulders slumping forward. "Name your price, Belial."

Belial smiled impossibly wider, like a cat who had cornered its prey.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the Chapter Ten reviewers:<p>

**Viochann**: Thank you! Well, here's a little more information on Belial, the Shadow Caster.~ More will come, I'm sure.

**RedOfTheFourSword**: I hope your interview went well! I told Kuro-chan you said so, and she said thank you! (Also, if you didn't leave a comment, she told me to pass on that comments are encouraged, because then she draws more, and if she draws more, she makes me write more!)

**AnimeFreak0125**: Well, yeah, that too. Gore still surprises you at this point?... If you haven't noticed yet, I have fun with dreams. Some are memories and happened, some didn't...which is which? So hard to tell, isn't it? *evil cackle * Thank you!

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Here it is!

**RadiantWaterfalls**: ^_^

**Life_Is_A_Highway66**: Wow, I'm flattered! Hopefully you liked this chapter just as much.~

**SolemnSerpent**: Thank you! And for anyone who didn't catch it, it was dream-Vio calling Vaati "Cursed Mage." Dreams are fun, aren't they?~

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: Long reply, and I am lazy so retype it here I will not.

**VioLover7**: YAY! ^_^ *Ego inflates *

**Lufworros Neris**: YOU'RE THE 100th REVIEWER! *gives cookies to * I still can't believe how many people love this story... I work hard on the emotions, because it's a big part of the story really, Shadow's anger, Vio's helplessness, how utterly irritating Belial likes to be... Thank you! Haha, that is what happens when I start think "Why are these characters like this? Where did they come from?..." I don't know about morbid, but apparently there's something about it people like, or you wouldn't be the 100th reviewer... Thank you! *bows *

**GorillazFan**: Thanks!

**WolfFrenzy5**: Thanks for commenting on Kuro-chan's pic! ...But you did realize the last scene of ten was a dream, right?

**MoshMoshMosh**: More for you! *ego inflates more at praise *

**HeavensHereD**: You stayed up to read my stuff? *Heart * I feel special.~ He is quite bipolar isn't he? We (being Kuro-chan and I) have decided he has roughly the emotional control of a five-year-old...

**NaroOfTheGoldenFlames**: Lots of places, mostly from Kuro-chan in one way or another.


	12. Double Standards

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do! Those hypercandles (I didn't name them, don't laugh.) were designed during the Hylian Civil war CENTURIES ago, as TORTURE devices! The burning doesn't stop! It won't stop! And those Thrice-Damned WIZZROBES!" Vaati had been ranting in this vein for an hour, dabbing Vio's aching burns with a cool cloth. The marks were all-but-invisible now, hidden (but unhealed) by a Wizzrobe's potion. All but the mark on his back, still red and angry, sometimes hot as the fires of Death Mountain, sometimes as cold as the Blue icicle Red once found on a mountaintop.<p>

"Ow, Vaati!" Vio yelped when Vaati, bested by his temper, smacked the cloth down on the large burn on his lower back.

"Ah, sorry!" Vaati apologized quickly, applying another cloth more gently. He fell quiet for a time, his fingers expertly searching out the hidden, hot areas of Vio's skin where the wax had fallen, applying cool cloths to each.

"It's frustrating. . ." Vaati murmured. "There's so little I can do for the hypercandle burns. Hot one moment, cold the next...a blue potion might heal them, though the varieties available today are so much weaker than they used to be, I can't be sure." He applied another cloth to Vio's thigh, his tone far-away and thoughtful, as though remembering something long-past. "A long time ago there was a woman who lived in Kakariko...not Kakariko as you know it, but as it was. She used to make the most powerful potions..." He chuckled quietly. "Minish lived in her walls and helped her. She never knew." He sighed quietly. "But there has not been anyone half as good since she passed, unfortunately."

Vio turned slightly to look at him, wincing when he pulled on one of the burns. "Thank you for helping me, Vaati. I know you're doing your best." He sighed a little, shifting back to try to get comfortable. "You're a good friend, Vaati."

Vio didn't see it, but Vaati froze, cloth in hand. 'Friend?' he mouthed, a look of surprised awe on his face. Could he really? . . .

* * *

><p>So tender, so gentle. Belial watched from his hidden place with pain in his eyes as Shadow exited the bathroom, an arm around Vio's shoulders to help him walk, step by slow step. Shadow guided Vio to the bed, laying him on his side so as to avoid aggravating his burns. He bent to give him a gentle kiss, nuzzling his cheek lovingly before pulling away. He tucked the blankets around Vio's shoulders, put out the lantern, and left him to sleep.<p>

Out of sight, Belial placed a hand over his heart, bowing his head as he fought off the too-familiar, deep-seated ache of longing.

Such was the curse of one who could not forget.

* * *

><p>Green dragged himself into the castle, exhausted. He'd been gone for a week, combing the edges of the desert for any sign of Vio. He'd come across a Gerudo caravan returning from trading, but they could tell him nothing. Desperate, he'd even tried consulting their old soothsayer, but his rupees bought him little but meaningless visions of shadows and darkness.<p>

Warm, comforting arms wrapped around him, guiding him down the halls and to his room, sitting him down in a chair. Near-silent footsteps retreated, and the sound of running water followed soon after. The footsteps returned, and Sheik knelt in front of him, pulling off his leather boots and setting them aside. He stood, helping Green remove his clothes.

"You need a bath." He murmured.

Green broke down, wrapping his arms around Sheik's shoulders and sobbing. Sheik held him for several minutes, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words. When Green's sobs quieted to sniffles, Sheik lifted him with a grunt and carried him to the bathroom. He set Green down in the tub and shed his own clothes, climbing in behind him. He sang softly as he bathed him, scrubbing a week's worth of dirt and grim from his body.

When the water around them looked as brown as the Legendary Hero's chestnut mare, Sheik drained the tub and ran clean water, using it to rinse away the last of the dirt. When the water ran clear he stood and lifted Green out, wrapping a towel around him and carrying him back to his- their room.

"Will you play something on your lyre for me, Sheik?" Green asked quietly. Sheik made a pained sound, setting Green down on the bed and settling next to him.

"Perhaps another time." He said quietly.

Green scooted over, reaching up to pull Sheik down to him, kissing him desperately. . . .

* * *

><p>The unfamiliar sound caught Shadow's attention first, drawing him to his office. He pushed open the door and swallowed hard, his eyes darkening with want. The Shadow Caster sat on his desk, one leg crossed over the other and silently tapping the fine-varnished wood to the haunting melody he plucked on the golden lyre in his hands. His eyes remained closed and he did not acknowledge his audience, but Shadow had no doubt the Shadow Caster was aware of him.<p>

"Belial." The Shadow Caster murmured, opening green eyes to stare at him.

"Hm?" Shadow blinked.

"My name." Belial answered, silencing the lyre and setting it aside.

"I didn't ask for your name." Shadow responded, all bravado and haughtiness. Belial seemed unperturbed, almost amused, by his rudeness, only smiling calmly and beckoning him forward. Shadow came, as Belial knew he would. He was Green's darkness, and Belial, Sheik's light. He couldn't help it. They never could before.

"No, you didn't." Belial agreed quietly, reaching out to touch his face. Shadow leaned into the touch, though he hardly seemed aware of doing so. "But you're going to need to know what name to scream."

"What?" Shadow started to pull away, but Belial wasn't having any of that. He yanked him forward by the front of his tunic, pressing his lips insistently against Shadow's. . .

* * *

><p>Sheik returned the kiss just as fervently, pressing his body to Green's. Hands roamed and caressed, leaving trails of burning need in their wake. Green's hips thrust up and Sheik cried out, gripping his buttocks to pull him closer, grinding their bodies together. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow almost pulled away, but no, the attraction was there. He returned the kiss, hesitantly at first, then harder, forcing his tongue past an amused, but unresisting Belial's lips. Claw-like nails tore at clothing, seeking more contact. The shadow and the Caster. . .each desperately needed to touch the other, both with an urgency not fully their own. Shadow shoved Belial back on his desk, scattering papers and quills across the wood, ink pots smashing on the floor. Belial's legs snaked around Shadow's lower back, forcing him closer and drawing a pleased hiss from between his lips. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Lubed fingers pressed into him carefully, slowly. Sheik was often impatient, but with this. . .with this he was careful, and took his time. He was a gentle lover, so soft, so. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Belial's attempts to take control of the situation by reversing their positions were denied. Shadow was stronger than the others had been, and he held Belial's wrists with one hand while he kissed him. The other hand wrapped around his length, stroking him. Shadow made a small sound of appreciation at the size before trailing his fingers down, rubbing circles on his thigh. He toyed with Belial's sack, thumbing it as slight-but-not-too-rough fingers probed farther back. It was kind of. . . kinky, actually, being restrained like this (usually he was the one doing the restraining), but-<em> ow!<em>

Belial's knee shot up between them, pushing Shadow back without breaking his grip. "Lube!" He hissed.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but dug into a side drawer and pulled out a small jar, coating his fingers with it before eagerly resuming his explorations. . .

* * *

><p>Sheik was careful when he laid with Green. He had to be. Sheikah had. . . needs that a Hylian could not understand. While he gladly lost himself in Green's body, taking pleasure in the screams he could draw by thrusting hard against that one special place. . .there was a part, a piece of him that he could never reveal, that he must always, always hide. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Bodies moved and writhed, desire mixed until they could not tell where one began and the other ended. It was always this way, if he dared to get too close to the Hero's shadow.<p>

He couldn't help it. He didn't try.

He sucked and bit at Shadow's skin, chuckling at the grunts of pleasured pain that spilled from him as freely as his blood. Shadow responded with deeper, harder thrusts, which Belial met in earnest. For the reflections who dwell in the Dark Realm, there is nothing that needs to be hidden. . .

* * *

><p>Sheik waited until Green fell asleep to untangle himself from his lover's arms. He dressed silently in the dark, pulling on his exoskeleton, tabard, and boots, and wrapping his bandages with practiced ease. He turned to look at the bed one more time, a sad smile on his face as he reached out to brush back Green's hair and give him a loving kiss. Green stirred, blinking sleepily.<p>

"Sheik?. . ." He mumbled. "Where are you going? Come back to bed."

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long. Go back to sleep." Sheik whispered. "I love you."

Green yawned, catching Sheik's hand in his and kissing his palm. "All right. I love you too." He settled back down again, closing his eyes.

Sheik watched Green until quiet snores assured him the other had fallen back to sleep, then he pulled his cowl over his face and slipped from the room.

"_You'll find him in the Dark Realm, in Shadow Link's castle." _

"_That bastard has a castle?" _

_A sharp look. "Yes. Do you remember the portal in the woods?"_

"_How could I forget?" _

"_Use that one, and head west. You can't miss it." _

"_Thank you, Belial."_

"_. . . Don't thank me yet." _

Once well away from their room, Sheik fished a deku nut from a pouch at his side. He turned it between his fingers, envisioning the place he wanted to appear-

"Sheik?" A soft voice called.

He turned. Zelda looked tired. She'd been up late working again. He gave a small bow to show respect (properly speaking, he SHOULD have been on his knees, but Zelda would have none of that. She didn't like him bowing at all, really. "Friends shouldn't have to bow to each other!" But it wasn't that easy.) "Princess," he murmured, "you should be in bed."

"I'm on my way there now. Where are you going at this hour?" She asked. He didn't answer immediately, and she stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm. "Sheik?"

". . . I have a lead." He answered finally. "With any luck, I'll be back by morning. With Vio."

She gasped. "You know where he is? Why aren't you taking the others with you?"

He shook his head. "I need speed and stealth. Taking all of them would only slow me down."

"What about taking only one? Why not take Green? It's not that I don't trust you of course, Sheik, but I would feel better if you had someone else with you." Zelda asked, blue eyes imploring. Again, he shook his head, though he didn't look at her. Her expression softened, and she took his hand in hers. "You think it's too dangerous. Very well. I don't like it, but I will allow it. Take what you need, and. . .come home safe. Retrieve our dear Vio if you can."

Sheik smiled, placing his other hand over hers. "I swear I will." He touched his forehead briefly to their clasped hands and took a few steps back. With a crack and flash, he was gone.

"Good luck, dear Sheik." Zelda murmured to the empty hall.

He reappeared in the forest near the castle, taking to the canopy to make his way deeper than any living Hylian dared, to the place where the trees grew so thick one could not see the shining stars above, nor the sunlight in the heat of day. When he was a child, his mother told him that if one listened closely, they could hear the music of the forest guardians filtering through the trees. He never heard it, but then, Sheikah possessed eyes that could see the truth. The Hylians. . .they had the ears.

Deeper into the forest he traveled, until he found a large stone in an overgrown clearing, the only remnant of one of the ancient temples. He jumped down beside it, rested his shoulder against it and pushed with all his might. Slowly, ever so slowly, the stone shifted to the side, revealing the dark, swirling blue vortex in the ground. Taking a breath to steady himself, Sheik stepped inside.

* * *

><p>At some point they moved from the desk to the leather couch, with Shadow curled against his chest. It'd been so long. . .<p>

But no, he knew this one wasn't his. He recalled what he'd seen that day, the love this one could show when he had a mind to. And he knew. . . losing the little hero would destroy him.

And Belial. . .Belial loved him, and the memories of the others, far too much for that. "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to tell you. . . "

When Shadow returned to his room that night, he seemed unusually tense. He climbed into bed beside Vio and wrapped an arm around him, pulling Vio flush to his chest. He drew his tongue over the shell of Vio's ear, enjoying the resulting shiver. "You're mine." He murmured, his fingers tracing the marks on Vio's back. "You're mine, and nobody is going to take you from me."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Shadow didn't know that Vaati didn't strictly need to eat, because the shadows and Hinox in charge of the kitchen continued to give him food. Today, they'd provided him with a sandwich of battered fish(?) on rye(?) bread, with some kind of soggy blue-green mess that might have been a vegetable at one point.<p>

This he brought to Shadow's room, checking to make sure the "Master of the House" was gone for the day before entering. Vio was asleep on his side, the mark on his back facing Vaati when he walked in. His long ears twitched and Vio stirred, reaching up to rub his eyes before sitting up, the chain connected to his collar clinking softly. "Good morning, Vaati."

"Good morning. I brought you something to eat." Vaati said, bringing the plate over and setting it by the bed. He took the glass from the nightstand near the bed and fetched him water from the bathroom, returning the glass to the stand. Vio swung his pajama-clad legs over the side of the bed, shivering slightly and pulling the blankets around himself.

"Thank you, Vaati." Vio said with a smile, picking up the sandwich and taking a small bite from it. He winced, picking a fishbone from his teeth. "If I can stomach Green's cooking, you'd think I could manage this better." He said dryly. He picked up the fork and prodded at the 'vegetables.' "Did that just move? I think it moved..."

Vaati leaned over to look. "Yeah, it moved. This still surprises you?"

Vio chanced a bite of the vegetable, grimacing the entire time. "When it moves the entire way down? Yes." He set the fork down with a tired sigh, giving Vaati a small smile. "Really though, it's very kind of you to keep bringing me food. I know Shadow doesn't tell you to."

Vaati hopped up beside him and smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Well, you're no good for conversation when you're high or starving, and you're really the only person in this place capable of holding an intelligent conversation for more than thirty seconds."

Vio smiled and chuckled, reaching over to muss his hair playfully. "Say that all you want, you're still a good friend and a big (or not so big, shorty) softie. Don't worry, I won't tell." He teased.

Vaati squawked and batted at his hands, retaliating by poking him in the side. Vio squeaked and hit him with a pillow, sending kargarok feathers flying. They both needed light-hearted moments like this. They kept them sane.

Their fun ended abruptly when the door slammed open, Shadow glaring angrily into the room. His eyes raked over the mess and widened, spotting the barely-touched tray of food. He stomped over to it, lifting the plate to sniff it before casting it to the floor, shattering the plate and sending the food flying. Vio gave a startled yelp, pulling his feet up quickly to avoid the shards of pottery.

Shadow turned on them, furious. He shoved Vio back and grabbed Vaati by the collar of his tunic and slammed him against the wall, snarling. "So, you're the reason Vio doesn't eat what I give him! I should have fucking known!" He swung his other fist back and punched Vaati in the stomach. Vaati tried to double over, one arm around his stomach and the other grasping the hand at his throat, coughing and choking.

"Shadow, stop, please!" Vio scrambled from the bed to grab his swinging fist, trying to keep him from harming Vaati further. "Please, Shadow!"

Shadow threw him off and punched Vaati twice more before dropping him, leaving him to curl up, wheezing and gasping, on the floor amongst the mess of broken plate and splattered food. He turned on Vio then, grabbing his hair to yank him to his feet. He backhanded him once, then placed his mouth next to Vio's ear to hiss. "I think you need a little reminder of who makes the rules here, slut." He shook him, and Vio whined at the yanking of his hair, reaching up to grasp Shadow's hand. "I'll give you a hint: I do."

He grabbed the hem of the pajama pants he'd permitted Vio to wear the previous night, tearing them from his body. He snapped his fingers, shadows bending and twisting to his will, forming a coarse rope that jerked Vio's hands behind his back and bound them there.

He headed for the door, dragging Vio behind him by his hair, pausing only to give Vaati one more kick on his way out.

Heedless of Vio's thrashing and pained cries, he dragged him across the carpet and pulled him down the marble stairs, making his way to the throne room. By then Vio had ceased fighting, too tired to continue. The watching Hinox snickered. Shadow threw Vio to the top of the dais, nearly cracking his head on the stone. He lay there, limp, until Shadow sprawled across the throne and jerked him up, examining his face. "Hmm..." He murmured, his eyes growing dark with lust. Vio feared whatever fantasy he planned to act out this time.

A snap of Shadow's fingers, and Vio felt the slight weight of his hat on his head, and his boots on his feet. Boots! Oh, it'd been so long since his poor feet had any protection from the cold, hard floor- "Gah!"

Vio yelped as Shadow pulled him up by the collar, tugging him across his lap. Vio felt his eyes grow huge as the Hinox in the room leaned forward, eager to watch. Was he really going to-

_Smack!_

(Why did he continue to ask that question?)

Vio yelped again, body jerking when Shadow's palm connected with the flesh of his ass. He spanked him repeatedly, Vio writhing and shrieking at each blow. The Hinox looked on in amusement as Vio's ass grew red then purple with bruises, tears streaming down his face as his body finally lay limp across Shadow's knees. Shadow shifted, and Vio felt Shadow's erection poking at his stomach.

Shadow shoved Vio off his lap, sending him crashing to the floor and making him see stars. He bent to grab him by the collar, pulling him to his knees. He lifted his tunic and rubbed himself through his pants, giving a pleased sigh. A snap of his fingers and his pants vanished, baring his length to Vio's tear-filled gaze. He grabbed Vio by the back of his head and forced him down, pressing the tip of his cock to Vio's lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

* * *

><p>Sheik stared out over the sprawling fields and town, and the huge castle set at the center of it all. Belial was right. It WAS pretty hard to miss.<p>

Sheik entered the castle unseen, protected by the shadows and illusions he'd wrapped around his body. Where to look?. . .The dungeon was his first thought, but no. . .Shadow was a cocky bastard. If Vio was alive- NO! No, he couldn't think like that, of course he was!- If Sheik had to guess, if he found Shadow, he'd find Vio. This was a castle, and castles had thrones. Cocky bastards liked thrones. Find the throne find Shadow, find Shadow find Vio.

The throne room was dark, like the rest of the castle. Hinox guards stood along the walls, their eyes fixed on the throne in the center of the space. Shadow Link sat with his legs splayed, a rather self-satisfied smirk on his face. He rested his chin on one fist, watching the bound form kneeling between his feet with hooded eyes.

Vio knelt on the stone in front of him, naked but for his purple hat and brown boots, his arms bound behind his back with coarse rope. He worked his tongue and mouth over Shadow's length, too focused on his task to notice when Shadow's eyes lifted from him and his smirk slowly grew, one fang poking out. He lifted his hand above his head and snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the room.

The shadows and illusions fell away, and Shadow's cold eyes lit with amusement as they met with horrified blood red. "Welcome, Sheikah."

* * *

><p>That last scene has seriously been planned for MONTHS! *laughing *<p>

Note to all readers: Kuro-chan (who has provided the lovely artwork for this fic) is currently working on a VERY yummy pic of Belial masturbating...but it's not safe for her dA account. She needs to make an account elsewhere and post it. PLEASE ENCOURAGE HER TO DO SO! HE'S YUMMY AND YOU ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE IT!

Thank you to the Chapter Eleven Reviewers:

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Thank Kuro-chan for that one! ^_^

**WolfFrenzy5**: Thank you!

**HeavensHereD**: Glad you enjoyed that scene! I had fun writing it.~ Well, think about it..he's their SHADOW! He can't help stalking them. Your shadow stalks yoooooouuu. Yes, poor old lady. *snickers * She exists for comedic effect. (Like Red's hat...which I'm still trying to get Kuro-chan to draw.)

Also, for your idea...ah...no, I don't think that's going to fit. Plot and all that, yanno.

**Redangelsblush4**: YOU'RE WELCOME! I kept trying to think of a way to put tentacles in there...And then I went "OH! DUH!"

**Chigi Master**: *cackles * I can't WAIT to see what you thought of this one...

**MoshMoshMosh**: Thank you! Heh, Sheik's trying...~ Your favorite? *feels all special now *

**anon**: Thank you! I think I've mentioned it before, but the goal was a long, lemony-delicious Shadow/Vio with PLOT. Hopefully I'm succeeding.~

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: Ain't he fun drunk? *giggles *

Exactly.

It was, as Vaati's confirmed.

You probably love him even more now! *giggles * and I don't think these particular pairings were EXACTLY what you meant, but hey!

**Zira76**: *Falls over laughing * Not what you were expecting, I'm sure!

**Lufworros Neris**: Yeah, Shadow gets up to some crazy crap, doesn't he? He's quite creative. Belial is a troll, isn't he? Kuro-chan says he's troll enough to troll Ghirahim! *laughing * He was in this chappie a lot, so I hope you liked it!

Vio did it because they were both DRUNK OFF THEIR ASSES and thus incapable of logical thought. Even smart people, when drunk, become complete and utter idiots.

I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! FEEL FREE TO MAKE THEM LONGER! ^_^

**SolemnSerpen**t: ...Yeah, I'd say that describes Shadow pretty well! *Laughs *

**Life_Is_A_Highway66**: *cackles * We are all amused by screaming Red.~ And yes, that was...yeah, I just really couldn't resist.~ You think Belial's a dick? Hm, I wonder what you think of him after this chapter, then?~


	13. Shadow Needs a Housekeeper

Chapter Thirteen

To the American readers: Happy Fourth!

And this is another of those chapters with scenes a long-time coming, as can be told by how old the picture is that goes with this one. Look for "Collar Designs" on Kurotorasempai's deviantArt page. And, as always, she is lovely for betaing! ^_^

* * *

><p>Vio froze, pulling off of Shadow's erection and turning to stare in horror. What Sheik must think of him! Naked, on his knees, with his mouth full of cock, Shadow's mark of ownership burned into his back, and his red-spanked ass sticking out and ready for a good, hard fucking. He must look every bit the slut Shadow said he was.<p>

"Shadow Link!" A blink and Sheik had regained his composure, standing tall and strong and unafraid, a posture Vio barely remembered being able to convey. Sheik kept his eyes on Shadow's face, his expression hard. "I demand you release Vio at once!"

Shadow laughed. "And why, pray tell, would I do that? He's mine, no one else will have him now." He glanced down at Vio and snapped his fingers. "You're not finished yet, get back to work!" He seized Vio's hair and forced his head back down, thrusting his cock into Vio's open mouth with a groan.

"I'm warning you!" Sheik barked, but he couldn't help looking. Link, on his knees, sucking cock (and apparently doing a very good job of it). If only the hat were green. . ._Oy! This is not the time to think with your dick!_ (Funny how his conscience occasionally sounded like Belial. The man himself had absolutely no shame.) But what was that on Vio's back?. . .Sheik's eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like I care?...Hmm..More tongue, Vio." He shoved his pet's face down and Vio choked, but he seemed to get the message, because a moment later he felt that delicious tongue working him. Wetness dripped onto his thighs and Shadow smirked. Vio was crying. Beautiful.

Sheik took what he saw as a moment of distraction and rushed the throne, drawing his sword on the way.

He only made it a few feet before vine-like shadows whipped up and around him, grabbing hold of his body and restraining him. Snarling with rage, Sheik struggled valiantly in their grasp. He attempted to exert his own control over them again, and force them to release him. They only gripped harder.

Shadow laughed. "Foolish Sheikah! This is MY domain! The shadows obey only me here!"

"Shadow! Stop it, please! Let him go!" Vio had pulled back to plead with him. Shadow backhanded him without taking his eyes from Sheik as the shadows consumed him completely, and he disappeared.

A snap of his fingers returned the chain of Vio's collar to his hands, and he gave it a sharp yank, tugging Vio up and choking him, making him gag and cough. He tangled his fingers in Vio's hair and held him as he pumped his cock with fast and erratic strokes. He groaned and doubled over, his cum shooting out to coat Vio's face and neck. He chuckled, dragging a finger through the sticky substance, mixed with Vio's tears. "Mine."

* * *

><p>Vio didn't stop crying as Shadow pulled him from the hall, leading him by the chain attached to his collar through a maze of hallways. He didn't even slow when Vio fell, forcing him to crawl on his knees or be dragged along. They were entering a part of the castle Vio hadn't been to in weeks, the halls that led to the dungeons.<p>

"Please Master Shadow," Vio begged on his knees, head bowed submissively. "Please, let him go, Green will be worried. He loves him, like you love me. Wouldn't you-" Shadow kicked him, and Vio broke off with a yelp, falling to the floor and curling up, trying to ease the ache in his ribs.

"That's quite enough out of you!" Shadow spat. He snapped his fingers, calling a hard purple ball gag to his hands. He shoved the ball into Vio's open mouth, binding the strap tightly behind his head. Vio whined and cried, but could do no more than that.

Shadow slammed open the dungeon door, giving Vio's chain a savage yank. Vio half-crawled, half-tumbled down the stairs behind him. As they descended, the crack of a whip hitting flesh rang out. Again and again as they made their way down the torch-lined halls they heard the sound, but no voice cried out. They passed the cell where Vio had first been kept. The shackles still hung on the wall, and if Vio looked, he'd see the pool of blood and semen that had poured from between his legs the first time Shadow took him. They passed the pit room, the dripping water as foul-smelling as ever. Farther down they passed the cells linked by the supposed "escape tunnel."

They entered a door Vio was certain hadn't existed before, and the sound of the whip grew louder still. Vio lifted his head, and screamed behind his gag, quickly shutting his eyes to the sight he beheld. He couldn't watch.

Two Hinox stood on either side of and just behind Sheik, studded whips in hand. They alternated blows, striking his back and thighs. His body jerked, but his lips remained sealed. He would not give them the satisfaction of his screams.

Vio struggled, as though he would escape Shadow and run to the bars, force the door open and rescue him, but a sharp upwards jerk cut off his air and stopped him cold. Instead, Shadow strolled forward, stopping about five feet from the bars. He snapped his fingers and his comfortable, cushioned throne appeared behind him. He sat with a sigh, watching Sheik with an odd sort of smile.

"Idiot Sheikah. You should have known better than to try to take what is mine." He yanked on the chain until Vio knelt in front of him, then lifted his feet and rested them on Vio's back. Vio almost buckled under the sudden weight, his tears falling to the dungeon floor.

Sheik said nothing, and Vio's tears fell faster. He was nothing, a dog, a pet, worthless. . . less than that. He couldn't even _try_ to help his friend, he couldn't, he couldn't. . .

The whip cracked again. Sheik's death glare didn't waiver.

"And as you can see, you've wasted your time. He obeys me without question, don't you, my pet?" Shadow dug the heel of his boot into the small of Vio's back until he nodded, body trembling. Whether it was from fear, his crying, weakness, or exhaustion, it was hard to say. Probably all of the above.

The weight on his back vanished and Shadow pulled Vio up, sitting him on his lap facing Sheik and kissing his cheek. Vio tried to look away and Shadow grabbed his chin, forcing him to watch. Sheik's ever-present cowl and turban had been removed, leaving his face bare. Vio felt his cheeks flame. Of the four of them, only Green had ever seen Sheik's face. Right then, his expression was hard as stone. He looked nothing like the sobbing mess Vio was and had been in his position, chained with his hands bound above his head, a second chain securing his feet to the floor. He even wore a thick metal collar, much like Vio had when he'd been locked in the dungeon. His chains attached to it, preventing him from fully straightening his arms or legs, forcing him to keep his limbs flexed or risk choking.

The whip struck across his back and blood droplets flew, but still Sheik made no indication of pain. Vio made more noise than him, squirming and whimpering a plea.

Shadow considered him a moment, shifting in his chair. The capture and punishment of a Sheikah, this naked, pleading Vio, gagged and yet begging him...begging for what? His cock? Vio was always begging for his cock. Just looking at his pretty face. . . Oh. . .Shadow smiled, a terrifying smile. He leaned in close, breath brushing past Vio's cheek. "You want me to stop it? Hm?" Vio nodded frantically, tugging at his bound arms.

"Then ride me." Shadow murmured. "Ride me until I cum. When I cum, I'll stop it. Deal?"

What else could Vio do? He nodded quickly. Satisfied, Shadow sat back in the chair, legs splayed. He snapped his fingers, freeing Vio's wrists from behind his back. "Then get to it."

Sheik finally spoke. "Don't do it, Vio." The next whip strike silenced him, and Vio shook his head. He had to.

Vio took a shaky breath, but the next crack of the whip propelled him into motion. He lifted Shadow's tunic, baring his already-hard erection. He didn't waste time with lube or preparation. He didn't care if he bled; a little blood from him was nothing compared to ending Sheik's torture. Vio tried to turn, thinking to put his knees on either side of Shadow for better leverage, but Shadow stopped him. "No," He said, voice deadly soft. "Face him. I want you to watch his punishment. After all, it's your fault he's here."

Of course it was. If his friend had to suffer because of him, it was only right that he be forced to watch.

Gripping Shadow's erection in one hand and the armrest in the other, Vio lined himself up and lowered his body down swiftly, taking most of it in one go. He threw his head back and screamed behind the gag, because oh it_ hurt!_ Shadow groaned, slapping his thigh sharply. "Move!"

Vio obeyed, lifting himself with shaking arms and legs that struggled the find purchase on the throne, since his legs were too short to reach the floor from that position. His foot slipped and he fell back, causing Shadow to grunt. Shifting, he managed to hook the arches of his feet on the edges of the throne's seat, easing the strain on his arms as he lifted his body and let himself fall to take Shadow in completely.

His feet burned and his arms shook. He tried to hurry up, sweat pouring down his face from the effort. Shadow wasn't helping at all. Vio could almost picture the amused smirk on his face as he watched Vio struggle. He clenched his muscles tight and Shadow gasped. Taking it as a good sign, Vio moved faster. He managed to get his feet flat on the throne's seat, the improved leverage and his blood-slicked passage helping considerably.

Shadow was moaning now, his hips thrusting erratically. He was close, he had to be. Vio's arms gave out and he collapsed back, leaning against Shadow's chest. Vio rolled his hips, squeezing and releasing Shadow rhythmically. He tried to lift his weight with only his legs, and cried out at the pain of it. He felt weak, far too weak. Sheik was calling for him to stop, but Vio couldn't, he just couldn't, because the lashes were falling faster now and Goddesses they'd moved to his chest and he'd have no skin LEFT at this rate-

Shadow grabbed his hips and yanked him close, holding him still while his body spasmed. "VIO! Fuck!" He panted, resting his head on Vio's shoulder. Cumming twice in such a short amount of time was rough, even for him. The whip cracked again and Vio whined, squirming in his grasp. Shadow lifted his head to see what the problem was, grunted and snapped his fingers. The sound of whip-lashes finally ceased.

"Dismissed." He said, and the Hinox lumbered off down the hall. All was quiet for a moment, but for the sound of Vio's ragged breathing and the quiet _drip drip_ of Sheik's blood. Vio squirmed in an attempt to get off his lap and Shadow wrapped an arm around him, keeping him in place. He leaned forward to peer over Vio's shoulder. "Ah, what's this?~ You haven't cum yet. . .you're barely hard." He murmured, a smirk spreading across his face. "How. . .inconsiderate of me. Here. . .let me help you.~"

"Don't touch him, Shadow Link." Sheik growled.

"Bit late for that, isn't it?" Shadow said, amused. He wrapped his fingers around Vio's cock, pumping him. Vio squirmed and clenched his eyes shut, making choked sounds behind the gag. Shadow slapped his thigh again, making him jump. "Now, now, none of that. Open your eyes. Watch your precious Sheik's face as he sees what a little slut you are."

Vio obeyed, looking at Sheik with teary blue eyes while Shadow stroked him to hardness. Shadow's other hand reached around to fondle Vio's sack and he whined, gripping the throne's armrests with trembling hands.

Vio writhed in unwanted pleasure on Shadow's lap. His face felt flushed and his chest heaved, a muffled moan falling from his lips. He felt so hot, he was burning. Shadow knew exactly how to touch him, how to make him _want _even though Sheik was RIGHT THERE and could see him, see everything, see that he. . .that he wanted it, wanted Shadow to touch him because he couldn't help it he wanted to cum! Goddesses, his friend was bleeding in front of him and he was sore all over, but all he could think about was- was-

His body felt taut as a bowstring ready to snap at any moment. He was trembling, on the very edge, then he was falling . . .

. . .and Shadow removed his hands, restraining Vio's arms with his own. Vio screamed and tried desperately for some sort of friction, but he could get none. He came without Shadow's hands on him, but it was. . .different, somehow, from cumming without touch while Shadow fucked him. Then, there was stimulation, in this. . .in this there was nothing, and his orgasm felt somehow empty and unsatisfying. He was still hard.

Shadow cackled, standing with Vio and pulling out of him. He removed his support from Vio abruptly and he fell in a heap to the floor, tears on his face, cum and blood on his thighs. Shadow stepped over him like he was nothing, coming to stand at the edge of the bars. Sheik was swearing at him now, furious at the treatment of his friend. A snap of Shadow's fingers had a red ball gag in his mouth as well, silencing him.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Sheikah. You are not Vio. You mean nothing to me. You can rot down here, for all I care."

After that, Shadow dragged Vio back up the stairs to his room and shoved him against the wall, forming shadow-bonds that held him there by his wrists and ankles. The chain of his collar sprouted down, growing longer and wrapping about his body, criss-crossing down his chest and stomach so very prettily before forcing his thighs apart. Vio whimpered at the strain on his muscles. Shadow only smirked at him, a cold, cruel smirk. He walked away to fish around in his desk a moment before returning, his hands closed to hide their contents. "I have a present for you.~" He murmured.

He revealed a pair of thick rings made of some dark metal, connected by a short chain, with another, longer chain hanging from one of them. He clamped the longer ring tightly around Vio's penis, and the shorter, with the chain attached, to his sack. From the chain Shadow hung three little balls likely made of the same heavy metal. He removed his hand and Vio moaned in pain behind his gag, the weight of the contraption pulling his balls down and stretching the skin attaching them to his body. Any more force and he felt like they'd be ripped right off.

Shadow licked his lips. Vio really was a sight, cum-covered, bound, and helpless. He fucked him twice more like that, leaving him screaming and pleading for mercy from the roughness of it. The rings kept him from cumming, or softening. He stayed hard and aching for hours, until his tip, visible above the ring, turned a pretty shade of purple. Amused by this, Shadow entertained himself by licking and sucking at the tip. Vio hung limp by then, too tired to struggle, though he whimpered and twitched, tugging weakly at his chains.

The next time Shadow glanced over at him, Vio's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. He'd lost consciousness. Making a pleased sound in the back of his throat, Shadow put down his work and strolled over to the wall, studying Vio for a moment before kneeling in front of him. He removed the little ball weights, carefully undid the clasps, and set the rings aside. Vio moaned in his sleep as circulation returned to his still-hard cock and aching balls. Shadow kissed the underside softly before taking Vio into his mouth, giving gentle licks and sucks until Vio came, shuddering and groaning loudly behind the gag, but failing to wake. Shadow moved to the side, pumping him with his fist and watching Vio's pent-up release spill on the floor.

When Vio was spent Shadow stood and removed the gag, undid his bonds and carried him to the bathroom. He bathed Vio as gently as he'd done in the past, cleaning away the cum and blood, ever-mindful of his doubtlessly-sore genitalia. He wrapped Vio in a fluffy towel and carried him back to the bedroom, dressing him in a short, pretty nightgown. He laid him in his bed and climbed in beside him, pulling the blankets up and tucking them in. Then he wrapped an arm around Vio's waist, pulling his back flush to his chest, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. The words peeking out over the top of the nightgown made him smile.

**Property of Shadow Link. **

"Mine."

* * *

><p>Vio stirred slowly. His mind felt sluggish. He'd had such an awful dream. . .<p>

He shifted and pain shot up his spine, sharply reminding him that no, all of it was very, very real. Sheik had come for him! Sheik was here! Shadow had-

But wait.

Vio paused, sitting half-propped up on the pillows. He chewed on his lip, suddenly doubtful. What if it wasn't Sheik after all? What if it was another trick, and all that. . .all that was for nothing? After all, Green was not Green, so who could say if Sheik was Sheik?

But how could he find out? He had to question him! But. . .a creak. Vio turned. The door had been left ajar. That was odd. . . perhaps Shadow was distracted and forgot to check it? Nevertheless, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth! Vio climbed from the bed, wincing at the pain between his legs, and the burning in the soles of his feet. What would he do, if Sheik was Sheik? He spotted a nearly-empty potion bottle used by the Wizzrobes who tended to him and limped with it to the bathroom, washing it well before filling it with cool, clear water. Sheik would be thirsty.

Making his way to the closet, Vio removed one of Shadow's tunics, shrugging off his nightgown and pulling the tunic over his head. He had to at least make himself decent. . . His face flamed. Decent? Him? What Sheik must think of him, fucking his captor while his friend was being beaten a few feet away. . .if it really was Sheik. Oh how he hoped that it wasn't! He hoped Sheik would never see him like that. . . But he had to be sure.

Vio grabbed the bottle and tucked it into his tunic. He spotted some bread Vaati had left the other day, stale, but still edible. He took that too, hurrying to the door. There were no guards outside. He crept out and down the hall, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He encountered a pair of Hinox pacing at the end of the hall, but as he watched them, he noticed that they walked in a pattern, which at one particular point left them both with their backs turned towards the door leading the stairwell. . .he ran for it, breathing a sigh of relief when he slipped through unnoticed.

Gripping the rail, he inched down the stairs, ever-alert for the sound of any approaching guards, servants, or Shadow himself. He encountered no one. He made his way across a second hall, dodging more guards, until he came to the main hall. It was large and open. . .perhaps there was another way?

He headed down a side hall, hiding whenever the sound of footsteps neared him. Twice he lost himself in the twisting passages, but somehow, finally, he found the door he needed, the one that led to the dungeon. There were guards stationed near it, but they both stood off to one side, bent over a magazine (whose title might have been "Ladies of the Dark" in Dark Realm writing, and which might or might not have had a picture of a leggy Twili on the cover. . . ) and grunting at each other. The door stood open behind them.

Vio slipped past, the guards too engrossed in whatever they were looking at to notice him.

Down, down, down the stairs he went, keeping careful hold of the railing, until he reached the dungeon. The Hinox guard by the lower door stared at him a moment, but opened the door without protesting. Vio strolled inside, trying to appear confident, like he was supposed to be there. He glanced into every cell he passed (since Shadow had a habit of bouncing his prisoners around), but tried not to look too hard at the bloodstains he saw. . .some of which he knew were his own.

Sheik hadn't been moved. He still hung in the same place, arms and legs bound, though he'd somehow tangled his arms with the chain above him, just enough to release the pressure on his neck. His head hung forward, as though he were asleep, or unconscious. His clothing was bloody and torn, slashed by the whip.

The Hinox outside Sheik's cell stared Vio down, their swords, almost as long as Vio's entire body, crossed in front of the door. Vio lifted his chin to glare at them, forcing down every instinct that screamed at him to _run_.

"Let me through." Though hoarse, his voice remained steady. The Hinox didn't move.

"Well, come on! Master Shadow sent me with food and water for. . .for his prisoner. Or would you rather I tell him you wouldn't let me follow his orders?" Vio snapped, pulling the bottle and bread out to show them. They glanced at each other, nodded, and stepped aside as one. The one on the left pulled out a ring of keys, selecting one and using it to open door, holding it for him.

Vio hurried inside. The door clanged shut.

"Sheik!" He limped over to where he hung, looking up to see the ball gag was still in place. He hurriedly tucked the bread and water back inside his tunic and reached up to untie it, pulling it carefully from his mouth. Sheik coughed and opened his eyes, spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor. The ball had tiny spikes on the underside of it, and had cut his tongue and the inside of his mouth. "Oh, Sheik. . ."

"Water?" Sheik croaked. Vio nodded and pulled out the bottle, holding it to his lips. Sheik drank greedily for a few moments, before pulling back, sadness and regret in his gaze as he took in Vio's state. "Vio, what has he done to you?. . ."

Vio ducked his head, unable to look at him. "Please, don't."

"I'm sorry." Sheik whispered.

Vio jumped and looked at him. "Why are you sorry? This is all my fault. . .wait." Vio took a step back, clutching the bottle to his chest and looking uncertain. "Sheik, I. . .before anything else, I need to know you're really Sheik."

Sheik gave a dry chuckle. "Of course. Always the smart one. The others. . . wouldn't even consider a trap."

_Neither did I._ Vio thought, licking his lips. "What happened, the first time you met Green?"

Sheik considered this a moment. "The first time I met him, or the first time I met him as myself?"

Vio blinked. "A-as yourself."

Sheik smiled. "I caught him trying to sneak into the gardens to visit Princess Zelda. I jumped off the roof of the audience chamber and tackled him into the fountain built by Queen Zelda the Fifth. I told him her Highness was busy."

Vio smiled. Oh yes, he remembered the day Green came home sopping wet, ranting about "that lunatic Sheikah!" Green. . .he missed him.

"My turn." Sheik said. He seemed to study him, trying to think of a question Shadow wouldn't know the answer to. "How long have we been friends, Vio?" He asked quietly.

Vio's expression turned sad. "We've always been friends, Sheik. The others and I just didn't know it." Sheik gave a slow nod, and Vio came forward again, like he might embrace him, but stopped himself. He broke off a bit of the bread and fed it to Sheik, following with more water to wash it down. "You're hurt pretty badly. I should have brought something to clean your wounds."

"It's nothing. . . You're limping."

"It's. . ." Vio dropped his gaze, turning his attention to the collar around Sheik's neck. Now that he could see it properly, he saw that it had runes etched into the burnished, bloodied surface. He wasn't certain what they did, but he was sure it was nothing good. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, he'll be seeing even more in a moment." Shadow strolled into the cage and seized Vio by the hair, shoving him against the wall. His expression was hard, and he did not look pleased.

"Shadow, I-"

"Shut up!" Shadow backhanded him, sending him crashing to the floor. The bread rolled away and the bottle smashed against the stone, the water mixing with Sheik's blood on the floor.

"Shadow Link!" Sheik snarled, pulling at his chains.

"That goes for you too!" Shadow snapped back, before kneeling next to Vio and lifting his chin. "Oh Vio. . . Vio, Vio, Vio. And here I thought you would see right through a trap like this. Obviously, I overestimated you. Did you really think you would get so far if I didn't let you?" He shook his head and sighed. "I wanted to trust you, Vio, to know that you wouldn't go wandering where you shouldn't when I wasn't looking. But, obviously. . .I can't. So. . .I'll have to punish you."

"Shadow Link, I'm warning you!" Sheik's chains rattled and Shadow rolled his eyes, standing.

"I said shut up." He grabbed the ball gag from the floor and shoved it back into Sheik's mouth, slicing his tongue anew. He snapped his fingers and two Hinox lifted Vio from the floor, holding his shoulders.

Vio tried again. "Please Shadow, I only wanted to bring him water and something to eat. He's my friend, and I know how you are. That's all I was doing, I swear!"

Shadow held up his hand, and Vio fell silent. He turned to face him, kicking the hunk of bread between his boots almost absently while he spoke. "You know how I am, and just wanted to feed him?"

"Yes, Shadow please!" Vio begged.

Shadow nodded sagely. "Hmm. . . I see. Well, then. . .in that case. . .I'll permit you to bring him food and water, every day. Maybe even something to treat those wounds, if I'm in a good mood."

Vio's face lit up, his voice hopeful. "Really?"

Shadow reached out, caressing his face. "Yeah. . .Course. . .there's still the matter of your punishment." He stepped away, and Vio's face filled with fear as Shadow turned from them all, facing the wall. He turned back, and his eyes were cold, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Do it."

The Hinox to his right shifted its grip to hold him steady while the one to his left took hold of his arm, wrenching it forcefully up and back. There was a sickening _pop_ and _crack_ and Vio _screamed_ like he'd never screamed before, the sound echoing through the castle and beyond, causing some to snicker and others to wince, wondering which poor soul had ticked off their master this time. Even Vaati, high above the castle in the midst of his own punishment, found a momentary reprieve when his tormentor stopped and looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

The Hinox let him go. Vio dropped to his knees and nearly blacked out, clutching his left arm with his right and sobbing. His shoulder jutted out from his body at an unnatural angle, painful and already beginning to swell. Sheik roared behind his gag, pulling furiously at his chains until his wounds reopened and bled.

Shadow seized Vio's right upper arm in a tight grip, hauling him to his feet. "Walk!" He snapped, shoving him from the cell. Vio struggled to keep his feet under him while the pain burned hot, Shadow yanking him to his feet every time he stumbled. He pulled him down a hall he'd never been down before, up another set of steps and through a pair of large wooden doors.

Hinox and other Hylian shadows bustled about the room, some managing the contents of fiery ovens or pots large enough to fit Vio himself, others cleaning and cutting unfamiliar vegetables. Along one wall stood a row of sinks, with shadows washing dishes and handing them off for others to dry and put away. Hinox lumbered out of side doors carrying baskets of food, apparently coming from pantries or storerooms. It was the kitchen.

"Chef! To me!" Shadow barked, and all movement abruptly ceased. A large (possibly female?) Hinox (Ladynox?) lumbered forth holding a butchers' knife. She bowed when she'd reached him, and the others in the room followed suit.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Lord Shadow?" She rumbled. She had seemed confused for a moment when Shadow addressed her in Hylian, but she adapted well.

Shadow kicked the back of Vio's knees and let him fall, grabbing hold of the hair on his head and jerking it back to make him look up at her. "My pet wants to feed the Sheikah."

The chef bowed again. "Thy will be done, Lord Shadow."

He snapped his fingers and there was a flurry of movement. A young shadow girl brought out a tray, and other servants placed dishes of food upon it: stew, a sort of potpie, fresh sliced bread, and a glass each of water and wine. Another servant placed clean white bandages and a container of the herbed water Vaati sometimes used to treat Vio's wounds on the tray as well.

Shadow yanked Vio up by his hair and pushed him towards the tray. "Carry it." He ordered.

Vio looked from Shadow down to the tray. The containers were all made of glass or ceramic, thin and certain to break if dropped. He tried to pick it up one-handed, but he couldn't. "I can't. It's too heavy."

Shadow tutted, an amused smirk playing across his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Then the Sheikah won't eat."

Vio bit his lip, but he saw no other choice. He wrapped his right arm around it, attempting to support it against his chest. His arm shook with the effort of lifting it. The ache in his left shoulder, though not as fierce as it had been before, continued to drain his strength and left him weak.

"Come." Shadow started out the door ahead of him, letting it swing back and nearly knock the tray from Vio's grasp. He strolled forward, stopping at the end of the hall to turn and wait for him. "Hurry up, come on! I haven't got all day!"

Vio tried to pick up his pace, but he was wary of dropping the tray. "I'm trying."

They made it down two more halls, then Vio had to lean against the wall to rest. Shadow stomped over and tugged him away from it. "No. You do not rest. You do not set the tray down until you are in the Sheikah's cell. If you set it down, or drop it, or try to stop for too long you lose. If you lose, he doesn't eat."

Vio forced himself to keep going. His right arm shook and his left hung useless, too painful to move. The ache in his feet and between his legs wasn't helping, either. Still, he persevered. Sheik had to stay strong. Sheik wasn't useless, like he was. Sheik. . .Sheik might be able to get himself out.

They reached the stairs to the dungeon and Shadow stood off to the side, arms crossed. Vio used his elbow to work the door open, taking his first cautious step down the stairs. His arm was shaking, sweat poured down his face, and he felt so very, very tired. The stairs in front of him were steep, and difficult to navigate with full hands. He leaned his good shoulder against the stone in an effort to balance himself, making his way step by careful step down the stairs. Shadow stood at the top and watched him, along with the Hinox guarding the area.

So tired. . .

Only a few more steps to go, just three more and then just a little farther!-

His foot slipped on a wet patch of blood he hadn't noticed, and he lost his balance. He tried to brace himself against the wall, but the weight of the tray pulled him forwards and he pitched head-first down the stairs, unable to stop himself. A hand caught the back of his tunic and Shadow yanked him back, the sudden jerk causing him to lose his grip on the tray, which tumbling to the floor, its contents smashing against the stone.

Shadow tutted. "Looks like the Sheikah doesn't eat." Shifting his grip to Vio's arm again, Shadow pulled him the rest of the way down the stairs, stepping over the mess. "Someone clean that up."

Vio shook with exhaustion, numb with disbelief. So close, and he screwed up. He always screwed everything up. He was useless . . . He snapped back to attention when he found himself once more outside Sheik's cell. Shadow shoved him to his knees and grabbed his hair again, forcing him to look at Sheik. "Vio has been assigned to feed you. Every day he'll get a tray with plenty of food, and someone will escort him here. If he drops it. . .well, too bad, because you don't get another. So. . ." Shadow smirked. "If you don't get to eat. . .if you die from lack of food or water, just remember it's Vio's fault."

Sheik snarled, and Shadow snapped his fingers, the gag vanishing in a whisp of smoke. "You Bastard! When I get out of here- "

Shadow laughed as Sheik ranted, yanking Vio to his feet again, flinging an arm around his shoulder and digging his fingers into the displaced socket, reveling in Vio's scream. "Enjoy your stay.~"

* * *

><p>Thank you to the Chapter Twelve reviewers:<p>

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: Have I mentioned lately how awesome it is that you leave such long, detailed reviews? They make my day! ^_^ (Even when I'm a lazy butt who doesn't respond)

**HeavensHereD**: I'm glad you liked the overlapping scenes! I worked very hard on them! And also the cliffhanger. *Evil laughter * I do so enjoy them.~

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Thanks!

**Pluto's_Kiss_360**: Yes, I'm quite evil with the cliffies, aren't I?~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last!

**Chigi_Master**: Utter lack of Belial and minimal Vaati this time. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

**Viochann**: Yeah, Kuro-chan has begun to express concern over what the heck goes on in my head that I can come up with this stuff.

**AnimeFreak0125**: End? No way! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Jane773**: You're welcome! You were concerned? What about?

**GorillazFan**: Well, I'm told by Kuro-chan that Vio is sliding into "pathetic" territory. Uh-oh.

**Redangelsblush34**: *Laughing * Belial was not very amused by your comments, Kuro-chan says. Also..you realize Belial can't die unless Sheik does? He's like Shadow. He won't stay dead. Eh..I hope you found this chapter arousing enough...

**phineasxferb_lovers6635**: Sorry about that.

**Zira76**: Thank you! Pair up Vaati? Uh...hadn't really thought about it. He's technically dead, so...


	14. The Keaton and the   Wait, what?

Chapter Fourteen

**UPDATE**: The lovely RococoSpade, who is awesome because she betas, does fanart for me, lets me use her as a sounding board, and just IS, has conceived of a companion fic for Traitor called "Canary or Mockingbird." It's been in the works for a while, but posting this chapter finally made her post it. It explores and explains the relationship between Majora and Kafei as they appear here. So, if you're curious about them, or want to see some Traitor scenes from another perspective, GO READ IT! There's no overt Traitor scenes in the first chapter, but I promise they're coming.

Warning: (Abuse of parentheses abounds.)

* * *

><p>Vio twisted this way and that, but no position felt comfortable. No matter how he sat or lay, his arm throbbed, and Shadow, of course, would do nothing for the pain.<p>

Something smacked the bars of his cage and Vio jumped. "Quit squirming!" Shadow snapped. "You're distracting me! I gave you a toy to play with even though you don't deserve one, didn't I?"

A toy. Oh yes. Vio's face flushed and he averted his eyes from the polished, purple-dyed wood affixed to his cage that had been carved in the shape of a. . . well. . . "I'm sorry, Shadow." Shadow scowled and lifted a hand to snap his fingers. "Master Shadow!" Vio hurriedly corrected. Shadow nodded his approval and returned to his work.

Vio's thoughts remained distracted all day, thinking of Sheik in the dungeon and wondering whether or not he'd found a way to free himself. For now, all he could do to help ensure Sheik's safety was behave. Shadow wouldn't hurt him needlessly if Vio didn't make him. . .

Shadow had dinner brought to his office that night, irritably muttering something about the evils of paperwork. The tray that arrived had a sumptuous assortment of foods on it, far more than the tray Vio had been forced to carry earlier. Vio could smell it from where he sat, and he ducked his head further.

"Vaati won't be bringing you food any longer, I hope you know." Shadow said casually, tearing a hunk from a loaf of bread. "I expect you to actually eat what I give you, from now on."

Vio's response was quiet. "I don't like it when you drug me."

Shadow snorted. "If you did as I told you to, I wouldn't have to, now would I?" A snap of his fingers opened the door of the cage. "Come here."

Hesitance could mean pain for Sheik. Vio crawled awkwardly out the door on three limbs, his left arm tucked close to his body. He shuffled closer to Shadow on his knees, head bowed. Shadow held a bite of the bread in his hand, which he held out to Vio. Suspicious blue eyes considered it, then closed in resignation.

The drugs Shadow used never hurt anything but his pride, and that was unimportant, now, while Sheik remained in Shadow's hands. Vio ate the bread. Shadow patted him on the head, pleased, and gave him a few more bites from his various dishes, carefully watching to make sure he ate them all instead of trying something idiotic, like hiding them to take to Sheik.

"That's enough." Shadow said a short time later, after feeding him a bite of some sort of pudding (honestly, even HE wasn't sure what he was eating half the time...). He returned to his meal and Vio remained kneeling at his side with his head low, resisting the urge to squirm. Ten bites. Ten bites and he was _full_. Shadow wanted him kept weak, and he was certainly succeeding. . .

Vio's injury didn't excuse him from his. . .'duties' either. That night Shadow shoved him onto the bed and forced him to his knees, gripping his right arm and pulling it back. He took him this way, with Vio laying on his dislocated shoulder, his face buried in the pillow as he screamed. When he'd finished, Shadow wrapped an arm around Vio's waist and pulled him close, drifting off to sleep. Vio tossed and turned, sat up and lay down again, but no position could ease the ache or the burning numbness in his arm. He did not sleep.

On the Dawn of the Third Day ("24 hours remain. . .wait, wrong game and I'm a couple scenes early. Oops! Carry on~") Shadow again escorted him to the kitchen for a tray of food. Tired but determined, Vio made it almost halfway across the dungeon before his arm gave out and the tray fell.

The day after, an unfortunate collision with an eager messenger boy sent the tray flying before he'd reached the end of the first hall. Shadow had threatened the boy, "watch where the fuck you're going! Do that again and I'm throwing your ass in the moat, got it?!" He hadn't, however, let Vio try again that day.

The fourth day, Vio managed to reach nearly the front of Sheik's cage before Shadow tripped him to stop him. He crashed to the floor, slicing his hand and arms on the broken glass with a yelp. He met Sheik's gaze briefly, terrified, but red eyes held only concern and worry, the contempt he'd expected lacking.

The fifth day and into the sixth Shadow must have forgotten about him, since he stuck him in his office cage early in the morning of the fifth day and did not appear again. Vio shivered, curled up on the floor of the cage wearing nothing but a purple. . .loincloth? Skirt? (He didn't quite know what to call the silky, lacy thing. Shadow had stopped giving him dresses because he liked to look at the marks on his back, instead reverting to clothing that covered only his groin, if he bothered to give him that much.) It seemed that Shadow banned his servants from the room when Vio was in there alone, because he saw no one. Nobody brought him anything to eat, and the books were all out of his reach, unlike the days when he was left to himself in Shadow's bed. He couldn't even sleep, his shoulder paining him however he sat or lay. So he worried. This wasn't like Shadow. . .Perhaps, Vio thought, Shadow was looking for a replacement for him, and his time would soon end. . .but if that happened while Sheik remained a prisoner. . .no, no he wouldn't think about that.

Vaati returned to him sometime around noon on the sixth day, looking tired and shaky. He moved slowly, but Vio thought he saw a small smile when the other spotted him, for he made his way to Vio's cage and placed his hands on the bars.

"Hey...are you alright?" Vaati frowned, bidding the door to open and making a pleased sound when it did, half-crawling inside the cage to inspect Vio's shoulder. "...What happened to you?"

Vio ducked his head. "I tried to sneak food to Sheik. Sh- Master Shadow wasn't pleased." Vaati twitched at his words, but hid his irritation by inspecting the injury again. "What about you?"

Vaati ignored the question. "How long has it been like this?" He prodded around the injury gently, making Vio whimper.

"...Six days?" Vio said after a moment. He was so tired. . .

Vaati sighed. Six days. By this point, the muscles and tendons would have begun to heal, and if the shoulder stayed out of its socket much longer he'd be lucky to be able to set it again at all. As it was, the ligaments had likely stretched so far that he'd be in danger of dislocating it again every time he swung his sword. . . were he ever given the chance to wield one again.

"Lord Shadow instructed me to escort you to the dungeon today." Vaati said, his tone irritable. "But he forbade me from touching the tray." He shook his head, saying softly. "You should have waited for me. I would have helped. . ."

Vio hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Vaati twitched. Dammit, what had Shadow DONE to him? This submissiveness, and from one who had helped defeat him, no less! It was a disgrace! Even HE had struggled against Shadow's barbaric 'punishments' until the shade ordered him to stop (and even then he tried to overcome the order, but he'd never been able to overcome the devil deal's effects). "Why don't you fight him?" Vaati demanded, his irritation getting the better of him.

Vio finally looked him in the eye, but the pain, the brokenness Vaati saw there...he found it difficult to hold that blue gaze for long. "How would you propose I do that?" He asked softly, his voice so very calm and logical. "I cannot wield a weapon as I am. I can't use my sword hand, and my body is too weak to manage any of the stunts Green or Blue would think to pull. But...presume I could. Mas...Shadow is much stronger than me, and has the shadows and sheer numbers on his side. I'd never make it out of the room. Even if I did, if I escaped from this castle. . . where would I go? I couldn't even begin to find a way home. And I can't leave Sheik. . .presume I could free him. I assume he knows the way. He's probably still strong enough to fight, or at least stealthy enough to get out undetected. Shadow found me once, he could do so again. And if he didn't. . ." Vio shook his head, his voice dull. "Shadow always keeps a pet, he told me so. If not me, he'd find someone else. And I. . .I cannot allow that."

Vio shifted, staring at the bars that encaged him. "But. . .most of all, Vaati. . .if I must die, I don't want to die a pointless death. If compliance keeps me alive. . . then I will do as I am told."

Vaati fell silent after this. Vio was only trying to stay alive, no matter what kind of life that resulted in. Wasn't he himself doing the same? If he made Shadow angry enough, he would kill him, and release him from his wretched deal. But. . .he didn't want to die, not yet.

Vaati offered a hand to help Vio out of his cage.

After a quick stop to let Vio take care of personal business neglected after more than a day in a space barely large enough for him to stand up or stretch out in, the pair of them made their way to the kitchen. Vio stopped there, eyes shut, relishing for a moment in the smell of delicious food. The servants, upon spotting him, loaded the tray with its breakable dishes and left it on the table for him to take. Vio breathed deep to steady himself and lifted the tray, tired muscles already protesting.

Vaati watched him with pained eyes, clearly wanting nothing more than to reach out and help him, though he could not. They made slow progress away from the kitchen, through the halls and towards the dungeon. Twice Vaati checked around them before letting Vio stop to rest, remaining alert to any approaching servants or guards.

As always, the stairs were the most difficult part. Vio leaned back against the wall to try to ease his burden, but his limbs were shaking dangerously already. One wrong step and-

Vio yelped as his aching legs gave out suddenly, closing his eyes as he pitched forward towards the hard stone-

But he didn't land. Opening his eyes, he blinked down at the floor beneath him. He seemed to be...floating. He landed gently on the steps, but the tray seemed much lighter. His eyes scanned over it, but no, he hadn't dropped anything, either. A small gust of wind traveled over his fingertips and he started, but Vaati only chuckled.

"He said I couldn't help you carry the tray. He never said anything about my wind." The Minish said with an impish grin. Vio gave him a genuine smile in return, and together they descended the rest of the way to the dungeons.

The Hinox standing guard by Sheik's cell shifted impatiently as they approached, but unlocked the door without being asked, gesturing them inside and locking it behind them. Vio hurriedly set the tray on the cleanest bit of floor he could find, and moved to inspect his friend. "Sheik. . . "

The Sheikah hadn't moved at all since Vio saw him last, his arms and legs still bound. Water dripped from his hair and body (his clothing having long since been taken from him, apparently a simpler matter than attempting to locate all the weapons he kept on his person), as though someone had recently decided he needed a rinse. Thankfully, it didn't appear that he'd been beaten since the last time Vio saw him.

The tan head lifted, shaking limp blond locks from his blood red eyes (which, Vaati had a moment to note with some irritation, were nearly the same shade as his own). Sheik's gaze flitted to Vaati with what might have been a hint of recognition, but he said nothing to him. He took in the dark circles under Vio's eyes and the thinness of his exposed body, his concern evident. He gazed at Vio's left shoulder with a pained expression, and it occurred to Vaati that the Sheikah's thoughts on the limb mirrored his own.

Sheik licked his lips and Vio gasped, leaving him to grab the goblet of water from the tray. Sheik drank slowly, draining half the glass before he spoke. "Thank you, Vio."

Vio gave him a pained smile, selecting a bowl filled with stew from the tray. Vaati moved to help, holding the bowl for him so he could feed Sheik. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry. I'll find a way to get you out, I promise."

"No, Vio, none of this is your fault. Nobody blames you." The warmth in Sheik's voice felt almost unfamiliar to Vio now, he was so used to Shadow's cold, accusing tone. He basked in it, although he could no longer bring himself to believe the kind words.

Vio and Vaati both jumped when the guard banged on the bars of the cage, gruffly ordering silence. Vio cringed but complied, continuing to offer Sheik spoonfuls of food. When the bowl was half-emptied, Sheik turned his face from it. "I want you to eat the rest. You look like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks." He said quietly.

Vio tried to protest in a whisper, but Sheik wasn't having it. Vio ate, the stew tasting like heaven in his mouth. He offered some to Vaati, but the magician softly assured him that he'd been fed (a lie, but again, food wasn't strictly necessary for him). When Vio said he'd eaten all he could and Sheik really should finish it, the Sheikah looked distinctly unhappy, but complied.

Vio'd just reached for the second dish, some sort of (squirming) bread pudding, when quick, booted footsteps echoed in the space. Shadow came into sight a moment later, melting through the shadows into the cell instead of waiting for the guard to unlock the door.

"There you are!" He snapped gruffly, reaching over to grab Vio by the arm. He glared at Vaati and kicked him into the tray, breaking the dishes and causing the Minish to hiss in pain. "I expected him back ten minutes ago, worthless Mage!" He snarled. Vio weakly attempted to protest, but a smack across his cheek silenced him.

He dragged Vio from the room, Sheik giving a murderous glare at the back of his head. Vaati picked himself up more slowly, giving a distasteful look at the shards of pottery piercing his skin. He plucked them out one by one, dropping them on the tray. He did not bleed, the wounds closing soon after the pottery came free, dark wisps of magic floating up from his skin.

"...He doesn't know who you are, does he?" Sheik asked after a moment, expression and voice unreadable.

"No, he doesn't." Vaati answered after a moment. His tone turned sarcastic. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him, Sheik of the Sheikah. . . or do you prefer to be called Dark Zelda?"

It wasn't often that something could surprise Sheik. But then, it was even rarer that someone could see through one of his disguises.

(scene break)

_The door leading to the balcony of the Sky High tower slid open silently. Feet clad in black high heels stepped stealthily inside, red eyes searching the lavish room. For all the evil that Gufuu was capable of, it would never be said that he treated captive princesses cruelly. _

_And speak of the devil..._

_A door at the other end of the room flung open, a tall, red-eyed, purple-gray skinned man pulling the princess in behind him. All things considered, she looked well, if angry. A kick that would have broken bones went flying at his knee, only the barrier around his form protecting him from harm. _

"_Sorcerer Gufuu, You will unhand me this instant!" Princess Zelda demanded, attempting to strike him again._

"_Of course Princess, of course." Gufuu crooned, his eyes wild with insanity, yet still holding a sort of cold, calculating nature about them. "I am ever the gentleman, after all." _

"_I should hope you are." A near-copy of Zelda, but with gray skin, dark hair and red eyes sniffed, stepping farther into the room. "I won't settle for my light being manhandled, Sorcerer." _

_Gufuu's eyes gleamed as though only he were privy to some private joke, and he bowed mockingly. "I wouldn't dream of it! Dark Zelda, I presume?" _

"_I am." She sniffed, regarding him with disdain. "And of course you understand my interest in my light's well-being?" _

_Gufuu straightened, laughing. "Don't worry, my lady. No harm shall come to my future bride!" _

_If Gufuu saw the hand that clenched around the dagger, or the murderous expression on 'Dark Zelda's' face, he didn't comment on it. "If you wish to remain and see for yourself, be my guest! I have no objections to my princess's companion." _

"_I think I will." Dark Zelda answered, sitting primly on the chair in front of Zelda's vanity. "In fact, I think I'll remain at least until your...wedding." The acerbic tone in which this was said did not go unnoticed, but only seemed to amuse Gufuu further. "You will make the proper arrangements." _

_Gufuu bowed again. "I'll see to it right away, my lady.~" He answered, vanishing in a whirlwind. _

Really_, he thought, _did the Sheikah think he didn't notice how good he looked in a dress, even without the illusion which he, Wind Mage Gufuu, could of course see past? He didn't have Sheikah-red eyes for nothing. . .

_The real Dark Zelda, of course, was off on vacation in Twilight with Princess Midna._

* * *

><p>Vio shifted uncomfortably on the cushion next to Shadow's throne while he oversaw. . .Vio guessed this was a party similar to the first one he'd attended, but he couldn't be sure. Granted, this outfit wasn't quite as bad as what he'd been forced to wear the first time Shadow forced him here, but still. . .<p>

A lacy pair of (purple) barely-there panties hid his groin from view, only a thin strip passing over his behind (the term 'butt-floss' came to mind, and he inwardly cursed Blue). The top was...well, he still thought it sounded silly, but the best way he could think to describe it was a bra without the cups. That, or a very, very small tank top. A strip of lace, held up by thin straps, wrapped around his chest to cover his nipples without hiding any of the hypercandle burns on his back. Lace had been attached to his collar, and to the matching cuffs on his wrists. A thin chain, designed more for show than functionality, connected the cuffs. A second chain traveled from the middle of the first up to his collar, clinking slightly when he moved.

And. . .

The creepy guy in the heart-shaped mask was watching him again. The blue-haired man in the keaton mask stood next to him, arms crossed, everything about his posture suggesting that he was NOT HAPPY.

While Shadow was distracted speaking with another gray-skinned shadow Vio didn't recognize, the man (?) in the heart-shaped mask sidled close, bending down to peer at him. Vio eyed him warily, but quickly dropped his gaze. Shadow would stop him if he wanted him stopped. . .

"Shadow~" the man crooned. Shadow broke off his conversation to look at him, eyes narrowing.

"Step away from him, Majora."

Majora continued as though he hadn't heard. The man in the keaton mask looked increasingly agitated. "Did you know there's something wrong with his arm? If you leave it, it's going to heal like that!"

Shadow's tone would have told anyone else (anyone _sane_) to back off. "I'm aware of it. Leave him alone."

Again, Majora acted as though he hadn't spoken. "I guess you don't know how to fix it, do you? It's not that hard to fix a wrong shoulder! All you do is _this_!" One of his hands grasped Vio's upper arm, the other bracing itself against his chest. Before Vio even had time to register what he was doing he gave a quick _yank _and something popped back into place. Vioscreamed, the entire hall falling silent and turning to look at them. Shadow snarled and leapt, but Majora danced back out of range with a deranged giggle.

"Don't you fucking lay another finger on him!" Shadow shouted from the top of the dais, the shadows around him hardening into a spear that flew at Majora's head.

Majora caught it and cackled, using it like a cane as he pranced back over to his blue-haired friend, lifting his heart mask to grin at the keaton. Shadow snarled in disgust, snapping his fingers to dissolve the spear while Majora was in mid-somersault. Majora landed on his face with an undignified squawk. The other facepalmed while those around them laughed.

Satisfied by this, Shadow returned to his throne. Conversations began again throughout the room, and Shadow seized Vio by his right arm, tugging him up and into his lap. He ran his hands over Vio's shoulder, grunting in displeasure. Vio tensed, afraid that Shadow planned to yank it out of place again.

Shadow seemed to hear his thoughts because he smiled, his hand resting on Vio's upper arm. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked softly, his other hand coming up to run through Vio's hair.

"Y-yes...Master Shadow." Vio answered, staring down at his hands.

"Well?"

Vio swallowed thickly. "...Don't...take things places I'm not supposed to?"

Shadow smiled, pleased. "Very good." He crooned, rubbing Vio's shoulder lightly before letting go of it, moving his hands to Vio's waist. "You're learning well."

"Thank you, Master Shadow." It seemed the only appropriate thing to say, but the words tasted like sand in his mouth.

_For Sheik. _ He thought. _ Sheik has to stay safe. Green will never forgive me if I don't protect him._

* * *

><p>"You're looking well, Mon Obscurité."<p>

Sheik gave his Shadow Caster a bland stare. "I'm not speaking to you."

Belial returned a hurt look. "You wound me. I only came to check on you!"

Sheik didn't waver. "You warned him, didn't you?"

". . .Not in so many words. . . " Belial, at least, had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Get me out. Now. Or I will never forgive you." Sheik threatened. His Shadow Caster, his ever-infuriating 'brother' (he had simply appeared in the woods one day to gravely inform Sheik's mother that he had been waiting too long for his Cast Shadow, and wouldn't leave him alone again for anything. She thought it was sweet. He thought it sounded stalkerish.) gave a soft whine, his expression pained.

". . .I can't. It's. . ."

Sheik sighed. He still felt angry, but of course he understood, for who could understand a light better than their own darkness? "He reminds you too much of the other one, doesn't he?" He asked softly.

"I just want him to be happy." Belial answered morosely.

Sheik responded with a nearly identical look. "What about Vio, then? Doesn't he deserve to be happy too?"

Belial scowled. "It's his own fault. He started it."

"BELIAL!"

* * *

><p>The next day Shadow again ordered Vaati to escort Vio on his daily task (after remembering to forbid the use of magic to help him). Vio didn't make it to the dungeon, despite his best efforts. He nearly cried in his frustration and Vaati gave him a pitying look.<p>

". . .I can sneak something to him." He murmured quietly, "But you'll have to go back on your own. He'll come looking for you, but I'm supposed to be busy all day, so he shouldn't notice if I take a little longer."

Vio's face lit up and he looked like he wanted to hug Vaati. "R-Really? You mean it? Thank you, Vaati! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah." Vaati muttered, embarrassed. "Just get going so he doesn't get suspicious, all right? And...avoid the west hall. Some of Shadow's guests stayed over last night."

"Thank you again!" Vio responded, smiling. Happy with the outcome, and keen to avoid drawing suspicion to Vaati, Vio headed back towards Shadow's room.

He never saw them coming.

A hand seized his right wrist and whirled him around, slamming his chest against the stone wall and trapping his arm above his head. His left hand was caught and pinned between his body and his captor's. He tried to scream, and the hand by his side moved quickly to cover his mouth. The body pressed against him felt cold and hard, like living clay.

His captor cooed. "Now now, is that any way to act when someone's trying to help you?~"

What?

A groan sounded. "Majora. . .let him go."

Majora pouted and whined. "Nu-uh! This is more fun!" He giggled, resting his chin on Vio's shoulder. "I have a proposition for you, Hero.~ I can set you and the Sheikah in the dungeon free."

What?

Vio squirmed, now recognizing the voice as belonging to the man in the heart-shaped mask who had fixed his arm. He tried to turn around, but Majora apparently preferred to keep him right where he was. "Of course, it won't be free." He crooned. "But I don't charge much. All you have to do is let me take you. . ."

_What? _

"Sleep with you?" Vio repeated in surprise once the hand left his mouth.

"You'll get it in writing, of course!" Majora chirped, as though that made everything so much better.

"I- I..."

"Come on, come on, what's a little deal with the devil now and then?~" He giggled, and Vio had the distinct impression that he wouldn't like the look on Majora's face about now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vio saw the man in the keaton mask glare and cross his arms. "When I asked you to help him this wasn't what I meant, Majora."

"Hush, Kafei! Let the boy make his choice.~" The hand not pinning Vio's right wrist moved to caress his hip, tracing little patterns over bare skin. "What do you say, Hero?~"

Vio closed his eyes against the light touch, taking a breath to steady himself. "Let me make sure I understand. . .if I. . . if I sleep with you, you will rescue Sheik, and take him back to Hyrule."

"You too." Majora corrected. "I'm not heartless~" He tapped his mask and giggled again at his own joke.

Vio stayed thoughtfully quiet for a moment. Freedom. . . To see Green, Red, Zelda, even loud-mouthed Blue again. To feel the sun on his skin. To belong to himself, and nobody else. . .

But if he ran, Shadow would only find him again, and who knew who he would hurt in the process. Shadow would not pursue Sheik, but Vio. . .

Kafei gave a frustrated groan. "Vio, don't listen to him. You don't have to do this."

Majora whined. "KAFEI! You asked me to help him, so I'm offering my help!"

"You shouldn't charge him for it! Damn it, couldn't you at least make me pay the toll? I asked!"

Vio's soft voice pulled the pair out of their argument. "No. Not me." Vio couldn't see, but Majora and Kafei shared bewildered looks behind his back. "Leave me here. Sheik won't be safe if I go too."

"But, Vio. . .do you really want to stay here?" Kafei asked slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't you want to go home?"

Vio bowed his head, his voice shaking. "I do. Goddesses I do. But I can't. It's better for everyone if I stay. I just. . .please, can he do as he says? Can he get Sheik home?"

Kafei moved where Vio could see him, reaching out to pat his head comfortingly (his hand felt just as cold as Majora's...). He looked torn. ". . .Yes, yes he can. The contract wouldn't be binding if he couldn't."

Majora shot Kafei a baleful stare. "Just for that I'm making you do all the work."

"Better I do it than you mess it up." Kafei's glare made Majora recoil and whine at him.

"You're mean. . ."

Kafei ignored him. "Vio. . ."

"Please, this decision is difficult enough already." Vio whispered, blinking back tears from his eyes. _I'm sorry, everyone, but this really is for the best. _He took a moment to compose himself, and when he lifted his head again his eyes were hard as steel, as determined as Green's ever were. "Fine. If it saves Sheik, I'll do it."

Kafei swore and Majora let him go. "Then it will be done. Just sign on the dotted line, Hero, and wait for the ring around your neck.~" Majora pulled out a length of parchment (did he have that this entire time?), presenting it to Vio with a grin. Kafei fumed. Vio took the proffered quill, sighed, and signed.

The parchment glowed with a blood-red light and melted into a pair of heavy-looking rings, one wrapping around each of their necks before vanishing. The weight remained, a reminder of their deal. Vio wondered whether Vaati carried a similar weight, and he just couldn't see it.

Majora cackled, leaning in Vio's personal space and running one sharp claw up his neck. "I'll be back to collect my price shortly. I have preparations to take care of!" He pranced over to Kafei, draping his arms across his shoulders and resting his head on Kafei's chest. "What do you think? Half a bottle of leever juice?"

Kafei grimaced. "I'm a foot taller and it only takes half that to floor me. A cup should suffice."

"Full bottle it is!" Majora announced, dancing off down the hall.

"What are you going to do?" Vio asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Majora grinned back. "Get him drunk off his ass, of course!" Kafei facepalmed.

Kafei heaved a sigh, removing his mask to give Vio an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I asked him to help you. . .I never thought he'd do. . .this." The look on his face told Vio very clearly what Kafei thought of the deal. "It might take some work, but I'll see if I can't get him to stop this nonsense. And if he does ANYTHING to hurt you. . ." He let the threat hang, but the look of thunder on his face spoke volumes.

Vio gave a wane smile and a small, polite bow. "Sheik is going home. That's all that matters. Will you. . .will you do one more thing for me, please? Will you tell him not to come after me again? Tell him. . .Shadow will let me go when he's finished, and I'll come home then." _When I'm dead._

Kafei shifted, his expression pained as though he heard the words that Vio would not say. He coughed and fixed his mask, giving Vio a deeper bow in return. "I'll see you again soon, Hero." He vanished after Majora, and Vio hurried back to Shadow's room to wait.

* * *

><p>Ugh, this new "Guest" nonsense makes it really hard to reply to reviews. I'll do my best. Thank you to the Chapter Thirteen reviewers:<p>

**muZicxL91664**: *Laughing * That's what Kuro-chan said! Yeah, Shadow is off his rocker. I'm glad you can visualize this! I work hard on my descriptions. (And my own special brand of lunacy in the narration.)~ Ah, I have kind of forgotten those two, haven't I? Oops. I was going to do something this chapter, but it didn't fit. Everyone else and their mom decided they wanted backstory this chapter.

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Despite all the reviews I've been getting about how he needs a change of heart, I wonder how many people would get mad if he did?

**phineasxferb_lovers6635:** It's been...a month, hasn't it? Eh heh...

**HeavensHereD**: Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you're back now so you can review things! ^_^ Oooohh yes they are...

**Guest1 7/5**: I take that as a HUGE compliment! *Heart *

**Guest2 7/5: ** All reviews are worth it. Especially when you say stuff like that! Mad about the power being out because you had to wait to read my stuff?~ ^_^

**Jane773**: You said it, mental changes. However, I hope this chapter has helped address some of your concerns. Yes, personalities changed. That's what character development IS. Static characters are boring. Shadow is a sadistic fuck who nonetheless has feelings, but won't show them while Vio's awake. Why? Partially out of fear that he will be hurt again, and partially because he doesn't think Vio deserves them. Vaati has gone from hatred to friendship. He and Vio have more in common now than he thought they ever would, after all. Thanks for ending the review on a good note!

**Zira76**: Aaaannnnd the review that says the opposite of Jane773's on every point. *sigh * Yes, it's a pattern with plot stuff thrown in. The ideas come, and I have to use them before a certain point in the plot is reached, or I won't be able to use them at all. That's just the way it's written (If you don't call this chapter a twist, though, I'm afraid I'll have to ask what dictionary you're using...). Characters have changed. Vaati's changed and so has Vio, though not for the better. Shadow hasn't because he hasn't had a reason to. To him, Vio hasn't suffered enough yet. He sees no reason for his behavior to change, and so it hasn't. Very few people in the Dark World have the power to do anything at all to Shadow, and those that do have it won't use it.

I have my plot, I know where I'm going. Relax. Skip over parts if they bore you, just watch that you don't miss something important along the way.

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: *Twitch * Irish accent Shadow is in my head now and it's all your faaauullltt! *whine * Annndd more Vaati-torture bones for you. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

**ACwolfLOZ**: Thank you! *Bows * Weeellllll for there to be Sheik/Green, Sheik has to get out first. Ah, I should stop forgetting about poor Red and Blue too. Oops.

**GorillazFan**: No freakin' clue! *laughing * Well, about the length, anyway. As far as Shadow goes...I'm not telling!

**TheImpatient**: D'aaaaww...

**AnimeFreak0125**: I hope you liked this chapter too, then! ^_^

**RadiantWaterfalls**: Ouch.

**Redangelsblush4**: Gah! *Is shaken * Glad you enjoy it!


	15. The Chapter of Ridiculous

Chapter Fifteen

Why the title? Well, you'll see.~ Also, remember how I mentioned before that Traitor will cross paths with RococoSpade's works? Well, there's a LOT of that in this chapter. _The Atlas of Ghouls _is hers, word for word. For everything else. . . you'll have to go read her fics to find out. :P Call it an Easter egg for anyone who gets the references.

SPEAKING OF WHICH- Are you curious about Kafei and Majora? What a random pairing, am I right? Weeelllllll for an explanation of what exactly those two are doing together (and several scenes from Traitor told from another point of view. . . or at least there will be if enough people review to prod her into updating), **go read RococosSpade's "Canary or Mockingbird." **

Also, pictures. There will be pictures of Majora and the statue mentioned in this chapter if enough people bug her about it. Keep an eye on the Traitor folder in her deviantArt account. (Her name there is Kurotorasempai, in case anyone forgot).

* * *

><p>He'd been standing on the other side of the bars, staring silently, for the past fifteen minutes. The unusually thoughtful expression on his face was unnerving. He didn't look angry or vindictive, or even lustful (well, maybe a little lustful, but Sheik wasn't about to go there), just contemplative, like Sheik was a mystery he couldn't quite figure out.<p>

"What?" Sheik finally snapped, irritated. If he had to hang chained, collared, naked and motionless in a dungeon for days on end, he'd rather do it in peace, thank you very much!

Shadow merely shook his head, his pensive look remaining unchanged. "Nothing. It's just that. . . you remind of someone. Your eyes. . . "

The aforementioned eyes narrowed, a venom-filled response on his tongue, but Shadow only made a wondering noise, wandering off down the hall before Sheik could tell him exactly where to shove it.

* * *

><p>It seemed wrong, somehow, to travel like this when there were only three of them. . . But it couldn't be helped. Zelda needed someone to ensure the safe passage of the princess of Calatia, and with Sheik gone on some other 'Secret' mission and the Knights of Hyrule's numbers still so low. . .well, she could only send the three of them: Red, Green, and Blue.<p>

Red's eyes were pink and puffy. The littlest thing made him burst into tears anymore. Blue remained sullen and angry, though he kept Red close to him, out of fear he'd disappear one day too. And as for Green, he often found himself lost in thought, searching his mind for even the smallest detail that could help them. They'd looked everywhere, and still they couldn't find him. For a while, Green had held out hope that perhaps Vio knew something they didn't, and had gone off on his own to protect them, like he did before. _But,_ some corner of his mind whispered, _What if Vio just doesn't want to be found? _What if he'd simply gotten sick of them and left? It wasn't like him, but then Vio had always been a mystery, his thoughts hidden. He'd been even more quiet and subdued ever since the adventure ended, ever since their shadow died.

Well, all but THOSE times. . .

There was the day Blue had gotten them drunk, when he and Vio had to help each other home. When he had (how embarrassing!) asked Vio to help him learn how to pleasure Sheik. . .

Sheik. He missed him. Even though Zelda assured him that Sheik would return soon he couldn't help but worry. Since Vio's disappearance, being apart from him or the others too long made Green twitchy. Who could blame him? He loved Sheik with all of his heart. If Sheik vanished too, he wasn't sure what he'd do. . . Shaking his head clear of the horrible thoughts, Green remembered the first time he'd met Sheik, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

_He'd decided to try sneaking into the palace gardens the way he had when he was a child. It worried him, actually, how easily he managed to sneak past the outer guards. He made a mental note to see about that later. The old drain he used to use was far too small now, so he cheated a little, strolling through the guard house (he was spotted of course, but nobody stopped him. The young guard on duty stammered a welcome, and the older saluted respectfully before whapping his starstruck subordinate with a newspaper)._

_Past the patrolling guards Green crept, through one garden and into another, until he reached the labyrinth that led to the princess's private garden. He navigated it with ease, having spent many summer days chasing (and being chased) through it. He smiled as he rounded the corner that led to the center of the labyrinth, pausing to stand by the large, white marble fountain. He half-remembered Zelda once telling him that the center statue, featuring a scantily-clad (and clearly unhappy about it, if his apparent screaming were anything to go by) kitsune and a barely-covered but much happier looking someone Zelda called a "draugr," had been commissioned as a joke long before their time. He couldn't remember the exact tale (and it had been a funny one, too), but it had something to do with a bet, a painting, and-_

_He never heard him coming. _

_Next thing he knew he was lying on his back in the water (with his head between the draugr's legs. Was this statue supposed to be life-sized, or had the artist taken some liberties?), staring up at a highly amused, red-eyed Sheikah. His cowl had gotten wet and slipped off his face a little, revealing his mildly-mentally-unstable-cat-who-got-the-canary grin. "The princess is busy."_

_Green felt his eye twitch. He opened his mouth to yell at the other, and suddenly he was just THERE, hovering barely an inch from his face. And was he?. . . He was! Smelling Green's hair! _

_The flustered hero grasped for words while the Sheikah smiled. "You smell nice. I like it."_

"_You-!" _

_Impa called, and the other Sheikah vanished. She looked down at Green with something approaching amusement, offering a hand to help him up. "I see you've met my son." _

_What?!_

_Impa explained._

_Hyrule had a long history, rich with stories and traditions. Many of these tales (some unbelievably fantastic, such as the legend of a fiery God of Destruction who could swallow all of Hyrule in a single gulp) dated back to before the era of the Hero of Time. Tradition dictated that along with the Knights of Hyrule, the born princesses of Hyrule (not the princes, the kings, or the foreign-born queens) should have at least two Sheikah guardians from the time they are born (the other members of the royal family received only one). One must always be her nursemaid, an imposing woman named in honor of the first princess's guardian. She was meant to make anyone who wished the princess harm think twice about their actions. The second, however, was a hidden guardian, known only as Sheik. Typically the nursemaid's elder son, this guardian's true purpose, and often his existence, remained unknown by all but the royal family. Even trusted friends weren't to know of him, none but the Hero, should one rise (originally, Impa said, even the Hero wasn't told, but there had been an "incident" with the Hero of Time and his Sheik. From then on, Heroes were eventually told of his existence.) _

"_You might already be familiar with his brother, Belial (a horrible name, but he insisted upon it). He sometimes dances in the courts." Impa's expression fell flat, possibly indicating less than approval of this._

_Belial. . . Belial. . .Oh! "The one who dances when the lyre plays?" Green asked, picturing the man in his mind. A lithe form that seemed made for the music, bending and twisting in ways that most Hylians just couldn't. Pale skin and fawn brown hair that seemed to glow with an inner light, making even the ladies of the court jealous. He was almost beautiful. He would be, but his eyes. . . those eyes unnerved him. They always had. They were bright emerald green, burning with the same fire as the rest of him, but they were cold. So cold. Only once had Green seen warmth there, when Belial finished his dance with some particularly complicated acrobatics (that made Green ache just _thinking _of bending his body that way), and Zelda smiled at him. _

_Come to think of it, he'd never actually seen the lyre-player (lyrist?). _

"_That's the one." Impa said. "He only dances when Sheik plays."_

_Unlike Impa, whose presence acted as a warning, Sheik was the fail-safe. Even when the castle was embroiled in chaos he had to stay secret, stay hidden. If someone like the Sorcerer Gufuu should succeed in kidnapping the princess, Sheik was to follow them and find a way to infiltrate their base to keep an eye on her. Hence, he could not be well-known. As an insider, he would then be able to remove the princess immediately if he felt it pertinent. If danger did not seem imminent, he was to maintain his position, and help the Heroes if he could. In the past, the princess's caretakers had found that removing her before the villain's defeat would only result in a traumatic re-kidnapping, usually accompanied by more senseless deaths that tore at the princess's heart. They couldn't do that to her._

_Sheik acted as the princess's secret companion. If they were seen together, it was always in disguise. "You've been playing with him since you were a child, Green. You just never knew it. The cook doesn't have a daughter, the Gerudo don't send an ambassador quite as often as all that, and there is no Duchess of Tot. . .or there hasn't been for some time."_

_Green thought about this. He knew the people Impa was speaking of. . . Were they all the same person? Were they all Sheik? But. . . "Why are all of his disguises girls?" _

_Impa's smirk turned knowing. "Because, Green, girls are more easily underestimated by the foolish." She continued with her explanation of the protections Sheik's hidden existence offered. He could easily serve as the princess's body double (with the aid of illusions and very pretty dresses), and often did so when she was indisposed or there were concerns for her safety._

_Green perked up at this. _

"_Wait, so all those times that Zelda beat me in a fight, that was actually Sheik?" Green asked, eyes hopeful. Sheik was older and taller (and heavier than he looked!). He was also Sheikah. There was no shame in being defeated (over and over and over again, usually rather embarrassingly) by a Sheikah, even for a Knight of Hyrule who happened to be a Hero. _

_Impa's lips twitched in amusement. "Only the time he threw you in the garbage." _

_Green sputtered. "You SAW that?!" _

"Green?" Red's quiet, hopeful voice ventured, snapping Green from his thoughts. "Do you think. . . I mean, Sheik's been gone for a while, hasn't he? Do you think. . . do you think he's looking for Vio?"

Green frowned. "What? No. Zelda said he had errands or training or something. I mean, I'm sure he's looking while he's wherever he is, but if he had a lead he would have told us."

"Oh." Red's face fell, and Blue wrapped an arm around him, for once silent. Red snuggled closer, murmuring _"I love you"_ into Blue's ear.

Green laid out his bedroll, settling onto it. He felt cold, despite the fire. He didn't like to sleep alone. He preferred Sheik's warmth pressed to his back, his arms holding him close.

He remembered the first time Sheik held him, too. Well. . .sort of. He blushed thinking about it.

_Blue somehow talked Red into going out, and Red gave the other two puppy eyes until they gave in. Vio sat alone in the corner with a book, like he always did (how could he possibly read with this much noise?). Red wanted to play the bombchu game in the corner (bombchus in a bar. How could that _possibly_ go wrong?), so Green took him to play while Blue fetched them drinks. _

"_Nothing with alcohol, Blue! You know what happens!" _

"_Yeah, yeah." The blue Hero waved off Green's concern. He dropped off Vio's drink first. Vio glanced over the top of his book to thank him politely, then returned to his reading. Green could just make out their conversation._

"_What're you doing sitting over here, Vio? Why don't you stop being such a bookworm and join the rest of us!" Blue prodded him._

_Vio gave him an unamused stare, batting his hand away. "No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine where I am."  
><em>

_Blue snorted. "You never want to do anything fun!" _

"_I'm here, aren't I?" Vio replied flatly. _

"_Loser." Blue stalked off and Green sighed. Vio had become more withdrawn since the end of their journey, but that was no reason for Blue to be mean to him. Red cheered then at having hit the target, and Green returned his attention to the game. _

_Apparently, it was karaoke night at the bar. A band started playing and one by one drunk soldiers, merchants, and out-of-towners climbed up on the stage to sing. Green found himself dancing and swaying to the beats, some really good, and some not so much, but after a while he couldn't tell the difference anyway._

_A young woman started singing one of the latest pop tunes and Green must have cheered a little too loudly. She beckoned, and hands pushed him forward, up onto the stage. He couldn't say what the song was (they all sounded alike anyway), but he belted it along with his singing partner, dancing on the stage like the drunk fool he was. Had he bothered to look up, he might have seen a pair of bright green eyes roll. _

_Red had by now left the bombchu game (with only one small fire for the haggard-looking attendant to put out), and he and a far-too-amused Blue were dancing on the floor with the others. He thought, for a moment, that he saw Vio in his back corner, deep in a lip-lock with a red-headed Gerudo, his book nowhere to be seen. _

_But that wasn't Vio's style. . . The thought was quickly forgotten when the beat of the song picked up, and his partner grabbed him, leading him in some new obscene-looking dance move that had the crowd screaming. _

_The song finally ended and he gave a drunken bow as the next pair of giggling girls climbed the stairs to have a go. One of them bumped into him, knocking him headfirst into the crowd- _

_And right in the arms of an amused Sheikah who Green could swear wasn't there five seconds ago. He laughed, nuzzling his face into Sheik's chest. "Did you like my song?" He had to yell to be heard. Sheik slipped through the crowd and out into the street before answering. _

"_I'd like it better if you sang it with me." He said, still cradling Green in his arms as he walked the streets towards Green's home._

_Green laughed again, nuzzling against Sheik's cowl-covered neck. "I'd rather do the dance with you." _

"_Perhaps another time, when you're sober." Sheik murmured. He turned down a side street without needing direction, up the correct walk and through the front door with barely a moment's pause (didn't they lock that?). He carried Green up the stairs to his room, setting him down on the bed to remove his boots, belts, and outer tunic before tucking the covers around him. "Sleep, now. You're going to feel like hell warmed over in the morning." _

_Green caught his hand and cuddled it. "Stay." He murmured sleepily. "I like you, Sheik. . . I like you. . . a lot." _

_Sheik smiled, and after a moment climbed atop the covers, wrapping an arm around Green's waist. ". . . I like you too, Green. I always have." _

* * *

><p>Vio paced the room, a nervous wreck. What the hell was he thinking? Where was the logic in this? If Shadow caught them at it the deal would never be completed, he would die a most painful and horrible death (well, he probably would anyway when Sheik's escape was ultimately discovered, but hadn't he expected that from the beginning?), and worst of all, Sheik would never go free.<p>

No. No, Sheik had to get out. As for himself. . . he'd said before he didn't want to die a senseless death. And to die for Sheik's freedom, even if Sheik had lost it in an attempt to save him. . . Truly, he could hope for nothing better.

He didn't have to die with honor; he didn't deserve it. But that didn't mean he wanted to die for nothing, as would surely be the case otherwise.

How morbid.

Attempting to distract himself from this agonizing _waiting_ (where the hell was Majora, anyway?), Vio wandered about Shadow's room. There was a painting on the wall by the bed, one he'd noticed before but had never bothered to study. It depicted what must have been a demon, tall and mighty with skin like scaly stone and hair that seemed alive with fire. There was a signature on the bottom right, but he couldn't quite make it out. Leaning closer, Vio reached up to trace the words engraved on the plaque.

_Lord Demise_

Demise, Demise. . . the name seemed familiar, somehow, though he couldn't place it. Perhaps in a book he'd read recently?

Glad for the distraction, Vio rifled through the small pile of books on the bedside table. He was reading several at once, as was his wont, purple bookmarks signaling each book's varying degrees of completion. _Bonding for Dark World Dummies: A Reference for the Rest of Us _by Lady Asima, _Dark Lords and Their Vassals _by Lord Ghirahim, a copy of Red on White magazine (how the hell did THAT get in there?! Vio flushed and quickly stuffed it out of sight.), and . . ah. _Atlas of Ghouls_, by The Devil Guard. Was it this one?

Flipping it open, Vio scanned the contents. _Deku baba, Demon, Dodongo_. . . Perhaps an alternate spelling? _Draugr_. . .

Draugr? Now why did_ that_ sound familiar?

_Draugr is the name given to the undead monster born of a warrior spirit. A terrifying beast, it wakes every night to wreak bloody havoc in the living world. _

_It can pass through solid earth and has the strength of a behemoth. Even for many years after death the body is uncorrupted, still looking as if they have just died, or perhaps as if they were still alive and only sleeping… _

His eyes fell on the illustration of the red-headed draugr. He looked familiar, somehow.

_Draugrs are single-minded - do not approach, or if one absolutely must do so with extreme caution. They desire nothing more than the shedding of blood,_

** _That's very rude, you know. Especially after having let you draw me._ **

Vio blinked at the different script. . . and then it came to him.

The statue in the garden. The one he remembered Green complaining about being pushed into. Of course, the draugr was at least wearing clothes in the picture. . .

* * *

><p>The Hylian shadow swayed in his seat, but still didn't fall. Kafei stared in disbelief from where he stood by the wall, watching as Majora poured Lord Shadow glass after glass of the potent leever juice, though drinking very little of it himself.<p>

By the Four Guardians, how was he still functioning?!

A door opened at the other end of the room and a younger shadow entered. She was a little wisp of a girl, dressed in a servant's uniform. She bore a silver tray in her hands, a single letter sitting atop it.

Shadow turned as she approached, gave her a drunken smile and gestured for her to put it down on the table a little ways from him. He thanked her incoherently, and the girl seemed to give both him and Majora disapproving looks before leaving the room.

Kafei watched the exchange with interest. Shadow, who treated his light so cruelly. . . his servant wasn't frightened of him. Did he treat them differently?. . .

A dull_ thunk_ signaled that Shadow Link had finally passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kafei strolled over to make certain that he was truly out. Majora had already lost interest in his own glass of alcohol, and was now leaning over the letter, peering at it.

"I know this seal!" He announced abruptly, fingering the white wax that shown with rainbow light when tilted. "It belongs to. . . huh. I don't remember."

Kafei heaved a put upon sigh, lifting the parchment delicately between two fingers. He tried holding it up to the light, but the Dark World simply wasn't bright enough for the trick to work. Majora scoffed and snatched the paper away, tucking it into his pocket.

"He won't miss it." He announced, spinning on his heel and heading for the door. "Come on, Kafei! I have a deal to fulfill.~" He cackled with glee, and Kafei couldn't help but sigh. _Guardians help us._

* * *

><p>What was that? You thought you'd see the deal so soon? Come on now, you know me better than that, don't you? *Cackles *<p>

Anyway, so many LOVELY reviews! *croons * Course, that might be because of how long it takes me to finish these chapters. . . eh heh. . .

Thank you to the Chapter Fourteen Reviewers:

**DarkLinkLovesLink: **Oh no, now you're making me afraid everyone will take off and leave if Shadow changes! *whines *

**Wolven_Sea: **Nope! *Grins *

**Songofstorms: ***giggles * What, afraid someone you know will see your review? It's fine (also, it's the log on button in the top right.). Kicking back up? The plot never stops! Well, it might pause at a certain point to let me put in all the twisted things my mind comes up with, but that's hardly stopping! *falls over dramatically * Shadow's goal is to make Vio suffer. To him, Sheik is irrelevant (although Sheik has Belial checking in on him, so overall he's probably fine.). Haha, glad you liked Kafei! For more of him, go read RococoSpade's "Canary or Mockingbird." Kafei and Majora as they are here are mostly her concept. (Who isn't disturbed by Majora?) *laughing too hard to respond to the comments about Belial * To be fair, he has a few centuries' worth of experience being clever... (omg, Belial is the Doctor! O.O )

**AnimeFreak0125:** I'm sorry you had to wait so long for your heart to dance again! *Guilt-hugs * Ah, yay for introducing people to new characters.~ Isn't Vaati adorable? He's so cute... (usually. Sometimes he's terrifying, and then he's hot and my brain doesn't know what to do!)

**Guest (8/7/12): **Here's more! Sorry it took so long!

**Monicmaker: **^_^

**SaphireWhiteWolf:** ...Yours is too long. You get a pm. (which I'm bad at responding to more than once. It's just...free time. I lack it. And when I have it, I'm laaaaazzzzzzyyy).

**Zira76: **Glad you approve! (And for more Kafei and Majora, go read RococoSpade's "Canary or Mockingbird")

**Vio's_friend: **Sorry you had to wait so long for fifteen! Ah...Vio's not out of the woods yet.~

**HeavensHereD: **IF YOU LOVE HIM, GO READ "CANARY OR MOCKINGBIRD"! ^_^

**GorillazFan: **I've been busy with school, so updates have been slow, as you can see. *cough * (...If you created an account, ffnet would just email you and tell you.) Heheh...the deal shall be fun.~

**shadowgirl: **Maybe Shadow would be nicer...or maybe he'd get bored and kill Vio like he's been threatening.

**Darklink-link753: **Thank you!

**RadiantWaterfalls:** O.O...

**Cathy-chan: **Um, um, um it's here! ^_^ Mwhahaha, GOOD! Majora SHOULD! COOKIES! *Noms * Gah! Sorry Vio! You know I love you. *pat pat *

**VioandShadowLink: **Yay! It fills my heart with rainbows when people do stuff like make accounts for meeeeee.~ GAH! RED! You're going to burn your eyes!

**Guest(9/10/12): ***cackles evilly *

**laLA: **Annnddd here it is!


	16. A Deal With the Fox and Maskless

Chapter Sixteen

First off, I hope everyone caught in the path of Hurricane Sandy stays safe, and retains internets so they can read this thing!

Happy Halloween!

Well, this is officially the longest chapter in Traitor so far. It was written almost entirely as a collaboration with the lovely RococoSpade/Kurotorasempai, who is also amazing and betas! The collaboration was due to Majora and Kafei (and some of their very odd comments...and tendencies to break the fourth wall) coming directly from her fic **Canary or Mockingbird**. Yes, it only has one chapter now. There will be more if enough people kindly pester her! Reviews make the author write, people!

I wanted to get this up before November, because I'm attempting NaNoWriMo this year, and therefore probably won't get around to writing anything for Traitor next month.

Also, this chapter contains hetero sex. Consider yourselves warned.

OH WAIT! One more thing! ~Nepeta98 on dA said I inspired her to draw Vaati, and he's adorable, so you should all go check him out! ^_^

* * *

><p>Vio paced the room nervously, reaching up every now and then to rub his neck. He could feel the weight of the spell that bound him to Majora, but as is the way with such things, there was nothing on his neck but the collar Shadow placed there himself. "Shadow's going to kill me when this is over with." He cast a derisive glance at his wasted form. ". . Not that I'll live for much longer anyway."<p>

The door creaked open and Vio jumped, turning to face it. Darkness unlike that which Shadow ruled crept in, curling tendrils, like vines of dark thorns. . . Vio's breath caught, his mind flashing back to the candle-lit room. . . but no. It was Kafei alone that entered, mask in place and eyes shut. Majora was absent. "Now now, Vio, there's no reason to taunt the reaper like that. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you survive to smile again, but I'd really prefer that you helped me."

Vio gave Kafei a weak, unconvincing smile. When he finally answered, his voice sounded far-away, lost in thought. "Kafei. . . We both know that isn't going to happen...but..." He gave a long sigh, his gaze dropping to the black carpet beneath his feet. He imagined that he could feel the crusted blood he was certain would soon soak it. "I suppose...if I am to die here, I'd rather die because I saved a friend, than because ...Master Shadow simply grew bored of me. But I thank you for the sentiment, nonetheless."

Vio couldn't see his face, but he swore he could feel Kafei's scowl through the mask, and his red eyes- so very like Sheik's!- burned holes through Vio's skull. "... I'm fine with people dying. But only if they're happy and they're ready to. I don't believe you're ready to die, Vio. And I don't think you do either."

Vio chuckled quietly. ". . . No. No I'm not. But it's not up to me, anymore." He rubbed his aching arm absently, lifting washed-out blue eyes to Kafei's masked face. "Is he coming soon?"

Kafei sighed and moved to lean against the wall near the portrait of Lord Demise, bowing his head and shutting his eyes. A shudder seemed to pass through him, and his words came in barely a whisper. "I can feel him. Everywhere. His heartbeat, his breathing. It's terrible. He's coming closer... can't you feel it as well?"

Vio stared, silent. A hand lifted to the collar around his neck and he felt the marks on his back grow colder. An unspoken understanding passed between them, two souls bound irrevocably to those who laid claims upon their bodies, their minds, and their hearts. . .

A cough, to clear the tension more than the throat. "...I'd rather this be done...quickly. Is there...something I can do to...to help?"

Kafei gave him a dark look, rapping sharp nails on the edges of the wooden frame behind him. His tone was clipped and curt. "There's nothing you can do. Majora will take as long as he likes. He always does."

"Oh." Vio mumbled. "Well, I just thought I'd ask. . ."

Kafei turned from him, looking towards the door with a troubled expression. " … I think the Shadow Caster is onto us…"

Vio blanched. What?! Belial?. . .

"He was leaving the kitchen when I went in earlier. He smiled at me."

"Y-You think so?...but he's...he's Sheik's Shadow Caster... Surely he would also want Sheik free, so. . . He wouldn't tell, right? . . . Unless. . . " Vio trailed off, sighing softly. "...Do all reflections hate their other halves?..."

An unreadable look crossed Kafei's face before he answered. "No, or Crème wouldn't be patrolling the hallway outside."

Vio tilted his head to the side, brows wrinkled in confusion. "Who is that?" Was Crème Kafei's pet? . . . Could a pet have a pet of their own? Vio thought he really should read that book on Dark World laws.

"Mine," Said Kafei softly, smiling a little behind the mask, as though remembering pleasant things.

"Yours?" Vio still didn't seem to be catching on.

Kafei blinked, baffled. Wasn't Vio the smart one? But then, given how malnourished he looked, was it any wonder his brain couldn't seem to find the energy to function? "Like Belial is Sheik's."

"Oh!" Vio had the grace to look embarrassed. "Your. . . Your Shadow Caster, then?"

"His name is Crème." Kafei corrected gently, watching Vio carefully. The Hylian fell silent, nodding his acquiescence. He shifted where he sat, curling up and wrapping one arm around his knees to try to keep warm. Kafei sighed and picked up a blanket from the end of the bed, wrapping Vio in it gently. "Why don't you put a tunic on over. . . that?" He gave a disdainful look at Vio's 'skirt.' "You'll be warmer."

Vio accepted the blanket, but only shrugged his shoulders, eyes downcast. "Master Shadow doesn't let me put on anything he doesn't pick out for me. . . Isn't your Master the same?"

Kafei's fingers twitched, a look of rage crossing his face. Master. Master, Master, MASTER! How he hated that word! "Master? Oh, HELL no…" In a blink he'd drawn a knife from a sheath on his thigh and whirled to fling it at the opening door. Someone 'eep'ed and the door slammed shut again. "Majora! Fix this NOW!"

Majora poked his head in, mask in place. "First you stop throwing things!"

Kafei bared his teeth in a snarl, and Majora flounced in, giggling. "Oh Kafei, I knew you were just joking~! Aaaw, you're so cute!" He gave a decidedly disturbing laugh, running over to nuzzle Kafei, pinning him to the wall with his claw-like nails. Vio looked on in utter bewilderment, only to flinch back when Majora turned his gaze to him.

"Aaaah, and THERE'S the guest of this evening's honor~…" He chuckled and dragged his nails down the wall, leaving gouges in the stone and holes in Kafei's clothes (for which he received a decidedly dirty look.). "A word of advice for you, pretty Violet.~ Kafei doesn't like it when someone calls me his Master. Even I don't call myself that.~"

"O-Oh." Vio stammered, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. . ."

He heard footsteps, and looked up. Majora had pulled away from Kafei and was stalking towards him now, body twitching. Although he still felt cold (he couldn't remember the last time he felt warm enough), Vio let the blanket fall and uncurled himself. Majora crooned. "Ahaha, what a cute dress. Did you pick it yourself, Violet~?"

Vio squirmed, the sheer_ oddity_ that was Majora putting him on edge. "...Th-Thank you, Lord Majora. Ah...um...N-No...No...Master Shadow chose it."

Kafei twitched. "Vio, -"

"You're welcome, Vi- oh. Did he?" Majora sighed and sagged. "Well now you've ruined it."

"Sorry-"

"I apologize, but, Vio, for the sake of my sanity, please refrain from referring to your reflection as 'Master,'_ please_." Kafei cut in.

Vio blinked, but remembering Kafei's earlier outburst, nodded. "A-alright."

Kafei and Majora exchanged a look that Vio couldn't see. Kafei's lips twitched beneath the mask. "Three days without you."

Majora replied with a melancholy sigh. "Wish you were here."

Vio didn't know how much more he could take. "...Pardon?"

Majora waved him off. "Hush. Not much you can do anyway, is there. Unless you can turn into a pretty canary…~"

Kafei gave him a dark look. "We've been OVER THIS."

Majora giggled and leaned in close, pressing his mask to Kafei's forehead and petting his cheek. "But, but… his hair is yellow, so maybe…"

"No."

Vio gulped, feeling relatively certain that Majora wasn't being facetious, and incredibly grateful to Kafei for shutting down_ that _particular bout of insanity. Canary indeed.

Of course, he_ did _spend an inordinate amount of time in a cage. . . a bird cage, no less.

Well, then. Moving on.

Majora perked up just as quickly as he dropped into his sulk. "Whatever. I have a deal to fulfill~!" There was that creepy giggle again. Vio was beginning to think it would haunt his nightmares.

Majora canted his head, regarding Vio with a hidden grin. He reached up to touch the mask while darkness spilled from him in pulses and waves. Vio recoiled from it instinctively; it felt so _different_ from the darkness he'd become accustomed to. . . "Wait! H-here?" Vio stammered.

Majora cackled and leaned in close, his eyes sparkling with the insane's amusement. "Of course, little Violet. After all, if I'm going to say 'fuck you' to 'Lord Shadow' by fucking you, I'm going to do it right. On his bed."

Before Vio could open his mouth to protest, Majora continued. "Now then, let's start the show by saying that Shadow won't know _anything._.. after all, how can he~…." Majora hissed, grin maniacal under the mask and yellow-green eyes glowing bright. "If the space isn't his~?!"

Majora_ laughed _then, a sound like rumbling thunder and an almost childish giggle. Wind and darkness whipped around Majora's body like a storm, the very air shifting and receding as though it had become a negative space, a place where nothing existed for just a moment as they passed from one domain to another. Vio's hands flew to his neck, gasping as his breath caught in his throat. The burns on his back flared to life, a white-hot fire that would have left him screaming had he the air for it. Kafei lunged away from the wall, alarmed.

"Majora, do something!" He shouted, catching Vio as he fell.

Majora cackled in amusement. "Nothing you can do my pretty Keaton!~ After all… they'll only sting more if YOUR hands touch them. . ." He waved a hand and a bottle of blue fire appeared from the darkness, spilling over Vio's back. Kafei jumped away and glared daggers, but to his credit didn't yell.

Vio hissed at the icy feeling, tugging at his collar to loosen it and ease his breathing. His body trembled, and he remained on the floor, unwilling to attempt standing just then. Kafei came forward again, kneeling beside him to check on him. Gentle fingers prodded at him, and Vio heard him swearing under his breath. He pulled away, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Kafei made no move to follow.

"Mm? Better now, Vio?" Majora asked, the storm finally settling around him. Vio managed a weak nod, and Majora giggled, pleased. "Then do excuse me while I put on something a bit more. . . comfortable."

Light scattered across the floor like drops of water or yellow chu jelly from a lantern, and burned away in a heartbeat. Violent violet and magenta flames devoured the very air around where he stood… spiraling into a whirlwind of silent screams and hellfire, the grand darkness and show of horrors that heralded the arrival of true Spite. . .

Majora's form shifted and melted like wet clay under a potter's hands. Yellow-green eyes closed and his body seemed to smear (though his mask remained whole) as he took a step to the side, leaving behind a featureless clay body, an empty shell designed to hold a spirit. Vio had seen something like it in a book once. It hit the floor with a dull, moist _thunk_

As Vio watched, the ghostly Majora took a solid form, his body seeming to build itself from the inside out. Bones first, then nerves and viscera, blood vessels from his beating heart to his pale pink brain. White connective tissue and red, strong muscles, followed by skin and clothing. Long waves of razor-sharp maroon hair fanned out behind him as wings and cape. All the while the mask floated in the air, hiding his face from view.

That laugh, that horrible, horrible laugh sounded once more; Majora's clawed hand raised to his face, slowly lifting his mask away. The power around him seemed to pulse, intensify. Cold fear ran down Vio's spine, but he found himself unable to tear his gaze away.

Majora canted his head to the side, a twisted little smile playing on scarred-and-painted lips while he held the ever-present heart away from his face, for once in a rare lifetime. The eyes were, perhaps, the worst part… no less eerie than the mask and colored the same, with the pupils of a cat but more akin to the gaze of the darkest sort of beast. Those eyes burned and gleamed like unholy gems – topaz and peridot stolen from the crown of demons…. Lucifer himself in the depths of hell.

A long hand with slender fingers reached out toward Vio, the fringes, bangles, bandages and rings adorning his arm tinkling together and looking almost obscenely bright in the dark of the dominion, and cocked a finger with a wicked black nail in invitation. A leonine smile curved up tan lips.

"Come now, Vio," Majora crooned, monstrous, clad in fine robes and voice barely above a whisper, yet echoing as thunder and earthquakes should… "You couldn't have thought I would take my pleasure in _that._" And he kicked the corpse aside.

Vio gulped.

"Oh, it feels so NICE to get out of the house~…" Majora gave a very catlike stretch, turning to grin at a deadpanning Kafei. "Don't you want to stretch a bit?"

Kafei snorted, and unlike Majora's macabre show, simply stepped forward and out of his clay shell. Tentatively, Vio reached out to touch it. What had felt like an ordinary, warm, living body before, now seemed nothing more than one of Red's failed art projects.

Majora pouted. "Party pooper."

Kafei gave Majora a disapproving look, crossing his arms. His tone fell flat. "Shouldn't you be setting the terms of your agreement?"

Majora waved him off. "In a minute!"

Majora gave a deep, loose laugh that sounded just a little unhinged, apparently quite happy to be in his own skin again. "Oh~… you have no idea what it's LIKE, human. Having to wear that SHELL all day." He kicked it again as he stepped forward, tucking a long lock of maroon hair behind a pointy ear and bending to inspect Vio. "Cute toy, don't you think?"

Vio flinched at the kick, swallowing thickly before lifting his gaze to Majora once more, taking in his appearance fully. It abruptly occurred to him that Majora was far more powerful than Vio had first thought, and could probably crush him with very little effort. The realization made him squirm; he bit his lip and returned his gaze to Majora's feet, opting not to reply to his. . . was that even a question? He really wasn't sure how much more of this insanity he could handle. "...What are the...terms? What will you require to consider my part of this...satisfied?"

Majora's creepy smile remained firmly in place, ignoring Kafei's growing annoyance with him as he drank in Vio's rapidly-fluctuating emotions. Such lovely things.~ "Ahaha, of course… I'm not interested in forcing you to do anything at all~!"

Kafei facepalmed at Majora's bright tone, huffing a sigh. "He's not here by anything even remotely willing."

Majora shrugged. "So? It's called making the best of a bad situation and having fun! YOU'VE been practicing it since we've met on my infinitesimal amount of sanity!"

Kafei coughed, but had no reply to that.

Vio twitched at Majora's response, tactfully ignoring the conversation going on around him while trying to think of a more specific question. "...No, you're not forcing me. I signed the contract, which stated that I must sleep with you before you will free Sheik." He sat back on his knees, tilting his head to look up a Majora with half-lidded eyes. They couldn't keep messing around. Who knew how long the alcohol would keep Shadow down. . . "My question, then, is how would you prefer me?"

Majora cocked his head to the side and grinned. "… I really don't have a preference so long as we both end up satisfied."

Kafei gave a long-suffering sigh, and Vio's seductive look fell, shame overtaking him at the reminder of his audience. "I'll be above the door. If he does anything you don't like, Vio…"

"He can tell me to stop…" He wouldn't.

"… just call." Vio nodded, murmuring his thanks while avoiding Kafei's eyes.

Majora reached down, running his long nails over Vio's jaw. "Such a pretty face… shame about that brokenness, really…" He gave an unsettling, rather insane grin. "Oh well. If a toy is broken there's not much worse I can do to it, now is there?"

Vio's expression flickered, Majora's words hitting home. ". . . I suppose not."

Majora snorted, displeased with Vio's reaction. "Feh. The other one would have said 'you can't do anything to hurt me broken or not.' … I guess you humans are never the same twice, after all." His hand moved like lightning, slashing Vio's cheek open. "Normally I'd only do that to Kafei, but as I recall you heroes get off on pain~!"

Vio flinched back and hissed at the cut, instinctively bringing a hand to it. _I'm dead. There's no way around it now. I couldn't explain a mark like this._ He shut his eyes, giving a resigned sigh. _But that doesn't matter, anymore. . . _

Majora watched him closely, a musing look at his reaction to the cut. He frowned, grabbing Vio's chin and forcing him to look up. "… everything, every little thought, did you know they flicker across your face? Such a damning trait. Masks are so much better than that open expression, human. Don't show it to me if you won't show me something INTERESTING." His voice raised to a shout, rising irritation or anger. . . Vio couldn't say which.

Vio shut his eyes. He had always been called aloof, unreadable. _Has Master Shadow really changed me so much? _But he knew the answer before he'd even asked the question. Of course he had. Aloofness only hurt him here. Shadow wanted him weak, his thoughts open and easy to read. . . All the better to hurt him with.

Taking advantage of this, Majora leaned down and laved his tongue over the wounds, humming low in his throat as they healed. Vio jumped, and he scowled, annoyed. "Che. What a boring thing you're turning out to be. Even your blood is dull… like eating a lotus."

Vio remained still as a statue, thoroughly disturbed by the touch. "I'm sorry." He swallowed, and, worried that Majora might just be irritated enough to call off the deal, ducked his head and crawled forward a few steps. "...I'm told my mouth is good, Lord Majora." (Kafei twitched.)

Majora snarled. "Why why WHY doesn't anyone LISTEN when I talk-?!" He devolved rapidly into a string of pissed off gibberish, waving him arms at Vio, hissing and spitting like a slighted cat. Vio fell back, startled, and Kafei turned to stare at them blankly.

It wasn't working, and this was taking far too long. Well, if he wanted a mask. . . Vio struggled to remember his own expression of indifferent boredom. It didn't quite reach his eyes; the fear remained. But maybe. . . Vio gathered his courage for his next attempt, his tone irritated and bored. "Enough, Lord Majora. Is this deal going to happen or not?"

Nope.

Majora snarled outright. "You are not Kafei! You are not Kafei you are not Kers and you WILL NOT BULLSHIT ME, DAMNIT!" Kafei's blank confusion had by now melted into amusement. His shoulders shook with laughter, causing Majora to wave his arms and scream his frustration at him. Kafei laughed harder and Majora looked like he might throw something, but he turned back to Vio instead, panting as he recovered from his rage.

He pointed an accusing finger at the visibly-wilting Vio, pinning him in place with his glare. "You. Listen when I talk or I will eat your liver, damn you."

Vio hung his head, fearful now that Majora would change his mind about the deal and Sheik would be left to rot because of his incompetence. His shoulders slumped and he mumbled "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Majora snapped at him, Vio's submission only serving to irritate him further. Why, why why why couldn't Vio please him?! . . . He thought of Majora's mention of "the Other One" and wondered who he could possibly be, this person Majora seemed to have expected. . . Just how old was Majora, anyway? "I don't go back on deals unless it amuses me. Now you! When I said 'whatever gets both of us off', I meant it! Gods, if I wanted sex where only I was having fun I'd get a hooker! Or Kafei! Now we're in here and neither of us is leaving until the deal is done, so the least you can do is have some FUN and make it INTERESTING!""

Kafei snorted, unamused. "You're so sweet, Majora."

Vio was starting to feel like his emotions were taking a trip on that ride the traveling fair brought to Hyrule a couple years back, the "roller coaster" Link and Zelda rode. (Sheik, he later found out, had attempted to forbid Zelda from setting foot on the rickety-looking monstrosity, and being ultimately unable to stop her, had wound up riding behind them in disguise. In the obligatory mid-ride pictograph, he was in a dress and surfing on the damn thing, with absolutely no regard for those who might be standing beneath the ride.) While Shadow thrived on Vio's fear, Majora had quickly grown bored of it. He didn't want meek submissiveness, but he didn't want faux bravery, either.

Maybe. . .

Vio stood slowly, bracing himself with his right hand on the bed. He gave Majora a dead-pan look, one brow arched. "...You'd be surprised what I can be made to enjoy." Before the other could comment (or go off on another rant) Vio turned and strolled over to Shadow's wardrobe. Opening it, he pulled out the bottle of hard liquor Shadow kept inside. He took a quick swig, grimacing at the awful taste. Coughing a little, he put the bottle away again and took a breath before turning to face Majora. It wasn't enough to make him truly drunk, but enough, he thought, to help him act like the whore he needed to be.

Majora snorted and crossed his arms, looking supremely annoyed. "You've never met my brother. You don't know what will surprise me." He watched Vio with interest however, narrowing his eyes at the bottle.

Vio crawled back to him, sitting back on his knees and resting a hand on Majora's thigh. "Well, if we're to find out, then shut up and let me get you hard so we can get this started." He could feel the alcohol buzzing pleasantly in his system as he boldly slid his hand over Majora's inner thigh and higher, pushing his robes aside.

Majora's expression changed to one of pleasant surprise before a dark grin slid over his features. "I can do that."

Kafei curled his lip in distaste before turning his back to them once more, wishing he could shut his ears as well. Vio caught it out of the corner of his eye, and though he felt his heart break a little, because he really did like Kafei, but for the moment at least it couldn't be helped. He pushed the last bit of fabric aside, freeing Majora's still-soft cock. He wrapped a hand around it to stroke it, leaning in closer to lick a long line from his sack to his tip, sucking on the head.

Majora gave a pleased groan, though he appeared amused. "Not one for foreplay, are you?" He threaded his fingers through Vio's hair, stroking his scalp gently and tugging lightly on his hair, but careful not to scratch him.

No, he really wasn't. But then, Shadow's idea of foreplay often involved embarrassing potions and/or outfits, whips, and usually pain. . . He shifted his hand to hold the robes back better, taking the entire soft length and working him over with his tongue, feeling it beginning to harden in his mouth. Majora hummed, pleased. Vio pulled back and released his cock before licking his sack, stroking him all the while. He sucked lightly on it before licking back up Majora's length and tonguing the slit. He took the tip into his mouth and made a soft purring sound around it, trying to take the entire length. Majora was much taller than Shadow, and so proportionally he was longer. Vio wasn't certain he could make it all fit. He started to choke, and pulled back quickly, pumping Majora while he took a moment to catch his breath.

Majora, meanwhile, seemed very, very pleased by Vio's attentions. He gasped and panted, stroking Vio's head all the while. He stared down at Vio as he paused with a thoughtful look, a slow smile spreading across his face. He leaned down and tilted Vio's head back, chuckling in his ear and running his hands down his sides, looking for a sensitive spot.

Vio regarded him with hooded eyes, the fear still there, but the nervousness drowned out under the influence of the alcohol. He ran his tongue over his lips, shivering at Majora's chuckle and the unfamiliar, gentle touch. Majora's fingers brushed a spot near his hip and Vio gasped, his eyes flitting shut and hands stilling their strokes.

Majora purred, stroking and teasing this new-found area of sensitivity. His hands would pause, then resume again, chuckling as Vio alternatively relaxed and squirmed in his grasp, breath hitching. "I don't plan on hurting you if you won't get off on it, hylian~. Really. Better things to do with our time." He planted a kiss on one of Vio's closed eyes, giving a content hum. "Such pretty sounds you make.~ You haven't been teased like this before, have you? This is foreplay. It's a way of ensuring everything is… ready to go, and also pretty fun in its own right." He flicked the back of his finger across the skin of Vio's abdomen gently. "See?"

Vio gasped, his arousal spiking even though Majora's hands never drifted any further down than his hips. He shook his head slowly, answering with a sigh. "...No, I haven't. Mmm...mh-hm..." He shivered with pleasure.

"It's not your fault, I guess, but it IS a pity…" He trailed his lips down Vio's jaw and nipped his ear gently, giving a soft chuckle when Vio whimpered. He turned his head to address Kafei, mindful of Vio's sensitive ears.

"You know, now that I think of it… there are going to be a lot of people that are going to be very, very mad about what I'm doing…"

Kafei sniffed. "What does it matter what voyeurs think?"

Majora grinned. "I feed off their anger. Which reminds me; we have to send Belial a fruit basket for all that delicious hate he stirs up."

Vio's eyes blinked open, hazed with pleasure and confusion. "Voyeurs?. . ."

"I'll make a note. And you never know… they might interpret this as making Vio suffer and love you more."

Majora laughed with glee at the very thought of it, turning back to Vio and giving a pleased purr. "Absolute dominion." He lowered his head to the pulse on Vio's neck, kissing what he suspected would be a sensitive area. He was rewarded with a loud gasp from Vio, who had to grip Majora's shoulders to keep from falling over.

Majora gave a pleased hum at the strength of Vio's response. "Hush, now, it's nothing you need to worry for. It's something that you'll never have to know about, just a… little joke between friends." He worked the spot over, planting gentle kisses and soft nips, one hand supporting Vio while the other slid down over his hips and under his skirt, slowly peeling Vio's panties down. "… You're not sore or anything, are you…?"

Whatever Vio had been asking about was quickly forgotten under Majora's skillful hands. His breath came out in needy pants, his body writhing in desire. He used Majora as leverage to lift himself up slightly, helping Majora slide the panties off. "Huh?...Mmm...no-nothing I can't...can't handle."

Majora gave him a calculating stare that Vio missed, sliding down Vio's body to tease the place on his hip with nuzzles and soft kisses. Vio whined, face flushed as his straining erection visibly tented his skirt, begging to be touched.

Majora gave a bright hum, perking up as an idea occurred to him. He pulled back slightly to grin up at Vio. "Want to try having sex with a girl?"

Well, THAT certainly snapped him out of it. "W-What?!" Even Kafei shot a confused look in their direction, wondering what Majora could possibly be doing now.

Majora grinned a devil's grin, stroking Vio's jaw. "Do you want. To try having sex with a woman?" He gave a silky purr, leaning over to nuzzle Vio's ear. "I can make it happen~… after all, I do grant _wishes_~…"

Vio's mouth worked soundlessly. How was he supposed to respond to an invitation like THAT?! "I- I- I mean...I... T-The deal said I had to sleep with YOU, so..."

Majora chuckled. "You would be. Come now, Vio, I'm a trickster. Of course I can change gender; haven't you ever noticed the prerequisite for it in your books?" He gave Vio's ear another lick before pulling back with a huge grin. Heat seemed to radiate from his body, and he started to lift his- eh, _her_ uppermost robes teasingly. "I bet you haven't even seen a woman naked and unchained."

(Above them, Kafei seemed to be resisting the urge to bash his head against the wall, dearly wishing to be far away from the embarrassing bastard that insisted on being called Majora. )

Vio's face flushed brighter than Red's tunic. He dropped his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head, because Majora was right. He hadn't. Majora seemed to still be waiting for a response. Vio stammered for words. "N-No...I...I haven't seen a...a...um...I haven't...but...If that is how you would prefer the deal satisfied, then I will oblige."

Majora hummed contently, eyes half-lidded. "Not everything has to be about me, you know." Vio couldn't help the confusion that passed his face for a moment, as though the very idea baffled him. He was far too used to Shadow, who allowed him pleasure only when it amused him to do so.

Majora pulled Vio closer to him for a kiss, allowing her fingers to slip shamelessly up Vio's skirt, caressing him and drawing a moan from his lips. Vio's alcohol-influenced mind encouraged him to return it, his talented tongue slipping into Majora's mouth to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Majora pulled back from him, causing Vio to whine in protest. She grinned in response, showing off her tiny fangs, and began to disrobe. Vio watched with wide-eyes, his expression one of desire. She slipped off her robes and skirts, letting them pool on the floor behind her. Skin laid bare to him, Vio saw the tribal markings on her face extended further down her torso and arms, and wrapped about her legs. Presumably, Majora had changed more than just the. . . important bits. His breasts were larger than the robes had hinted, his waist smaller and hips more shapely. Vio allowed himself only a moment to take all this in, too eager to press himself against that warm flesh.

Majora seemed amused by the smaller Hylian's insistence, lowering her head to nuzzle Vio's collared throat, drawing a pleased moan from him. "There's no rush, alright?"

Vio barely managed to remember to nod, allowing his hands to explore and caress her body. It was such a different feeling, soft curves where he was used to hard flesh, darker skin instead of sheet-pale. It didn't change the fact that his partner could crush him, but this one. . . this one didn't want to.

Not like Shadow.

No. He couldn't think of Shadow now.

Majora missed the emotions flickering across his face, encouraging his explorations with a gentle nip. Snapping back to the task at hand, Vio murmured, "I've read about...this...but...you may have to instruct me..." His hands skimmed across her hips, much in the way hers had over his earlier.

Majora made a pleased noise, arching against him. She reached down to tease his stomach and sides again. "Having sex with a woman doesn't differ much from having sex with a man. Just enjoy yourself." She claimed his mouth in another kiss, inviting him in.

Vio returned it eagerly, nicking his tongue on her fangs but undeterred by it. Majora made a pleased sound, enjoying the taste of arousal in his blood. Vio sighed softly at her ministrations, but he needed. . . he needed_ more_. He supposed that Shadow had made him impatient. He broke the kiss and slid down her body. "Then women should enjoy this too, yes?"

Majora's initial annoyance turned into curiosity, as she watched Vio slide lower. Smiling slyly as she understood, she shifted to allow him better access. "Definitely." Her hips twitched and she gasped in pleasure. She threaded her fingers through his hair and petted his scalp, moaning.

(Curious, Kafei turned to look- and promptly turned three shades of red and tore his eyes away, cursing Majora in his head.)

It really wasn't that different, Vio thought to himself. Majora was just less likely to choke him when she moved her hips. Not wanting to hurt her, Vio slipped a finger in while his tongue distracted her.

Majora gasped at the added sensation, nearly pulling on Vio's hair. "Nnn-nn~… what are you doing down there, silly Vio? Not that I don't appreciate the added sensation.~"

Vio kept his head down while he answered. "Stretching you. I don't want to hurt you. . ."

Majora chuckled. "I don't need it, but I appreciate the sentiment." She canted her head to the side, regarding him. "… It's sweet of you." She stopped him as he added a second finger, drawing his hand to her mouth to give them a long, slow lick accompanied by a feral smile. "Let's get you out of that skirt, hmm?"

Vio watched, feeling oddly aroused when Majora licked his fingers clean. _No wonder Shadow makes me. . . No. No, stop thinking about him!_ Shoving the thoughts from his head, he swallowed and nodded. "Alright." He stood on shaky legs, pulling the skirt down while Majora watched and purred with pleasure, tracing each centimeter the skirt bared to her. Vio hissed when the waistband slid over his cock, the friction almost painful against his aching flesh. He let the skirt fall and Majora took hold of him, pulling him down on top of Shadow's black sheets.

Their chests pressed close and Majora wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer, tangling their legs together. She attacked his throat again, giving a constant, low purr. Blond hair mingled with maroon, spread across the dark sheets.

Vio groaned at the wonderful feeling of soft skin pressed so warmly against his, eyes drifting shut as he tilted his head to give Majora better access. He couldn't help but rub against her, his aching erection desperately needing the friction.

Majora panted and arched back against him encouragingly, sucking on a spot beneath his ear. Her hands drifted down to his hips again, thumbs teasing him while her fingers splayed across his sides and lower back. "You're cute like this. A bit complacent, too…"

Vio made a desperate sound between a gasp and a whine, his body like putty in her hands. "Th-Thank you...mmm..." His hand trailed along her side to rub her thigh, urging her legs apart. "C-Can I? Please?..."

"You're welcome. Ah…" Majora chuckled and spread her thighs for him. "Go as you please."

Trembling with desire, with fear and _need_, Vio supported himself with his right arm (his left too sore to bear his weight) and guided himself to her entrance, sliding in slowly. A soft cry slipped from his lips, the feeling wonderful, the heat surrounding and swallowing him and the pleasure so new to him. He pushed in as far as his position would allow, panting for breath as he hesitated to let her adjust. _Is this what Shadow feels. . . ? NO! STOP IT! _

Majora bucked her hips slightly against him, hissing in pleasure. "Deeper." She rasped, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist so he could thrust further inside.

Vio gave a startled shout at the shift, head thrown back as he pulled out and pushed back in again, deeper this time. Majora's dark chuckle echoed against his ear as she nipped Vio's earlobe, grinding her hips against his when he gasped.

"Ne, Kafei,~ you should join in if you get bored."

Kafei didn't turn to look, his tone flat. "Never with you, Majora. Not ever."

Majora pouted. "Aaaww...but- !" The pout vanished when Vio thrust again, and Majora squeezed him closer. "Mmph, there!"

Vio bent closer to rest some of his too-slight weight on Majora's chest, his shaking arm absolutely refusing to hold him any longer. His thrusts became shallower and faster from the loss of leverage, but he obeyed Majora, shifting to keep the angle steady. He wanted to scream from the sensations washing over him, and he muffled the noise by busying his mouth sucking and licking at Majora's breasts.

Majora gave a faint purr, her lips quirking. Vio never topped (that time in the dungeons notwithstanding) and it showed. It was rather. . . cute. She rested a hand on the back of Vio's head to keep him at it, murmuring words of encouragment.

Vio's thrusts became erratic, his body too unused to this particular stimulation to last for long. He lifted his head and cried out, knowing he was close. His arms shook as he tried to pull out before he came.

Majora didn't like that. She grunted with displeasure, grabbing his hips and arching up to meet them, making him cum deep inside of her.

Stars swam in front of Vio's eyes and he thought he would pass out from the intensity of it. It felt so different from cumming in Shadow's hands! Majora rocked gently against him, the little aftershocks making him whimper. He nuzzled against her chest, exhausted and breathing heavily, his limbs feeling like lead. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it..."

Majora petted him, breathing heavily. "If you're so sorry, try getting it up again and finish me..." She pouted, though her eyes softened a moment at the gentle nuzzling. (Later, he would swear it was the hormones, and DAMMIT KAFEI STOP LAUGHING!)

Vio groaned. "I...I don't know if I...if I can..." He could barely move. "Maybe you ...you should...ah...b-be on top this time...I...I'm sorry...but I . ..get tired too easily. " His face flushed with shame. He was weak, now. Shadow made sure of that.

Majora sighed and shook her head, sitting up with Vio cradled in her lap. "Kafei." Kafei tilted his head to show that he was listening. "Go find some of those fruit. The ones Worthless so adores. I'm capable of keeping an ear for a few minutes."

"... I'll try to take less than that." He slipped down and out the door, giving Vio a reassuring look. "Don't hurt him."

Vio couldn't help but shiver at Kafei's choice of words. They rang badly with him, though by now he'd half-forgotten why. He forced a small, uncertain smile, and though Kafei appeared troubled by it, he nodded and left. Above him, Majora sighed and petted his hair. Vio flinched at the touch, feeling his apprehension rise when the door shut behind Kafei. He was now alone with Majora, and who knew what the other planned on feeding him? Perhaps the concoctions Shadow forced him to drink contained the fruit Majora spoke of. He'd been a disappointment, and certainly Majora would want satisfaction to consider the deal fulfilled. . .

To make matters worse, Majora started muttering to herself in the Demon's tongue, of which Vio could only pick out a few words. "... would be angry... completely pissed... but not here, so... not here..." Vio stayed absolutely still in Majora's grasp as she petted his hair and stroked his face, too frightened to move.

After what seemed an eternity (but was probably no more than a few minutes), Kafei returned with a basket of Belial's apples, looking slightly flushed. Vio's eyes widened at the sight of them, remembering the one Belial gave him. Well, that wasn't so sinister, then. . .

Majora giggled. "He got you."

"Shut up." Kafei glared and dropped the basket beside her on the bed. "And clothe yourself. For the Guardian's sake..." Realizing that he was, in fact, still completely exposed, Vio's face flamed and he grabbed the sheet, pulling it over his lap.

Majora laughed at him, plucking an apple from the basket and forming her finger into a claw. She started peeling the apple casually, flicking some of the juice at Vio. His tongue snaked out to lick the droplets from his face and he made a soft sound of pleasure. It had been far too long since he'd had something as sweet and delicious as this.

Majora pressed a slice into his fingers, grinning at his startled look. Vio accepted it gratefully, thanking Majora before eating it slowly, savoring the crisp flavor. She looked up when Kafei sighed, offering him one. "Kafei?"

Kafei shook his head mutely, looking a little green. Majora shrugged, continuing to peel and slice, handing off pieces to Vio from time to time. "I like pomegranates better."

"Isn't that because you grew up with them...?" Kafei asked tiredly. Majora's lips twisted and she shrugged.

Vio sucked lightly on the piece of apple he currently held, the juice bringing to mind Hyrule in autumn, and the apples trees that grew in the field outside of town. What season was it in Hyrule, now? It'd been. . . he couldn't recall what season it had been when Shadow took him. Perhaps winter, or early spring? He spoke softly, "...I've never had a pomegranate. We can't get them in Hyrule."

Majora paused, apparently disturbed by this. He blinked, and offered Vio another piece of apple, which he politely refused. "Carnage said something about that."

Kafei made an odd noise, still staring at the floor. "... You'd like them, Vio." He sighed and straightened. "Majora, we need to go."

Majora whined. "Do we have toooo. . . ? Kafei~"

"Majora."

A huff. "Fine!" Majora moved Vio off his lap and stood to stretch, Kafei quickly turning away to avoid getting an eye-full. He picked up his robes and then paused, as though just remembering something. He turned back to Vio and gripped his chin, leaning down to steal another deep kiss. He pulled back but a hair's breadth, his words whispering across Vio's bruising lips. "Consider our deal satisfied. Your Sheikah will be safe back in his lover's arms by dawn."

Vio lifted a hand to his throat, feeling the magical weight melt away. "Thank you." He bowed his head in gratitude.

Majora giggled and shouldered the basket of apples, then (still naked) grabbed hold of Kafei's hand and opened a portal. "You're welcome. Take care, Violet.~"

Kafei stuck his head back out of the portal, Majora whining out of sight. "Vio, I'll be sure to tell Sheik what you said. He won't like it."

"I know." Vio whispered. "Thank you."

And just like that, they were gone.

. . . Vio really, really needed a bath.

* * *

><p>Annndd that's a wrap! *falls over *<p>

Thank you to the chapter 15 reviewers:

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: You two entertain me, have I mentioned that lately?

**Guest 9/21**: Eh. . . *Completely forgot about Shad * Well, he knows Vio is gone since he helped look for him. He might show up again later!

**Koro the Silver Wolf**: Glad you liked it.~

**Zira76**: As you wish! *bows * Unfortunately, no others in this chapter.

**AnimeFreak0125**: I KNOW, RIGHT!? I realized the other day that it is longer than what I'll have to crank out for NaNo. O.O

**RadiantWaterfalls**: Static Reeeeddd...

**phineasxferb_lovers6635**: Does he?~

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: *Embarrassed * Hiii... *grins * Incident. Yep! *Cackles * Oh I can imagine that everyone is going craaazzzzzyyy right about now trying to guess what Shadow will do.~ I have way too much fun trolling everyone, have I mentioned that lately?

**VioandShadowLink**: *cackles evilly * Also, because I'm just one of those fucked-up-in-the-head sort of people with about ten years of practice taking messed-up ideas (What if Shadow were a crazy possessive dick?) and running with them. Aaaannnd my beta rocks.

**Guest 9/26**: Haven't you learned yet that I am a total troll and love to fuck with people? It's why I pull half the shit I do.

**Twilighttimefan:** As you wish!

**FluffyRedPillows**: *laughing * And now he's locked lips with Majora. SEVERAL times! Ain't Red cute? *Cuddles him * MOAR FOR YOU!

**MaeveSouthwood**: Because I'm a troll, that's why.

**DarkLink'sShadow**: Thank you, I'm flattered! ^_^

**MidnightWolf022**: Such a cute Vaati! ^_^ I hope you draw me more things!


	17. What Shadow Does When Vio's Not Around

Chapter Seventeen

And I'm not dead, yay! I won NaNo! ^_^ And here's your next chapter!

I officially dedicate this to everyone who demanded Shadow have some character development.

EDIT: WHOOPS! I forgot to mention that Heine isn't mine. He's Kurotorasempai's, and you can find pics of him on her dA page!

* * *

><p>Vio gave a long sigh, letting the hot water of the bath relax his muscles. He felt tired and achy; it'd been a long time since he'd had to do anything so. . . strenuous. His face flamed, and he sunk lower in the water. Usually Shadow did all the work. He was bound more often than not. Sex with Majora. . . he shuddered, grabbing the soap and scrubbing at his skin.<p>

But he'd enjoyed it, far more than he should have. The touches, the heat, the pleasure. . . He'd become the whore Shadow always accused him of being.

_For Sheik. And Green. _

Sheik was safe now. Nothing else mattered. Majora and Kafei assured him that Shadow wouldn't know, but Shadow always knew. He-

The door banged open, and Vio started, lifting fearful eyes to the door. Belial stalked inside, jaw clenched and eyes burning. He was_ furious_.

"You IDIOT!" He snarled. "Get over here, NOW!" Too afraid to disobey, Vio scrambled towards the edge of the tub. He apparently didn't move fast enough for Belial, however, because the Shadow Caster reached down and snatched Vio's right wrist, yanking him closer. Belial's other hand shot out, backhanding Vio across the face. Vio fell sideways into the water and Belial jerked him upright again. Something in Vio's wrist gave way with a sickening crack and he screamed.

Belial released his grip, staring down at Vio while he took deep breaths, attempting to calm his temper. "Shadow will not know about this. If he asks you, tell him-"

"I deserved that. I won't tell him." Vio hunched forward in the water to hide his face, clutching his likely-broken wrist to his chest. Belial gave an audible huff.

"Not this, little Hero. What you did with Majora. Oh please, don't look at me like that. Of course I know about it, and no, they didn't tell me." He knelt beside the bath, prying Vio's wrist away to examine it. "When he wakes from his drunken stupor, Shadow will discover that mon obscurité is missing. You are to tell Shadow that he tried to remove you, and you refused to go. Dislocated. Broken." He huffed and released Vio's rapidly swelling wrist, looking him over intently. "Tell him Sheik hurt you."

"He won't believe me. Sheik wouldn't do that." Vio protested softly, holding his wrist close again and shrinking under Belial's scrutiny. The Shadow Caster snorted.

"Make him believe you." Grabbing a nearby bottle, Belial set about quickly washing Vio's hair, paying little heed to his quiet, pained hisses.

"Why do you care if he finds out? I'm the one he'll hurt. He won't go after Sheik, so there's no danger to you." Vio asked finally.

Belial's hands paused in their motions, and Vio sneaked a glance at him. A sigh passed those lovely lips. "I care because if he finds out, he will kill you."

Vio winced. "I know that. I've been expecting it for a long time. He's had others before, no better fate befell them."

Belial made a sound of disbelief, muttering something under his breath. "Who told you that nonsense?"

Vio lifted his head to look at him. "What do you mean? I heard the stories about the others, and there was a boy on Death Mountain, he said-"

Belial gave him a dull stare. "That's the problem with you Hylians. You can't even see through a simple illusion."

Vio started, Belial's choice of words sounding oddly familiar. "What are you talking about?!"

Belial rolled his eyes, sighing as though he were an exasperated teacher explaining something to a particularly dim-witted pupil. "There never were any others."

"But-"

Another sigh. "Shadow's been blowing smoke out of his ass. There never were any other 'pets,' at least, not in the way you seem to think. Those were only rumors spread by bored minions that Shadow didn't bother to counter. Rumors aren't information until you're certain. And here I thought you were the smart one. Rinse." He pushed Vio's head under the water, careful eyes gauging his reaction. The little hero didn't try to fight him. Pathetic.

Belial pulled him back up with a grip on his uninjured shoulder, and Vio surfaced, coughing. "But the boy!"

"Illusion." Said Belial flatly. "He never existed. Shadow saw that you had heard the rumors, and wanted to test your reaction to them."

Vio gaped. Shadow had never kept anyone else like this? Ever? He was truly the first? The only? . . . Would he then not take another, if Vio were to die? Well, that was a relief, but. . . "How do you know all this?" He asked suspiciously.

Belial looked offended. "Please. You wound me." He grabbed soap and a cloth, pulling Vio closer to wash him. "He's doing this to you because he's angry, not because it's a normal behavior for him. I'm saying that he wouldn't be half as bad as he is if YOU hadn't betrayed him, hadn't hurt him like you did."

"I know." Vio whispered. "I won't apologize for it. I did what I had to do, and if I die for it then I accept that-"

Belial cut him off with a raised hand. Vio flinched, expecting to be struck again, and it only made Belial angrier. The little hero. . . he was so unlike the others. He was weak. He lacked their determination, their unending (frustrating, yet endearing) optimism, their confidence and foolhardy rashness. This one. . . he'd been broken for some time, but now he seemed. . . resigned. He'd given up. That was something the others (those of note, anyway) had never done. Belial could find no sympathy for him.

"Don't get the wrong impression, little hero. Shadow might think he can kill one of his four and be unaffected by it, but I'm not so sure, and it's not a risk I'm willing to take." He closed his eyes, and the next part he whispered to himself, but Vio, being Hylian, heard him clearly. ". . . I'm not ready to lose him again. Not yet."

_. . . There are rumors of Shadow Casters bearing remarkable likenesses to those who had perished shortly before them, retaining the memories of those dead and gone._ . .

Vio's eyes widened. He stared at Belial with disbelief, lips moving soundlessly. Belial's brow arched in question, and Vio dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Belial snapped, irritated with himself for allowing Vio to see his moment of weakness.

". . . You've known him before, haven't you? In. . . in another life, perhaps?" Vio ventured, the words sounding strange even to himself, although they held a ring of truth. Belial was silent for a long time, and when he spoke, his voice sounded heavy with sadness, with longing, the ache of someone who had carried a heavy burden for a very long time.

"Not him. Not exactly. He's not. . . he's not Knil. He's not Dark. . . and yet. . ."

"He's still the shadow of the Hero. You still can't help it." Vio offered. He sighed, looking away. He felt as though he were intruding on something, some memory that belonged to Belial alone. "I'm-"

Belial stood abruptly, dropping the cloth in front of Vio. "Hurry up and finish, and dress yourself. Remember, Shadow is not to find out what happened tonight." He turned and left, smoothing the creases from his immaculate white clothing, shoes clicking on the floor.

He shut the door behind him, barely resisting the urge to slam it. Knil and Dark. . . Their memories were his to keep, and his alone! The little hero had no right to know of them! He glanced at the bed and sneered in disgust, ripping the sheets away and carrying them from the room. He took them to the laundry himself, unseen, and brought back an identical set to replace them. Servants' tongues had a habit of wagging, and he wasn't going to risk rumors, for not everyone was as careful about them as him.

He ducked into a alcove as one of Shadow's pets padded by, a small shadow-child curled up on his back, asleep. Both looked. . . damp.

Oh, he hadn't lied to Vio. This pet, and the others like him, weren't by any means of the sort Vio envisioned. No. They were Shadow's 'innocents,' young shadows and damned Hylians he found and brought home with him. He saved them, and they loved him for it. He protected them, kept them safe. Many of them lived in the town below the castle, but some, like this one, preferred to remain by Shadow's side. They knew nothing of his darker secrets, and Shadow liked it that way. Belial had seen him interact with them. He liked being around those who weren't afraid of him, who trusted him, and who he could trust in return.

To Belial, they stood as proof of who Shadow could be, and convinced him evermore that Vio had brought his fate upon himself. If Vio hadn't betrayed Shadow, hadn't hurt him, Belial believed Shadow would have been as kind to him as he was to the others. . .

The young man stopped, sitting back on his haunches like a dog, careful not to dislodge the child. He lifted his head to sniff the air and made a pleased sound, poking his head into Belial's hiding place with a wide grin.

"Belial! What are you doing in here?" He cocked his head to the side, white bangs falling across his red eyes, revealing one heavily-pierced ear.

Belial returned the smile, his expression kinder as he reached down to scratch the curious one gently behind the ear, mindful of the metal. He never understood the boy's fascination with piercings, even though (or perhaps because? He was a teenager, after all) they drove Shadow mad. "Playing a game, Heine."

"Game?" Heine chirped.

"Hm-hm. Don't give me away, alright?" Belial winked conspiratorially.

"I won't!" Heine whispered, hunkering down and grinning. If he had a tail, it would certainly be wagging. "I'd play too, but I have to take care of my friend first."

"Where did you find her?" Belial asked, nodding towards the little girl. Heine twisted his head around to look at her.

"She fell in the river. I pulled her out. Do you think Lord Shadow will let her stay?" He asked hopefully, scooting closer to Belial.

Belial plucked a bit of black waterweed out of the girl's hair, trying to place her. She vaguely reminded him of the rancher's daughter. Perhaps this was the girl's shadow. "You know he will, Heine. I think he's in the west wing's drawing room yet."

"Thank you! Have fun with your game!" Heine nuzzled Belial once more before slipping away down the hall. Belial smiled as he watched Heine go. A self-proclaimed Hunter, and yet so cute. . .

* * *

><p>Heine followed Shadow's scent through two more halls and an ornate doorway, to a smaller dining hall Shadow sometimes used to entertain guests. He stopped by the entrance and cocked his head, staring at his Lord laying sprawled on one end of the carved wooden table, his now-black hair hanging across his face like a curtain. Sniffing lightly, Heine wrinkled his nose. The room held the familiar scents of those who worked in the castle, of course, but also two guests Heine wasn't certain he recognized, a Sheikah and a. . . what in the Dark World WAS that other thing, anyway? Besides those two, there was also the powerful stench of some sort of very strong alcohol.<p>

Curious, Heine padded up to the table and settled the child back gently onto one of the cushioned seats, so as not to disturb her. Assured that she was still asleep, he trotted over to Shadow, leaning up to try to nuzzle him awake. Shadow groaned and swatted lightly, turning his head away with a sigh.

Heine coughed and rubbed at his nose, the stench of the alcohol making his eyes water. It was strong enough to nearly cover up Shadow's own scent, which Heine didn't like at all. He headbutted Shadow more insistently, whining for his attention, and quickly beginning to panic at the lack of response. He yipped in worry, nipping at Shadow's hand. A grunt, and bleary, blood-shot blue eyes blinked open, focusing on Heine for a moment before shutting again, reopening ruby red a moment later. "Wha?.. Ow, my head. . . " He mumbled.

Heine pouted and pawed at him. "Lord Shadow!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Shadow rubbed his eyes and looked around himself in confusion. He grunted, wiping a bit of drool off his lip. "What is it, Heine?"

Heine bounded back to the chair he'd placed the child in, staring up at Shadow with soulful eyes. Shadow's own gaze softened, and he stood unsteadily to make his way to the chair, kneeling beside it.

"She's all alone. She nearly drowned in the river with no one to watch her. . ." Heine said, nuzzling against Shadow's side again (and nearly unbalancing him).

Shadow patted Heine's head affectionately. "If she wants to stay, she's more than welcome." He yawned and the girl stirred, starting awake and latching onto Heine when she realized she was in an unfamiliar place. Shadow smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "It's all right sweetheart, you're safe here. I'm Lord Shadow. What's your name?"

The little red-head only blinked at him. "Name? Nobody gave me one. I don't know my other half's name."

Of course not. The girl was a shadow. Shadows didn't have names of their own unless someone named them. "Would you like me to give you one?" Shadow asked gently.

"Why would you do that?" The girl asked, hiding her face in Heine's strange hooded shirt.

Shadow chuckled. "Well, if you're to stay in my castle then you must have a name. Everyone has a name of their own here."

"Everyone?" She sounded awed.

"Yeah!" Heine chirped. "Even the Hinox, but nobody else can pronounce their names. . ." He looked distinctly put-out by this.

"If you don't like the name I give you, you can choose a new one later, all right, Marin?" Shadow held out his hand to her, and after a moment she gave him a brilliant smile, placing her hand in his, letting his power wrap subtly around her.

"Thank you Lord Shadow! I like my new name very much!" She released his hand and threw her arms around him instead, hugging him tightly. The force of it knocked him off-balance and he fell backwards, laughing as he returned her hug. Next thing he knew Heine had tackled them both, cuddling into the dog pile and laughing all the while.

When he finally managed to extricate himself, Shadow handed Marin off back into Heine's care. The child waved at him from Heine's back, the young man himself grinning as he scampered away down the hall towards that part of the castle that belonged to them, Lord Shadow's protected ones.

He rounded a corner to see the Wind Mage coming towards him, carrying a large number of clean linens in his arms. Heine growled menacingly at him, glaring at the one who had dared to order his Lord about during the attempted siege of Hyrule. Vaati gave a terrified squeak and jumped, dropping the sheets everywhere. Snickering at this, Heine trotted off down the hall.

Marin prodded him, confused. "Why'd you do that? That wasn't very nice."

"He's not very nice. He was a bad man who did bad things, and made our Lord do worse. Stay away from him, all right, Marin?" Heine twisted to look at her, his expression serious.

Marin bit her lip, but nodded. "I will. But. . . why is he here, if he's bad?" She asked.

"Because our Lord is punishing him. That's what happens when people are very bad." Heine explained. She nodded uncertainly and he nuzzled her reassuringly. "Forget him. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others who live here!"

Including Heine, there were maybe another dozen living in the castle that Lord Shadow had rescued. Most of them were young shadows, too small to fend for themselves in the cruelty of the Dark World. There was also a Hylian girl who had fallen through a portal when she ran away from home. She and her shadow both lived there now, helping Shadow with his paperwork. Others worked as servants, performing tasks the Hinox were too clumsy to handle.

"He makes us leave though, when he has a lot of guests." Heine said. "There's a secret place, and I'm the only one who can find the way!" He sounded distinctly proud of this, but still troubled. "I don't like to leave him, I like it better when I can watch him, but...he tells me to go to keep the others safe. So I go."

He dodged around a Hinox's legs, slipping slightly on a wet patch of floor. Marin stared at it, wide-eyed. "Is that. . . is that blood, Heine?"

Heine cocked his head to the side to look at her. "Monster blood, some shadow blood. Hylian too. Bad people."

"Bad people?" Marin asked quizzically.

Heine nodded. "Lord Shadow makes bad people bleed, then it warns other people not to be bad." She whimpered, and Heine stopped, nuzzling her reassuringly. "Even if you do a bad thing, he won't make you bleed. You're not a bad person, Marin."

"Promise?" Her voice shook, and her lower lip quivered. Heine whined and pulled her closer for a hug.

"I promise!"

She was quiet then, until Heine showed her to the room that would be hers in the castle (it hadn't been there before, but then, wasn't that the way of this place?). She caught him by the sleeve when he turned to leave her to rest. "Heine?"

"Hm?" He turned back, seeing her biting her lip nervously. He nuzzled her gently, urging her on. "You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything."

"Some time ago, I heard a couple of Poes talking. . . is it true that Lord Shadow captured a. . ." She lowered her voice, as though speaking it might bring his wrath upon them. "A Hero of Hyrule?"

Heine's expression turned serious. "It's true, but you don't need to fear him. Lord Shadow keeps him locked away in a special cell. I saw him, once, for just a moment when Lord Shadow brought him here."

Her eyes went wide. "You did? Was he...was he like the stories say? Big and powerful, with hair that burns like sunlight and eyes that piece with blue fire?" Oh, all of the Dark World knew the stories; even the lonely ones heard the whispers.

"He was nothing, compared to the strength and power of our Lord." Heine assured her, confident and proud. Marin looked relieved, and with this reassurance, she slept.

* * *

><p>Shadow stumbled back to his room, drunk and horny. He hoped Vio was sleeping. He liked waking him with a cock in his ass. The noises he made were just far too entertaining to resist. If he was awake, though, he could play dress-up with him, and make him put on a costume before bending him over the nearest flat surface and fucking him raw.<p>

Delighted by his thoughts, he nearly skipped (or well, a very drunken, clumsy version of it) into his room. "Oh, Vio~. Vio? Vio, where are you?"

But Vio wasn't there. Where could he be? He wouldn't dare to leave, no, he had made sure of that!

Hearing sloshing, Shadow headed towards the bathroom, a perverse grin on his face. Yes, Vio, dripping wet and waiting for him. Maybe he was masturbating, and that was why he hadn't heard. Maybe-

Shadow froze in the doorway, his eyes locked on Vio. His pet sat in the tub still, clutching his right wrist with his left. It looked reddened and swollen. His face looked worse, an awful purple hand-shaped bruise across his cheek. Shadow knew he hadn't done it, and he felt his blood boil as he all-but ran to Vio, kneeling beside the tub. Vio looked up at him fearfully.

"Gimme your hand! Lemme see it!" He demanded. Vio whimpered, but did as he was told, offering his swollen wrist to Shadow. Shadow barely touched it and Vio gave a small cry, reflexes making him pull it back. "Fuck! Who the hell did this to you? Vio! Tell me, now!" He demanded, voice sharp and angry.

Vio's voice trembled as he tried to answer, staring at the cooling water of the bath instead of at Shadow. "S-Sheik. . .came. He. . . e-escaped and. . . wanted me. . .to. . . to go with him. I wo-wouldn't go. . . and. . . h-he was. . .angry. I-I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" Shadow jumped to his feet and ran back to the hallway, screaming orders to his Hinox to check the dungeon for the prisoner. He hurried back to the bathroom then, gently lifting Vio from the tub. He wrapped him in a fluffy blanket and carried him to the bed, petting his hair gently and soft caressing the bruise. He stared down at Vio, his expression softening as his alcohol-fogged mind finally processed something important.

"Sheik came. . . and you wouldn't leave with him? You. . . You chose to stay with me, Vio?" He whispered, his voice full of emotion. Vio nodded slowly, and Shadow embraced him. "I'm so sorry, Vio. I'll call the Wizzrobes, okay? I'm sure they can fix your wrist right up so it doesn't hurt anymore. Tell you what, I'll even have them fix your shoulder for you, would you like that?" He started to get up, but Vio called him back.

"Shadow, wait, please? Please. . . I. . . I don't think I can tolerate the Wizzrobes's magic again. C-Could Vaati maybe?. . ." Vio ducked his head, unable to look at Shadow while he made the request.

Shadow's lips set in a thin line of displeasure. "You know I don't like him around you, Vio."

"I-I know, but. . . "

"Wait, I'm not finished." Vio closed his mouth. "I'll tell you what, I'll ask around for a medic, okay? A real, actual medic who can treat you." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's about time I hired one, anyway. I bet Midna knows someone. . ."

Vio smiled weakly. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Hey, you know I love you, Vio, and I only want what's best for you." Shadow bent and kissed Vio's lips softly. "I'll be back soon with a medic, I promise." He headed for the door, his mind already running through the possible lists of Midna's stupid prices.

"Shadow?"

He paused, one hand on the door frame. "Hm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the Chapter Sixteen reviewers, even those of you who only reviewed to say how horrified you were:<p>

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: *cackles * I was hoping people WOULD be...but too many people predicted it, so I had to mess with everyone.~

**Fourswordslover**: You're welcome! *laughing * And Majora doesn't need to do that, he already has Kafei!

**Twilighttimefan**: Majora scared the crap out of everyone. And apparently there's supposed to be a redone version for the Wii U that will probably be even creepier. *shudders *

**iusetoloveu**: *cackles * I'm a troll and so is Majora. Also, blame the people who kept demanding I switch it up because the yaoi was getting boring.

**Saphire jewel jakson**: Thanks!

**VioandShadowLink**: Well, thanks for not abandoning. That should be the only descriptive hetero you'll see here...unless I decide to troll everyone hard again...which is ALWAYS a risk with me. *cackles evilly * Vio has a baaaaaaadd case of Stockholm Syndrome. Kafei is awesome and Majora scares EVERYONE!

**DarkLink'sShadow**: *laughing * I respond to all reviews. Actually, if you sign in you may even get a pm. :P Ooohh...bananas. I want to go make banana bread now...

**Koro The Silver Wolf**: He's Majora, he can do what he wants. Especially if it means he gets to troll yaoi fangirls. HE KNOWS WE'RE WATCHING! He shatters fourth walls with a sledgehammer for fun.

**TheMysticalQ**: I'm glad you remembered, and thank you! You know, they say that Shakespeare inected a little humor during dark parts of his stories because it's easier to mess with the audience's emotions if you lighten up a little before slamming them with dark stuff again. If it's all dark all the time they get immune or bored. Hey, if it worked for him. . .


	18. You're Gonna Have a Bad Time

Chapter Eighteen

We all survived 12/21/12, yay! And Happy Holidays, all!

So...I have mentioned before that I'm premed, right? This is what happens when a premed writes a medic character...

Thank you as always to the wonderful Kurotorasempai. Ubel, Belial, and Heine are all hers.~ She just lets me borrow them because they're stubborn bastards and won't take no for an answer. Luna and Artemis are mine, though!

* * *

><p>Both kept silent as the diamond blade in Kafei's hand made one more careful scratch on the metal collar, obscuring the very last of the runes that kept Sheik's strength and magic bound. The collar burned hotly for a moment, then clicked open and fell into Kafei's waiting hand. He pocketed it swiftly. He had hoped the chains and ropes would go with it, but they didn't. Wary of having set off any alarms (he'd taken precautions, of course, but one can never be too careful), Kafei swiftly picked the remaining locks and cut the ropes, catching Sheik in his arms when he fell.<p>

"Vio?" Sheik whispered, a hopeful question to which he already knew the answer. Kafei shook his head, red eyes looking sadly down at Sheik from behind the Keaton mask. Footsteps approached and Kafei's eyes narrowed. No time to waste. He reached for the threads of the portal that would lead him to the place between the realms, between time. After so many years he knew his way well through the darkened halls, and he found the correct door with little fuss. Sheik saw nothing; in this realm he did not exist.

They stumbled through the portal into Hyrule and Sheik dropped heavily into a nearby chair. He opened his eyes, wearily recognizing Green's room in the castle. Late afternoon sunlight seeped through the open window, and Sheik thought he'd never felt so glad to feel its rays on his skin.

"You'll need to shower and dress before the Hero finds you like this." Kafei said softly, averting his eyes to respect Sheik's modesty. "Can you manage on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Sheik answered shortly.

Kafei breathed a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry. But you will respect his wishes?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sheik whispered morosely, eyes closed again. Kafei said nothing. When Sheik opened his eyes again, he was gone. Like a ghost.

Exhausted and mentally drained, Sheik hauled himself from the chair to bathe. What he needed now was a good, long soak. His muscles protested the movement and he winced, thinking of the fun Belial would later have helping him stretch. He gathered the spare uniform he kept in Green's room and dragged himself to the bathroom, cranking the faucet to the hottest it would go. How long had he been away? A week? Two?

And Vio. . . Sheik couldn't help his quiet groan. Why, oh why had he chosen to stay? Had Kafei spoken the truth? Damn that mask for hiding him!. . .

"_Don't come after him again. He says Shadow will release him soon, so you must promise not to return. He said. . . He said he was not harmed so badly until you came. Your return would only make it worse."_

Sheik wanted to scream. He forced himself to shut his emotions down, for fear he would break if he did not. Vio was his friend, and he left him there, after seeing. . . after. . . He scrubbed harder at his hair, dunking his head to rinse it. He drained and filled the tub three more times, and still he didn't feel clean. He-

"Sheik? SHEIK! You're back!" There was a splash and he abruptly found himself with an armful of still-dressed Green, clinging to him like they hadn't seen each other in a year. "Don't do that to me, Sheik! At least say good-bye! Where have you been? Did you see Vio?" Pleading blue eyes lifted to his, and Sheik couldn't help but remember that broken, desperate, pain-filled gaze. His heart twisted.

". . . No. No, I didn't see him. I'm sorry." Sheik whispered, voice trembling. Green hugged him tighter, but his ears drooped and his entire body slumped.

"It's okay," Green mumbled, voice muffled against Sheik's chest. "You tried."

It would be kinder not to tell him.

* * *

><p>Belial shifted, and a Bokoblin almost perished before its time. His companion arched a brow. "Having a bad day, Belial?" His tongue flicked in dry amusement.<p>

Belial nearly hissed at him. "I just spent a week suffering through every bit of anger and hatred mon obscurité had to repress while locked away. Have you met him? Do you even REALIZE the amount of utter rage he can hold? More than can be dealt with in a week, I assure you."

His companion shouldered his medical bag, snickering as he leaned against a wall. Belial riled up was a rare sight indeed, and he intended to enjoy it.

"You'd think he'd work some of that off himself with his hero." The demon remarked casually, checking through his bag one more time. Belial snorted.

"Oh, he is. Trust me." The annoyance in Belial's voice made the other snicker, but Belial quickly shushed him when he spotted the target's arrival. "It's time." He moved forward, unseen, and the other sighed, closing his eyes as the first furious scream reached his ears. How he hated violence. But when the Hidden Lord spoke, you listened, especially when you owed him a favor. War was not someone to be trifled with.

* * *

><p>Shadow strolled towards the castle doors, nearly dancing in drunken joy. Vio said it! He finally said it! And if he chose not to follow the Sheikah, then surely he had to mean it! He had to! He couldn't lie again! Could he? No, no that was ridiculous! He had learned his lesson. He knew his place now, at Shadow's feet, and no longer wanted to return to Hyrule. And why would he? Back to that vile land of painful, burning light. Back to-<p>

"Lord Shadow!" A messenger ran in, frantic. "A skirmish, at the border! The Bokoblins and the Hinox are fighting!"

Shadow sighed. "They can handle themselves." He huffed.

"But, my lord, it's the. . . the . ." The messenger faulted.

"Well?" Shadow snapped irritably.

"The Demon Lands." The messenger whispered, fearful of his lord's reaction.

Shadow froze, swearing vehemently. "I'll have those fucking Hinox's HEADS!" He screamed, and with a snap he vanished. The messenger dropped to his knees, out of breath.

Quick footsteps approached and Heine nearly bowled him over, placing his hands on his chest and peering down at him anxiously. "Blue Goriyas? Where did Lord Shadow go? He sounded mad!"

Blue Goriyas squawked as he overbalanced, falling on his behind with Heine atop him. He knew if he told the Hunter he would go running, and Shadow didn't want him anywhere near the Demon Lands. Heine was one of the Innocents. . . Those Shadow did not want seen, for their own safety. "On an errand, Heine. He'll be home soon."

"Heine help?" Heine asked, pushing his face closer. His many piercings glowed dimly in the darkness, and Blue Goriyas became abruptly aware of how quickly the Hunter could end his life, if he so chose.

"No, Heine. Stay here. You know when Lord Shadow isn't here he likes you to stay close and watch the others." Blue Goriyas tried to pretend his voice wasn't shaking, but it was.

Heine whined like the puppy he was and Blue Goriyas patted his head timidly as he climbed off, looking disappointed. "But I want to. . ." His ears pricked and he grinned, apparently having caught the sound of Vaati nearby. Deciding to entertain himself by terrorizing the mage, Heine took off again. Blue Goriyas nearly fell down again in relief. Really, he was getting too old for this!

* * *

><p>Shadow jumped from his portal, surveying the scene with clenched fists. Two Hinox and nearly twenty Bokoblin lay dead or wounded, with dozens more Bokoblin and four remaining Hinox facing off with clubs and spears. The roars and screeches made his alcohol-fueled head ache.<p>

"ENOUGH!" He screamed, furious. The Hinox stopped mid-swing, and even the Bokoblin halted their attacks in recognition of his superior station. "What the fuck happened here?!" He demanded hotly. The monsters shifted, mumbling and grunting their responses. Shadow held up a hand to silence them, trying to calm himself before he went off on a rant. It didn't work.

"You know what? Fuck it, I don't care what happened here. You're all dipshits and guess who gets to explain this now to our Lord? Me! Fuck! Clean this mess up, now! All of you! And so fucking help me-" Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to look.

A grayish-green skinned Smoker knelt beside a fallen Bokoblin, pressing a bandage to a bleeding wound on its leg while it whined pitifully. He murmured soothing words to it, keeping it calm as he tied off the bandage, satisfied that the bleeding had slowed. This done, he moved on to the next one, using a small, glowing light to peer into its eyes. He must not have liked what he saw, because he sighed, lips pressed together as he pulled away.

"You, who are you and what are you doing?" Shadow demanded rudely.

"My name is Ubel. I am a Smoker Demon and a trained medic." The other answered calmly, moving on to his next patient. Shadow looked on in confusion.

"Do you heal with magic?" He asked, confused. There were spells to stop bleeding and heal wounds, after all, so why wasn't he using them?

"No." Ubel responded, pulling a syringe from his bag and injecting something into his patient's thigh. The Bokoblink jerked awake, looking around wildly before hopping up and moving towards its comrades. "I use medicine."

Medicine. Well, whatever he was doing it seemed to be working. And Shadow was tired and wanted to sleep, and he really didn't want to go all the way to Twili and deal with Midna. "You!" He pointed to one of the Hinox, "Report back to me when the cleanup is finished. And you," Here he pointed to Ubel. "Come with me. I require your services in my castle."

Ubel gave him a stare of disbelief. Really? It was this easy?. . . "What are you paying?" He asked.

Shadow blinked, rubbing his head. "My secretaries will work out the details with you later. Come on!" He ordered, opening a portal.

Ubel glanced behind him, intending to protest that there were still wounded, but the Bokoblins seemed to have recovered themselves, and were stumbling around more or less unaided. For a moment, just a moment, his eyes darted to one of the thick-branched, glowing, poisonous silver trees that grew in this area. Beautiful, but deadly, like the Shadow Caster spying on them from among its branches. Green eyes met yellow for the briefest of seconds, their owner giving a nearly imperceptible nod, despite the visible disbelief in his expression. Ubel sighed. "As you wish, Lord Shadow."

Pleased, Shadow opened a portal and gestured for Ubel to follow him through. "My. . ." He thought, for a moment, of how best to describe Vio. A slave or a pet, certainly, but with the words Vio had spoken to him before he left, he thought he deserved a somewhat better title than that. "My consort, Vio, was injured. You will see to him." He led Ubel to his room, where Vio waited. Without bothering with introductions or anything of the sort, he sat down on a chair in the corner, and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Ubel and Vio looked at him, then back at each other. Vio ducked his head, letting his damp bangs fall across his eyes. He said nothing.

Ubel blew out a breath, approaching the bed. He held out his hand, but Vio didn't take it. Ubel blinked, then mentally kicked himself. Belial had said his left shoulder was ruined and his right wrist dislocated; he probably couldn't even lift them. "My name is Ubel," He said finally, keeping his voice low so Shadow wouldn't wake. "I'm a medic, and I'm here to help you."

". . . Pleased to meet you." Vio mumbled after a moment, though he still didn't lift his head.

Ubel hesitated, clearing his throat. "I'm going to have to remove the blankets, to see the damage." He said softly. Vio nodded, a silent agreement to let him do as he pleased. Ubel moved closer and set his bag on the stand beside the bed, slowly reaching towards Vio. He flinched from the touch, and had to visibly force himself to relax. It was disconcerting, Ubel thought, to see a Hero behave in such a manner. So timid, so. . . broken.

After he checked Vio's pulse and breathing, he gently removed most of the blankets to let him take stock of the physical damage. There was a fresh bruise on his face (though Belial had said that and the wrist were both his fault), and several older hand-shaped bruises on his arms and thighs in shades of purple, yellow or sickly green. He was scrawny and undernourished; Ubel noted with disgust that he could count every bone in the young man's body. His body had begun to grow the peach fuzz hair typical of anorexics, the body's last-ditch attempt to keep warm. His skin, hair, and nails looked unusually healthy given the state of the rest of him.

"You've been under the Wizzrobe's care, haven't you?" He asked suddenly. He thought Belial had said something about an incident with the Hinox and the resulting intervention of the Wizzrobes. A silent nod confirmed it. Well, fuck. Ubel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, this makes everything much more complicated. The problem with a Wizzrobe's healing magic is that they don't actually heal anything. Any broken bone is still broken, no matter how much time has passed. Your hair isn't as healthy as it looks. Those potions are purely for aesthetics, and-" Ubel paused, noticing the expression on Vio's face. "But you already know all that, don't you?" Another nod.

Quietly explaining every step to keep Vio from becoming anxious, Ubel continued his superficial examination. Old whip lashes and burns decorated his skin, including large hypercandle burns that seemed to have been recently inactivated. Ubel wasn't aware anyone knew how to do that, anymore.

Closing his eyes, Ubel felt for internal damage, beginning with the muscles and working deeper. That Vio had lost a lot of muscle tone was obvious. Even if he could move his arms, Ubel doubted he'd be able to lift a sword anymore. He moved deeper, to the bones.

They had begun to soften as his nerves and muscles leeched away the minerals they needed to function. They would break easily, now. It was no surprise Belial managed to break two of his carpal bones. Some time in the past, Ubel found, several bones had been shattered and glued back together by the Wizzrobe's magic. The bones of his cranium had fractured in too many places to count; any worse than it was probably would have killed him. A blow to the face had broken most of the bones on the right side, his jaw and cheekbone shattered.

Each rib had broken in at least two places; one had at one point punctured a lung. His left scapula had broken in two. Ubel winced at the thought of the sort of force that took. More recently Vio's shoulder had been dislocated and allowed to heal out of place before it was fixed, resulting in a very unstable joint with weak ligaments and overstretched tendons. The humerus of each arm had snapped in three, the radius and ulna of his left arm had been crushed, the right broken in six places. The small bones of both hands seemed to have shattered, as though they'd been struck with a mallet.

Returning to Vio's core he moved slowly down, murmuring soothing words as he felt Vio's heart rate speed up in nervousness. What he found disturbed him. At some point, probably during the Hinox attack, his spine had snapped, nearly cutting the spinal cord and paralyzing him. He was lucky he still retained use of his legs. Ubel extended his sensory magics deeper.

Vio was starving. His stomach had shrunk to the size of a small child's. He was several anemic. His heart and kidneys suffered from lack of electrolyte balance. His sodium, potassium, and calcium levels were dangerously low, making it more difficult for his muscles and vital organs to function correctly. Ubel was honestly surprised that neither organ had failed. Vio's liver struggled to break down the contaminants that had reached his blood, either inhaled or ingested. The Dark World's environment wasn't hospitable to Hylians. Even its air was poisonous to them.

Moving lower, his hands hovered over the pelvic region without touching, and he winced at what he found. His rectum had torn and healed and torn again, and Ubel shuddered at the damage he found to Vio's most sensitive organs. His pelvis had broken in too many places to count, as though crushed by a great weight.

His legs hadn't fared much better than his arms. His left femur had broken in four places, his right in five. Both kneecaps had been destroyed, along with his fibulas and tibias, as though large hands had grabbed them and squeezed too hard.

And his feet! Every tiny bone had broken, but besides that the very nerves that ran through them were damaged. Ubel couldn't say how it had been done, but he would not be surprised to find that Vio still found walking painful.

He paused after he'd finished his exam, head bowed. His orders were specific, no matter how much it hurt him to follow them now that he had seen just how bad the situation was. He was not to interfere. He was to report only, to observe. His. . . employer? Contractor? Pain-in-the-Ass-Yes-I-Owe-You-You-Bastard-Fuck!. . . remained convinced that Lord Shadow of the Schwarz Province still held some good in him, was still worth saving. . . Or, at the very least, not worth reporting to. . . Well, to a certain someone who would not take news of this sort of treatment well at all, and would likely kidnap the blond himself and eviscerate the shadow for what he'd done.

Ubel, however. . .was not so sure.

A loud snore from Shadow snapped Ubel from his thoughts. "I'll set your wrist first and put some ice on it, then I have some potion for you to take, all right?" He said kindly. Again, a silent nod. Had Vio not spoken in the beginning, Ubel might have thought Shadow had cut out his tongue. He took Vio's wrist in his, gently rubbing an ointment over it to dull the pain. Once it kicked in, he took Vio's wrist between his hands and made a few quick movements, re-aligning the bones.

Vio cringed in anticipation, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt. He blinked at his wrist in confusion as Ubel secured it with a splint and gauze. "Is that too tight? No? Good. Now, that will have to stay on for a week, at least, even with the potions. Maybe longer, depending on how quickly you heal. Don't get it wet, all right?"

He worked on Vio's shoulder next, though there wasn't much he could do. The ligaments could be fixed with surgery, but he wasn't entirely convinced Vio would survive such an operation. The rest of his major injuries were held together with the Wizzrobes' magic for the time being. He didn't like it, but Vio was in no condition to suffer through the normal healing process just now.

Ubel reached down into his bag, withdrawing a glass and a bottle containing a blue liquid. He poured a small amount of the liquid into the glass and offered it to Vio. "Here, drink this. I'd like to give you more, but I don't think your body will tolerate it. We'll start you on small doses at regular intervals, and see how you respond."

Vio stared from the liquid to Ubel, suspicious. "What is that?" He asked finally.

"It's blue potion." Ubel answered patiently. This did not seem to ease Vio's mind.

"Vaati said potions can't be transported across the dimensional divide, and the ingredients don't grow here." He said, refusing to take it. Ubel remained patient. Vio's concern was understandable, after all.

"Normally, he would be correct. But my supplier uses older recipes that can withstand the shift, and makes his potions in the borderlands, which are neither here nor there. It's not poison, I promise." Ubel said, but seeing that Vio still made no move to drink, he sighed and tipped it back himself to prove it. The healing qualities of the potion washed over him, invigorating him. He smiled warmly, and poured Vio a fresh glass, lifting it towards his face.

This time Vio drank, sipping at the concoction with a wince. The old recipe didn't taste any better than the new (although he was of the opinion that the new red potions were tastier, if less effective than the old, being heart-fruit based rather than using actual hearts), and Ubel gave him a sympathetic look.

He must have overestimated the amount Vio was capable of consuming, because he finished barely half before he turned away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I can't drink anymore." He said softly.

Though troubled, Ubel didn't let his smile waver. "That's all right. That should be enough to start the healing process, at least." It would keep his heart beating, and begin to heal some of the internal damage.

Shadow woke with a snort, blinking about himself in confusion. He frowned when he spotted Ubel. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, springing (rather unsteadily) to his feet.

And then Belial was there, though no one had noticed him enter, placing a a hand on Shadow's shoulder and gently pushing him back down into his seat. "That's Ubel, the medic you hired."

Shadow blinked. "I did?"

"You did." Belial confirmed. He pulled a piece of parchment from nowhere, laying it on the desk next to Shadow. "This is the contract Artemis, Luna, and I drew up for you. All you need to do is sign it."

"Oh." Shadow stared at the contract, uncomprehending for a moment. "Okay." He grabbed a nearby quill and signed it, paying little attention to what it actually said. Artemis and Luna had never led him astray before, after all. Ubel took the quill without needing to be asked, quirking an eyebrow at Belial. His eyes scanned over it, ensuring Belial hadn't tried to be sneaky and change anything before signing his own name. Belial signed last, acting as witness. Such contracts usually required two, but Vio was a pet, and by the laws of the Dark World his signature would not be legally recognized. One would have to do.

Belial pocketed the contract, intending to returning it to Luna and Artemis later. "What are your findings, medic?" He asked graciously.

Ubel blew out a breath, wondering where to start. "My foremost concern is that the patient is extremely malnourished. He-"

"What?" Shadow jumped, staring at him. "What do you mean, malnourished?!"

Ubel stared at him like he was crazy. Surely the lord wasn't that blind? "I mean that if he continues eating the way he is, that is, hardly at all, eventually his heart will weaken until it cannot beat on its own, and he will die."

Shadow bit his lip. He knew hadn't been feeding Vio as much as he should. It had been part of the punishment, at first, another way to make him suffer, and keep him too weak to fight back. After a while, he'd started to simply forget. Vio didn't ask for food, and shadows didn't need to eat as often as Hylians did, anyway. He'd been angry when he found out Vaati had gone behind his back to sneak food to Vio, but he was starting to think he maybe should have left it be. But. . .

He let his eyes rake over Vio's form. He didn't look THAT skinny. Maybe the medic was exaggerating?. . . Yes, that had to be it.

"I'll see to it." He answered simply.

"I'll see that you do." Ubel answered. "Until further notice, he's going to need a small dose of blue potion every day. I will come here to bring it to him, if that is agreeable to you."

Yesterday, he probably would have refused. Potions could make the weak powerful, and he didn't want Vio getting too strong. But Vio loved him now, so surely it would be all right. "Very well." He said, yawning widely. "Is that everything? I'd like to go to sleep, and I'm certain Vio must be tired."

Ubel hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, that's everything. For now."

"Good. Dismissed." Shadow waved his hand. Belial gave Ubel a look and the medic gathered his bag, shouldering it.

"It was nice to meet you, Vio. I'll see you again tomorrow." He said. Vio nodded without a word.

Belial paused near the door. "There will be a medical wing for me to escort your new medic to, as per his contract?" He asked.

Shadow blinked cluelessly. "What?"

"A ward? For the medic to aid your sick and injured?" Belial repeated, brow arched. "It's in the contract."

"Oh." Shadow pretended he knew what Belial was talking about. The others weren't fooled. "Yes, of course. North side, second floor." He said.

"Thank you." With a pleased smile, Belial led Ubel from the room.

Once they were alone, Shadow dragged himself to the bed and climbed in next to Vio, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face in his hair. "G'night." He mumbled. "Love you."

". . .I love you too." Vio whispered back, but Shadow was already asleep. Vio settled into his arms, but sleep did not come to him. He kept thinking of the medic, of how grateful he was that Shadow had fetched one for him. He'd only done it because he was in a good mood, he was sure. Done it because. . . Because Vio had chosen to stay with him, rather than leave. No that he had anywhere to go. . .

Shadow had done it to stave off the Death that Vio knew was coming. Did because he loved him.

And. . .

If he knew the truth, Vio was sure, Shadow would have let him die. Would have thrown him back into that cold, cold dungeon, and beaten him bloody. Would have let the cold, and the hunger, and the wounds take him, or driven a knife into his stomach and watched him bleed.

If he ever discovered this transgression, Vio knew, Shadow would kill him.

And he would have died protecting Sheik, and Shadow would not take another pet, because that wasn't his way.

And. . . Vio would be have been all right with that, with dying. Perhaps in death there was sunlight to warm him, and food to fill his empty belly, and someone to love him. Pure, proper love like Sheik and Green shared, not this. . . cruel mockery that he and Shadow now suffered through. It would be wonderful, Vio was sure.

But he wouldn't tell Shadow. He wouldn't tell him because telling him would hurt him, and Vio didn't want to hurt Shadow again.

Not that what he wanted mattered. It didn't, and it never would again, because he was nothing, and nothings did not matter.

More than that, Belial was convinced that Vio's death would damage Shadow, and Vio didn't want that. He'd hurt Shadow enough already, and really. . .

Shadow should have been Belial's.

He had always been Belial's, before, as far as Vio could gather. It was by mere chance that he had come upon Vio first this time, and become fixated on him. It was Vio's fault that Shadow wasn't Belial's. He was sure Shadow would be much happier with Belial than with him.

Maybe. . . Maybe if he were careful. . . if he timed it correctly. . . Maybe he could confess, and instead of killing him and thereby harming himself, Shadow would simply. . . toss him away. Kick him out, or lock him up somewhere and forget about him, instead of killing him and hurting himself.

And then he could be happy with Belial, and Vio could have peace without burdening anyone with his presence.

Too busy thinking, Vio did not sleep that night.

Morning came, and Shadow woke slowly, as he always did when some pressing matter didn't force him out of bed. He kissed Vio tenderly, seeming none the worse-for-wear despite how drunk he'd been the night before. He stumbled to the door and poked his head out to tell the Hinox to bring them food, then dragged himself to the bathroom to get dressed. Vio remained on the bed, staring silently at the ceiling.

A knock sounded and Shadow exited the bathroom, pulling his tunic over his head. He accepted the tray from the Hinox and brought it to the bed, setting it in front of Vio. He sat across from him, carefully dividing the food into to equal potions. "Eat." He urged.

Vio stared. It had been a long time since he'd been permitted to feed himself, Shadow usually preferring to make him earn every bite.

"Please?" Shadow said, taking his hand gently. "Can you handle the fork all right?"

Vio nodded, and though his arm shook with the effort, the blue potion had helped, and he fed himself. He took his first bite slowly, wary of a trap, but Shadow only smiled, pleased that Vio was eating. He didn't eat much, only a few bites. Shadow frowned.

"Is that all you want?" He asked. "Aren't you still hungry?"

Vio shook his head, silently staring at his lap. The food was delicious, but his stomach roiled with protest at richness it wasn't used to, and he didn't dare eat any more. Shadow didn't push it.

When they had finished, he took the tray to the door, and then did something else unexpected. He opened the waredrobe, and from it pulled a violet tunic and pointed hat, and white leggings. These he brought to the bed and offered to Vio. "You look cold." He said by way of explanation.

He had to help Vio dress, and even after he was through Vio kept trailing his fingers over the fabric, touching it with a sense of awe. They were his own clothes in every way, including the new bagginess resulting from his weight loss. He wouldn't be surprised if Shadow had lifted them from his bedroom drawer himself. It felt odd, actually, to be covered again. Vio couldn't remember the last time he'd been fully clothed, his skin hidden from sight. The only difference was the collar he still wore around his neck, marking him as Shadow's property.

Shadow planted another lingering kiss on his lips, then excused himself for the day. He made sure Vio had enough books to keep himself occupied, and promised to return for lunch.

After he left, Vio sat staring at the wall for some time. It was. . . almost surreal. Shadow was. . . entirely different. He was. . . like before. Before Vio betrayed him.

Vio wept.

* * *

><p>Ubel spent much of the night sorting and organizing his new medical ward. It was a long, gray-painted room with eight beds separated by curtains, and an officeliving quarters for him at the end. He was almost certain it hadn't existed beforehand, but then all Dark World dwellers knew this was the way of such things when a Lord's castle was involved.

He stopped when a servant girl brought him breakfast, staring openly at him as she placed the tray on his small dining table. Ubel smiled and tried to introduce himself, but the girl only 'eeped' when she noticed his tongue and ran out the door.

Well, then. He supposed she hadn't seen a demon before. Shrugging, he sat down to eat. Eggs and toast, with a slice of roasted-

He heard the ward's door bang open, but before he could get to his feet the door to his quarters flew open with equal force, and a red and white blur shot across the floor and leapt onto his table. The young man, a Hunter, and likely an Infected if what Belial had said was true, perched himself in the way a puppy might, red eyes staring at him fixedly. His red hood was down and white hair hung about his pale face, long ears tilted towards Ubel. He remained crouched on the balls of his feet with his bare arms in front of him, ready to spring, Ubel stared back, confused and uncertain.

"Can I help you?" He asked finally. The Hunter kept staring, unmoving. One might think he had turned to stone.

"My name is Ubel, I'm the new medic here. And you are?. . ." He tried again.

"You scared Marin." The Hunter spoke finally. Ubel blinked.

". . . Pardon?" He asked, bemused.

"You scared Marin." The Hunter repeated slowly. "Why did you do that?"

"Um. . ." What? "I didn't realize that I did."

"Well, you did." The Hunter pronounced. He moved finally, jumping off the table and landing gracefully on all fours. His glare never wavered. "I don't like you." And like that he was gone again.

Ubel sat at the table, staring blankly at the spot the Hunter had occupied a moment before. This place. . . was going to drive him insane, he just knew it.

He needed a Heineken.

* * *

><p>If anyone's curious, yes, Heine's last name is Ken, and it's my fault, because I thought it would be funny and suggested the idea to Kuro-chan.<p>

And yes, I'm cruel. I decided there were too many fangirly-squealies because Vio said he loves Shadow, so I thought I'd give everyone a little reminder of his physical and mental state.

Thank you to the Chapter Seventeen Reviewers:

**DarkVioletShadows**: Mwhahaha! My goal is complete! Keep ALL the people awake! Heine is one of Kurotorasempai's characters. You can find pics of him on her dA account. Also, Heineken.

**MaeveSouthwood**: YOU'RE WELCOME! Yes, even this Shadow has a soft side. And yes, het in 16. I thought I'd change it up a bit. *snickers * Troll troll troll I like to trooolllllllll...

**Fourswordslover**: Mwhaha, so many questions! Keep reading and you shall see!

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: Well, after tormenting everyone with 16, I figured people deserved a LITTLE fluff before I traumatized them all again... (Also, 200th REVIEWER YAY!)

**xXVioletMoonXx**: Does he, does he...what do you say after this chapter, I wonder? *cackles * Thanks!

**Twilighttimefan**: Has it?

**Shadowgirl215**: *cackles evilly * I bet you didn't like this one, then..

**SaphireWhiteWolf:** Wow. Long review...er...you get your own review reply pm...

**Shadow**: Thank you! And oh no, I hope you remember them!

**Aeternitas**: Wow. Props to you to reading stories that aren't written in your first language! (...I should stop being lazy and try to read some in French. I took it in High School, but never used it...) Eheh...I think everyone here likes how he treats the traitor sometimes, or we wouldn't be reading (or writing) this. Shadow is certainly one lovesick psychopath, but I'm playing with the idea of moral relativism here. We're appalled by it, as anyone from Hyrule would be, but in his own world, it's hardly something to even think twice about. Right now, it looks like Shadow being nice may last until Vio does something really, really stupid...I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm happy to help you with your own story! Hey, if there's something you're still confused about, feel free to pm me and I'll do my best to explain it. Thanks for reading!

**LeaStar**: This fic seems to have made a lot of people like this pairing. I'M GLAD YOU REMEMBERED!

**N. M. Mueller**: ...I kind of suspected that was you, because you're one of very few who reviews in chatspeak. Anyway, glad you seem to be not-grounded now!

**TheMysticalQ**: Shadow will be super-pissed. But it looks like Vio might try, anyway...

**igee**: Glad you decided to review then! Eh heh...A suicide attempt seems unlikely, at least unless Vio can convince himself it wouldn't hurt Shadow.


	19. Belial: the Romance Novel and the Futa

Chapter Nineteen

And...I'm slow again. Yeah, sorry. BUT! I have more fan-art for all you wonderful readers, courtesy of LittleLeeloo on dA. Look for her pic entitled "Traitor." I do love fanart, and I will always point people towards it.~ (Well, those who read the Author's Notes, anyway...)

Thank you to RococoSpade for being my wonderful beta! (And people, go pester her. She has some awesome side-fics in the works, including one starring Ubel and Heine.) ALSO! There are images of femBelial on her dA page (Kurotorasempai)...Just in case anyone's interested...

* * *

><p>He should have been happy. He had been happy, an hour ago. But Lord Shadow was a paranoid man by nature, and this time was no different. He sat at his desk in his office, his forehead resting on clasped hands while he muttered to himself. "A test. . . I need another test. Surely he can pass one now? Make me believe? I want to believe. . ."<p>

"Believe what, now, Lord Shadow?" Shadow jumped and lifted his head; that damn bastard Shadow Caster, how did he even DO that?! Belial sat perched cockily atop a pile of papers on the edge of Shadow's desk, one leg tucked under him and the other hanging off the side of the desk. His elbow rested on his knee, his chin propped on his hand and one eyebrow raised. Shadow couldn't help but notice the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, resulting in seduction while maintaining a level of smooth class that Shadow was certain belonged only to the Shadow Caster.

Realizing he'd been staring, Shadow struggled for words. "I- I- um. . . A test!" He blurted out, trying to recapture his previous train of thought and failing miserably with the delectable Shadow Caster displaying himself so deliciously right in front of his very eyes.

"A test?" Belial repeated, brows arching higher incredulously.

Shadow rushed to explain, gesticulating wildly. "Yes! A test for Vio! Something. . . Something that will prove he's loyal to me, now! Something like. . . Oh, I don't know, I mean, he already denied a rescue attempt, but maybe I should try it with replicas of the other three! Or, or maybe a spell! I know there are books on bondings around here! Something like that, so he can choose to be marked and never be able to betray me again!"

A twitch of distaste betrayed him; Belial had clearly heard enough. Rolling his eyes, he seized Shadow by the front of his tunic and hauled him up for a deep, near-desperate kiss. The taller (though not as tall as he once was; Belial could remember a time when he towered a good two feet higher than the Hero's shadow) Shadow Caster gracefully unfolded himself from his pose, lifting Shadow in the same movement and carrying him to the nearby cushy leather couch. He much preferred a bed, but Shadow's was occupied, and he did have a very comfortable couch.

Lips and hands and needy groans, and he had Shadow kneeling on the couch, clinging to the back of it. Smooth, caressing hands that burned just a little moved lower and lower, the click of a cap and a slick finger pressed at his entrance-

"Wait!" A pale-gray hand seized the glowing one, and red panicked eyes met lusty, shining green. "Not there! You can't!"

And Belial wasn't Shadow, so he stopped. He looked at Shadow with a calculating gaze, but ignored his own need and climbed off the couch, fixing his clothing with a heavy sigh. A snap returned Shadow's own clothing to him, but he kept his head down.

". . . You should go." Shadow muttered.

". . . I'm sorry." Silent steps led Belial to the bookshelf, and after a moment he set a volume down on the table in front of Shadow and flipped it open to a page near the middle. "Try this one." He murmured, and then he was gone.

Shadow shifted to peer down at the parchment, looking interested at first before his lip curled in disgust and he knocked the book away. "NO! No, no, no! I don't WANT magic to force him to love and obey me! No! I want. . . " Shadow chewed his bottom lip, thinking. "He already obeys me without question. I want the magic to show it. To show that he knows he's mine."

Shadow's expression darkened and his fists clenched. "And if a spell like that should fail. . . Then I know he's trying to fool me again and I won't fall for it! I won't!"

He needed Vio. He needed. . . He needed to reassure himself that he, and he alone, was in control.

At least, he was here. He was. . . Now.

Shadow stood and stalked from the room.

* * *

><p>'<em>It may happen upon occasion that a so-called "Overworlder" will find themselves in our lands. Such beings are not to be trusted, and shall be claimed immediately as prisoner, servant, or pet by whichever creature, demon, shadow, or shadow caster should find them first. Possession of such Overworlders will then follow the ordinary chain of command. That <em>_which belongs to any being also belongs to the one who is higher than he, and all ultimately belongs to me, for I am the __Demon Lord and only my master, the late King Demise, is higher than I. . .' _

The knob turned and Vio lifted his eyes, marking his place and shutting his book. Shadow kept his head down and kicked off his boots without a word. He dragged his feet all the way to the bed and flopped down on it face-first, still full clothed. Vio observed him silently for a moment.

"Master Shadow? Are you. . . All right?" He questioned softly. Shadow grunted, reaching up to pull Vio down beside him. He tugged the blankets around them and snuggled his face into Vio's hair. He gave a soft sigh, curling up to go to sleep. Vio lay still for some time, but he too eventually fell into slumber beside Shadow.

* * *

><p>The punishing whip cracked across tender skin, drawing a pained cry from its victim. The pale body writhed, trying desperately to avoid the next inevitable blow. "I'm sorry, Master!"<p>

"Sorry isn't good enough, you little whore. You enjoyed it, didn't you? Letting another man touch you the way only I should!" Each syllable came, punctuated by another crack of the whip. Chains rattled and the screams came more shrilly, broken pleas for mercy spilling from blood-stained lips. "Do you know how that makes me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Weak hands clasped around the Master's ankle, the battered body below dragging itself closer, laying his head at his Master's feet. "I was wrong Master! I'm sorry! Please, please have mercy!"

The face above snarled, and the Master roughly kicked his slave away. The body rolled and the Master followed, slamming his boot on the chest below. The slave wheezed, clinging to it. "Mercy? I don't show mercy to whores. You will learn to respect me! Only my cock shall EVER enter you!"

Another harsh kick and a snap of fingers, and chains yanked the slave from the floor, suspending him in mid-air with his limbs spread-eagle. His Master stood between his parted legs, and the whip cracked down across his bare stomach, dangerously close to his limp cock. The slave's body jerked and he cried out, panting for breath he couldn't catch. His Master backhanded him sharply, smiling cruelly at the trickle of blood that leaked from the corner of his slave's mouth. He leaned down to lick it off, his face hovering only inches from his slave's.

"Delicious,~" he purred, "I do so love the taste of your suffering.~" His hands grasped his slave's scrawny waist, nearly encircling it. He positioned himself at his slave's entrance, prodding at the loose hole.

"P-Please, Master, please, lubricant, something..." The slave begged, tears in his eyes. It hurt when his Master took him dry. It hurt so badly he couldn't stop crying. But his Master only smirked, cupping his face with a sort of mock-tenderness that made the slave whimper in fear.

"A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. You don't deserve it, you trollop." He struck the slave again and grabbed his pale hips hard enough to bruise, burying himself deep in a single thrust. The slave screamed, and the Master tilted his head back with a long groan, relishing in the sound. He set a quick and relentless pace, blood soon easing his way. It dripped from the slave's body to the floor, black as shadows- or was that the lack of light in the room?

Rough as it was, the slave felt himself growing hard, but the Master would have none of that. "Such a naughty boy you are! This is a PUNISHMENT, not a REWARD!" The whip cracked across his thighs and lashed across his half-hard cock, the pain rendering it limp while the slave gave an ear-splitting shriek, losing consciousness.

But the Master wouldn't have that either, and a sharp slap brought him back. The slave's cries dies down to weak whimpers, his body limp in his bonds. Sharp, metallic nails raked over bare skin, leaving long, bloody welts that the Master licked clean with a giddy giggle. The sight and taste of blood, especially his slave's, always aroused him. He came quickly after that, his stinging hot seed filling his slave's abused passage and dripping onto the floor to mix with the puddle of blood already forming there. A snap of the Master's fingers and the bonds broke, dropping the slave. The slave's head cracked hard on the stone and he moaned pitifully, too weak and his voice too hoarse to manage anything else.

The Master fixed himself with a snap of his fingers, and stood silently over the broken mess his slave had become, his pale-gray skin stained with blood and other fluids. "Have you learned your lesson, slut?" He asked coldly.

The slave could barely nod. He licked his dry lips and tried to speak, to assure his Master that he had, but only a dry rasp came out. His Master looked displeased. He knelt by the slave and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up to stare into his eyes. "No. . . No I don't think you have. No, I think you need to spend some time The Room, that you might look upon those who have dared to betray me, and see what your fate would be were I not so kind to you. You are lucky, boy, that you and I are bound by a thread of fate. . . "

The slave's horror grew with each word his Master spoke. He shifted, attempting to take his Master's hand, to plead with him, anything, anything but That Room! "Master. . . please. . ."

The Master's sadistic smirk grew, and with snap of his fingers the pair of the them vanished, reappearing in a room too bright to tolerate, temporarily hiding the horrors on stark display within. The slave begged for mercy in wordless whimpers and pleas, which only seemed to delight the Master. Using his grip on the boy's hair, the Master yanked his slave closer, his lips ghosting over the boy's ear. "You will remain here until you have learned your lesson, Shadowed Sky Child."

* * *

><p>Shadow woke with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat. Vio stirred beside him, blinking up at him sleepily. "Master Shadow?. . . Are you all right?" He murmured, half-asleep.<p>

Shadow took a shuddering breath. "Y-Yeah, I'm. . . I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Vio." He said. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Yes, he'd been his Master's slave once; like Vio, he hadn't been good enough for anything else then. But he became stronger, and earned the right to fight by his Lord's side. That had been part of the reason he'd helped invade Hyrule, after all, to prove his strength to his Master.

He splashed cool water on his face, staring at himself in the mirror over the sink. He'd done it, hadn't he? Through the havoc he'd wreaked he'd grown more powerful, powerful enough to dethrone one of the most powerful lords of the Dark World, and claim his domain. . .

But Vio would never do what he did. He couldn't allow it, because allowing it would mean revealing Vio to his Master, and. . .

Shadowed Sky Child was no fool. He knew where his name came from, and the delight his Master found in punishing him for his resemblance to the first insufferable Sky Child. The Hylians may have forgotten their origins, but the Demons. . . The Demons never would. They never forgot the Sky Child, and they never forgave him, never forgave Shadow for looking like him.

And Vio. . .

Shadow strolled back to the bed, standing and staring at Vio's face, soft with sleep. His Master would kill Vio, and Shadow. . . Shadow couldn't allow that to happen, not as long as Vio remained his. Shadow ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. He sat in a nearby chair, and thought he might read since he couldn't sleep. He looked to Vio's book pile, spotting his Lord's book. He reached for it only to hesitate, noticing another book beneath it. This one was beautifully decorated with images of lovely blond Hylians, hidden Sheikah, glowing Shadow Casters, menacing Demons, roaring Hinox, and Shadows concealed in the darkness of the background. "_Bonding Spells for Dark World Dummies_. . . "

_'. . .The first few chapters of this book are detailed descriptions of the most common modern marriage rituals of Hylians, Sheikah, Gorons, Gerudo, Zora, Shadows, Shadow Casters, Demons, and sentient monsters such as Hinox and Wizzrobes. In case these do not suit your bonding needs, Chapters 10 and 11 describe a few older rituals, such as the "Exchange of Wills" said to happen in the old days between Sheikah and Hylians. Finally, Chapter 13 details the most poorly-conceived spells a Dark World Dweller is likely to encounter; these spells should never, under any circumstances, be used in the creation of bonds. . .'_

Shadow grinned and flipped it open to a random page. The illustrations were very well done; this particular page featured a pair of large Hinox bellowing at each other while a Ladynox looked on.

_'Only the strongest Hinox males are allowed to mate with the females (henceforth referred to as "Ladynox,") to ensure that their offspring will be strong. When a Ladynox comes of age, a competition is held for the right to claim and impregnate her. . . '_

Shadow turned a little green. He. . . didn't really want to think about that. He flipped to a different page, this one featuring a Smoker with its long tongue extended in a very suggestive gesture towards a leering Hunter.

_'There are several different types of sentient Demons, most of which are capable of interbreeding, including Hunters, Witches, Smokers. . .' _

Okay, reading about that made him think about Heine in THAT sort of situation. Shadow grimaced. Heine was far too sweet and innocent for any of that!

Next. A hugely-pregnant Gerudo woman with a collared Hylian man on a chain, staring up at her adoringly.

_'In the past, it was said that members of the Gerudo tribe often kidnapped attractive Hylian men to keep as boyfriends. Those they particularly enjoyed they kept as pets, bound to the land or to the Gerudo themselves until they tired of them. While bound with the Gerudo spells the men had no will but what the Gerudo allowed them; legend has it that at least one failed Hero was caught thus in their thrall. . .'_

Interesting, but still not what he wanted. Shadow tapped his fingers on the page, staring at the sleeping Vio. Magically-induced submission wasn't submission at all. Vio loved him now of his own free will, he'd said as much. Shadow wanted a bond that _proved_ that, not a bond that _enforced_ it. He could do that on his own, thank you very much! Irritated, Shadow shoved the book off his lap to the floor.

It hit the carpet with a dull thud that didn't wake Vio, falling open to a page near the back of the book. Shadow stared at it a moment, before reaching down to pick it up again. This page lacked the larger illustrations of the others. Instead, all around the margins were sketches of symbols with writing underneath. One in the upper-left corner looked like a crude black gap-jawed bird with its wings spread. Below it read, '_Agrippa, left shoulder, bond incomplete, suicide.' _Another below it looked like three swirls connected together._ 'Kachr, dorsal surface of right foot, Male Bearer, Transformation Fatal.' _Across from that one seemed to be a rose broken in half. _'Nabal, left buttock, Bonded to Kachr, Killed Trying to Save Kachr.'_ Just below that was another, a combination of swirls and spikes that vaguely reminded Shadow of a skeletal fish. '_Desdemona, mid-back over T10, bond incomplete, killed when she attacked her failed bonded.' _

Well, those didn't sound too promising. . . Oh! There, at the bottom, was another pair of sketches. These were a lock and a key, in matching thorn motifs. Beneath the key it read _'Kers, left iliac, Male Bearer, Successful Bond.'_ Beneath the lock it read _'Sanguine, inner left thigh, Bonded to Kers, Successful Bond.'_

Shadow grinned, encouraged, as he skimmed over the spell's requirements. '_Under no circumstances. ._ . blah blah blah c_ompletion only,_ blah. . . _Spell to be spoken . . .Resulting in, ultimately, a symbol of ownership on either participant or both, such as each recognizes him or herself as belonging to the other. . .' _

Perfect.

Shadow spent the next several hours pouring over the spell page, ensuring he understood exactly what he had to do to form this mark of belonging on Vio's body, so that he could know for certain that Vio knew exactly who he belonged to. And if the mark should fail . . .

He would kill Vio, just as he'd originally intended, and leave his body on the doorstep of Hyrule Castle as a warning.

* * *

><p>Wherever they were, it was warm and bright. The late-afternoon sun shown in through the open window, a light breeze stirring the gauzy window curtains. Vio sat curled up in one of the very comfortable chairs, a heavy book on various the uses of Hylain plants on his lap.<p>

"Oh little Hero~," called a playful voice. Vio looked up from his book, and his face immediately flushed red. Belial- at least, he thought it was Belial, except she had rather voluptuous breasts- lay sprawled on the red silk sheets of the large four-poster bed. She wore a kimono of matching red that glimmered in the sunlight. It was tied loosely, right side over the left, one shoulder hanging to expose the sheer nightdress she wore beneath. Her red-painted lips parted in a seductive smirk, while one delicate pale hand beckoned him forwards, the triangle-shaped sleeve dangling from her wrist.

Vio gulped, unable to tear his gaze away. "Y-Yes, Belial?"

"Come hither, little Hero. I have a special present for you.~" Belial crooned. She shifted, exposing more of her cleavage. Vio felt himself growing hard, and he crawled onto the bed willingly without ever taking his eyes off her. She grabbed him and tugged him forward, causing him to fall between her spread thighs.

Before he could recover his bearings she seized his lips in a demanding kiss, burying her fingers in his hair. The kiss took his breath away, and he pulled back for only a moment before he kissed her again, trailing his lips over her jaw and neck and down to the top of the nightdress. Belial purred, sliding the shoulders down to expose her breasts to Vio's attentions. She lay her head back, groaning softly as Vio licked and massaged them and it felt oh-so-wonderful. . .

But Belial soon grew impatient. She- he- shifted, and Vio looked down between them. Belial was still male, after all . . . Well, mostly. Belial thrust up so their cocks rubbed together and Vio groaned, capturing his lips in another kiss. Vio reached between them to stroke their hardened lengths together, thrusting against Belial and panting with rising need-

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle, Ubel blinked awake, looked under his sheets, and groaned. "Dammit, Belial. That's the last time I let you practice on me." Grumbling to himself, Ubel dug under his mattress and pulled out Clownfish Magazine, settling back to take care of his. . . problem.<p>

* * *

><p>*Hides from all the fan-hate I KNOW this one will get * Blame it on the people who demanded character development...<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Eighteen reviewers:

**DarkVioletShadows**: Uh-oh *gives tissues to * I just felt like people needed a little reminder, there. *cackles * Oh Ubel, Ubel, Ubel... Poor Vio.~

**Viochann**: That was the point, and yes, I may have been showing off a little there...heh.

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: YES YOU WERE! ^_^ And thank you~

**twilightimefan**: Yep, that was the point of that chapter...

**TheImpatient**: Yes. Yes, he does.

**LeaStar**: The power of the Wizzrobes to keep his butt alive without actually healing anything...and I bet after this chapter you feel bad for Shadow again.

**SaphireWhiteWolf**: *lazy * I sent you a pm already...

**Aeterni7as**: *still lazy * You got a pm too...and I think I was lazy and didn't respond last...

**igee**: Oh, Shadow knows...

**TheMysticalQ**: I'm glad you have faith in him.

**Guest** (I really hate the new Guest review feature...): Presuming this is the same person twice, thank you for wishing me a happy birthday!

Yes, Vio is hurt badly. Does he really love Shadow? It's hard to say through his major case of Stockholm Syndrome. Was the Hinox attack necessary? Of course not, but it happened anyway. Hahaha THE FETISHES! I said back in the beginning if people suggested them I'd use them if I could. We'll see what I can do about another heart fruit incident. Did you end up printing it? Oh gods. Someone already tried to dissect Belial. Careful! He's dangerous! MAKE AN ACCOUNT! EESH!

**Italy**: First...HETALIA! Ahem...Thank you for being not-lazy! Feed the author! It makes me write things! Oh dear...*pat pat * Well, you'll just have to keep reading and see...

**Fourswordslover**: Thanks!

**nathanel . meece**: *lazy and wants to get this posted * You got a pm too...

**Koro_The_Silver_Wolf**: Hahaha You get the shortest wait ever for this chapter. Kuro doesn't exactly smuggle them in. They invade it of their own accord, and she just helps me figure out how to best use them for trolling purposes.


	20. PolyShadowosis

Chapter Twenty

MOAR FANART! This time courtesy of Shadow-Mello on dA, so go check out her gallery!

* * *

><p>Vio looked up from his barely-touched meal when Shadow tossed a book on the bed in front of him. He recognized the cover of <em>Bonding Spells for Dark World Dummies: A Reference for the Rest of Us<em>. He looked back up at Shadow with a questioning glance.

"I need to know you mean it. I can't trust your words, Vio. Not anymore." Shadow said softly. He reached down and flipped the book open to a dog-eared page, tapping it. "I want to cast this. I have to be sure."

Vio peered down at the page, mentally translating the words he already knew. _'. . . As this spell's original name is unknown, I shall henceforth refer to it as _Merdemeutte_, because only a complete idiot would use a bonding spell more likely to result in death than success when several suitable alternatives are available. . . ' _

Shadow slammed his palm down on the page, leaning over the book until his face was mere inches from Vio's. Vio dropped his gaze to his lap, unable to meet Shadow's eyes for long. Displeased with this, Shadow caught Vio's chin with his other hand, lifting his head to study his face. Vio averted his gaze again, and Shadow traced his tongue over Vio's cheek, his breath whispering over Vio's ear. "Will you let me cast it? Be warned, Vio. If it fails, I will know you lied to me again, and I will kill you."

Vio dared to look up at him. Shadow's expression was hard, and Vio did not doubt he spoke the truth. He glanced at the page again, and wondered if Shadow knew the spell's full effects, detailed on the next page. Of course he must, Vio told himself. Shadow wouldn't be so absent-minded as to realize the spell granted more than a mark, would he? No, of course not.

But they would only have to worry about that if the bond was ever completed, and that would require Shadow admitting to himself that he belonged to Vio, as Vio belonged to him.

No, the bond would never be complete, Vio knew, because Shadow wasn't his. Not really.

Vio nodded, ever so slowly. "Yes, Master Shadow."

Shadow smiled widely, a fang poking from the corner of his mouth. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

><p>Shadow handled Vio gently that evening; he removed Vio's clothing slowly, his lips tracing pale skin as every inch was revealed to his gaze. He placed soft kisses on every bruise he'd left, careful not to put too much pressure on them. He lay behind Vio and prepared him patiently and with such tenderness that Vio found himself pleading for more, squirming in Shadow's grasp.<p>

Shadow chuckled and kissed him. He placed a hand on Vio's chest and pulled him close until they rested chest to back, with Shadow's more powerful form curled around Vio's too-thin body. Shadow placed a kiss on the back of Vio's neck and slid inside of him with a soft sigh. His slow thrusts were those of a kind and gentle lover, the lover Vio was certain Shadow would have always been, had Vio not hurt and betrayed him. The sweetness of it made Vio want to weep, as he did so easily these days.

_Merdemeutte_ was deceptively simple to cast. It required only a few spoken words and an image held in one's mind during intercourse. Shadow nibbled lightly on Vio's earlobe, whispering the words of the spell. Light and darkness swirled around their bodies like a twilight sky, hot as fire and cold as ice.

Shadow wrapped his hand around Vio's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts, growing more urgent now as the magic wove around and between them. He laid his head on the back of Vio's neck and stroked him faster, their voices rising in unison as they came together. The magic reached an overwhelming fever pitch, compelling both to sleep. They collapsed on the mattress in exhaustion, entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke first. He yawned and stretched, blinking as Vio shifted beside him. There was something important. If only he could. . .<p>

The spell!

Shadow peered down at Vio, looking for any signs of a mark. There was nothing on his face or shoulders, so Shadow pulled the sheet back. His arms were bare, the skin marred only in places where he'd been grabbed too roughly. His chest was the same, scratched and bruised, but with nothing resembling a spell mark. His panic and despair rising, Shadow pulled the covers off completely. Vio shivered and curled up, but did not wake immediately.

Shadow inspected Vio's stomach and hips, but found nothing. He grinned a little as he moved to Vio's groin, thinking how appropriate it would be for a slut like Vio to carry his mark on his cock or balls. . . but no, those were clear too. Vio rolled onto his side then, curling into a ball to try to stay warm. Shadow took the opportunity to check the backs of his legs, his behind, and his back, and still he found nothing.

Shadow hung his head, fists clenched. He'd been so, so certain that Vio had meant what he said, that he loved him. But if he did, then there would be a mark to prove it. Clearly the spell had failed, and Vio was lying.

Again.

Shadow screamed in hurt and rage, forcing Vio roughly onto his back. Panicked blue eyes shot open as Shadow raised his other hand, calling his black blade to him with a snap of his fingers. He grasped the hilt with both hands, lifting it high in preparation to drive it through Vio's fast-beating heart, ending him forever.

"Shadow, WAIT!" Vio's hand shot out to grasp Shadow's wrist, weakly attempting to stop him. Shadow hesitated, and Vio turned his head ever so slightly, lifting his hair to expose the back of his neck. "Here, Master Shadow. It's here. . . I feel it."

The sword dispersed into shadows as Shadow bent closer to examine the area. Above the hypercandle burns and just under the collar he could see the edge of something. His fingers traced over the leather, and the collar came off in his hand. The mark was there, just as Vio said. The skin looked blackened, raw and irritated. The shape reminded him of a spiked crescent moon, or a closed, crying eye. Beautiful.

Shadow leaned in to place a kiss on the mark- _his mark_- and Vio gasped, shuddering. Shadow paused, but Vio did not seem to be in pain. Testing this theory, Shadow ran his tongue over the mark and Vio couldn't hold back a moan, face flushing. Shadow grinned. The book hadn't said anything about _that_!

And like a child who had just discovered a new ability of a favorite toy, Shadow gleefully set about exploring exactly what this mark could do.

* * *

><p>Ubel was not happy. Not at all. He stared hard at Vio until Vio drank all of the potion Ubel gave him, then fussed and fretted over the blushing Hero, cursing under his breath all the while.<p>

"Do you even KNOW what could happen if this spell is ever completed?" Ubel ground out.

Vio nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Yes, Medic," he whispered.

"And still you AGREED?!" Ubel snapped.

Vio flinched, hanging his head. ". . . I had no choice, Medic. And. . . It doesn't matter anyway. It will never be completed."

Ubel felt a pang of guilt at Vio's reaction, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, for your sake, I hope to hell it doesn't. You wouldn't survive it."

"I know."

A knock sounded then and Ubel left the bed to answer the door. Were he in his own ward, he might have just used his tongue to reach over and open it, but this was Shadow's room and Shadow's hands had been on that doorknob. Ubel didn't want to think about where those hands had been. "Ah, Vaati, you brought what I asked for?"

The Wind Mage nodded, holding a basket with both hands. "Yes, Ubel, I've brought it all."

"Vaati!" Vio perked up and smiled at the sight of his friend, relieved to see him unharmed. It'd been far too long since Shadow let them visit. "It's good to see you."

Ubel smiled a secret smile as Vaati trotted over to the bed, taking stock of Vio's condition. Vio looked worse than the last time they'd been permitted to see each other, but Vaati knew his health had begun to improve since he'd come under Ubel's care and the damned Wizzrobes had been banned from tending to him.

"It's good to see you too, Vio." Vaati said, and he meant it. "I've been learning medicine from Ubel." Truth was, Ubel had more or less ordered Shadow to give him an assistant, and Vaati was the only one with any kind of useful experience. He'd spotted Heine spying on him a time or two, but the Hunter still glared and growled at him whenever Ubel caught him.

Vio smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I-"

The door opened and Shadow and Belial strolled in together, Shadow's arm flung around Belial's shoulders in that casual way he'd had with Vio before the Betrayal. Vio dropped his gaze to the floor, his heart torn between aching nostalgia and happiness for the pair. Shadow shot Vaati a dirty glare, brushing past him to check on Vio. "Mage, make yourself useful and go get lunch. Medic, if you're finished, you're dismissed."

Ubel frowned, but his eyes met Belial's, and he nodded and gathered his things. Vaati left ahead of him, muttering all the while.

Belial strolled casually towards the bed, noting with approval that Vio was properly clothed for once, and lacked a collar. Thinking perhaps this marked an improvement in Vio's status he opened his mouth to remark on the change, only to snap it shut again a moment later when Shadow brushed Vio's hair away from his neck to examine the mark. Belial's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Shadow's arm, tugging him from the room. He shut the door with a snap and whirled on Shadow.

"What. Was. That?!" He demanded sharply.

Shadow seemed absolutely baffled by Belial's sudden anger. "What was what?"

"On Vio's neck!" Belial hissed, fists clenched as he attempted to reign in his temper. He was quickly learning that no one could make him lose it like this particular Hero's Shadow.

Shadow blinked, staring at Belial as though the answer should be obvious. "A mark."

Belial's lips pressed together in a thin line, much in the same manner as Sheik's did when Blue said something particularly stupid. "The spell I showed you shouldn't leave a mark."

"Oh," Shadow waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I didn't like that one. I used a different one."

Belial's eye twitched. "I can see that. What spell did you use?" He was trying to stay calm. Really he was.

Shadow chewed on his lip, thinking. "The book called it. . . _Merdemeutte, _I think."

Belial looked horrified and furious. "_Merde_- Lord Shadow, you are the biggest fool I've ever met." He turned on his heel and stalked away, knowing that if he stayed he'd do something he'd regret later.

Baffled, Shadow tried to follow him. "Wait, Belial! What? What'd I do? It's just a mark, shit! Belial! Come on!"

Belial held up a hand for silence, and once he'd rounded the corner he vanished into a light portal, leaving a swearing Shadow behind.

* * *

><p>Sheik sat alone in his room in Hyrule castle, pouring over the myriad books and scrolls strewn across his desk. Princess Zelda had spent the day sitting in Audience with her father, and so he had spent the day in the rafters, watching over her. He didn't begrudge her this; no, he would kill himself if anything ever harmed her because he was lax in his duties. He did, however, regret that it gave him less time to research.<p>

No matter what that Kafei said, every fiber in his being screamed that Shadow would never let Vio go. At least, not alive, not while he had three other living reflections. No, he'd seen how Shadow treated Vio, how he had broken him. It hurt to see it, it hurt so much to see his best friend reduced to such a pathetic state. He had to do something! But so long as Shadow remained in his own domain he was invulnerable; he'd proved as much that first night, when he. . . when he. . . FUCK! Sheik slammed his fists on the table and grabbed his hair in frustration. If only he hadn't let such a horribly arousing- er- horrifying sight distract him! He'd found the lost Hero, had his chance to save him, and he BLEW IT! What kind of Sheikah was he? He-

A bright flash to his left alerted him to Belial's presence. He turned sharply, giving his Shadow Caster a baleful, silent stare.

Belial didn't even bother with his usual pout at and/or attempt to cuddle routine, instead stalking over to sit on the desk in front of Sheik. "We have a problem."

"Really?!" Sheik replied sardonically, "I hadn't begun to notice!"

Belial gave a long-suffering sigh. "Your sarcasm wounds me, mon obscurité. I'm here to help you."

Sheik turned away from him, his tone clipped. "No, thank you. I've had quite enough of your help, Belial!"

Belial made a frustrated sound and grabbed Sheik's shoulder, stopping him before he could try to get up and leave. "Shadow cast_ Merdemeutte_ on Vio."

Sheik froze, hoping to all the gods and goddesses he'd heard wrong.. _"Merde_. . . The spell from Aunty Asima's book?"

"The very one. Shadow acquired a copy of the Dark World version." Belial responded gravely.

"And the title didn't give him a clue?!" Sheik's voice rose in his incredulousness. "Did he even READ the section?!"

"Evidently not." Belial responded flatly. "When I asked him, he seemed unaware of the potential consequences."

Sheik swore, ignoring Belial's reproachful look. "This has to stop. That fucker's going to kill Vio whether he intends to or not. You're in his good graces, Belial. You get Vio out. You get him out, NOW!" He faced his reflection, his brother, with fists clenched and danger in his red gaze, promising that Belial would not like what would happen if he refused. Not that such a threat had ever stopped the Shadow Caster before, of course.

"You know I can't do that." Belial started softly.

"WON'T-"

"But that doesn't mean we don't have options." Belial, for once in his very long existence, looked uncertain. "Sanguine. He already knows, of course. He was present at the banquet where. . ." Belial cleared his throat. "Well, suffice to say that he knows, and doesn't much care. But Kers would, and if Kers were to become upset over it, Sanguine would act."

A slow smile spread over Sheik's face. "Shadow Link wouldn't like that."

Belial frowned a troubled frown. "No, no he wouldn't. You arrange it. I won't do it."

"Consider it done." Sheik cleared away the pile of books he'd been leafing through, reached for a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill, and began to draft a letter.

Little did either know that far away from Hyrule, a very irate Demon Lord was writing a letter of his own. His first missive had been rudely ignored by his wayward Shadowed Sky Child, and that made him very disagreeable.

* * *

><p>Shadow didn't return to Vio's side for several hours. Ubel and Vaati kept him company, Ubel swearing about the idiocy of his employer while Vaati read over the spell used, sneering over the gaping loopholes and obvious amateur nature of the spell. "Whoever wrote this was obviously failing out of their program. . . Either that or they're the biggest troll alive."<p>

"Troll?" Vio questioned, confused. "I thought trolls couldn't use magic?"

"Oh, some can," Vaati waved his hand dismissively. "Take Majora for example. He trolls the ages."

"But he's an imp, isn't he?" Vio asked, looking completely lost now.

"What? Of course he is, but he's also. . . Oh, does nobody use that figure of expression, anymore?" Vaati coughed in embarrassment, grimacing. "I'd better be careful or I'll give away my age."

"It'll come back." Ubel asserted. "They always do. Take tunics for example. They were the garb of knights at one point in history, and then the peasants started wearing them. I'm willing to bet more of the knights have started to wear them again."

"What? No, now you're just messing with me!" Vaati argued. "No self-respecting knight would be so tacky- no offense Vio."

"I am not! There was an entire academy devoted to knighthood, and the knights wore tunics. Green, red, yellow. . . " Ubel ticked off on his fingers. Vaati made a face.

"Yellow?! That's even MORE tacky! Who would wear something like that?!" Vaati exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Next you're going to tell me they lived on floating islands and flew around on giant birds!"

"Well, actually. . ."

Vio laughed quietly, the banter reminding him of evenings with the others, around a campfire or at the house. . . He missed them. He hoped they were well.

Shadow reentered the room with a bang, snapping his fingers at Ubel and Vaati. "Out!" Vaati scampered off, unable to disobey the order and muttering all the while, but Ubel only narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

"While you may pay me, I am not your dog." He said calmly, arms crossed. Shadow twitched, impatient.

"Leave, please?" Shadow tried again. Ubel hesitated, then uncrossed his arms and left with a brief glance over his shoulder at Vio.

"Finally.~" Shadow murmured, pulling Vio into his arms. He gave him a gentle kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I have a present for you, Vio. A reward for pleasing me with the mark this morning." He pulled back, grinning. "See, I know what a little whore you are, and how much you love cock. Well, what's better than one dick to fill you? Why, three!" He dissolved into the shadows as he spoke, and Vio watched nervously as they shifted and changed and coalesced again into not one Shadow, but three.

"Sh-Shadow?" Vio questioned, uncertain. The clones laughed in unison.

"Don't worry Vio-"

"We're not quite like the four Links-"

"We're all your Shadow-"

"And we're all gonna fuck you!" They finished together, before descending on the hapless Hero. One claimed his lips and the other attacked the mark on his neck, drawing a pleasured cry from him. The three- who were already naked, their clothing having vanished when they split- tugged on Vio's tunic and leggings, removing them before he'd even registered what had happened.

Hands explored his body, caressing his sides, his chest, his back, and thighs. One of the three pressed up against his back, one knelt between his spread legs, and the third remained to the side of him, touching and teasing. Slick fingers probed him and Vio panted, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. The Shadow to the side grinned at him and shimmied down, taking Vio into his mouth while the one behind prepared him.

The sensations overwhelmed him and he screamed, reaching his peak far too quickly. The three laughed and the one who'd finished sucking him sat up to kiss him, passing the mouthful of semen to Vio and grinning when he swallowed it.

The Shadow behind him forced a fourth finger inside and began to push up, seemingly trying to force as much of his hand inside of Vio as he could. Vio hissed and squirmed in discomfort, and the Shadow in front of him nipped his ear.

"You'll be grateful for it in a minute, Vio.~" He murmured. "We're both going fit up there, so we've gotta stretch you good."

"W-What?!" Vio repeated fearfully. He remembered the time in the dungeon when Shadow used a toy while fucking him, and how much it had hurt. "Shadow, please-"

One of the three kissed him quiet. "Don't worry," he murmured, "we won't hurt you." He lifted Vio and turned him so that he straddled the Shadow who had been behind him, and was now beneath him. The one who held him lowered him down onto the other's slick cock, watching with a grin as the length disappeared inside Vio's ass. The Shadow beneath gave a growl of pleasure, pulling Vio down for a kiss.

The kiss muffled Vio's pained whine as the one who had spoken last forced his lubed length slowly inside of Vio to join the cock already there. He kissed the mark on Vio's neck and massaged the curve of his ass, trying to encourage him to relax. The one beneath kissed away Vio's tears, remaining still until the second Shadow was buried completely inside.

As he adjusted, he felt another pair of hands- the third Shadow- lifting his head. Number Three knelt above the one below, and he held something in his hand. He grinned and held it out to Vio, revealing a piece of heart fruit. This he squeezed, dribbling the juice on his cock.

Vio's eyes widened, and he was so eager for the sweet taste of the fruit that he didn't hesitate, engulfing the length in his mouth and sucking away the sweetness. Three groaned, grabbing Vio's hair to hold him in place.

Taking this as their signal, One above and Two below began to move, alternating their thrusts. Vio groaned at the sensation of being so full, and Three, obviously pleased with the sound, pulled Vio's head closer to feel more of the vibrations from it. Vio found himself moving with them, his mouth and tongue lavishing attention on Three's heart fruit-sweetened cock, his body squirming as he reached between himself and Two to rub at his own rapidly hardening cock.

Three laughed and pulled his length from Vio's mouth. He made One sit up, taking Vio with him, and situated himself beside Two. Two and One picked up their pace, thrusting together as Three leaned down, stroking his own wet erection as he took Vio's length into his mouth, sucking him and letting the motions of the other two force Vio's length in deeper.

Vio cried out at the added sensation, very nearly cumming again. But Three wouldn't let him, squeezing the base of his cock to force him to wait. Vio cried out in despair, the ache peaking but no relief coming.

"Patience, Vio.~" Three released Vio's cock with a chuckle and floated up beside him, grabbing Vio's hair and turning his head towards him. He rubbed the heart fruit over his cock again and all three laughed when Vio nearly launched himself at it. Three pulled away to keep him from getting it and Vio whined, his tongue licking at his lips as the red juice dripped onto the sheets.

"Better give it to him~" One panted, "he's a desperate little cock whore."

"Aw, c'mon, look at that face! He's just so fun to tease~" Three grinned wickedly, rubbing his tip across Vio's parted, panting lips. Vio's tongue snaked out to lick him and Three hummed, releasing his grip on Vio's hair to let the Hero have his cock. Vio licked up every drop, determined not to let another taste go to waste. His tongue lapped at Three's sack too, the eyes of the three Shadows locked onto him every movement.

"Shit, he looks good doing that from this angle." One leaned forward to nuzzle Vio's hair out of the way, pressing a kiss to the mark. Vio gasped and Three took the opportunity to thrust into his mouth again, gripping his hair as he fucked his face hard. The contact with his mark drove him over the edge and Vio shouted around the cock in his mouth as he climaxed, spraying his and Two's chests. His muscles clenched around the pair buried inside of him and they gave shuddering groans, burying their faces against Vio's neck as they emptied themselves inside of him.

Three came last, grinning as he pulled out to stroke himself and spill his seed over Vio's face. The four collapsed in a cum-covered pile, the three Shadows vanishing and reforming into one. Shadow chuckled tiredly, pulling Vio close to him and trailing his fingers through the cum on Vio's cheek, holding it to the Hero's lips for him to suck clean. Vio obeyed, exhausted.

"Liked that, didn't you? Three thick cocks just for you." Shadow murmured, drawing his fingers in and out in a parody of what his cock had been doing minutes earlier.

"Yes, Master Shadow." Vio mumbled obediently.

Shadow chuckled, pulling the blankets around them. They had to clean up eventually. . . but later. That little trick was tiring, and part of him wasn't done yet.

After all, this is the tale of Four Sword, not the Twilight Princess. Number Four was down the hall in Shadow's office, "apologizing" to Belial.

* * *

><p>So, for those of you who haven't checked out the Traitor folder in Kuro-chan's dA, there's a picture of the mark there.~ Yes, it's been there for a while. This particular part of the plot has been a long-time coming.<p>

Thank you to the Chapter Nineteen Reviewers (and remember, reviews feed the author! And she also makes attempts to accommodate requests. . . just saying.):

**DarkVioletShadows**: *mad cackles * yes, Sanguine and Kers are Kuro's. There are LOTS of pics of them on her dA page. Their presence is another nod towards Static Red. Vio's not dead yet!

**LeaStar**: *giggles * I confuse ALL THE PEOPLE!

**BrightGreenLights**: Oh, well, thanks for the birthday wishes! Oh Belial. . . He doesn't take too kindly to those sorts of threats. Better be careful~ Hahaha what was that indeed. Trolololol... And yes, I can now confirm that the pic on Kuro's dA is in fact of the mark mentioned.~

**MaeveSouthwood**: *MANICAL LAUGHTER *

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: *Bows * Why thank you! I have an amazing beta, and I guess I'm kinda twisted, so that helps.

**Fourswordslover**: No, Vio didn't sleep with Belial. That was Ubel's dream.

**TheMysticalQ**: Heh. About that. . .

**Aeterni7as**: . . . You got a pm. *lazy * THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING FANARTS!

**Guest1**: Uh...You're welcome?

**Guest2**: Because it's not done yet!

**Keilise**: Thank you! No hamburgers for Sheik. Shadow might. As for Ghira. . . You'll seeeee~

**Midnax**: You also got a pm. *lazy * But as for the patheticness. . . Vio has been Shadow's prisoner for about six months now. Brainwashing can be completed in about three days. (Or so I've read.)


	21. Pre-meds Are Terrifying Authors

Chapter Twenty-One

WARNING: Thoughts of character suicide and lots of violence.

* * *

><p>At first he barely noticed it, but as the days wore on it grew worse. Worse than the sickness of shadow-travel, worse than the now-defunct hypercandle burns, worse than the bone-deep ache of his malnourished body. He felt it in his heart, like a hole that could not be filled, or a thread that searched in vain for its other end, pulling his soul out through his skin with every moment that it could not find it.<p>

He was. . . incomplete. The mark ached and itched whenever Shadow wasn't touching it. It had gotten to the point where an hour apart felt like an eternity. And though Shadow was kind to him, pleased that his pet had passed his latest test, Shadow was a lord with other obligations, and he couldn't always be there.

Vio couldn't take it anymore.

He stared blankly at his reflection in Shadow's mirror. His eyes, always a shade darker than the others', were dull and lifeless. Without the aid of the Wizzrobe's potion his mouth hurt, his hair hung like limp dirty-blond straw and his skin looked ashen and dry. Shadow hated it, but Ubel assured him that he needed to see its true state to know if Vio was getting any better. He wasn't. Food held no interest for him; even when offered heart-fruit he only picked at it. He'd stopped taking Ubel's potions too, instead dumping them out when the medic wasn't looking, or only pretending to drink.

He just wanted the loneliness to end.

He tried to punch the mirror, but his hands only bounced harmlessly off. He tried to smash it with a book, but that didn't work either. He hung his head, feeling defeated.

Of course, Shadow wouldn't let it be that easy. He'd always kept sharp objects and potential poisons away from Vio, so those were out. The windows were barred, so that wasn't an option either. He considered fashioning a rope from his tunic, but he didn't have the strength to tear it. He could drown or suffocate himself, perhaps. . .

But Shadow would know if he were about to die, and would stop him. He couldn't let Shadow stop him.

Maybe. . .

If Shadow himself were the weapon. . .

Vio knew that starvation could soften bones, and he hadn't consumed enough blue potion to strengthen his, yet. One solid blow in the right spot might do it, put him beyond even Ubel's capabilities. It was a selfish plan, and he knew it. He'd have to hurt Shadow very deeply to make him that angry, and in dying, he would be risking Shadow's life.

But Shadow had the other three to tie him to this existence, and Belial to pick up any broken pieces. He'd be fine.

If he didn't do this, then he would live the rest of his life with this terrible, aching emptiness. The pain he could tolerate, he knew he deserved it. The separation from his friends hurt too, but they were better off without him anyway, so he didn't fight that. But the red thread of his heart, reinforced by the spell, it needed Shadow, but it would never have him.

And Vio was weak, and selfish, and somewhere deep down, in a little part of his mind that he had long suppressed, he _**wanted **_to hurt Shadow.

Vio lifted his head again, staring at his reflection. The brokenness that had been a part of him for so long had begun to piece itself together again, jagged and jaded and just plain wrong. Beneath the washed-out blue there lay a tiny spark, just a little bit of that cold calculation that set him apart from the others.

Shadow was possessive and easily angered. It wouldn't be hard to egg him on: a mention of Majora and how adept he was, a jab at Shadow's dick-size and lack of skill, perhaps a quip about how he'd never loved Shadow in the first place. . .

His heart twisted at the lie (was it a lie, or was that the spell? He didn't know anymore.), but he knew it would get the job done.

He heard the door open and Shadow call for him. "Vio?"

This was it.

Could he do it?

Could he hurt Shadow?

Could he make Shadow angry enough to end his miserable existence?

Could he?

Yes.

Vio exhaled softly, feeling surprisingly calm. It was time. Time to end this.

"There you are," Shadow strolled into the bathroom, walking up behind Vio and wrapping his arms around Vio's too-thin waist. He rested his chin on Vio's shoulder, peering at their reflection. They were the same height, though no longer of the same build. Vio's muscles had long since wasted away, leaving him weak, pale, and thin. Shadow inhaled deeply and then huffed, blowing some of Vio's straw hair about.

"You smell nice. Like raspberries and alcohol. I like it. I can't wait until Ubel fixes this, though," Shadow muttered, tugging lightly on a blond lock. "It's ugly."

_So is your heart_, Vio thought. He met Shadow's reflection's eyes, and couldn't help but remember the last time they stood together like this in front of a mirror, the last time he'd betrayed Shadow's trust. He'd done it for Hyrule, back then, done it because he couldn't see another way. Or, well, he could, but becoming evil wasn't really much of an option, was it? No, and neither was living with this soul-pain.

Shadow rubbed small circles on Vio's back, inching higher and higher. He had to act now. As much as he ached for Shadow to touch the mark, Vio knew that if Shadow did it would all be over. He would lose what courage he'd manage to build.

Vio pulled away from Shadow's grasp and turned to look at him, his mouth set in a grim line. Shadow stared back, his expression one of confusion. "Vio?"

"Shadow, I don't love you. I never loved you." The mark burned. It hated these words.

"Vio, what are you saying? Of course you do, you told me so." Shadow reached for him, pleading instead of angry.

Vio stepped away, keeping their gazes locked. A cold, cruel smirk spread across his lips, an imitation of an expression he'd seen on Shadow's face far too many times. He spat his words like acid. "I don't. I hate you. I hate you, and I hate everything you've done to me. You fuck me with all the finesse of thrice-damned ReDead. You're nothing compared to Majora. Now, there's a real lover."

Shadow's expression changed from one of hurt to anger. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "What?!" Shadow growled, taking a threatening step forward. Good.

Vio stood tall, every nuance of his stance a challenge. Shadow was mad, but not enough to kill him, not yet. He needed to throw some oil on that fire.

"You heard me," Vio sneered, determined to push every button he knew, "Majora and I made love while you were passed out like a drunken fool. He touched me everywhere, his fingers, his tongue, and his delicious cock. He's much bigger than you, you know. Felt great, having something larger than your pathetic excuse for a dick inside of me again."

Somehow, Vio knew that telling Shadow Majora had been inside of him, rather than the reverse, would make him angrier. He was right. Shadow looked ready to blow a gasket, teeth gnashing and eyes flashing dangerously, warning Vio to stop. Just a little more. . .

"Do you know why I held out on you on Death Mountain? Because I knew a worthless shadow like you could never satisfy me, and-" That did it.

Shadow let out a scream of rage, hurling himself at Vio. Vio took the brunt of the crash, his head cracking on the marble hard enough to make him see stars. "SLUT! You DISGUSTING! FILTHY! WHORE!" Shadow yelled, each word emphasized with a punch to Vio's face. Tears streamed from Shadow's eyes as he unleashed his frustrations on Vio's unresisting body. He grabbed Vio's left arm and yanked, popping it out of place again. Twisting Vio's arm hard enough to break it with a sickening crack, Shadow threw Vio against the mirror.

It shattered and Vio slid down, the sharp pieces slicing deep and embedding themselves into his skin. Shadow kicked him in the stomach and Vio doubled over, coughing. Another blow knocked him to the floor and Shadow stomped hard on his left hand, shattering many of the small bones. Vio didn't have the breath to scream, even if he wanted to. Shadow stomped and kicked him again and again; each strike felt like the megaton hammer pounding against his skull and ribcage. Bones cracked at every impact.

"Small, am I?" Shadow muttered. He seized a fistful of Vio's hair and dragged him over the broken glass, leaving smears of blood on the marble, and then on Shadow's bedroom carpet. Vio gasped for air, but it hurt to breathe. He coughed up blood, feeling fairly certain Shadow had punctured a lung. Through all of it, Vio refused to scream. He knew his silence would anger Shadow further, and the angrier he was the better.

Shadow shoved him face-first against a wall and tore at his clothes, his nails grown to talons that left long gashes in Vio's skin. He discarded the now-worthless scraps of fabric, his eyes drinking in the sight of Vio's bare and bloody skin.

Not bloody enough. "Whores don't deserve clothing," he snarled, smacking Vio's bare ass.

He grabbed Vio's hips hard enough to bruise, claws sinking deep as he leaned close to hiss in his ear. "Do you remember the spells the Wizzrobes used to heal you? The potions may be out of your system, but I can fucking promise you those spells are still there. Those spells are tied to MY WILL! A snap of my fucking fingers and I can make you feel Every. Fucking. Blow!"

Snap! Four ribs shattered, kicked in by Hinox feet.

Vio screamed.

Snap! His right kneecap exploded and right arm snapped at an unnatural angle, both struck with a club.

Snap! Wounds burst open across his torso, struck with a dozen spears at once.

Vio's scream rose to a shriek.

Shadow snapped his fingers to summon a black dagger, reaching between Vio and the wall to grab Vio's limp member harshly. "I should cut this off," Shadow hissed in Vio's ear, "I don't need it to take my pleasure from you!"

Vio did the mental calculations. If Shadow did, he'd bleed out and die in probably five minutes tops, long before Shadow calmed enough to realize what was happening. "Do it, then!" Vio taunted him, gasping for breath through blood-stained lips. "Unless you're nothing but a coward!"

He thought Shadow would. He really thought Shadow would. Shadow's hand clenched around the dagger until his knuckles turned white. His breath came in enraged pants, the scent of Vio's blood filling his nostrils and overpowering the sweetness he'd smelled before. Shadow screamed in frustration, plunging the dagger into Vio's thigh instead, deep enough to strike the bone.

Vio's choked scream cut off when Shadow threw him to the floor again. He landed on his side, somehow avoiding the dagger, although he didn't mean to. Shadow forced Vio to his knees and shoved his face to the floor. "Small, am I?" Shadow hissed, "then let's see how you like THIS!" He buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, causing Vio to choke again in his attempt to scream. He'd been kind lately, and Vio wasn't used to the brutality.

"Not so small now, am I?!" Shadow laughed manically, riding Vio hard. His claws sliced the skin and muscles of Vio's back and buttocks, trying to do as much damage as he could. The knife still protruded from his thighs, but as far as Vio could tell it hadn't nicked any major arteries, even with the jostling from Shadow's rough treatment. If he could grab it and twist it just a little. . .

Shadow saw him move and snapped his fingers, shadow tendrils shooting from the floor to bind his wrists and neck, tight enough to choke him. Shadow pulled out and snapped his fingers once more, the tendrils dragging Vio back against the wall and letting him drop to his knees, his arms held high and behind him. Vio sagged forward, unable to support himself. The dagger had shifted; the cut was wider and blood ran from it freely now, but not in the spurting manner that would indicate his imminent demise.

Shadow smacked him across the face with his dick and Vio swore that if Shadow tried to make him suck it he WOULD bite, but Shadow didn't. "You don't deserve my cum," Shadow said, snapping his fingers again.

The whip cracked across his chest and Vio jerked, but he didn't have the strength to do anything else as it left nine long, bloody gashes. Shadow hit his chest and stomach over and over, and Vio wished he would slip and hit the knife, and knock it askance enough to slice the femoral artery it was so, so close to-

Shadow stopped abruptly, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he looked back towards the door. He dropped the bloody whip and it disintegrated back into the shadows. He waved a hand over Vio's bound, battered, and bloody form, calling forth a shadow-shield to conceal him from sight. Once assured Vio couldn't be seen, he walked calmly into the bathroom, and Vio heard the water running as Shadow cleaned himself up. He walked back out a moment later, shutting the door behind him. He didn't even spare Vio a glance as he strolled across the room and out the door, leaving Vio alone.

Vio gargled a laugh which broke off into a painful, bloody cough. Yes, one of his ribs had definitely punctured a lung, and he was bleeding in too many places to count, probably internally as well. And yet, somehow he felt the physical pain was easier to bear than the loneliness, and he bid good riddance to every drop of redness that escaped his veins and arteries. Soon, he thought, his blood pressure would drop to dangerous levels. His heart would be unable to beat without the proper volume to pump, and he would pass out. His circulation would collapse and his organs would start to shut down one by one. By then, it would be too late. Even Ubel wouldn't be able to save him.

He wondered, idly, if Shadow would return his body to Hyrule to be buried, or if he would toss him out into the fields for the monsters to tear apart. He hoped that if it came to that, Shadow would at least let the lesser monsters get to him, rather than a Poe or a Wizzrobe, who might try to turn him into a monster. Vio shuddered at the thought.

He felt very thirsty and cold, but neither sensation was particularly new to him. His breaths came quick and shallow, his body's response to the pain and lack of oxygen from the blood loss. Laughter bubbled up, and he let it escape with a spatter of blood. Didn't his body know he wanted to die? That everything would be better once it stopped fighting and just let go? Nothing else could end the pain in his heart, nothing.

Vio turned his attention back to the dagger. He tried to move his right leg to nudge the hilt embedded in his left, but he couldn't quite manage it.

The door opened again and Vio just found the strength to lift his head, peering through eyes nearly swollen shut as Shadow swooped in with Belial in his arms. Both were laughing, looking positively ridiculous with the smaller Shadow carrying Belial like a bride.

Shadow deposited Belial on the bed and crawled atop him, murmuring something Vio couldn't hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. Gentle hands undressed Belial, lips trailing after clever fingers. Belial arched his back and moaned, fingers tangling in Shadow's hair.

Vio sighed, unseen in his shadow prison. Yes, Belial would take care of Shadow, and he would be here when Vio died, so if Shadow needed help he wouldn't be alone. The thought was comforting.

For a moment it felt as though the world pitched forward, and were he standing Vio knew he would have fallen. Dizzy. . .

The blood loss was getting to him. He felt the sensation of slightly clawed (or perhaps taloned?) fingers lifting his chin, though he could see Shadow and Belial both occupied on the bed. Vio blinked his eyes and a smile flitted across his lips as the semi-transparent form slowly came into view. Whoever this stranger was, Vio knew he meant peace and rest, and freedom from the ache in his heart and soul.

The being, for he could not be a mere man, stood at probably twice Vio's height. Even kneeling as he was now, he was impressively tall. His face looked gaunt and gray as death, his Sheikah-red eyes so very sad. Everything else about him was as black as funeral attire, from his messy hair to the crow feathers around his shoulders, to his long, flowing robe.

The newcomer's pale lips moved- 'What happened to you?'- but made no sound. Vio only smiled back, his eyes drifting shut and head falling forward.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: THERE IS A SEQUEL! GO READ IT!<strong>

And there you have it, folks. We have come to the end of Traitor. It's been a crazy ride, and I thank everyone who's followed me through it, especially Kuro-chan, my lovely beta and loaner of awesome OCs who can't stop sticking their heads in my stories.

Hey, there's more fan-art up! Kuro-chan drew Majora, and Mello-chan drew a scene from "The Truth About Green."

The guy at the end isn't mine. His name is Iblis, God of Death and Patron God of the Sheikah. He belongs to Kuro-chan. You can find out more about him on her dA page, or by reading her fic Static Red (under the name RococoSpade).

Thank you to the Chapter Twenty reviewers:

**Italy**: I've only seen a couple seasons, actually. I'm absolutely lost 90% of the time. It's one of those shows I like to watch with friends so be can be baffled and laughing together. Does he? Poor Belial, nobody who reviews likes him. Is it because he's an OC, because he's banging Shadow, or his blue and orange morality?  
>*whistles * So many loose threads I have left, no?<p>

**LeaStar**: Whelp, there you go. Side-effects.

**DarkVioletShadows**: Belial politely rejects your offer of cookies. He doesn't trust you.

**Keilise**: Glad to know you liked it! That foursome was popular... *cackles * Oooh~ Crackfic idea!

**Aeterni7as**: *sleepy yawn * You got a pm, and I want to post this before I sleep so I can watch the shitstorm in the reviews tomorrow. Believe it or not, I wrote this over the course of about six or seven hours. Definitely the fastest I've cranked out a chapter. Vio started talking and I had to hurry to keep up.

**DarkLinkLovesLink**: You're welcome!

**BrightGreenLights**: You got a pm too. *tired *

**TheMysticalQ**: Weeeeellllllllllllll...  
>Huh. Never heard of that movie. I have no idea where Kuro-chan found the name.<p> 


End file.
